Sekirei EX: Ashikabi from the Soul Society
by Takamagahara2012
Summary: Take one Soul Reaper, Add a cup of battling, comedy with fanservice, and alot of beautiful women from another world. Mix 'em up and you got a Harem of Epic Proportions! Seishin Samayou is on vacation while the Soul Society is being rebuilt. But his vacation changes when a girl crashes into him, LITERALLY! As more come for him, he has to do one thing: Save the Sekirei! (OC x Harem)
1. Prologue: A Promotion and A Vacation

**(I don't own all of Sekirei or Bleach, just the OC. This is a harem, so I hope you like it.)**

**Taka2012: Hey guys, I'm Takamagahara2012 (Taka2012 for short) and I have a story for you. It's gonna be about a Substitute Soul Reaper (Not Ichigo. LOL) going on a new adventure on his vacation. It's in an AU where Minato is in college and have never met the sekirei, but my main character will follow the same path Minato on the anime did. It's gonna be filled with comedy, action, drama (a little), romance and one key ingredient... Girls… It's a harem so it gotta have those things in there LOL. Anyway, I'll set the next chapter up and I'll have my Soul Reaper friend here with me, plus our first character in his new adventure/vacation. Hope you like it. Also if you're confused on whom my character is, you can always check my profile to see who and what he is. Enjoy.**

**_Sekirei EX: Ashikabi from The Soul Society_**

**Prologue: A Promotion and a Vacation**

The story began when Seishin was in the Soul Society with his Soul Reaper friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, who is invited to Head Captain Yamamoto's for saving both the Soul Society, the World of the Living and all who inhabit both of those worlds during a war against the Vandenreich and Ex-Captain Sosuke Aizen.

"My name is Seishin Samayou." Seishin narrated. "I am 19 years old, have long red hair that goes down my back and with the tip reaching past my waist. I'm pretty lean and slightly well-built for a five foot, two inched, one-hundred fifty pound young man. I have a pretty balanced life; balancing my normal life and my duties as a Substitute Soul Reaper, just like Ichigo."

**(Flashback)**

"I've been a Soul Reaper for some time, since I first met Ichigo and Rukia six years ago near my house after a hollow was searching for my spiritual pressure. After discovering that I was the one the hollow was looking for, they took me to the Soul Society. From there they took me to Head Captain Yamamoto, where I formally introduced myself. Then he told me that my past relative was a soul reaper, so he asked if I would become one. I happily agreed and accepted his invitation. Through the times in the Soul Society; battling hollows, arrancar, and keeping the peace, I possessed powers similar to Ichigo. I possessed a large cleaver blade zanpaktou named Reddnouva; a dragon with powers that rivals a thousand suns, and got hollow powers; even though I got bit by a hollow during one of my missions. Regardless, Ichigo thinks of me as a brother he never had before since I've hung with him on and off the battlefield."

**(Flashback ended)**

Right now, Ichigo and I just returned to the Soul Society; that's being rebuilt since the war with the Vandenreich and Aizen, heading to Captain Yamamoto's office for a special meeting. Little did we know, it was something amazing.

As the two entered the large red doors, the Gotei 13, Kisuke Ukitake, Yoruichi Shihouin, and some friends of Seishin's and Ichigo's were all waiting for them. They stood in front of Head Captain Yamamoto, awaiting what he may say.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…" The Captain announced his name and then he turned to Seishin. "Seishin Samayou…"

The two didn't say a word, but remained standing like erected statues.

"You two have done a tremendous job, risking your lives to protect those you cared. You carried the hopes and dreams of those you swore to protect... and for that we are eternally grateful. After the war, we have decided to increase the Court Guard Squads"

"Increase the Squads?" Ichigo asked in astonishment, as his eyes slightly wide open.

"Who thought of the idea, Head Captain?" Seishin asked him in a kindly way.

"It was suggested by the other captains, and your friends, Seishin." The Captain replied. "They were the ones to would add new captains for the new teams."

Seishin was speechless, couldn't believe what's going to happen. In his mind, his subconscious was jumping for joy and his inner hollow watched as he smiled at him. Ichigo, however, was proud that they are promoting the two of them. Their friends and some of the captains were feeling the same thing the two deputy soul reapers are feeling.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, step forward." Ichigo did was the Captain said. "For your actions, valor, and courageous effort and sacrifice when you fought Aizen in the World of The Living to save your home and people you cared, I promote you as the Head Captain of Squad 14."

Ichigo was proud that he became a Captain for his own team. He bowed and walked back next to Seishin.

"You're next, man." Ichigo smirked to Seishin as he smirked back at him.

"I know Ichigo… I know…" Seishin replied.

"Seishin Samayou, step forward." Seishin obeyed Yamamoto's orders. "You displayed honor to your allies, showed us that you would risk anything to save anyone, especially the two Espadas you saved when you fought against the Vandenreich…" He remembered saving Tia with her fraccion and Neliel Tu Oderschvank from them. "And your determination to win the war was beyond my expectations. For that, I promote you as Head Captain of Squad 15."

Proud, Seishin was feeling, as he became the new captain for Squad 15. Everyone cheered for the new captains. Nel glomped them while Tia shook her hand with Seishin and Ichigo for what the two had done.

"Hey, let's celebrate! Party at Kukaku's!" Orihime said with excitement.

"Yay! Party! Party!" Nel jumped up and down in joy. Seishin and Ichigo chuckled.

"A party at Kukaku's is not bad." Soi Fon agreed as she smiled at the two soul reapers.

"Well, let's get it on!" Yoruichi cheered. All the other soul reapers agreed as they followed Ichigo and Seishin to Kūkaku's house for a big house party. Kūkaku was expecting their arrival as she already got her house ready for that moment. A short while later, Seishin and Ichigo with some of their friends arrived.

"I've expected you Seishin and Ichigo. I heard about your promotion to Captain Rank. Congradulations!" Kūkaku complemented the two.

"Ichigo, you and Seishin are indeed the heroes of the Soul Society. You guys did a great job!" Ganji joined in.

"Thanks, Kūkaku!" Seishin replied.

"Thanks Ganju." Ichigo included.

Kūkaku wore a big grin on her face as she heard the other soul reapers cheer for the two new captains. She went to the door and opened it.

"Well then, let's rock this party!" Kūkaku announced to everyone as she let everyone inside her house. A short while later, they all were in the basement and Ganju manned the DJ player as everyone began dancing to the loud music banging through the speakers.

**(Playing Party Song – Blame it on the Pop by DJ Earworm, and then Pump it By the Black Eyed Peas)**

Everyone began dancing to the song; and Seishin was break dancing, popping and locking, and moonwalking like a boss. Everyone was fascinated at Seishin's dancing; even Ichigo, Tia, Nel and his friends. Seishin then saw ichigo not dancing so he stopped and walked towards him.

"Come on, Ichigo. Dance with me!" Seishin said to him eagerly.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a dancer, Seishin." ichigo replied modestly. "You go on and enjoy the party."

Yoruichi walked up to Ichigo; nudged his waist a little and smirked.

"Come on, Ichigo. Don't be such a party pooper." Yoruichi urged Ichigo to join the dance floor.

"Please Ichigo?" Neliel joined Yoruichi in urging Ichigo. The other Soul Reapers also asked him to dance with Seishin which caused Ichigo to give in to their urges.

"Come on, Ichigo." Rukia said. "Seishin's a pretty good dancer and I think you are one as well."

"Alright, alright. I'll dance with Seishin." Ichigo agreed as he gave in to their urges when he walked towards the center of the dance floor with Seishin. Feeling slightly embarrassed, he stood slightly still next to him. "I'm not much of a dancer, Seishin…" He muttered to him.

"It's ok, Ichigo." Seishin replied. "Some people are nervous when they dance; just do your best. Let your feet feel the beat." He said as another song began. This time it was Pump It by the Black Eyed Peas. Seishin was first to make some amazing dance moves to excite the crowd.

"Ok." Ichigo said as he began dancing a little, starting to feel the beat. Then as the song hit the chorus line, Ichigo began dancing like a beast; finally feeling the beat of the music through his body.

"There you go, Ichigo!" Seishin said as he watched Ichigo dance. Then as the chorus line play once again, Seishin and Ichigo were dancing in sync.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Ichigo said while smiling as he danced along Seishin. Nel, Kūkaku and Yoruichi joined in with the two captains as they danced to the song along with some of the other female soul reapers joining in. Tia; who watched them having fun decides to join in and dance next to Seishin.

Ganju decides to join in the dancing with Seishin and Ichigo, so he had someone take over his spot and went to the center of the dance floor. He began dancing to the beat with some of his own moves; even though they are rather old. Kūkaku face palmed herself, feeling rather embarrassed. Ichigo face-palmed himself as well which caught Ganju's attention.

"So you think that my dancing isn't good for anyone?" Ganju asked feeling irritated.

"Ganju, it's not that your dancing isn't good for anyone… It isn't good for everyone." Ichigo replied feeling slightly annoyed.

"That's it!" Ganju scolded. "No disrespects my skills, my honor or my family name! It's go time, Strawberry!"

"Did you call me Strawberry?" Ichigo questioned feeling insulted. "My name doesn't mean Strawberry! My name meant Number One Guardian!"

"_It ironically does mean strawberry, if you translate it…" _Seishin's inner hollow thought while Seishin chuckled nervously.

"You have poor dance tastes! You can't even out dance the broadside of a barn with those moves!" Ichigo yelled.

"You want a piece of me?!" Ganju yelled.

"No! I want all of it!" Ichigo yelled back up close to his face. As the two butted heads with each other, Seishin got up to calm them both down.

"Guys, calm down; this isn't the time or place to fight. This is a night of celebration!" Seishin reminded the two as they realized this is a party to celebrate him and Ichigo's promotion to Captain. The two finally split up.

"You're right, Seishin. Thanks for stopping us." Ichigo replied. "At least I'm a better dancer than him."

"That's it!" Ganju; who overheard it jumped on Ichigo and the two immediately began beating each other up in a cartoon-like cloud.

"Mama-mia…" Seishin groaned as he watched the two men fight. Just as he was going to break it up, Kūkaku stopped him.

"Let them go, Seishin." She said while smoking her pipe. "It's the only way to calm them down. They always do that, long before you became a Soul Reaper."

"Ok, then…" He replied as he stood back with the other Soul Reapers as they watched Ichigo and Ganju fight. Just as the fight got more intense, one of them kicked Kūkaku's pipe out of her mouth into a wall, breaking in half on impact.

"_I have a bad feeling about this…" _Seishin's Inner hollow thought.

"_I agree… Things are about to get messy." _Seishin replied as he stood by the basement walls as he watches Kūkaku flare up like fireworks.

"WHO KICKED MY PIPE OUT MY MOUTH?!" Kūkaku yelled at the two men who immediately stopped at the sound of her enraged voice.

"It was him!" Ichigo and Ganju said in unison as they pointed at each other. "You did it! Not me! Yes you! Cut it out!"

Unfortunately for the two men, Kūkaku began unleashing her rage out on the two of them. Everyone except Seishin ran out the basement before it happened. Seishin tried to calm the three of them down.

"Guys, come on… Will you all just calm down already?" Seishin begged but to no avail. Unfortunately, he was just a victim as he was caught in the crossfire by Kūkaku's sheer rage. All the Soul Reapers who ran out of Kūkaku's house all heard Seishin's screams of pain as it echoes the night sky.

**(Inserting Bleach ending theme – Mask by Aqua Timez)**

The next day, Seishin and Ichigo arrived to the courtyard's entrance and as they saw Yamamoto, they walked towards him.

"Seishin and Ichigo, the new quarters will be built along with the Soul Society in about four to five months. You will take a well-earned vacation until then…" Yamamoto said

"Thank you, sir." The two replied as they head to the Senkaimon.

"Ready for that vacation, Ichigo?" Seishin asked excitedly.

"I am ready for that, Seishin." Ichigo replied. "I could use a vacation after all these battles…"

The two stopped at the senkaimon, waving goodbye to their friends, then they looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"See you during the 4 months, Guardian…" Seishin held his hand out

"Heh…" He chuckled. "You too, Wandering Spirit…" Ichigo shook his hand and the two went in the Senkaimon.

**(Song ended) **

Later on Ichigo have arrived to his house back in Karakura Town, relieved that his vacation begins… But for Seishin… As he arrived home in Shibuya, he noticed his street was blocked. As he rushed down the street to his place, he was shocked to see…

"MY HOUSE!" He cried.

His house, destroyed …


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpecting Visitor

**(I don't own all of Sekirei, just the OC. This is going to be a harem, maybe some lemons later on. I hope you like it.)**

**Taka2012: Hey guys, Takamagahara2012 here and I have my Soul Reaper OC friend Seishin here with me.**

**Seishin: Hello readers, a pleasure to meet all of you. *Bows respectively***

**Taka2012: Ready for your new adventure?**

**Seishin: I guess you can say that. What's it about?**

**Taka2012: You in the world of Sekireis.**

**Musubi: That's right, Taka. *She giggled***

**Seishin: Taka, two questions. One, what name does she go by; and two, what's a Sekirei?**

**Taka2012: You're gonna find out my friend. Hope you enjoy the ride.**

* * *

_**Sekirei EX: Ashikabi from the Soul Society**_

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor**

A week has passed since Seishin left the Soul Society for his 4 month vacation. Since his house was destroyed due to the fight between Ichigo and Aizen, he had to gather what remains of his things and head to an apartment in Shintou Teito, Tokyo, Japan. His apartment wasn't much; he does have a kitchen, working bathroom, a bed to sleep on and a TV to watch. Even though it's a two-roomed apartment.

After he got cleaned up, he put on his blue jean pants with a sleeveless black and flame colored shirt that shows his broad shoulders and arms and wore his black designer shoes. He left to buy some food at the market afterwards. While he's gone to the market, two girls were chasing the other one.

One girl was a fair-skinned, curvaceous young woman with brown hime-styled hair, wore a white gi with a red string decorating it; resemble a miko's traditional clothes, thick stockings ankle brown boots and red gloves on her hands. The other girls that were pursuing her, were wearing what seems to be pink and purple S&M costumes, they both are tall with a slender build, long black hair worn with two ponytails, has hazel eyes. One looks a little bustier while the other has a slender physique and they both can fire electricity. The girl in the white gi evaded their attacks as she continued fleeing.

While he was heading further into town, he got a call from Ichigo. He picked the phone up and answered.

"Hello, it's Seishin…" He said.

"Hey, Seishin. It's me…" Ichigo replied. "I'm sorry your house is messed up. I'll see what I can do to help rebuild it back.

"No worries, Ichigo. It's not your fault; if you want you can come to where I am later in the week. You can even bring Orihime, Rukia, Chad and the gang to where I am."

"Ok, that sounds good to me. Let me know when you're ready, I'll call the others after this." Ichigo agreed.

"Alright Ichigo, I'll talk to you later."

"You too, Seishin. Later."

Seishin hung the phone and sighed, feeling a little upset that his home's destroyed and that needs a new home to replace the other one. He decided to take a trip on the train back home after his trip to the market. An hour later, Seishin left the market with some bags of groceries and went to the nearest train station.

A couple stops later and the train arrived to his stop; he left the station with a sad look on his quiet face…

"Man, even in the Soul Society, I am still a single man…" Seishin looked down. "It's not like a girl would magically fall from the sky…" Irony rang his ears as he heard an explosion and a female's voice from the sky.

"Aaaahhh!" The girl cried. "Get out of the way! Please I can't stop!" Seishin looked around to find where the voice is coming from until he noticed the girl falling above him.

"Aw, crap…." Seishin said as the girl crashed landed into him and they both fell down. As he slowly got back up he rubbed his head and opened his eyes. Unfortunately for him, the first thing he saw was her panties. He blushed a medium shade of red and started to panic.

"Oww…" The girl said as she began to get back up. "I should have known that building was too big to jump off…" She turned and saw the red headed young man behind him. "Oh, you must be the one who caught me." The girl smiled warmly at him. "Thank you very much for saving me."

"I wouldn't exactly call it catching you, but you're welcome." Seishin chuckled innoceltly.

_"__This girl looks really cute."_ Seishin's hollow said through his subconscious.

"I agree, hollow." Seishin mentally replied until his hollow sensed something.

_"I sense others… She's not alone. Protect her at all costs."_ He said until he ended the connection.

"Watch out!" The girl grabbed Seishin and moved out of the way from a lightning attack that nearly hit them. When he fell back, the only thing that he felt, even if he felt it for a few seconds until she got back up, was a pair of breasts smothered against his face.

Then he felt a presence; two presences to be exact. He turned and saw two girls wearing S&M costumes on top of a building.

"There's no use running…" Said the girl in the purple suit.

"We're just gonna find you again, so fight with us!" Said the one in the in the pink.

The girl got back up and looked at them. "I can't fight. At least not yet. "

"You may not feel like fighting, sweetie…" The girl in the purple suit said.

"How are they able to charge up electricity like that?" Seishin was rather astonished at their powers.

"But we do...!" The one in the pink suit said as the two jumped off the building.

"Come on!" The girl in the white gi started running away

"Right!" Seishin got back up and started running, catching up to the girl in the white gi. The two other girls arrived to where Seishin and the girl in the miko gi stood before they ran off.

"Hold it!" Said the one in the purple suit.

"Hey!" Said the one in the pink suit.

The next day came as Seishin slowly woke up. As he reached his hand for the clock, he instead felt something soft and fluffy like a cloud. When he turned, he saw the same girl he encountered from before sleeping next to him, wearing one of his shirts and what he felt was her breast. The shirt was almost buttoned up and it showed her well-endowed cleavage. Seeing her slowly waking up, Seishin slowly moved back and he accidently bumped his head against the corner of the wall.

As the girl woke up, she looked around and noticed that she is in his room. She then looked at Seishin and made a warm smile on her face.

"Oh, good morning…" She said. "And thank you for letting me use your pajamas." She began unbuttoning the shirt she has on all the way. Seishin blushed and got a small nosebleed from the sight of the girl's large breasts.

_"Oh, yeah… She's definitely a keeper, Seishin."_ His inner hollow teased him mentally and chuckled, making Seishin blush even more.

_"Gah dang it, hollow. Stop embarrassing me!"_ He mentally replied as he covered his nosebleed from the girl in front of him.

"I guess I hogged the futon all to myself, huh? Sorry about that." The girl resumed as she took the shirt off.

"I-It's o-ok…" Seishin blushed red like a tomato from the sight of the girl almost naked. The girl noticed him blushing and decided to get close to see what's wrong

"You ok?" The girl asked feeling concern for Seishin blushing and another random nosebleed.

"Sorry, you're changing! I'll wait outside until you're done." Seishin replied as he held his nose and rushed outside so the girl can change. The girl on the other hand, was confused with what just happened. Regardless, she began getting dressed.

Seishin stood outside the door, still blushing a little as he began thinking over what just happened.

"This is bad… That girl was real... and so were her boobs…" Seishin thought. I wasn't dreaming of all of this after all, huh…?"

**-Flashback , taking place earlier yesterday-**

Seishin and that girl arrived to the other side of town across a bridge; safely away from the two other girls with lightning powers.

"I didn't mean to get you in all of this," The girl said. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's ok. I know you didn't mean to but I am glad I helped… sorta…" Seishin replied

The girl got up and looked at Seishin. "Oh, yeah, we didn't formally introduce ourselves, my name is Musubi. What's yours?"

"My name is Seishin Samayou." He replied generously.

"Seishin, it was really brave of you to help save me. Thank you for your help." Musubi smiled and bowed, causing her breasts in her dress to jiggle a little. Seishin blushed at the sight a little and looked to the side as she looked at him and chuckled.

"No, no. I didn't do anything." Seishin chuckled and acted a little innocent, but then he noticed Musubi passing out. Seishin helped her up, and as he did, he heard her stomach growling. Seishin chuckled and took her to a fast food restaurant. He ordered some food for her and she began eating them like there's no tomorrow when they arrived home.

"I didn't know you fainted from hunger." Seishin smiled at her.

"Oh, Seishin… I owe you everything but I don't know how to repay you." Musubi said with streams of tears running down her face. "Not only did you save me, but you gave me food too."

"Oh it was nothing, please eat as much as you like, Musubi"

As Seishin watched her eat, he then began thinking of the events that had happened up to now. First, he remembered Musubi falling down onto him; next the two girls in S&M costumes appeared and attacked her but him and Musubi ran off. As he pondered, Musubi called him.

"Seishin, can we talk?"

A few minutes had passed since she asked Seishin a question and his response…

"You don't have anywhere else to go?" He replied almost loudly in astonishment.

"No, I don't." Musubi looked down. "So, umm… If it's not too much trouble, could you please let me spend the night here again?"

"Sure, I guess, I won't mind letting you spend the night." Seishin replied while brushing the back of his head.

"Thanks so much!" Musubi was overjoyed to hear Seishin's approval. "You saved me once again."

"Hehe… " Seishin chuckled until he remembered something. "Which reminds me, why were those two girls chasing after y-" But just as Seishin was about to finish asking her, Musubi moved up close to Seishin, blushing, which made him, blushes as well.

"You're so wonderful, kind and giving." Musubi said. "I just wish somebody like you could be my ashikabi."

"Ashikabi?" Seishin asked. "What's an ashikabi?"

"The special one I'm supposed to find." She said as she took his hand. "I've been searching so long for mine. Even though we haven't met them; our ashikabi are the ones we are born to serve, to the higher sky above.

Musubi placed his hand closer to her breast, having him feel her heartbeat. Seishin blushed as he was she was going to let him touch her chest and he almost panicked, which made Musubi snap out of her adrift.

**-Flashback ended****-**

"How am I gonna tell Ichigo and the others about this… Man this is so embarrassing…" Just while Seishin was thinking, a short, old man called out to him.

"Mr. Samayou." The old man called which snapped him out of his mental pressure.

"Yes, sir?" Seishin asked as the old man looked at him.

"I heard voices, who do you have in there?" He asked

"Oh, it's just a friend of mine who's just getting ready to leave. That's all…" Seishin replied, hiding the fact that he has a girl in there from the owner of the apartments.

"I only own the place to singles." He said. "I hope you remember the lease you signed, because if you got a woman in there…" He threatened him about kicking him out if he has a girl in his room, even though he does.

"Yeah, I know…" Seishin replied with annoyance as he watched the owner leave. He turned away and mumbled. "Dumb old geezer…"

"Seishin." Musubi called out to him through the door, which spooked him a little. Then she opened the door and appeared all dressed up.

"Oh, you're dressed. That's good." Seishin smiled

"Oh, so that's why you're acting like that." Musubi felt a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry; did my lack of modesty freak you out?"

"It wasn't your fault, Musubi." Seishin replied. "Don't worry about it. Honestly, I umm… really…" He began blushing as he was trying to say what he wanted to say. "They were really soft…"

"You really like them?" Musubi smiled and blushed from what Seishin said.

"Y-yeah, but really you shouldn't be showing them off to anyone else, ok?" Seishin blushed and chuckled while he acted modest again.

"Seishin…" She asked.

"Yes?" He then looked at Musubi and saw her whining a little.

"I'm really hungry." She said.

Seishin chuckled innocently at what she said.

"Ok. Let's head into town. We'll head to a restaurant." He suggested

"Ok!" She said happily.

Seishin and Musubi went into town to a restaurant, he ordered everything on the menu for her, and she ate them up with ease. An hour later, he and Musubi came out; Musubi was releaved and full and Seishin was out of cash.

"Ahhh… That was delicious." She said.

"Hey, I'm glad you like it." Seishin replied. "So are you full now?"  
Seishin took his wallet out and sighed.

"I hope she's full, because the price for those entrees wiped me out." He thought.

"Seishin, since you took me to lunch, can I make you some dinner?" Musubi suggested

"Wow, really?" Seishin was surprised to hear those words coming out of her.

"Yeah, it'll be great!" She happily replied with ambition. "What do you say?"

"Sure." Seishin smiled. "But I gotta head to the bank first. I'll meet you at the grocery store afterwards. Is that ok?"

"Yep.* Musubi agreed as she went to the grocery store while Seishin went to the bank. While heading there, he began doing some thinking.

_"I need her to leave, but how am I gonna tell it to her as gently as possible?"_ He thought. _"Man this is difficult to handle…"_

_"It's best you shouldn't tell her to leave, Seishin…"_ His hollow overheard and suggested.

_"Why not?"_ Seishin asked.

_"Remember the time you first met her and I sensed something about her?"_

_"Yeah I remember that moment, Hollow." _Seishin remembered that moment.

_"What I sensed was her aura synching with yours, Seishin."_

_"What do you mean?"_ He wore a serious look on his face,

_"I'll say it in words you'll understand…"_ The Hollow said. _"Protect that girl with all costs. She's special, this I can feel." _

Seishin understood what his inner hollow said and know what he must do. As he was reaching for the bank, two girls wearing maid outfits were in the middle of the sidewalk handing out free balloons and restaurant invitations. As he took another look at the two girls, he finally remembered where he met those two. And the girls recognized him, unfortunately.

"Hey! You're the guy that ran off with that Sekirei…" Said the girl in the blue maid outfit.

"You're the girls who wore those S&M costumes yesterday." Seishin replied getting nervous from looking at them.

"Where's that Sekirei, pal?" The girl in the dark red maid outfit abruptly asked.

"Sekirei? What's that?" He asked.

Just as things go from bad to worse, Musubi called him from behind as she was running up to him as he turned and saw her.

"Silly me, I forgot to ask what you wanted to have for dinner tonight?" She happily asked, unaware of the other two girls she met before were in the same spot Seishin's on.

"Musubi, turn back and run! Get away, quick!" Seishin yelled at her.

"Huh?" Musubi wondered why.

The two girls smirked as they saw Musubi, once again; still carrying that lust to eliminate her. Seishin recognized the looks in their eyes as they glared wryly at Musubi

"This is the second day in a row that you ran into us." Said the purple maid girl.

"This city is pretty small, don't cha think?" The blue maid girl agreed.

"It's you two again!" Musubi said as she was about to run off.

"You're too slow!" The maid in blue fired a lightning attack from the sky, which dived down on Musubi. She yelled as she was struck by the lightning, damaging her and her clothes.

"Musubi!" Seishin ran towards her, turned and looked at the two girls with a serious look in his eyes.

"We thought that you might have merged since you ran off with that guy yesterday…." The blue maid girl said.

"But it looks like it hasn't happened… Lucky us…" The purple maid girl said.

Musubi was shocked that she was back in the same predicament before, facing the two girls who control electricity. Seishin watched the two girls as they are about to launch another attack and in an instant, Seishin appeared in his Soul Reaper outfit; saving Musubi by stabbing the blade into the ground absorbing the lightning into the blade and convert it into the ground.

"Musubi are you ok?" He asked.

"Seishin, you're so brave." Musubi said.

Seishin got up, gripped his zanpaktou, and looked at them.

"You two better leave her alone otherwise, I'll fight you two instead!" Seishin's words were felt through Musubi like strong pulses.

"Why would you protect her?" The purple maid girl asked as the two girls walked up to them. "It's not like you're her ashikabi."

"I don't care!" Seishin replied. "All I care is seeing Musubi safe and away from you. That's why I shall protect her, ashikabi or not!"

"Fine then, you wanna die?" The blue maid girl said as she and her sister began charging electricity. "Then so be it."

_"My body… is acting strange…"_ Musubi thought as she began breathing heavily and blushing a lot when she felt more of Seishin's words echoing throughout her body like strong soundwaves.

"Erupt… Reddnouva! "Seishin said as his sword was enveloped into flames, turning it into a large flame-colored cleaver blade with a flame shaped hilt and a dragon's mark wrapped around the blade.

_"Seishin, don't fight them just yet!"_ His inner hollow warned him. _"Protect the girl!"_

_"Got it!"_ Seishin mentally replied.

Just as the two girls were going to attack, Seishin hit the pavement with his sword, making a small smokescreen. With the one little opportunity, he carried Musubi and ran off. The two girls saw them run off and pursued them. Both girls used lightning to hit them, but they managed to evade it and ran into the alley.

"Damn, they got away!" The girl named Hikari said. "We gotta cut them off, Hibiki!"

Her sister nodded and the two sisters took different directions. Meanwhile, Seishin and Musubi are in the middle of an alley, safe from the two girls who wield lightning. Seishin changes his soul reaper outfit to his normal clothes by squeezing his combat pass.

"That was close!" Seishin said. "We should be safe here for the moment." Seishin caught his breath for a second, then looked at Musubi, who's breathing heavily and blushing.  
"Musubi, why are you blushing?"

Before Seishin could react, Musubi moved close to him; her body acting weird and she continued breathing heavily. Seishin blushed from her actions.

"Please help me…" She pleaded. "I don't know what wrong but my body's feeling hot and it's getting hotter by the second."

"Are you getting sick or something, Musubi?" Seishin asked, but before she could answer, she and Seishin fell on the ground; with her on top. He then noticed that his hand is on her right breast and started to panic a little.

"I'm sorry!" Seishin cried.

"Seishin… Your touch feels…" Seishin and Musubi blushed a lot and looked at each other's eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked, feeling woozy. "I feel so…" Seishin began feeling the same weird reaction Musubi's having, but the twins with lightning powers, surrounded them with no way to escape.

"Awww…. Are we interrupting?" Hikari rhetorically asked.

"You're trapped like rats…" Hibiki said. "So give up!"

Seishin looked at the two girl on both sides of the alley, and then noticed Musubi getting closer to him, breathing heavily still.

"M-Musubi, what are you doing?"

"Hikari, look!" Hibiki cried as the girls are watching Musubi attempting to merge with Seishin.

"This is bad!" Hikari said. "We gotta stop them!

Hikari and Hibiki immediately charged towards Seishin and Musubi, who is inches closer to merging via kissing. Just as the two girls were at arm's reach towards Seishin and Musubi, she kissed Seishin and began glowing.

"Oh, no!" Both girls cried. "They have done it!"

**(Battle begins: Inserting Yugioh theme song – Yusei's Theme)**

Both girls and Seishin watched as Musubi glowed and her "wings" were shown.

"No way… Of all the places she could have merged, it had to be in an alley." Hikari said.

"Yeah, and we were so close, too…" Hibiki said.

"And that's the annoying part…" Hikari was about to grab Seishin, but he sensed what may happen next. But just as Seishin was going to switch to his soul reaper outfit, Hibiki shot lightning at the combat pass, destroying it and preventing Seishin to use his zanpaktou.

"No, my combat pass!" Seishin cried but he was caught by Hikari's grip around his neck.

"Since we can't do anything to that Sekirei, now that she's merged, we'll deal with the foolish boy who was dumb enough to merge with her." Hikari held Seishin by the back of his neck and with her other hand, she charged electricity in front of his face. Seishin struggled to break free from her grip, but no avail, until…

"Let Seishin go!" Musubi said with fierceness in her voice.

"So you got tough all of a sudden?" Hikari said.

"I said let Seishin go, right now!" Musubi repeated herself.

"Or what will you do?" Hikari threatened.

Without a word, Musubi entered a fighting stance and charges at Hikari with amazing speed. Seishin noticed it immediately and kicked her face a little, freeing him from her grip and jumped out the way. Though Hikari was kicked in the face, she noticed Musubi's attack and launched some of her attacks to stop her. The attacks were missed as the smokescreen clears up.

"Heads up, Hikari!" Hibiki cried as her sister noticed Musubi diving down towards her; attempting to strike her with a powerful punch, but it was clashed with Hikari's lightning attacks.

Seishin was watching her fight off one of the two sisters and was amazed at Musubi's speed after he merged with her.

_"She's strong… and fast."_ Seishin thought to himself. _"Was it my doing that caused this...?"_

_"Yes… It was you that made her strong, Seishin."_ His hollow replied. _"__Like I said, she's a special girl."_

Musubi and Hikari's clash grew stronger as the aura from the two grew brighter.

"Not bad…" Hikari complemented Musubi. "You could really challenge my sister and I…" The two clashed until a bright light blinded the four in the alley. As the light clears up, Hikari and Hibiki were on top of a building. "…But we don't fight with those that are already merged."

**(Song ends…)**

"You haven't seen the last of us. You and that ashikabi! " Hibiki said as she and Hikari retreated away by jumping behind the building they were on. Seishin and Musubi watched as the two girls left. As the two girls got away, they were frustrated that Musubi and Seishin merged before they got a chance to finish her off.

"Did they have to fire us…?" Hibiki rhetorically asked referring to their job.

"Damn it! If that boy wasn't there, that Sekirei would have been defeated!" Hikari said as she felt a little angry.

"No… It was your fault for chasing after her in the first place." An unknown voice told the two girls. They looked around wondering where it's coming from until they saw a grey haired female wearing a long black coat and a mask to disguise herself.

"Homura!" Hikari said. "So you were watching that fight weren't you, you peeping tom?" She said in an insulting manner.

"You go around and defeating those who are not emerged yet. As the guardian of that kind, I should teach you two a lesson." She said as she shifted her eyes towards the two girls.

"If it's a fight you want Homura, then bring it!" Hikari barked back until Homura stood up looking at the two. Hibiki grew nervous, knowing Homura is a strong fighter.

"As you wish, girls…" She said as she formed a fireball in her left hand, preparing to fight them.

Hikari got pissed off at her remark and Hibiki tries to calm her down.

"Calm down, sis. The last time we fought her, we were almost burnt." Hibiki warned her,

"But now that girl has found her ashikabi…"Homura continued. "…and fights between merged sekireis are something I have no interest in." She dosed out her flames and walked off.

"I don't get that girl at all." Hikari said.

"Yeah… But I'm sure she isn't the only one watching back there." Hibiki said. "All we're doing is getting a little practice before the big event begins. Rookies that are not even emerged are easy prey to us."

Back at the alley, Musubi walked towards Seishin and helped him up by holding out her hand.

"Seishin, are you ok?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but don't worry about me. Here, wear this…" Seishin gave her his jacket to wear. Then, Musubi noticed the damaged combat pass on the ground, so she went to pick it up and give it to him.

"So what exactly are you?" She asked.

"I'm a Soul Reaper; actually Soul Reaper Captain, to be precise." Seishin kindly explained. "I am a being that helps balance both the Soul Society and this world from evil spirits called Hollows. But at this very moment, I am on vacation." Musubi remained confused of what a Soul Reaper does. Seishin calmly smiled and chuckled. "I'll tell you my life story when we return home."

"Ok, sounds good to me." She replied.

"Now you know who I am, I want to know who you are." He asked curiously.

Musubi smiled as a light breeze gently flowed through her and Seishin.

"We're what you may call… Sekireis." She replied.

Nighttime dawned on the town as Seishin and Musubi arrived to the apartment, without letting the owner know. She took off her clothes and gave her a shirt to wear. Then she started cooking for the two of them; after hearing Seishin's life as a Soul Reaper. Seishin's phone began ringing; he picked it up and noticed Ichigo's number and answered it.

"Hello…" Seishin said.

"Hey, Seishin, it's Ichigo. I'm calling to see how you're doing and that I saw, on the news, some kind of light show around where you live at. Were there any hollows around?" He wondered.

"No, there weren't any, Ichigo. But I am ok though, if you and the others are worried about me." Seishin replied.

"Oh, that's good to hear. Listen, you're still want us to visit you later this week?"

"Yeah, it's still going on. I'll call you later to tell you where I'll be living."

"Ok, man. Take care."

"Later." Seishin hung his phone up and sighed in relief that everything's ok. He watched Musubi cook and smiled.

"Dinner should be ready in just a few minutes, Seishin." Musubi said cheerfully.

"Ok, sounds great." He smiled.

_"I gotta admit, it seems nice after all…"_ Seishin thought. _"Especially after what had happened earlier." _He looked at Musubi's damaged clothed. _"So Musubi and those two girls we met were called Sekireis, huh? I saw them for the first time, yet it's so unreal. It's a little hard to believe it, but this is indeed living proof."_

_"I have a feeling we're going to encounter more of them in this new adventure, Seishin."_ His hollow thought.

_"I agree, hollow."_ Seishin thought as well. _"This is the beginning of what we have in store for us. What else can possible make this more interesting? Someone on TV could talk to me out of the blue? Heh… Preposterous…"_

As he watched Musubi cook with a smile on his face, he heard the TV turn on by itself. To his surprise, he saw a man wearing an all white suit with glasses and very big white hair. Seishin grabbed the remote control and was about to turn the TV off, until…

"Hey, wait! Don't turn that off!" The man on the TV said which spook both Seishin and his inner hollow as he dropped the remote. "My dear boy, it seems you have become partners with your Sekirei. Congradulations."

"W-Who in the hell are you?!" Seishin asked, feeling extremely nervous that someone's talking to him THROUGH the TV.

"Oh hi, professor." Musubi happily greeted.

"Professor?" Seishin wondered. "You know him, Musubi?"

"Why of course." Musubi said. "He's my professor and the company president."

"If you don't recognized who I am, then you should watch the news more often, Seishin Samayou." The professor said.

"How do you know my name?" Seishin asked him.

"Oh there's a lot that I know about you, dear boy." The professor chuckled as Seishin remembered seeing him on TV one time while he was out yesterday.

"The Sekirei Plan…" The professor continued. "That's the name of the game that you are now a major player of starting today."

"Let me get this straight, you mean that this is a game?" Seishin asked, looking serious.

"Yes, dear boy. Now let me explain to you the rules of this game." The professor said as he began explaining to Seishin about the rules of the game and his role as an ashikabi. By the time he finished, fifteen minutes had passed. "

"I see… Since Musubi's a Sekirei, she has to fight one another all over Tokyo." Seishin said. "And I am her partner, known as an ashikabi. Correct?"

"That is correct, Seishin." The professor praised him of his answer and chuckled. "It seems you're a fast learner, for a beginner."

"I know there is something else to this 'Sekirei Plan,' so what else is there?" Seishin thought ahead.

"Yes." The professor said with a serious reply, though keeping his smile. "This game is highly providential, so don't tell anyone else about this or else."

"Or else what…?"He wondered.

"Or else MBI will send representatives who will deal with you accordingly and it won't be pretty." The professor said in a serious reply.

"I see… Very well, Professor." Seishin replied back. "I assume you have other business matters and you must be on your way."

"You are right, Samayou. I must be on my way." The professor said. "Take care of yourself, #88 also known as Musubi."

"I will and take care, Professor." Musubi said as the TV was cut off afterwards.

"MBI representatives, huh?" Seishin thought. "If any of them come after me, I'll slay them…" He looked at his damaged Combat Pass. "But they are lucky that my combat pass is damaged… Darn it…"

Seishin heard strong knocks on the door of his apartment and went to answer it. When he opened the door, a middle aged man wearing an all black business suit, sunglasses and a gold MBI badge on the left side of his suit. He was holding a large box, though he wasn't saying a word.

"Hmmm… MBI, huh?" He rhetorically asked him, but for his response, he gave him the box and slammed the door on him. "I wonder what's in this…?"

"They sent my clothes!" Musubi said happily as she opened the box up and took them out.

"I'm glad you got something to wear for the next day. " Seishin smiled before Musubi suddenly began taking her pajamas off. "I'll go out so you can change." Just as he was going out, with the door slightly opened, Musubi called him.

"Seishin, wait." She said. "I wanted to let you know that I will fight for you. I will win for you and ascend to the higher sky above together.

Seishin smiled. "Thanks, Musubi. That's a nice thing to say. What could possibly happen to interrupt that…?"

Little did Seishin know; the owner of the apartment was behind him, until he cleared his throat. Seishin heard a voice and turned to see the owner, looking slightly mad.

"Don't worry, we're not doing anything. She's just a friend of mine, is all." Seishin smiled at the owner, though he is rather mad that he has a girl in the room with him.

"Get out!" He yelled.

After they left, they went to several apartments, but they don't have any rooms available for them. Seishin and Musubi went to a park and sat down on a bench after a long day.

"Man, this sucks. Life's sure is a challenge, even for a soul reaper like me." Seishin sighed. "What else can go wrong, like it would rain unexpectedly and I won't know it until it happens." Unfortunately for Seishin, his irony was accurate, when Musubi felt some rain falling down, then a lot more began coming down. He sighed again knowing his irony was right.

"Seishin…" Musubi said.

"Musubi. Your ashikabi, why does it happen to be me? I'm not that special. I live a double life as a Soul Reaper and a normal man, my home's ruined, and I don't have enough money. What's worse, I couldn't become a Soul Reaper again since my combat pass is ruined."

"Seishin, being you makes you special." Musubi replied. "You are a kind guy, a hard worker, and most of all, a determined protector. To me, you're the most special person in the world." Musubi got up and then kissed him again, awakening her 'wings' as she glows. She then stood back, looked at him and smiled.

"Seishin, I will do anything for you, anything you could possibly imagine." Musubi turned and raised her hands to the clouds. "I'll even break through those clouds to see the moon… and maybe even the higher sky above someday."

Seishin watched as Musubi began glowing. He was happy to find someone who likes him for being himself.

"By my fist of the contract, my ashikabi's perils will be shattered." Musubi said her incantation. Then she took his hand as a tornado was formed around them.

"W-what's going on?" Seishin began looking around as the tornado grew taller and taller.

"Well, ready to go?!" Musubi asked him with enthusiasm.

"Go? Go where?" Seishin questions what she asked. But instead of answering the question, Musubi jumped high into the sky while holding Seishin's hand.

"See I told you I'll break through those clouds to see the moon." She said.

_"I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a whole new adventure, Seishin…"_ Seishin's inner hollow said.

"_Yep… I definitely agree, hollow."_ Seishin replied then looked at Musubi. "Hey Musubi, have any ideas on how we get down?"

"Ehh… I didn't think that far ahead." She replied, which left Seishin speechless. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, mama mia…" Seishin said as he and Musubi began falling.

* * *

**Taka2012: So what you think Seishin?**

**Seishin: This is not bad. I hope the readers would like it.**

**Musubi: I think it's great! It's a great start for Seishin's new adventures**

**Seishin: My first Sekirei. I like where this is going.**

**Taka2012: That's good, cause there's more Sekireis that you're gonna meet.**

**Seishin: Ok.**

**Taka2012: …and merge with…**

**Seishin: What?! How many more do I have to merge with?**

**Taka2012: Well you're gonna have to find out, once I get Chapter 2 ready.**

**Seishin: If I survive this fall and get a new home… Start sleeping with your eyes open… *Looks at me with a malicious look***

**Taka2012: *Gulps* I'll see you all later, folks…**

**Musubi: That's Taka2012 and he's signing off… Bye. *She waves at the readers happily.**


	3. Chapter 2: A New Home and A Cry For Help

**(I don't own all of Sekirei, just the OC. This is a harem. I hope you like it.)**

**Taka2012: Hey guys, Takamagahara2012 here and I am here to update the story with Seishin and his first Sekirei, Musubi.**

**Musubi: That's right. We have found a new place to live and met up with new people.**

**Seishin: Plus, I am going to encounter another Sekirei. Something tells me she may need our help.**

**Taka2012: Well, sit tight and enjoy the chapter, everyone.**

***Kusano peeked out of the corner of another room inconspicously and looked at me, Musubi and Seishin.***

* * *

**_Sekirei EX: Ashikabi from the Soul Society_**

**Chapter 2: A New Home and A Cry for Help**

The story left off when Musubi leapt into the night sky with Seishin. As she broke through the clouds, they both saw the full moon in all its glory.

"See I told you I'll break through those clouds to see the moon." She said and Seishin nodded.

_"I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a whole new adventure, Seishin…"_ Seishin's inner hollow said.

_"Yep… I definitely agree, hollow."_ Seishin telepathically replied then looked at Musubi. "Hey Musubi, have any ideas on how we get down?"

"Ehh… I didn't think that far ahead." She replied worryingly, which left Seishin speechless. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, mamma mia…" Seishin said as he and Musubi began falling.

Both Seishin and Musubi fell from the sky, screaming and panicking from what feels like 2000 feet in the sky. As they fell, a green spirit that's shaped like a little girl began flying towards them and in an instant; they landed into a tree and safely on the ground. Seishin's clothes were damaged in the fall. But unfortunately for him; when he got back up, the only thing he saw again was Musubi's panties. Seishin blushed and looked to the side then he noticed they're at a classic two level Japanese house.

"Are you ok, Musubi?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am ok. Sorry about that, Seishin." She answered as she slowly got up, then another voice was heard.

"Excuse me…" A slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin, waist-length purple hair with shorter hime-style bangs and brown eyes appeared. She wore a purple hakama, white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and white ribbon to hold her hair in place.

"Hello, there." She said in a motherly manner. "Who might you be?"

"Well, we are…" Just as Seishin was going to say something, he felt his knee when it was hurt from the impact of the fall.

"Oh, you're hurt." The woman said as she looks worried at Seishin with his knee damaged a little.

"Seishin… I umm…" Musubi called to him and just as he was going to answer. He saw that Musubi's clothes were ripped again from the impact of the fall.

"Musubi, your clothes…" He said while blushing, trying hard not to get another nosebleed.

"Oh, I guess they were ripped from the fall." She said.

Just then another person appeared. She has a tall slender figure, silver hair and was wearing just a white button-up shirt and black pants.

"Why's it so noisy outside?" She asked the owner. "What's going on out here?" She turned her head and saw Musubi and Seishin on the ground.

A few minutes later, the woman with the silver hair placed a bandage on Seishin's knee while he was wearing a green sweat suit with white stripes down the sleeves.

"That should do it." She said.

"Thanks for the help and I'm sorry we dropped in unexpectedly." Seishin apologized.

"Hey don't worry about it." She said as she was putting away the first aid kit. "I was just doing what Miya told me to."

"Miya…"Seishin wondered. "So that's the name of the owner here?"

"So tell me; who are you guys and where did you come from?" The woman asked.

"Well…" Seishin was about explain to her how they got here but then he remembered the night when he and Musubi talked to the president of MBI; he also remembered him telling them to not tell anyone about the Sekirei Plan or anything related to it. "Well, we were just passing by that's all." Seishin chuckled.

"Didn't you…?" She said looking at him with a calm smile.

"Yeah, I guess that's how it happened." Seishin smiled calmly

"Well, I guess there's no reason that we can leave it like that." The woman smiled and looked out at the moon.

"Seishin!" Musubi called him as she opened the sliding doors

"Yes?" He replied, and then he saw Musubi wearing one of Miya's kimonos.

"I borrowed a kimono; what do you think, Seishin?" Musubi twirled around in front of him, showing off what she's wearing.

"Well, what can I say? It's like a human flower garden." The silver haired woman said while crossing her arms.

Seishin got up and walked towards the owner.

"I'm sorry that we are wearing some of your clothes, madam." Seishin bowed apologetically before the owner.

"It's fine." The owner happily giggled. "I always like to help out when I can. My husband's the exact same way. In fact, you are wearing his sweats."

Seishin turned to the silver haired woman; mistaking her for a male, he apologized.

"I'm sorry for all of this."

"She's not talking about me. I would never wear that." She said. "Anyway, I'm not her husband. He… passed away."

"Oh, I am truly sorry to hear about that." Seishin felt sympathetic to the owner for her husband's death.

"Thank you." She smiled. "But it has been a long time. Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I am Miya; Miya Asama." She bowed respectively to Seishin and Musubi.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Seishin Samayou." He introduced.

"My name's Musubi, nice to meet you too." She included.

"Good to meet the both of you. My name's Kagari." She introduced.

"Likewise." Seishin smiled at them both. Musubi, however, caught the scent of a delicious aroma that surrounds the area; and it only meant one thing, food.

"Wow, what's that smell?" She asked.

"I hope it's not terrible, but I am making dinner tonight." Miya replied. "Would you like to join us tonight?"

"But you had already done so much for us." Just when Seishin was going to finish his sentence, Musubi's stomach growling interrupted him. Seishin then heard his stomach growl as well and blushed right after. "I guess we can join you two for dinner."

Musubi cheered for Seishin's approval and Miya smiled and giggled. A short while later, the four of them sat around the table; ready to feast on the food she made.

"Thank you. Let's eat!" They all said in unison as they began eating.

"This is so good!" Musubi said while she was eating with her chopsticks.

"This is so delicious, Miya. Kagari." Seishin smiled happily as he continued eating their home-cooked meal. Kagari and Miya smiled, seeing them feel right at home.

"I'm glad you like them very much, you two." Miya said while she was eating along with Kagari.

"What could possibly ruin this wonderful moment?" Seishin rhetorically asked, until Kagari and Miya heard someone coming downstairs.

"Uhng… I'm so hungry." The voice said as she arrived downstairs where the others are. The girl appeared wearing a light pink blouse top, showing her endowed cleavage and a pair of panties. Seishin blushed and nearly choked on his food when he saw her.

"Uzume…" Kagari groaned. "How many times for you to not come down dressed like that."

"At least I'm wearing panties this time, Kagari." Uzume replied. Seishin took a deep breath from drinking his glass of water after that choking accident.

_"That was a relief…"_ Seishin thought. _"If I saw her when she wasn't wearing clothes…"_

_"You would have gotten a nosebleed and almost died from choking."_ His hollow replied. _"Consider yourself lucky, kid…"_

Seishin chuckled nervously and turned to Miya, hoping that the moment that had just happened won't come back to haunt him.

"Miya? I don't want to be rude to you or anything, but what kind of place is this?" Seishin asked. "I noticed you all are not related or something."

Miya chuckled at his question. "That's because this is a boarding house."

"A boarding house?" Seishin wondered.

"That's right." Miya replied. "I am the landlady, and you already met some of my tenants." She turned to Uzume and Kagari.

"Hey, the only down side to this place that it's a little beat-up and worn down…" Uzume explained as she winked to Seishin. "…which means only weirdos live around here; so we're looking for more normal tenants."

"Oh really?" Miya asked as she smiled at Uzume with her eyes closed and displaying a demonic visage through a violet aura. Uzume caught guard of Miya's "angry side" and tried to smooth-talk her way out of that problem.

"Yeah, I meant that this place has so much character that we need a variety of types." She said nervously.

"Looking for new tenants, huh?" Seishin pondered for a second then decided to help out. "I'm normal. We were kicked out of my old apartment and we don't have anywhere else to go. If you would let us live here, I'll be grateful for what you had done." He begged Miya for him and Musubi to stay.

"Aww… Seishin…" Miya said his name as he raised his head up to her. "My husband believed in never turning anyone away."

"Wait, so that means…" Seishin smiled widely.

"Welcome home… to Maison Izumo." Miya welcomed them.

"Thank you so much!" Seishin said with so much praise in his voice. Musubi hugged him from behind, happy that they found a new home. Seishin and Kagari smiled to see that they helped someone find a place to live. Kagari excused herself and left the room then her phone began ringing just when she was about to go upstairs.

"Takami." She said when she answered the phone. "The last number?" She asked. "Understood, I am on my way." She hung the phone up and resumed heading to her room. "This is bad…"

Meanwhile, Seishin and Musubi are back at his old apartment; Seishin watched the news while he was packing some of his things and Musubi was taking a shower. Seishin noticed that the news was telling about a forest in the middle of the Shintou Teito Arboretum and that MB is taking the case seriously. He then realized that he has to call Ichigo and tell him about the damaged combat pass and where he's going to be at for them to visit. So he turned off the TV, took his phone out and called him.

"Kurosaki residence." Ichigo said through the speakerphone.

"Ichigo it's me, Seishin." He said.

"Seishin, how you been?" Ichigo asked.

"Doing well" He said. "How about you?"

"Great." Ichigo replied. "I have Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Renji over here for a visit and we're going to pick up Yoruichi."

"Excellent." Seishin said with a smile. "Anyway I got to tell you something."

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Ichigo asked.

"My combat pass got damaged." Seishin said

"What?" Ichigo was shocked as he heard the news. "How did it happen?"

"I saved someone from two others who possessed lightning powers. I was going to turn into my Soul Reaper form, but one of them zapped it. They are not hollows, though."

"I understand." Ichigo nodded and understood the situation. "You want us to get another one for you."

"Ok, we'll head to the Soul Society tonight and get another one for you."

"Thanks, Ichigo." Seishin replied. "Oh and the place I'm gonna be living at is the Maison Izumo Inn."

"Maison izumo?" Orihime wondered. "That's not far from here."

"Ok, Orihime." Ichigo said. "Seishin, Orihime knows where the place is at. We'll meet you there the day after tomorrow, ok?

"Sounds good." Seishin agreed. "Here's the original address I'm moving out from…"

Ichigo wrote down the address Seishin told him. "Ok, Seishin, I'll see you then. If not, Yoruichi will visit first."

"I'll see you all later and tell Yoruichi to say hi to the others in the Soul Society for me." Seishin said.

"Ok, see you then." Ichigo replied.

Seishin hung the phone up and sighed with relief.

"Ah, Seishin?" Musubi called him.

"Yes? Is there something you nee-" Seishin was interrupted what he was going to say when he turned around and saw Musubi naked. He blushed madly and his jaw dropped.

"Sorry, but we're out of shampoo." Musubi began walking towards him but since she came out the shower, she slipped and fell on top of him. "I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"D-Don't worry about it." Seishin replied while blushing red.

"Ohh… This makes this hard doesn't it?"Musubi realized that she's naked again and began blushing slightly. "I mean being modest when living together."

"Right…" Seishin blushed slightly and looked to the side as he covered his right side of his face with his hand. "Some are as easy as others, I suppose. Others… much easier than some."

Meanwhile late at night, a sekirei was sitting on a beach. She has short brown hair, and a sleepy expression. She has a crimson sekirei mark on her head and she has a lab jacket around her. Then a man wearing a white suit went up to her.

"What do you think you're doing here?" The young man asked. "Someone like you shouldn't be out here like this."

"I don't… have a home." The sekirei said.

"You're a rare one." He said as that got her attention.

"An… an ashikabi?" She said as she saw his sekirei behind him.

"Tell me your name…" He said.

"A-Akitsu…" Akitsu said her name and the ashikabi smirked.

"Why don't you come with me Akitsu," The ashikabi said. "...and be added to my collection."

The sekirei silently nodded as she got up and walked to the limo with her new master while covering herself with the lab coat. The ashikabi and his sekireis then drove off, when all the lights in the park all turn off, one by one.

The next day, a dark tanned woman with purple hair and gold colored eyes appeared while wearing black tights and an orange over-shirt arrived to Seishin's original apartment, carrying a small box the size of her hand with her. She went up to his door and knocked.

"Just a minute!" Seishin said as he finished packing his things in boxes and suitcases. Then he went up to the door and answered it. He was surprised to see a familiar face from Karakura Town.

"Hey, Seishin. How you been?" Yoruichi greeted with a hug.

"Yoruichi!" Seishin hugged back. "How you been? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yep and since that party, you've been quite popular with the others, including the captains, as well as Tier and Nel." Yoruichi chuckled which made Seishin blush as he remembers that time as well as the time he danced with Tier and Nel.

"Yeah, I remember." Seishin chuckled and then he noticed the box in her hands. "Is that box for me?"

"Yep." Yoruichi replied. "Me, Ichigo, and the others told Captain Ukitake the news and he was happy to give us a new combat pass." Yoruichi gave the box to Seishin; he opened it up and saw the combat pass with a new marking design, showing the same hollow mask drawing with an x-shaped mark behind it. Anxious, Seishin activates the pass turning his clothes into his Soul Reaper outfit again and back.

"This is awesome!" Seishin cried. "Thanks, so much!"

"Anything for Soul Society's hero." Yoruichi smiled and hugged him tightly. Then the two of them heard Musubi's voice from another room.

"Seishin." She called him. "Where do you want me to put this stuff?"

"So you got a girlfriend, huh?" Yoruichi chuckled teasingly which made Seishin blush.

"No, no, she's not my girlfriend." Seishin stammered over his sentence then took a deep breath.

"I see." Yoruichi chuckled then turned to Musubi. "Ok then. Hi, I'm Yoruichi Shihouin. It's nice to meet you. I'm sure Seishin told you he's a Soul Reaper, since I am a Soul Reaper as well."

"Hi, I'm Musubi…" She greeted to Yoruichi. "It's nice to meet another Soul Reaper like him. I'm his Sek—".

"She a friend of mine." Seishin interrupted her, before she told her she is his Sekirei. "Don't mention the Sekirei plan to her… At least not yet."

"Sorry." Musubi said.

"I know, Seishin. She's the girl you saved that day. Don't worry, Kisuke and I were checking on where you were on that day, as well as knowing about the Sekirei Plan." Yoruichi said as she placed her hands on her waist. "I also told the news to ichigo and the others, they are ok with it. As for MBI, Kisuke already blocked any cameras or audio recorders that were bugged in the room."

"At least they understood." Seishin sighed with relief.

Seishin and Musubi got their things after an hour of cleaning. Then the three of them left the apartment.

"Heading for Maison Izumo?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah." Seishin replied.

"Ichigo, the gang and I will visit you over there later on." Yoruichi mentioned. "If there are any other hollow attacks in our area, we'll arrive the day after."

"That sounds good to me, Yoruichi." Seishin smiled.

"It's nice meet you, Yoruichi." Musubi said while smiling. "I hope we'll see each other again."

"See you two lovebirds later." Yoruichi chuckled teasingly.

"Yoruichi!" Seishin blushed madly as she chuckled and left using flashstep.

"You have good friends, Seishin." Musubi thought aloud. "They're always around to support you through any possible way."

"Yeah… I'm glad I do." Seishin replied. "Any friend of mine is now a friend of yours."

"Awww… Seishin, thanks." Musubi complemented.

"No prob." Seishin replied as he got his stuff. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." Musubi carried all of the remains in a heavy bag that's just as big as her.

"My, that's a heavy load." Seishin looked at the heavy bag she's carrying around her neck.

"That's because I'm a fist type, silly." Musubi said and chuckled.

"Really…? I never noticed." Seishin chuckled nervously.

The owner of the shop arrived and walked towards the two of them.

"Got your things?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do…" Seishin said annoyingly.

"Good, now drop my keys off and get out of here!" The owner yelled at him which struck Seishin nerve.

"Musubi, I'll be right back…" Seishin smiled with his eyes closed, slightly angered as he followed the landlord into his office to drop the key. A few seconds later, Musubi heard a loud roar in the landlord's office as Seishin left the place calmly.

"What happened in there?" She wondered.

"Oh, I just gave the landlord a small tip." Seishin said as he and Musubi left.

"Ok, that's good for you." Musubi chuckled as she followed Seishin.

Back in the office, the landlord was very shocked and afraid of what he saw those few minutes ago. He had seen Seishin with his hollow mask on, roared loud in front of him and left the place.

"I - I will never yell at that guy ever again…" The landlord whimpered on the floor while in a fetal position.

A half hour had passed and both Seishin and Musubi were almost to Maison Izumo. The two of them began talking about different types of Sekirei.

"Since you're a fist-type then that means those girls that were chasing you that day were lightning type?" Seishin wondered.

"That's right." Musubi replied. "There are various types of sekirei, like myself and those girls we encountered; such as grass-type, wind-type, fire-type or water-type."

_"It's p__okémon_ all over again…" Seishin mentally thought and his inner hollow chuckled at his remark. "Anyway, what was what you said that night before you made that tornado?"

"Oh, that?" Musubi remembered that night. "That was an incantation."

"An incantation?" Seishin wondered. "Like a chant or something?"

"Yeah, something like that. They're used to help us use our special powers." She replied. "Every sekirei has their own unique chant to use their special powers."

"Interesting…" Seishin thought aloud. "Very interesting."

Seishin and Musubi arrived to Maison Isumo after 45 minutes from his old apartment. Luckily their conversation did pass the time until they got there.

"This is it… This is where my new life as an ashikabi will begin." Seishin thought to himself.

_"Happy to be in a new home, King?"_ His inner hollow spoke to him telepathically.

"Yeah, I am." Seishin replied. "Me and my sekirei will have a good time here than my old apartment. My home may have been destroyed, but that accident leads me up to this moment."

_"I'm happy to hear you're doing well, kid."_ His hollow replied back. _"Just know that there will be more that will come to live with you."_

"More?" Seishin asked.

_"You'll see… Until then, have fun kid…"_ His inner hollow ended his connection with him for now, just when Miya opened the door for them.

"Welcome home, you two." Miya greeted. "Please come in so, I can show you to your rooms." She smiled at them, making Seishin and Musubi feel welcomed.

"We appreciate it, Miya. Thanks." Seishin smiled back as he and Musubi followed her.

"It's right up here, in Room 202." Miys showed them the empty room upstairs. Seishin smiled to see a room so spacious, similar to his room back at his old house. "I've just finished cleaning it this morning."

"This is a wonderful room, Miya." Seishin happily replied. "Thank you very much."

Just as Seishin was going to continue looking at the room in amazement, Musubi called him just as he heard some creaking.

"Seishin… The bag's stuck in the doorway and I can't get in."

"Mama-mia!" He cried as he saw the bag getting ready to burst. Fifteen minutes later, Seishin managed to get the bag into the room, feeling slightly out of breath while on his hands and knees. "Finally… you're unstuck…"

Miya chuckled as she saw just how strong Musubi was as well as the fact that it took some time to get the bag unstuck.

"My goodness, you're a strong one aren't you?" She asked

"Yep, because I'm a fist-type Sekirei." Musubi replied, which Seishin was shocked that she mensioned it to someone other than Seishin. However…

"You're so funny." Miya chuckled again. "Anyway, when you're done, come downstairs ok?

"Ok." Seishin agreed, then went to Musubi just as Miya left the room. "Musubi?"

"Yes?" She asked. "The Sekirei Plan is a secret, so if you would be so kind, would you not tell anyone other than me or my Soul Reaper friends that you're a fist-type?"

"I'm so sorry." Musubi realized that she said it.

"I hope everything's gonna be ok…" Seishin calmly replied.

"It will…" Musubi replied. "If we're together, then nothing will harm you. Not MBI or the Professor. No matter what happens, I'm always here to protect you, Seishin."

"Musubi… Thanks." Seishin made a warm, happy smile. "…and I will protect you, Miya and Kagari as well. You have my word as a Soul Reaper."

Musubi smiled and nodded as they both agreed to protect each other. Little did they know, someone is watching them from another location. A red haired girl while wearing glasses was watching them through a live video feed.

"So that's Sekirei #88 and her ashikabi." Said the red haired girl as she chuckled while she's in a room filled with wall to wall screens.

Meanwhile, Kagari was getting herself ready to go out to work. She was wearing a business suit while wearing her long jacket. After she got her shoes on, she went to the door until Seishin and Musubi came down.

"Going out, Kagari?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I got a lot of work to do." She replied.

"Aww, you're leaving early." Miya arrived to seek Kagari. "…and I got dinner ready."

"I'm sorry." Kagari apologized. "I'll eat it as soon as I get home." She smiled and shook her hand. "Take care." Kagari said her good-byes and left without a hurry.

"Where's Kagari going?" Seishin asked

"Kagari works at a host club." Miya replied.

"As what?" Seishin then realized what she does over there. "Oh, never mind that."

"She's apparently the most popular host there." Miya said with a smile.

"She's a host?" Musubi wondered.

"Yeah, I bet some good looking guys would do anything for you." Seishin said.

"Yeah, especially if it's you." Musubi replied. "I'll let you do anything to me, Seishin."

"A-Anything?!" Seishin blushed a lot. "You mean…?"

Seishin's mind began to portray images of Musubi naked and in different arousing positions. He then heard Musubi last words repeatively played over in an endless loop on a broken record.

_"Anything you want… Seishin…"_ Seishin blushed so much from Musubi's reply that he got a nosebleed and passed out while twitching. Miya and Musubi ignored what happened to Seishin while talking to each other.

"You look exhausted, would you like to take a long hot bath before dinner, Musubi?" Miya kindly suggested.

"Yeah, I would love that!" She replied as she raised her hands cheerfully.

Meanwhile due to the nosebleeding and passing out, Seishin's inner hollow tried to wake him up, but to no avail.

_"Seishin!"_ He cried. _"Wake up, man! Great Kami, wake up man!"_

A short while later, Musubi and Seishin went to the bathroom to take a hot bath. She saw that the bathwater was already set for her to relax.

"Wow, it looks fantastic!" Musubi said in amazement. "…and it's big enough for two people, so if you want I can help you wash your back."

Seishin blushed and stood back from her.

"Uhh… I'll take mine a little later." Seishin said. "T-Thanks for the offer t-though…" Within a flash, Seishin darted from the bathroom to the patio outside.

"Ok, then… Bye." Musubi was feeling a little down that Seishin didn't want her to wash his back. Seishin knows what might happen if he does accept the offer.

Meanwhile, Seishin sat outside to catch some air.

"I'm already am lightheaded from what happened earlier." Seishin said to himself. "I don't want things to get worse if I join her in a bath… I hope she would understand."

_"Everything ok, Seishin?"_ His inner hollow appeared beside him in his astral self.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Seishin replied. "Which reminds me, thanks again for waking me up from that nosebleeding moment."

_"No problem…"_ His hollow replied. _"I'm sure Musubi understands about what might happen if you do have her wash your back."_

"Yeah… She'll be ok." Seishin nodded.

Back in the bathroom, Musubi got in the bathtub and relaxed.

"It's too bad… I really wanted to wash his back."

"Hello, is anybody in there?" Uzume said as she entered the bathroom, also naked. She happy to see Musubi again. "Oh,hey… It's the new tenant."

Back outside, Seishin and his inner hollow began thinking on how they arrived to Maison Isumo.

_"I wonder Seishin, how did we survive that fall from high up?"_

"I don't know, hollow. It's like someone or something helped us." Seishin replied.

_"Someone or something…"_ The hollow thought as he and Seishin remembered seeing a girl rescue them, at the same time the hollow sensed a presence.

"That girl!" Seishin and the hollow said it in unison. "SHE rescued us."

_"…and I sensed a presence also. Coming from that tree you and Musubi fell on."_

"I see…" Seishin got up and went towards the tree. As he touched it, the area around them turned green and they were in a green-lit forest and then he saw a young girl with long blonde hair wearing a one piece dress with a ribbon on the back.

"Please help me." The girl pleaded which surprised Seishin. Then in an instant everything returned to normal and Seishin fell down feeling a little shocked.

"What was what I just saw, just now?" Seishin thought as she remembered that same girl who saved both him and Musubi. "No doubt about it… That girl was definitely a Sekirei."

Back in the bathroom again, Musubi began washing herself up while Uzume was in the bathtub. She hasn't officially introduced herself since Seishin and Musubi first met her.

"I'm Uzume, I live in Room 203. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"I'm Musubi, nice to meet you, too. " Musubi smiled as picked the bucket up and rinsed herself. Uzume then noticed the Sekirei crest on her back after Musubi she rinsed herself.

"Hey, I know that mark!" She said enthuastically. "You're a Sekirei!"

"Huh?" Musubi wondered how Uzume knows until she turned around and revealed her sekirei symbol to her.

"Check it out; I got one just like you." She said.

Suddenly Musubi's excitement for fighting others kicked in and began fighting Uzume in the bathroom. Seishin heard it from outside as well as Miya from the living room.

"Aaah!" Usume cried as she evaded Musubi's attack. "Wait, what are you doing Musubi?!" Before Musubi can respond, she jumped up and tried to land a punch but Uzume evaded it again.

**(Inserting Random Chase Music – Yakety Sax by Boots Randolph)**

"Isn't this fun, Uzume?" She asked.

"That's not what I call fun!" Uzume replied keeping her distance from Musubi.

"I'm Sekirei #88, Musubi. A fist-type." She introduced herself. "I always wondered what my first battle would be like; it used to make me nervous, but now I'm ready for it!" Confident, Musubi entered a fighting stance towards Uzume, though Uzume doesn't want to fight her in a bathroom.

"I'm glad you're ready for it." Uzume replied as she started moving away more from Musubi.

"Here I come, Uzume." Musubi charged at her again, only to land a punch through the bathroom wall, making a small hole. Uzume evaded her barrage of punches and reached the bathroom door.

"I don't want to fight you, Musubi!" Uzume begged her as she ran out the bathroom with her towel, while Musubi pursued.

"Can't forget modesty." She calmly said to herself as she wrapped the towel around her, then she ran after Uzume. Meanwhile Seishin ran to the location outside where the sound's coming from.

"What the heck's going on?" He wondered.

_"Sounds like it coming from the bathroom."_ His hollow answered.

"I wondered what it could be." Unfortunately for Seishin, he's about to get his answer, as he saw Uzume jump out the window and landed on the fence. Seishin blushed as she saw her in a towel; it slightly loosened revealing her breast but she wrapped it back on. Seishin blushed at the slight sight, but shook it off for the moment. Uzume immediately noticed Seishin afterwards.

"Hey aren't you that new girl's ashikabi?" She asked.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Seishin wondered.

"Hey, I don't want to fight anyone…" She stopped mid-sentence to jump next to Seishin as she wrapped her arms around the blushing soul reaper. "So could you make her stop for me?"

"Stop?" Seishin blushed and stammered over his question. "S-Stop what, exactly?"

Before he could think of what's going on, Musubi arrived at the broken window Uzume jumped out of and saw her with Seishin.

"Hey!" She said. "Let go of Seishin right now, Uzume!" Then she jumped out of the window as well. "I told you to let go of him and I mean it!"

"Musubi, please calm down." Seishin tries to tell her to calm down.

"Yeah, listen to him!" Uzume joined in his conversation.

"I'm telling you to get away from him, NOW!" Enraged, Musubi was about to throw a strong punch at Uzume while holding on to Seishin.

_"Darn it! Seishin, stop her quick_!" Seishin's hollow said. Seishin nodded as he took out his combat pass from this coat's inner pocket.

Just as he was going to turn into a Soul Reaper, someone instantly blocked her attack, with a burst of speed. Seishin covered his eves from the dust; when he put his arm down, to a surprise, Miya appeared. Using a pot lid, she blocked Musubi's punch. Then she used her ladle to tap her lightly on the head.

**(Song ends interruptedly just as Miya blocked Musubi's punch)**

"Stop it." Miya said. "Young ladies shouldn't run around barely dressed like that."

"You're right, I'm sorry…" Musubi said as she rubbed the spot on her head where Miya's ladle hit.

"I guess you got in trouble, huh?" Uzume asked teasingly until Miya turned around and looked at Uzume with a stern look.

"That goes for you too, Uzume."

"Kay…" Uzume muttered as she turned away smiling and winking.

Miya looked at Seishin and the girls with concern.

"I won't dare ask what's going on, but it will never happen again." Miya said. "Fighting is forbidden inside Maison Izumo. Have I made myself clear?" She asked in a calm look while smiling but displays her angered visage in the shape of a mask.

"Yeah… very…" Seishin said nervously while he and the girls all look at Miya.

_"…and I thought Captain Unohana was scary…" _Seishin's inner hollow agreed.

_"I don't want to see that match between those two women…"_ Seishin telepathically replied then shivered from the feeling.

"Alright, dinner will be ready soon." Miya said as she walked back into the kitchen while giggling.

"Creepy." Uzume said. "Don't you think she's creepy when she's mad?" She said rhetorically.

"Yeah…" Seishin agreed. "I definitely don't want to know why she's laughing, though…"

Later that evening at a construction site, everyone was gearing up to return home. But a fairly tall and lean-built man with brown hair was checking his cell phone. He noticed a text that was sent to every ashikabi in Tokyo , talking about the "Green Girl" trapped in the arboretum.

"First one there wins! It could be you who makes the "Green Girl" emerge!" was the text sent to every ashikabi, by the C.E.O. of MBI, Minaka Hiroto. With a smirk, the young man turned and pointed his sights at the full-grown trees at the arboretum.

Later that night as the full moon and stars shine down on Tokyo, another Sekirei was looking at the trees from the top of a five-story building. She has long blond hair, blue eyes and she wore a black dress with a white underdress that shows her cleavage, long brown boots, and black stockings. She watched the scene of the event as a slight breeze pass through her dress and hair.

"Such abnormal proliferating vegetation…" Said the blonde female. "There is something disquiet in the air tonight."

"It really looks like a wall of plants from right here, doesn't it?" The blond female turned to see Homura standing right behind her.

"It's you…" She said as she set her sights on Homura. "Homura… it is thy misfortune that we meet here tonight." The blonde female then readies herself for her fight. "The time to settle this is at hand… Our strength shall be measured once and for all!"

"I really don't have time for this…" Homura casted a spark, which exploded, creating a large smokescreen. She vanished as the smokescreen clears up.

"Get thee back here, coward!" She said.

"You should be looking for a master instead of playing around like this..." Homura voice echoes the area the blonde woman. "Hurry up… Clock's ticking…"

The blond female grew angered as she clenched her fist as Homura's words echoed her thoughts.

"Damn that Homura…" She said to herself. "I shall not accept this! Ashikabi are just basic and vile monkeys! My flesh shall not be fouled by someone so vulgar, rather one's eyes shall be closed permanently and doing so secures my own purity!"

Meanwhile in Seishin's sub consciousness, he woke up to see him in a green forest; everything slightly illuminating in a light greenish glow.

"Where am I…?" He asked himself while he looked around the area.

_"This is very much different…"_ His inner hollow appeared in his astral self. _"Every time you enter your sub conscious, you appear in your inner world, but it seems that your inner world has other worlds alongside it." _Seishin and his hollow then heard a girl crying. _"It looks like we're not the only ones here…"_

"I agree." Seishin nodded while looking ahead. "Let's go find out where it's coming from."

Seishin was first to begin his trail to where the sound of crying came from; his inner hollow followed him after.

**(Inserting soft playing songs – Intro and then Ntr_Mission from Linkin Park Reanimation album)**

As Seishin and his inner hollow continued walking down the path as the girl's crying grew louder within each step they took. As they arrive they saw the same little girl from before; up on the tree, afraid to get down.

"I'll take care of this." Seishin said.

_"Ok… Good luck and be careful, Seishin…"_ His hollow replied as he faded away. Seishin went up to the tree the girl is on.

"Hey… Are you stuck?" He asked as he got the girl's attention. "Don't cry, I'm here…" Seishin held out his hands. "Just jump, don't worry, I'll catch you. "

Seishin made a warm smile at the girl as she looked at him. She stopped crying and jumps off the tree into his arms as the two fell.

"T-Thank you…" The little girl said.

"You're welcome." He replied while smiling. "What's your name little one?

"Ku…Kusano…" She said.

"Kusano, huh?" Seishin wondered. "That's a very cute name." Seishin chuckled as he rubbed her head. Kusano smiled as he liked her name.

"Thank you…" She smiled warmly.

"Anytime. " Seishin said. "Tell me… Why were you crying earlier?"

Kusano sniffled, trying to hold back her tears.

"I was being bad…" She said. "I was being selfish because I wanted to go outside and play…"

Seishin felt sympathy for her and he looked down on her. As he was going to pat her head, a supernatural force pulled her away from him.

"Help me!" She cried. "Brother, help me!"

"Kusano!" He cried as he got up and ran for her as she grew farther away until she disappeared. "No, Kusano!"

Seishin tossed and turned in his sleep as Musubi tried to wake him up.

"Seishin, are you ok?" As he woke up, he saw Musubi next to him, feeling worried.

"Mu… Musubi…" He said as he got up from his sleep.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "It looks like you had a nightmare or something…"

"No…" He replied. "I… just had a dream…" Seishin looked at the covers as he glimpsed over his dream.

_"Feels like it's more than just a dream, Seishin…"_ His inner hollow spoke telepathically.

_"Yeah…"_ Seishin replied telepathically as well. _"…and I have a feeling we're gonna have to save that girl. You are right about one thing… This is the beginning of my life as an ashikabi…"_

Deep in the large plantation in the arboretum, Kusano's cries echo the area around her. Inside the glowing cave was her sitting with her knees to her face as she cried.

"Help me…" She said. "Brother, please help me…"

**(Song ends)**

* * *

**Taka2012: So what you think so far Seishin?**

**Seishin: It's not bad, I guess. At least we got a place to stay now.**

**Musubi: Yeah! I can wait for what's happening next! *Began jumping cheerfully***

**Miya: As long as there is no roughhousing or anything else happening… Understand? *She gives off her demonic visage***

**Seishin: Uhh… Yeah… *Feeling nervous* Anyway… I hope I'll meet Kusano again soon; she looks like a very sweet girl.**

**Musubi: Yeah… I hope so, too.**

***Kusano was watching me and the others and smiled until someone else snuck behind her and took her. She made a few muffled screams to hear us.**

**Taka2012: Looks like "sooner" has just arrived. Seishin you got your next mission… Save Kusano.**

**Seishin: Got it. *Got on his Soul Reaper uniform and went to find her. Musubi and Miya followed.***

** Taka2012: We'll continue with the next chapter when Seishin and Musubi meets up with an enemy who wants to take Kusano against her will. I hope they'll be alright… especially Ku…**

**Seishin and Musubi: Come on, Taka!**

**Taka2012: Until then, readers. This is Takamagahara2012 signing off… Seishin! Musubi! Wait for me! *I ran after them***


	4. Chapter 3: Saving Kusano

**(I don't own all of Sekirei or all of Bleach, just the OC. This is a harem. I hope you like it.)**

**Taka2012: Hey guys, Taka2012 here, and I am here to give you another story. This time, Seishin and Musubi are going to save a little sekirei in the arboretum.**

**Seishin: Yeah, I hope we'll make it before the enemy does…**

**Musubi: Whoever that person is, we'll take care of it. *Slams her right fist into her left palm while being ambitous.***

**Taka2012: That's the spirit, Musubi! Let's get started.**

* * *

_**Sekirei EX: Ashikabi from the Soul Society**_

**Chapter 3: Saving Kusano**

Kusano, who's been trapped in the arboretum, was fast asleep; having a dream of her past. She was laughing while frolicking in the flower field in a forest. Then she noticed a little kitten running past her; curiously happy, she followed the kitten.

"Hi, kitty." She said as she crouched down and petted the little kitten. "It's ok, I won't hurt you." She smiled as the kitten purred and nuzzled her hand.

"Time to go back to the lab, Kusano." The female scientist with silver hair called her, ready to take Kusano back to the lab. Kusano was disappointed that it was time to go already, but she took the scientist's hand and began walking back with her anyway.

"So my ashikabi is kind of like a big brother?" She wondered.

"Yes and if you're a good girl, you'll get to meet him one day." The female scientist replied.

"I will?!" Kusano's smile grew bigger.

"That's right." The scientist said.

As Kusano and the female scientist were almost to the lab, until another sekirei that has brown hair and eyes of the same color; wore a black gown with matching gloves; and has a red ribbon around her neck. She laughed as she raised her scythe up; ready to attack them.

"Kusano!" The scientist cried as she pushed her out the way, only to get a minor cut on her left eye. Enduring the pain, she noticed a young man with brown hair; wearing an all white suit standing next to the scythe-wielding sekirei.

"You two…" The scientist glared at them despite covering her wounded eye. The young man smirked as he walked towards Kusano. He placed his hand on her chin, attempting to kiss her and make her merge with him.

"Stop it!" Kusano cried as she tried to move the ashikabi away from her, but something scratched him. As Kusano got back up, tears ran down her face; getting ready to cry.

"No, Kusano! Don't do it!" The female scientist cried, but her words were no avail as Kusano began crying and unleashing her powers turning the area around her into a giant vine-covered area.

Back in the area she's in right now, Kusano; trapped in the arboretum, began crying in her sleep. Crying out to her upcoming ashikabi.

"Please help me… Brother…"

The next day came as Seishin got out of bed. He yawned and stretched his arms out to the side and then opened his eyes in a sleepy expression.

"Man, I had another dream about that same girl I saw..." Seishin said to himself. "What was her name? Ku…"

_"It was Kusano, Seishin."_ His inner hollow replied.

"Right, thanks…" Seishin replied.

As Seishin rubbed his eyes so can be wide awake, Musubi appeared in her training outfit; which is only a school gym uniform for girls to wear. She walked in to see Seishin up and awake.

"Good morning, Seishin." She greeted him with a warm smile. "I believe you slept pretty well." Seishin noticed her wearing her outfit while she was putting her futon away.

"Uhh… Musubi." Seishin said. "Those clothes you have on are, uhh…" Seishin stammered, trying to say what he's trying to say.

"Yeah, it makes me move more easily." She replied.

"Yeah, that's true but…" Before Seishin tries to ask her, he and Musubi heard something outside. As they looked out their window, they saw Miya practicing her swordmanship. Miya took a moment to breath before drawing her sword and when she did, she was so fast that it sliced a falling leaf in half.

"Wow, she's good." Seishin complemented.

"She's amazing!" Miya cried with enthuasium.

After withdrawing her katana back into its sheath, Miya turned to see, Seishin and Musubi watching her from the room window.

"Good morning you two." Miya greeted them with a warm smile. Seishin chuckled but noticed Musubi's sudden interest in Miya's skills.

_"Looks like Musubi have a sparring partner."_ His inner hollow said with a chuckle afterwards.

_"I think so too…"_ Seishin thought as he chuckled while brushing the back of his red hair and then in a small moment, Musubi jumped out the window and landed next to Miya, which even she got surprised.

"Would you please spar with me?" _She asked eagerly._

"Ok, but I won't go easy on you." Miya replied as she readied her sheathed weapon.

Seishin sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like I gotta check this out." Seishin walked out of his room; went down the stairs and arrived to the porch-side of the house. He stood and watched both Musubi and Miya spar. Uzume appeared behind him. in her underclothes, to watch them as well.

"Looks like they're having a good time." Uzume said while she watches Miya flawlessly evade some of Musubi's attacks.

"Yeah, I guess they are." Seishin replied.

"She has so much energy." She said as she sat beside him. "It's such a shame that we have to fight each other whether we have to or not."

Seishin turned slightly to her. "Why's that, Uzume?"

"Well, it's because we're both Sekireis. It's just the way it is." She replied. Seishin understood what she meant and nodded as they continued watching them spar.

Meanwhile while Seishin and Uzume watched, Musubi continued her attack on Miya as she threw a swift punch at her, but it was missed.

"Your side's open…" She said as she lightly tapped Musubi's head with the hilt of her sheathed sword. "…and you know why; you're putting too much strength into your shoulders. You need to relax more and let your natural strength flow through your body instead of on one point, ok?"

"Right!" She said with enthusiasm as she continues her assault but took Miya's advice. Seishin chuckled as he watched them, and then noticed that his first day of work starts soon.

"I'm about to head to work. I'll see you guys when I get back." Seishin left the Inn to go to his first job at a construction site.

"Seishin, I made you a boxed lunch." Miya said as she kindly handed him the box wrapped in a green cloth.

"Thanks, Miya!" He replied as he left.

While Seishin's at the construction site, he was chopping down rocks and rubble like he was using his zanpaktou against hollows. Several other workers were impressed with his enthusiasm of working as he worked until he heard the steam horn, signaling lunch time.

As Seishin was unwrapping his boxed lunch he got from Miya, he imagined what it would be like when he opened it. When he opened it, he was amazed at how it was made.

"Thank you for the food!" Seishin thought as he clapped his hands together in a praying manner. As he was going to eat his meal, a fairly tall and lean-built man with brown hair was sitting next to his, ogling at his food. Seishin sensed an uncomfortable moment happening as he turned and saw the guy.

"Hey." He said with a grin on his face.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked; feeling a bit uncomfortable as he continued to ogle Seishin's food. He sighed as he shook his head as he knows he may eventually give in to his urges.

"Can I…? Please?" The guy asked.

"Ok, ok…" Seishin said with a sigh. "You can have some."

"Thanks, man." He said as he took one of Seishin's rice balls. "So you're a college student?"

"Oh, no." Seishin replied. "I'm off college for the semester. Been attending the previous summer, spring and fall semesters. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm in college." He said. "I'm in my sixth year; at this rate, I'll never finish."

Seishin chuckled nervously as he ate a piece of chicken.

"That chicken looks pretty good; can I have some?" The guy asked.

"Uhh… about that." Just as Seishin was going to say something, he suddenly sensed a familiar combined aura and that they are charging at them from behind Seishin.

"Hands off, you bastard!" Hikari appeared behind Seishin and kicked the scruffy guy begging for his food; sending him flying into some work supplies. Then she grabbed him from the collar of his shirt, glaring down at him.

"Hello, girls." The scruffy young man chuckled goofily.

"We told you we'll be bringing you lunch, Seo; so stop mooching others into giving you their food." She let go of his shirt as he fell on the ground.

_"Looks like what those girls said were true after all…"_ Seishin's Inner Hollow said.

_"I agree, Hollow…" _Seishin replied telepathically.

"I'm sorry for what just happened." Hikari said to Seishin while bowing to him.

"It's all good, but I can't forgive what you two had done when I saved Musubi." Seishin replied looking at the girls with a serious expression.

"Wait, how do you kn—" Hikari looked at Seishin's face and remembered him from the time he saved Musubi from her and her sister, Hibiki; she then screamed in surprise."You're that man who wore a black kimono while defending that sekirei the other day!"

"Yep, and you are the ones who zapped my combat pass as well." He continued.

Hikari remembered the time she zapped cleared her throat and sighed. "I am also sorry for your thing in your hand we zapped earlier."

"It's fine." Seishin replied. "I forgive you for what had happened. After all, a friend of mine gave me a new one." Seishin showed her the new combat pass. Then noticed her sister Hibiki next to him.

"We're sorry that our master was eating your food." She said. "Here's some bread for your troubles." Hibiki handed him the bread she bought and Seishin kindly accepts it.

"Thank you for doing that." Seishin smiled at Hibiki. "It may not be much but take this in return..." Seishin gave the girls 20000 yen.

"Thank you so much!" Both Hikari and Hibiki cried as they accepted the money.

"Anyway, master huh?" He turned to Seo. "You're an ashikabi, right?"

"Heh, what a small world." He said as he smirked while wrapping his arms around the two girls while groping Hikari's breast."I never thought I would run into another ashikabi. My name's Seo, I'm these girls' ashikabi."

"Get off me! Pervert!" Hikari zapped Seo with her lightning, freeing her and her sister from his grip. "Unfortunately, we are his sekirei. My name's Hikari, Sekirei #11. Hibiki's my sister, she's Sekirei # 12."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Hibiki said while bowing.

"Nice to meet you three." Seishin nodded smiling calmly while he has his hands in his pant pockets. "I'm Seishin Samayou. You and Hikari know Musubi as Sekirei #88."

"But when you carried that sword and wore that black uniform, what was it?" Hibiki remembered the time Seishin displayed his soul reaper powers while he was protecting Musubi.

"Hehe…" Seishin calmly chuckled. "You'll know soon enough."

Meanwhile back at Maison Izumo, Kagari was talking on the phone while the TV was on talking about the wild plantation at the arboretum.

"MBI, in conjunction with the city, is scheduled to the abnormal plant growth in the arboretum later this afternoon…" The newscaster said on the TV.

"This is bad. What happened, Takami?" Kagari asked as she was talking on the phone.

"Sorry, I just found out about it myself." Takami replied on the phone, while smoking a cigarette by her desk. "That idiot sent an email to all the ashikabis."

"Damn…" Kagari muttered.

"There's a sekirei inside the arboretum." Takami said. "'First one there wins! It could be you who make the "Green Girl" emerge!' is what it said… Hey, still there?"

While Takami was trying to get a hold of Kagari, she was on her hands and knees feeling down.

"Uhh…" She sighed. "I spent so much time getting people away from her and this is what happened? I'll have to miss work again. There goes my spot there…"

"Don't worry, I'll head to your club and request you. I promise." Takami said. "Just… protect her for me.

"I'll do my best." Kagari said. "Tell Minaka this; the same fire that burned the goddess, Izanami; will devour him as well, someday." She took a cigarette out the box and put it in her mouth.

"Unfortunately, he couldn't understand such literary expressions." Takami replied.

She chuckled.

"Well, tell him this for me..." Kagari said as she pointed her finger at the cigarette and formed a fireball to light it. "Tell him, that I'll kill him one day."

Back at the construction site; as the sun began setting, Seo and Seishin were finishing up their jobs.

"I never met another ashikabi before, until just now." Seishin stopped working for a minute and sat down on the cinderblock.

"Since you're here; you got the message, huh?" Seo asked after wiping sweat off his brow.

"Message? What message?" Seishin asked.

"The message about the green girl." Seo replied.

"Green girl?" He wondered as he saw the MBI helicopters. "Hmmm… MBI copters."

The construction manager arrived behind Seishin and Seo.

"We're wrapping up a little early today." He said.

"Really, what's up?" Seo asked.

"Because of MBI." He said. "Everyone within the two kilometer radius from the arboretum, must be evacuated."

_"Green girl…? Arboretum…? MBI…?"_ Seishin thought.

_"I think I know exactly what's going on…"_ His hollow thought.

_"I think so too…"__ Seishin mentally replied. __"Kusano… She must be in there. She must be the Green Girl, Seo's talking about."_

"I know that look, Seishin and I agree with you." Seo said. "Let's get the green girl."

"Right, but we have to get past those guys first." Seishin replied as he pointed towards those MBI guards at the arboretum's entrance.

"Don't worry I have it covered." Seo said with a smirk on his face, which Seishin knows what he's talking about.

At Maison Izumo, Musubi went to the kitchen and saw Miya while she's making dinner.

"Hey, Musubi. I am just making dinner." Miya said as she saw Musubi behind her.

"Miya, have you seen Seishin?" She asked.

"Now that you mentioned that; no, I haven't seen him." Miya replied. "I thought he should be here from work by now."

"Oh…" She replied, feeling worried.

"Musubi, what's wrong?" Miya asked with concern in her voice.

"It's just that, Seishin left his phone here by accident." Musubi said as she showed Miya the phone. "I don't know, but I have an odd feeling about this. So, I'm gonna take this phone to Seishin."

"Ok, Musubi." Miya said while making a calm smile. "May the Gods and Goddesses grant you success in your errands."

"Thanks." Musubi smiled and left to find Seishin.

Back at the entrance of the construction site, Seo's sekirei; Hibiki and Hikari used their powers to destroy the MBI tanks blocking the arboretum's enterance, making the officers flee from the scene. Seishin was impressed at how the sekirei worked together.

"Ready, Seishin." Seo asked him as he and his sekirei turned to see him as he walked up to them.

**(Inserting battle theme, playing Open Your Heart Remix by Crush 40 and Bentley Jones; just as Seishin becomes a soul reaper)**

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Seishin smirked as he took out his combat pass.

"What are you going to do with that?" Seo asked him.

"Alongside Musubi and some of my other friends, I want you to keep this secret between us, ok?" Seo nodded at what Seishin said as he held his combat pass tightly. The pass glowed a light blue as it stretches out through his body then it turned his clothes into his soul reaper uniform with his haori on.

"Whoa!" Seo was amazed at Seishin's soul reaper outfit. "I never knew you're a sword swinging superhero!"

"It's pronounced Soul Reaper, and I'm a Soul Reaper Captain." Seishin replied. "Anyway, let's go."

"Right!" Seo and his sekirei said as they enter the arboretum.

"For a Soul Reaper, he's pretty handsome, sis." Hibiki said quietly.

"You know what…" Hikari replied as she watched Seishin. Then she blushed and smirked a second later. "You're right."

**(Song ends)**

A short while later, Musubi arrived at the construction site as she continued searching for Seishin. Then she heard a boom and felt a strong gust of wind; she turned and saw fire and smoke from the arboretum.

"Seishin…" Musubi said as she grew worried.

Back in the arboretum, Seishin, Seo, Hibiki and Hikari are a little lost on their search for the Green Girl.

"I have no idea where to start looking." Seo said. "How about you?"

"I don't, but maybe she can…" Seishin said as he looked around. "Kusano, it's me Seishin! If you can hear me, please give me a sign!"

A green aura seeped out the ground and formed into a human form; the same little girl with long blonde hair and wearing a one piece dress. Seishin saw Kusano in her spirit form just a second later.

"Kusano. It's me." Seishin said calmly and smiled. "I'm here to help you out. Can you show me where to go to find you?"

Kusano nodded while she has her left hand; slightly turned into a fist, over her mouth and with her right hand, she pointed towards the light further away from them.

"I see." Seishin noticed the light down the path. "Hang in there Ku, I'm on my way. Let's go, Seo." Seishin began running as Seo and his sekirei followed him. Ku watched as Seishin went to find her as she smiled and faded away.

"Is that little girl in the white dress the one responsible for this?" Seo asked.

"I may not know what had happened but all I know is that she's scared and alone." Seishin replied while running. "I have to help her."

"You're a sharp kid, Seishin." Seo said. "Don't lose that spark you have with the sekirei."

"I know…" Seishin replied as he smirked. "All sekirei are living beings, not objects nor tools."

Seo chuckled to Seishin's reply as they continued running down the path to where Kusano is. Meanwhile Homura arrived to the arboretum's entrance and noticed all of the MBI trucks damaged and flipped over.

"Straight through the front gate. What a flashy entrance." She said. "I wonder who's responsible for all of this…"

"Well, well, long time no see…" Homura heard the voice from behind. She turned and saw the brown haired, scythe- wielding sekirei.

"If it isn't #43, Yomi…" Homura said. "Speak of the devil…"

"Don't worry, Homura. You're not the target I am after right now." Yomi replied. "I came here to get the Green Girl for my master. Like the message said, first one to get the Green Girl wins."

"I'll never let anyone speak so careless get their hands on #108!" Homura spoke calmly as she formed a fireball in her left hand and prepared to fight her.

"I had a feeling you would say that, but I'm on a tight schedule and I don't have time to fight with you." She shifted her eyes to the side, calling Akitsu to battle. "Akitsu…"

Akitsu acknowledged by summoning a field of ice, which trapped Homura.

"Keep our guardian friend, busy for me, ok?" Yomi said as she leapt over Homura into the arboretum. "Have fun, you two!"

"Wait!" Homura was about to fire her fireball at Yomi, but Akitsu launched an ice shard slightly passed her face, lightly grazing her.

"I'm your opponent now, not her." She stated. "If I fail my mission, my master will throw me away… again."

"You're… you're a discarded number!" Homura said as she noticed the sekirei markings on her forehead. Neither one said much as they prepared to fight until a familiar voice broke the silence.

"What are you doing here, Kagari?" Musubi said as she appeared behind her. Surprised, Homura immediately turned and saw her. "Oh, wait… She doesn't wear a mask. It seems I mistaken you for someone else. I'm sorry." She said as she ran for the arboretum. "Oh, almost forgot. Take care of that cold you have." She chuckled as she ran inside.

"You have… a cold?" Akitsu asked displaying no emotion.

"No…" Homura replied. "But if I do catch one, it will be after I defeated you." She formed another fireball in her hand and resumed her fight with Akitsu.

Meanwhile Seishin, Seo, Hikari and Hibiki, were looking for Kusano as the path got deeper and deeper.

"So how much you know about sekireis?" Seo asked.

"For what I know so far, the only thing I know about Sekireis is that the only way to make them emerge is to… kiss them…" Seishin slightly blushed.

"You got it, kid." Seo replied. "A sekirei's body reacts to an ashilabi's DNA and that causes them to emerge. Normally, a Sekirei chooses its ashikabi by themselves; however… There are ashikabis that would find sekireis and force them to emerge. Whether they want to do it or not…"

"I see…" Seishin wondered as he glared at the environment. "So there are power hungry scums out here who want to collect sekirei to build their collection. At least you're not one of them. That is something, I know out of pure instinct."

Seo and his Sekirei all looked at Seishin after what he said.

"You and your sekirei met each other by fate…" Seishin continued with a calm expression. "Same with me and Musubi. Those ashikabi that met their sekirei by fate have pure hearts, dispite the situation they're in. You may not have the luckiest life, but meeting your sekirei is a step in the right direction. I may be an ashikabi and a soul reaper, but I am willing to help those that haven't been emerged or otherwise…"

"Out of all the ashikabis in Tokyo, you seem very pure hearted and determined to protect your sekirei and any ashikabi you wish to help." Seo smirked. "You are one of a kind, Seishin and I know the Green Girl is lucky to pick someone like you, kid."

Seishin smirked then suddenly stopped as he sensed someone near Kusano.

"Seishin what's wrong?" Seo asked.

"I don't know, but I know one thing, though… Kusano's in trouble!"

Seishin immediately started running. Seo and his sekirei followed.

"Slow down, Seishin!" Seo screamed.

"No, Kusano's in trouble and she needs me!" Seishin drew his zanpaktou out.

_"Be careful, Seishin..."_ His inner hollow warned him. _"Don't use your zanpaktou's power; the trees will catch fire if you use it."_

_"Got it, hollow."_ Seishin thought as he gripped his zanpaktou handle tightly. "Erupt… Reddnouva!"

Meanwhile in the middle of the arboretum, Kusano was laying down on the trees. She heard some rustling and immediately got up.

"Who's there?" Kusano wondered. She peeked out the side of the trees and, what she thought was Seishin, she saw the same person who tried to catch her sometime ago: #43, Yomi.

"So this is where you've been hiding…" She said as she grew closer to Kusano, whose feeling frightened. "Now come on, you don't want to keep your master waiting now, do you?

"No! Leave me alone!" Kusano cried as she tried to pull away from Yomi.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" She yelled, but continued to see Kusano resisting her grasp. "My master promised to bring you home in one piece, you stubborn brat. But if that's the way it's gonna be, I'm gonna bring you back in pieces instead!

Yomi was going to attack Kusano until Seishin appeared using flashstep and blocked her attack using his zanpaktou.

"What the...!?" Yomi cried. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Hmph… Seishin Samayou, Soul Reaper Captain of the Gotei 15." He said as he shoved her back with amazing force. "...and I'm here to take this sekirei from your hands."

"Big brother?" Kusano said his name as she watched Seishin defend her Seo, Hibiki and Hikari arrived to see the fight happening.

"Like hell, you will!" Yomi charged at him and the two clashed with swift speed around the area; shockwaves were resulted for several minutes. Then the two returned to the same spot they first clashed. Seishin glared at her and decides to stop holding back.

"Like I said... I am here to take this sekirei from your hands and I won't let scum like you take other sekirei against their will!" Seishin charged at her; then used flashstep the second Yomi tries to swing her scythe. Seishin appeared behind her attempting to disarm her, but Yomi sensed it and did a 360 degree turn; successfully hitting him.

"Bold words but doesn't have the bite to back it up..." Yomi smirked a wry smile; however what she hit was an afterimage of Seishin while the real one appeared behind her.

"You're pathetic... just like your ashikabi." Yomi was shocked to hear Seishin behind her. Before she could react, Seishin performed a hard Cobra Strike into Yomi's stomach; sending her flying into a tree near Seo with Hibiki and Hikari, knocking her out for a little while.

"Wow; for a shinigami captain, he's fast and strong." Seo said complementing Seishin; Hibiki and Hikari agreed with him. Meanwhile, Seishin turned to Kusano and returned his zanpaktou into his sheath. Then he approached Kusano and kneeled before her.

"So… we finally meet, huh Ku?" Seishin smiled.

"Please… help me…" Kusano passed out in his lap. Seishin's smile vanished as Ku was unconscious.

"Kusano, please wake up." Seishin called out to her, unaware of Yomi waking up and approaching him.

"You bastard… Get away from her now! My master has his eye on that sekirei so no one else shall have her!" Yomi raised her scythe up, getting ready to attack.

"Damn, I don't have enough time to react!" Seishin thought as he was shocked that she was standing behind him. As Yomi was going to attack them with her scythe from behind, Musubi arrived to save him in time.

"Musubi!" Seishin said in amazement.

"Hey, Seishin!" She said as she looked at him with a smile.

"So that's Seishin's sekirei. Not bad." Seo complemented.

Back to the battle…

"Let go of my scythe!" Yomi barked at her.

"This thing is sharp! It's too dangerous to have around, so let's fix that." Musubi said as she broke her scythe blade in half like it was a stick.

"Aahh!" Yomi screamed in astonishment. "You broke my scythe!

Musubi ignored Yomi to help Seishin up.

"Are you ok, Seishin?" Musubi asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." Seishin replied. "But what are you doing here?"

"You forgot your cell phone, so I brought it over." She said.

"Hehe…" Seishin chuckled. "Thanks."

"Unforgivable…" Yomi stood enraged. "Totally unforgivable!"

Yomi swung her scythe making another burst of wind, blowing Musubi aside.

"Musubi, hang on!" Seishin said as she began to get back up and Yomi readying herself for her next barrage of attacks to unleash.

"Bring it on, honey!" Yomi said as she unleashed her attacks on Musubi.

"I will!" She replied as she evaded Yomi's attacks, made a handstand on her scythe and kicked her in the face.

Seishin watched their fight while watching over Kusano.

"Hang in there, Ku." Seishin thought. "Musubi and I are here to help."

Back in the fight, Yomi made one final swing from her scythe and the burst of wind blew off Musubi's top , exposing her breasts to the world. Seishin blushed at the sight and Seo's the same…

"Those have got to be the biggest boobs I've ever seen!" Seo said as he ogled at Musubi. "I wonder if she would date older guys…?"

Hikari grew angry seeing Seo flirt with other sekirei. Just as she was going to zap him, Seishin fired his Shakkaho at his face. Seo got back up afterwards with his face slightly ashy.

"What did I do!?" Seo yelled.

"Musubi is my sekirei, stop ogling at her and ogle yours!" Seishin yelled back in a cartoon-like response.

"Thank you, Seishin!" Hikari complemented.

Back in the battle, Yomi began laughing at Musubi.

"You look pathetic!" Yomi scolded laughed. "…and speaking of pathetic, is this bastard your ashikabi? He has to be the most pathetic guy on earth!

"Seishin's wonderful, both inside and out!" Musubi retaliated.

"You losers make the perfect couple! A pathetic ashikabi and pathetic sekirei!" Yomi swung her scythe causing a burst of wind to hit Musubi , removing her skirt and making her fall.

"Why you…!" Seishin held his finger out and charged a cero from the tip, ready to fire it at her until Musubi called him.

"Seishin, hold it…" Musubi said. "You defended Kusano from her until I arrived. This is my fight; I'll take care of it." She smiled and chuckled. "I'll show her just how wrong she is."

**(Inserting climatic battle theme – Now Playing Yusei's theme)**

Seishin nodded and stopped his cero from charging.

"Ok, Musubi." Show this scythe wielding skank whose boss." Seishin chuckled

Enraged at what Musubi said, she swung her scythe again to make the finishing blow. Musubi jumped over her attack and landed in between Yomi and Seishin.

"You alright, Musubi?" Seishin asked.

"Don't worry about me Seishin. I'll be fine." She replied eagerly. "I won't lose, you'll see."

Seishin smiled as Musubi charged toward Yomi once again.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" Yomi asked rhetorically as she continued launching her barrage of attacks, while Musubi continued evading each move flawlessly; remembering Miya's words from her training.

"Let your natural strength flow through your body."

_"Let my strength… flow naturally..."_ Musubi repeated what Miya said as she evaded each of Yomi's attacks. Then she used Yomi's scythe as a footstool to jump over her. While Yomi's wide open, Musubi ripped her shirt from the back, revealing her sekirei crest.

Then while she's covering her chest, Musubi placed her index finger on Yomi's crest

"By my fist of the contract, my ashikabi's perils will be shattered!" Musubi said her incantation causing a bright violet glow to surround the area as she successfully removed Yomi's sekirei symbol.

**(Song ends)**

"But how… I actually lost. There's no way I could…" Yomi fell on to the floor and passed out, feeling defeated.

"That was amazing, Musubi." Seishin smiled as he walked towards her. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

"Nope, I'm alright." She replied. "…and so is my modesty." Her arm was still covering her exposed chest and raised her leg to cover her panties. Seishin chuckled nervously…

_"Not exactly…"_ His inner hollow replied while Seishin chuckled nervously.

_"Mama-mia…"_ Seishin thought while chuckling.

"Who is this, Seishin?" She asked looking at Kusano.

"She's a sekirei who's going to be living with us for now on." Seishin replied.

Meanwhile elsewhere, the ashikabi in the white suit was in his limo as he sensed Yomi's presence completely vanished.

_"Yomi's presence disappeared…"_ He thought as he bit the tip of his finger. _"Useless girl…"_

Back at the arboretum's entrance, Homura's fight with the Ice Sekirei, Akitsu still continues. Each of Homura flames were canceled out by Akitsu's ice attacks, until a limousine arrived in the middle of the battle.

"We're done here, Akitsu. Let's go." He said.

"Wait, why is a discarded number here?" Homura asked the ashikabi in the limo. Instead of a reply, Akitsu took one last look before she got in the car and drove off.

Back in the arboretum, Seishin, Musubi, Seo and his sekirei all heard MBI helicopters and trucks with sirens going off.

"Seishin! Looks like MBI sent some back up; we gotta get going!" Seo said.

"Got it." Seishin placed his right hand on Musubi's shoulder and before they could leave, he looked at Seo and his Sekirei.

"Hey... it's been nice meeting ya, Seishin." He said. "See you again soon?"

"Yeah." He replied as he smiled a bit. "One last thing… Listen to your Sekirei and stop mooching over for my food and ogling my sekirei more often." Seo chuckled as his Sekirei agreed with him. With his left hand, that's holding Kusano, he made a peace sign as he smirked and left using flashstep. Seo, Hibiki and Hikari then made their way out of the Arboretum and fled before MBI troops arrived.

A while later, Seishin and Musubi arrived home; Seishin returned to his normal self before the two entered the house.

"We're home!" They both said.

"I was starting to worry about you two." Miya said, until she saw Musubi wearing Seishin's jacket. "Musubi what on earth happen to your clothes…" She then noticed Kusano on Seishin's back. "…and who's this little one?"

"Oh, she's a relative of mine that's now placed under my care all of a sudden." Seishin said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, that's who she is." Musubi added.

As they finished talking, Kusano woke up from her nap.

"Hey, Ku." Seishin greeted her.

"Where are we, I'm hungry." Kusano said.

"Aw, you poor thing. Let me fix you something to eat right away." Miya smiled as she went to the kitchen.

Musubi and Seishin chuckled calmly; then he and Kusano went to the side door and sat on the step, looking at the tree.

"That tree… That was where I saw you for the first time." Seishin said with a smile. "It was pretty strange, Musubi and I would have died from that fall if it wasn't for that tree."

"I heard a voice." Kusano said. "I heard you call for help, so I asked the tree to help you and that's what it did.

"Musubi and I owe you our lives for what you did, Ku. Thanks." Seishin smiled.

Kusano looked at Seishin and began to blush.

"Big brother?" Kusano called him as she placed her hands on his face. "Will you do me a favor… Will you be my ashikabi?"

Kusano kissed Seishin, causing him to blush as he saw her wings shine and making numerous flowers to bloom in front of them. Musubi appeared in her training uniform and saw the many flowers bloomed. Seishin was astonished that he kissed a little girl, but seeing Kusano happy to be in his care made him happy..

_"That makes two sekirei…"_ Seishin's inner hollow thought.

"Yeah, I know." Seishin thought. _"As long as I promise to protect my sekirei, then I don't care how many I have."_

Seishin's Inner hollow smiled at his resonse.

"Keep up the good work, Captain. Don't lose that love you have for the ones you care." His inner hollow replied.

_"Thanks… and I will."_ Seishin replied while petting Kusano.

* * *

**Taka2012: Whatcha think of this chapter now, Seishin?**

**Seishin: It was very good and what's better, Musubi and I saved little Kusano.**

**Kusano: Thanks for saving me, big brother. *She smiled and hugged her***

**Seishin: Thank Taka2012 for that, Ku.**

**Kusano: *She looked at me, then smiled and hugged me* Can I call you big brother, too?**

**Taka2012: Awww… Sure. *I hugged and picked her up***

**Musubi: Such a cute moment. *She smiled and hugged the both of us***

**Taka2012: I know, and looks like you're getting the hang of being an ashikabi, Seishin.**

**Seishin: I know and I am glad. *Snuggles Kusano and they chuckled.***

**Taka2012: Well, there you have it, Seishin and Musubi saved Kusano and he got his 2nd sekirei. I can't wait for what happens in the next chapter. This is Taka2012…**

**Seishin: …and Seishin…**

**Musubi: …and let's not forget me, Musubi!**

**Kusano: …and little ol' me. *I picked Kusano up***

**Taka2012: Ok, it's me, Musubi, Seishin, and Kusano…**

**All together: Signing off! PEACE! *We all show our readers the peace sign.***


	5. Chapter 4: The Ghost of Maison izumo

**(I don't own all of Sekirei, just the OC. This is a harem. I hope you like it.)**

**Taka2012: Hey guys, Taka2012 here, and I am here to give you an update to Sekirei EX, as well as a few changes. The only changes I am making to this is that Yukari is an old friend of Seishin from elementary school as well as Minato in college. Anyway Seishin's adventures continue, now that he got 2 sekirei; Musubi…**

**Musubi: That's me!*Appears beside me, smiling and feeling energetic.***

**Taka2012: … and little Kusano…**

**Kusano: *She giggled and appeared next to me from behind***

**Taka2012: …more new things will happen in this chapter and onward.**

**Seishin: So what new things are happening on this chapter?**

**Taka2012: Oh, just funny moments, dramatic moments, as well as a rumor of a ghost, living inside Maison Izumo. I can tell you one thing… *I turned and smirked at Seishin* …this "ghost" has a crush on you…**

**Seishin: Tell me, who is this ghost?**

**Taka2012: Hehe… *I chuckled* You're gonna find out very soon, and once you do… Well… you'll see. *I went to the next room* Well readers, I hope you're gonna like this one. I'm gonna place my bets that Seishin's not gonna be the only one who will receive a nosebleed from our "ghostly" friend here… Enjoy…**

***Seishin began blushing at Taka's last words, but little did he know, the "ghost", that turns out to be a red haired female wearing glasses was watching Seishin as she blushed and chuckled quietly.***

* * *

**_Sekirei EX – Ashikabi from the Soul Society_**

**Chapter 4: The Ghost of Maison Izumo**

The story began with a young man with grey hair and blue eyes walking through the arboretum. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with thick black lines on the edge of the collar and cuffs of his shirt, and khaki shorts that extend to his knees. He walked towards a tree, placed his hand on it and the tree glowed.

"Ku… Where are you?" He said as he used his power to turn the trees into dead remnants of what they once were.

A short while after Seishin and Musubi saved Kusano from being forcefully taken by another sekirei, she was then merged with the young soul reaper captain. Later on, she was fast asleep while he, Musubi and Miya were watching her.

"Kusano looks so peaceful while she's asleep." Seishin said while smiling at her.

"Yeah, she deserves a safe place to stay and someone to take care of." Musubi said, smiling at him and Kusano. "I'm glad she chose you, Seishin.

Seishin chuckled calmly as he blushed from the complement. Miya watched Seishin smile and she giggled calmly while watching over Kusano. Little did Seishin and Musubi know, someone's still watching the two of them. From another room filled with computer screens that is already on, a woman with long red hair, wearing a sleeveless cheongsam and glasses is watching them. While at it, she's reading information about Seishin.

"Based on his records, he's very smart in college and that he's a… Soul Reaper. Yet, he already got two other sekirei emerged, Number88: Musubi and Number 108: Kusano." The girl said while she looked at pictures of Seishin as a normal man and as a soul reaper. "He's so utterly fascinating! No wonder I can't keep my eyes off him."

The next day, Seishin was all dressed up and is about to leave. Musubi followed him.

"I'm off to work, Miya." Seishin reminded her.

"Have a nice day, Seishin." Miya replied while smiling.

"Remember, do your best Seishin!" Musubi cheered for Seishin's success as he smiled and nodded. The news came on TV, explaining about the arboretum incident last night. He remembered that night when he, Musubi, Seo and his sekirei, Hibiki and Hikari helped save Kusano. He then saw Kusano sitting outside the side door; feeling curious, he went to talk with her.

"Hey, Ku." He greeted. "Everything ok?" Kusano turned to see Seishin sitting next to her. She made a warm smile, seeing him first thing in the morning.

"Hi, big brother." She replied. "Yeah, I'm just fine. I was remembering the time you rescued me"

"Really?" Seishin chuckled while rubbing her head. "At least you're now safe."

Ku nodded and then something occurred in her mind.

"Seishin?" She called him.

"Yes, Ku?"

"When you came to save me, why were you wearing those black puffy pajamas with slippers?" Seishin looked at her in a surprised emoticon-like look then fell backwards in an anime like fashion. Kusano looked at Seishin confused for a second until he got up. Seishin blushed in embarrassment while rubbing her head.

"No, Ku. That was my soul reaper outfit…" Seishin said. "…and to answer your second question, Soul Reapers are guardians who protect spirits."

"Oh, ok." Kusano said as she looked down, feeling slightly depressed.

"What's the matter, Ku?" He asked, wondering why Kusano's feeling down.

"Shiina." She said.

"Who's that?" He wondered.

"Shiina's a boy; a little older than I am, but we were really close friends." She said as tears ran down her face.

_"Ku…" _Seishin thought as he felt sympathetic for her.

"Shiina has the opposite power that I have."

"Opposite…?" He wondered.

_"Kusano has the power to control plants; a way of creating life." _His inner hollow mentioned. _"Whether there's a power to create life, there's a power to create death. Or, in Kusano's terms, Shiina has the power to end life."_

_"I see…" _Seishin comprehended what Kusano meant through his inner hollow.

"What can I do? He'll do the same thing again and without him, I'm all alone!" Kusano cried a little, wondering may happen to her is she can't save him. Until Seishin wiped her tears off, causing her to look up at him.

"Ku, I may not be the most dependable but I know you're not alone. I'll protect you as I will with any other sekirei. I may be a soul reaper as well as getting the hang of being an ashikabi, but when I make a promise, I will do all I can to protect you. I give you my word."

Seishin smiled and chuckled a little as he looked at Kusano. She shook her head, disagreeing about him not being the most dependable. She smiled and then hugged him.

"You ARE the most dependable. So please stay with me, ok big brother?"

Seishin smiled and hugged her back. "Sure Ku. I'll stay with you. I'll always be here to protect you and any other Sekirei. That's a promise."

A while later, Seishin was at the construction site, doing his usual job. While doing so, he began wondering where Seo went since he's not around. He noticed the manager and went to talk to him.

"Pardon me, boss. Is Seo scheduled to work today?" He asked. "I haven't seen him yet, though."

"He had quitted because his other job is keeping him too busy." He said. "He didn't give me two weeks' notice. The bum…"

"I see." Seishin nodded as he continued working.

Back at the Inn, Musubi is doing her daily training with Miya. Uzume and Kusano were on the sidelines watching them spar.

"Wha…! Ooh…!" Kusano moaned and groaned each time Musubi laid a hit on Miya, whom keeps missing each of her attacks flawlessly. Uzume noticed Ku's moans after she finished her tea.

"Hey, Ku." She said. "If this is scaring you, why don't you go inside and watch TV instead."

Kusano shook her head, saying that she'll rather stay outside and watch them spar. Meanwhile, Miya and Musubi's sparring practice grew a little intense as Miya countered Musubi's punches with her wooden katana. Kusano got excited to see Musubi getting very well with her training.

"Kick harder!" Miya said.

"Right!" Musubi replied.

Musubi continued to go head on with her attacks as they were countered by Miya and her katana, which lead Kusano back into her moans and groans. Uzume, then realized that Kusano is Seishin's second sekirei as she smiled.

_"So, Seishin has two sekireis now."_ Uzume thought. _"I guess what people say is true… Don't judge a book by its cover."_

Uzume giggled while Kusano moaned and groaned from watching the results of Miya and Musubi's training.

Later that night, Seishin returned from work to the inn, relieved that another day of hard labor had passed.

"_There were so many other questions that I needed to ask Seo, about the role of an ashikabi. I hope he's ok, though." _Seishin thought.

_"Knowing Seo, he's ok." _His inner hollow replied as Seishin was going to open the door. _"Who knows, your answer may be behind this door…"_

As Seishin got in, took his shoes off and entered the living room, to Seishin's surprise, Seo is with Miya and the others.

"Yo, what's up Seishin?" Seo greeted.

"Holy Sh—" Seishin was so surprised to see Seo, that he nearly had a heart attack and fell on his back. His inner hollow began laughing from what happened.

_"I guess my words are quite literal, huh?" _His inner hollow continued laughing.

_"Gah dammit, hollow. Stop embarrassing me!" _Seishin mentally replied.

"Welcome home, Seishin.." Miya and Musubi said as they remained oblivious to what happened.

"I guess the big guy misses me." Seo chuckled while picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"MISS ME?!" Seishin yelled in a cartoon-like angry expression. "You show up unexpectedly and nearly got me a heart attack! Mama-mia, I could have died from that!

"Hey sorry for the scare, man. Never meant to spook you to that extreme." Seo said while Seishin catches his breath.

"I see the two of you have met before, am I right?" Miya rhetorically asked.

"Yeah… W-Wait you know him, Miya?" Seishin asked.

"Yes, I did." She replied with a smile. "He's friends with my husband, so he's like a member of the family."

"Yep, but more like the black sheep." Seo said.

"I don't see him often because, sadly, he only comes by when he runs out of food." She said in a calm manner yet she revealed her demonic visage beside Seo, spooking him.

"Oh, my…" Seishin said, feeling slightly nervous.

"He may be a scoundrel sometimes, but he is Takahito's best friend."

"Has anyone told you that you can be scary at times, Miya?" Seo rhetorically asked.

"Seo, you act like you live here, yet I didn't tell you where I lived. I am getting mixed signals here…" Seishin slightly wondered.

"That may be true but, the lunch you had, did…" Seo said.

"My lunch?" Seishin was confused at first until he remembered the time he met him. "Oh, I remember…"

"Just one bite and I know it was Miya's work, Seishin." He replied. "Speaking of kids, how's that little girl doing?"

"You mean Ku?" Seishin asked as he and Seo turned to the side door and saw Kusano feeling very nervous from looking at Seo.

"Oh, there she is." Seo said. "Come on over and say hi."

Kusano remained unmoved after what Seo said.

"_I have a bad feeling where this is heading to, Seishin."_Seishin nodded at what his hollow said.

"Come on little girl. I'm the guy who helped Seishin save you." Kusano still didn't move even after Seo's second invite, but all she did was hide behind the door. "Come on, now… or I'll give you a reason to cry!"

Seo was interrupted when a pot came flying into his eyesight, as it hits him in the face. He got back up and noticed that Miya "accidently" threw it.

"Whoops, sorry. My hand slipped." Miya said modestly. "I hope it doesn't happen again, but it might if you don't apologize, Seo." She continued smiling as she, once again, showed Seo her demonic visage.

"Of course, you're right. Sorry about that." Seo said feeling nervous.

"_I hope she doesn't show that visage around us or Seo." _Seishin thought.

_"I agree…, for us of course. But for Seo… well…" _He said sheepishly.

_"Yeah, I know." _He replied_.__ "But there are a couple of people who may take care of Seo's flirting or mooching, though…"_

_"Who…?" _His hollow wondered

"Hello! Excuse me?!" Two girls said as it caught everyone's attention. Seishin and Miya were the first to come out as it turns out that the twin lightning sekirei, Hibiki and Hikari were outside.

_"Hibiki and Hikari… Speak of the devil." _His inner hollow thought.

"Hibiki and Hikari, what brings you two here?" Seishin asked.

"Hi, Seishin." Hikari greeted. "Sorry, but is that idiot mooching off your food again?"

Seo came out the room while holding two bags of food and saw his sekirei waiting for him and in a brief second. They began beating up on him.

_"Mama-mia…" _Seishin and his inner hollow thought as they face-palmed themselves and shook their heads in disgust.

"We're sorry. We're sorry. For the umpteenth time, we're sorry." The twin sekirei said as they bowed while holding the food.

"It's fine, girls. Here, this is for your troubles." Seishin said as he gave the girls 250 yen.

"Thank you so much, Seishin. But why would you help us?" Hibiki wondered as she and her sister accepted the check.

"It's because I made a promise… A promise to help any sekirei I see. That also includes you two." Seishin smiled at the twins.

"Seishin…" Hikari called his name, which got his attention. Then they gave him a small peck on both his cheeks.

"Thank you for helping us in our time of need. We'll make sure to help you out, even our mooch of an ashikabi." Hibiki said as she, her sister and Seo left.

"So… you're a Soul Reaper, huh?" Miya said which got Seishin surprised.

"W-Who told you that?" Seishin asked.

"Seo did." She replied. "He also explained that you and Musubi saved Kusano back at the arboretum with his help."

Seishin sighed and nodded.

"Yes, it's true." He replied.

"He even saved me from the two girls." Musubi included.

"Yeah, that too…" He said.

"It's ok." Miya said. "I don't care if you're a soul reaper, Seishin. Still you're always a guest to us here at the Maison Izumo. She smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much, Miya." Seishin smiled and bowed.

"You're welcome, Seishin." She said. "Come on back inside, you'll catch a cold if you do stay out."

Seishin followed Miya, Kusano and Musubi back inside the house, smiling that miya accepted him as a soul reaper

"If you want, I can show you some of my moves." He suggested.

"I'll look forward to that sometime later, Seishin." Miya replied.

A while later, Musubi and Uzume are in the bathroom as they both took an endurance test to see who can hold their own while sitting in hot water. Unfortunately, Musubi had to be the first to nearly pass out.

"Oh, now I know how a lobster must feel like." She said.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to see who can endure it the longest!" Uzume replied. "It too hot for me, so I guess you win."

As Uzume got up, Musubi noticed the sekirei symbol on her back. Then a thought occurred her mind; something that she wanted to ask her since they met.

"Hey Uzume, who's your ashikabi?" She asked.

Uzume was curious that Musubi asked her that question, then she smirked.

"It's a secret…" She said teasingly.

"Ok, but aren't you lonely?" Musubi asked, feeling concern for Uzume. "You know, not being around to see your ashikabi often…"

"Actually, I am lonely and I do wish to be with my ashikabi; but for right now, I'm just happy to live under the same sky with my ashikabi." She said as she sat down, looking out the steam-glossed windows. "Not every sekirei gets to live with their ashikabi; some do, but others don't sometimes."

"They don't, Uzume?" Musubi wondered

"Every sekirei is different and unique and so are their ashikabi." Uzume said.

"I understand. Every sekirei is unique and different." Musubi replied.

"We sure are. After all, there are 108 of us," Uzume said as she continued looking out the window.

Later that night, Kusano woke up in her sleep, while wearing her pajamas, and headed to the bathroom. After she did what she had to do in there, she washed her hands and face. The minute after she turned the water off, she saw someone behind her through the mirror. Kusano grew scared as she looked at the unexpected visitor behind her.

The visitor was a woman with long red hair, wearing a sleeveless cheongsam and glasses. Like Kusano; the visitor was staring back at her as well. Frightened, Kusano fled the bathroom and into Seishin's room with Musubi. Seishin immediately woke up and saw Kusano hugging his arm out of fright.

"Kusano, what's wrong?" Seishin asked as it also woke Musubi up as well.

"G-G-G-G-G-…" Kusano remained clinging to Seishin's arm as she was nervous enough to stammer over what she was trying to say.

The next day, everyone was eating their breakfast while discussing about a ghost in the boarding house.

"A ghost?" Uzume asked.

"Well, that explains how Ku was in your room." Miya said."At first I thought you brought her in there yourself."

"Aw, come on Miya." Seishin blushed embarrassingly. "It's not like me to do that. At first Ku thought she saw a burglar so went around the house to check things out, but we didn't find anyone, not even the ghost she mentioned." Seishin remembered when he was wearing his soul reaper outfit while he was with Musubi and Kusano looking around.

_"Maybe you should ask Ku what the ghost looks like." _His inner hollow said.

_"Good idea." _Seishin thought as he turned to Kusano. "Hey, Ku, what does the ghost look like? Can you describe it for us?"

Kusano nodded as she felt a chill running up her spine.

"The ghost was a woman with long red hair and she has on glasses. She left, too."

"Did you say long hair and glasses?" Miya asked which caused Uzume to realize who Kusano's talking about.

"Hey, that sounds like –"

"Uzume…" Miya interrupted her and brought out her visage again but for an instant.

"I meant that sounds like nobody I know." Uzume nervously chuckled.

"I'm sure Ku's having a bad dream." Miya said while displaying her demonic visage to Seishin, who is growing slightly nervous. "Besides, having a ghost here in Maison Izumo is just crazy."

"Y-Yeah, I guess you could say that…" Seishin said nervously.

_"Mama-mia…" _Seishin's hollow thought.

Later that afternoon, Miya gathered a bouquet of flowers and was about to leave until Seishin, Kusano, Musubi and Uzume arrived to see her.

"Hey, Miya. Where are you heading to?" Seishin curiously asked.

"I'm just going to drop these flowers at a gravesite." She replied.

"A gravesite?" He wondered.

"Today's the anniversary of my husband's death." Miya said.

"I'm so sorry." Seishin apologized.

"Thank you, my dear." Miya smiled at them. "Now take care while I'm gone, ok?

"We will." The girls said while Seishin nodded as Miya left.

"Now that Miya's gone, what should we do about lunch?" Uzume wondered.

"That's ok, leave everything to me!" Musubi said eagerly

"Me too!" Kusano joined in the conversation.

"Really? You guys won't mind slaving over a hot stove?" Uzume wondered.

"It's ok." Musubi replied.

"Well in that case, you need to stop by my room. Come on!" Uzume took Kusano and Musubi by the hands and took them to her room. Seishin watched them head upstairs afterwards.

"Something tells me, lunch is going to be very interesting." Seishin said to himself.

_"I agree, Seishin." _His hollow agreed. Then while undetected in his watch, the same visitor that saw Kusano in the bathroom, passed through the hall behind Seishin. He turned as he thought he sensed a presence.

"_I could have sworn I heard something…" _He thought_._ _"I guess it's probably just hearing things." _

Seishin went outside and did some sword training while as a soul reaper. He mixed his sword training from the soul society with some of his freestyle sword moves that he learned during his preteen years. He spent about an hour and a half perfecting his swordsmanship while remembering what he overheard Miya while she was training Musubi.

_"Let your natural strength flow through every part of your body, huh?" _Seishin thought to himself. _"I believe what Miya said. I know she's very skilled, ever since Musubi and I saw her training that day…"_

Seishin remembered his training in the Soul Society and notices that he was mostly relying on his physical strength; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to relax himself. As the wind slightly blew over him while gripping his zanpaktou. The leaves slowly fell around him and waited until everything grew quiet. He visualized the leaves around him until he sees one floating down in front of him. Seishin immediately opened his eyes; swiftly drew his zanpaktou and slashed the air around him. The red headed woman watched him from her room; she was amazed at the strength he possessed. As Seishin withdrew his zanpaktou back into his sheath, the leaf in front of him as well as others behind the one he slashed were all cut in half.

_"Well done, Seishin." _His inner hollow said. _"You are skilled but you're getting the hang of controlling your natural strength."_

_"I agree, hollow." _Seishin thought. "_All I got to do is clear my mind and quiet my surroundings, only then I achieve true focus."_

_"Excellent words, Seishin. Keep up the good work." _His hollow ended his communication.

Seishin smiled as he wipped off the sweat off his head, then he heard a phone ringing in his pocket. He took it out and answered it.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Seishin, it's me!" The girl said.

"Yukari! How are you doing?" Seishin smiled hearing one of his old friends from elementary school.

"I'm doing great!" She said. "Minato's in college, working hard as usual; and I'm taking a week off from college to visit you. Where are you anyway?"

"Maison Izumo." He said. "My friends, Ichigo and the gang are coming over tomorrow. Any chance you'll be able to come by and visit?"

"I would like to come see you. It's been a while since Junior High School and I am excited to see one of my old friends once again." She said.

"Cool!" Seishin replied. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok, see you then, Seishin." Yukari said as she hung up. Seishin hung the phone up; silently cheered in excitement and walked back inside the house.

As Seishin got towards the stairway, he heard some laughing. He went upstairs as the laughing grew louder. He arrived to Uzume's door.

_"I wonder what they're doing in there." _He thought. Then Uzume opened the door and saw Seishin in his Soul Reaper uniform.

"Hey!" She grinned. "You're just in time. Cool uniform."

"Thanks." He said. "…and what do you mean I'm just in time?" He wondered until, Uzume opened the door wider to see Musubi in a maid's uniform and Kusano dressed as a wagtail. Seishin blushed slightly.

"Does this look good on me, Seishin." She asked.

"Y-yeah, it sure does." He blushed.

"As long as you're in that outfit, you gotta call him master, not his real name, ok?"

Seishin blushed after hearing what Uzume said to Musubi while Kusano was dancing while in her costume.

"Wait, no she doesn't!" He exclaimed.

Musubi regained her posture and looked at Seishin with a slight blush on her face.

"Well hello, master." Seishin bluched and chuckled a bit. His inner hollow heard it too and got a small nosebleed from what he saw. Uzume chuckled at his response. Then he turned his sight to Kusano, who's looking at him.

"You look so cute, Ku." Seishin smiled and chuckled. "I'm guessing you're dressed as a wagtail."

Kusano nodded and smiled.

"Cool." Seishin smiled and rubbed her head.

"Ok, let me know when lunch is ready." Uzume yawned as she went back in her room feeling sleepy.

"But why do you have those costumes to begin with?" Seishin asked though uzume didn't hear it while Musubi and Kusano remained oblivious as they were doing the Caramelldansen. "Wow Uzume, you're a mystery that remains unsolved…" He said as he sulked.

As Seishin resumed his soul reaper sword training, Musubi and Kusano began cooking in the kitchen and setting the plates and eating utensils ready. Seishin caught the scent of the curry Musubi's making as he wrapped his sword training up for the afternoon. He gripped his combat pass as it turned Seishin's clothes back to normal while he walked back into the living room.

As Seishin took the moment to take a deep breath and relaxed, Musubi and Kusano arrived carrying four large platefuls of curry and rice.

"Sorry we're late Seishin, but lunch is ready!" Musubi said as she and Kusano set the plates down on the table. Seishin was amazed at the food as his stomach grumbled loudly for them to hear. Musubi and Kusano chuckled.

A few minutes, Uzume came down and saw the food on the table. She smiled and joined Seishin and his sekirei as they ate the rice and curry. Afterwards, they took a deep breath to savor the moment.

"Thank you for the delicious meal!" They all prayed after they finished eating.

"This was the best meal I ever had so far! Thanks, Musubi and you too, Ku." Seishin smiled at them.

While Seishin sat back with his hands positioned behind him, the girl with the long red hair and glasses was watching him from the comfort of her room filled with computer screens.

"He's so much to look at, especially when he was training." The woman said to herself. "He's the complete package, AND more! It feels like my heart's about to spring out of my chest…"  
The woman placed her hands over her breasts while looking at him through the video camera, blushing heavily and panting.

Meanwhile in the middle of town, Miya came out of the train station carrying a green bag. She checked her watch for the time and noticed that it was starting to get a little late.

"Oh my, look at the time and I have to plan dinner too. I better hurry home…" Miya began walking home. Then a young petite woman with black hair and blue eyes wearing her school uniform came out of the train station.

"Alright let's see…"She said. "Maison Izumo, huh? This place seems far away from the Train Station."

While the young girl was looking at the map; looking for the boarding house, the grey haired young man from the arboretum was wandering through town, looking for someone.

_"Ku, where are you?" _He thought while feeling worried; until he saw two other sekirei on a building. A female with long blonde hair, wearing black stockings and a black Chinese styled dress with a yellow vertical stripe in the center. The other female was the same one who fought Homura back at the arboretum entrance.

"Well, well, well… We finally found sekirei number 107." The blonde haired one said which got his attention.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Sekirei number 38: Mitsuha…" She said. "…and with my partner Akitsu, we'll be able to return you to our master."

"No! I refuse to go with you!" He said as he immediately ran away from them.

"After him!" Mitsuha said as she began jumping over buildings to pursue him. Akitsu remained quiet but followed Mitsuha anyway. As the young boy continued running, he bumped into the petite young teenager. The young girl sat up and rubbed her head.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" She exclaimed until she opened her eyes and saw him.

"I'm… I'm sorry." The silver haired boy said as he looked at her.

The young girl blushed as she saw the young man before her.

_"That tussled hair, those eyes and lips… Oh kami, I found one! A pretty boy!" _She thought as she was mesmerized by the young man's looks.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." The silver haired boy said.

"My name is Yukari Sahashi." She introduced herself. "What's your name?"

"S-Shiina." He said.

Just as things grew calm a disturbance filled the air in the form of a female voice.

"There you are!" Said the female voice. Both Yukari and Shiina looked up at the building where the voice is coming from. They saw the blonde haired girl wearing an all black Chinese styled dress with a yellow stripe down the middle and accompanying her is a woman with short, light brown hair, a sleepy expression, and wears chains between her cleavage that bind her clothes together.

"Oh, no… Not them…" He said.

"Do you know those two?" Yukari asked. Shiina shook his head answering her question.

"You can run, but you can't hide. Besides, my master told me to bring you to him." Mitsuha said while acting innocent.

"No!" He said. "I refuse to go with him after what he had tried to do to Ku!" His rebuke made the blonde sekirei irritated.

"So… You're going to be stubborn, huh?" She said as she brought her long red whip out. "Well then, I guess I'm going to have to teach you some manners!"

Mitsuha swung her whip down at them; Yukari managed to push Shiina out the way, saving them both. The whip hit the sidewalk, leaving a small foot-sized hole in its place.

"Leave him alone!" She exclaimed.

"No, please go. Save yourself." Shiina said.

"I won't leave you." Yukari smiled. "I may not know what's going on, but I will protect you, ok?" Shiina blushed slightly from Yukari's words.

"Move out of the way or you'll suffer as well." Mitsuha threatened Yukari, but her words didn't affect her as she stood in front of Shiina.

"I won't let you hurt him! Pretty boys are national treasures too, you idiot!" Yukari rebuked. Shiina watch Yukari as she stood beside him to protect him. Shiina blushed from her response and the whip-slinging sekirei grew very irritated.

_"Why am I feeling strange right now?" _He thought as his body grew warmer.

"Ok, fine! It's your funeral, girl!" Mitsuha attempts to swing her whip, which gave Yukari the opening to flee with Shiina.

"Let's go!" Yukari took Shiina by the hand and ran off with him. After Mitsuha missed another attack, she jumped off the building on to the sidewalk and pursued them.

_"Could she be my…?" _Shiina thought as he looked at Yukari while blushing.

Meanwhile back at Maison Izumo, Musubi was cleaning the floors with dust rag. The minute she stopped to take a breath, the red headed visitor appeared behind her and inconspicuously passed her through another hallway. Musubi thought she had felt a presence and she then thought that it was her imagination.

Seishin was in his room, returning from another training session and returned to his regular clothes. Just as he was going to relax, he heard some footsteps coming from the doorway.

_"I heard someone behind the door." _He thought as he gripped his combat pass. The door opened up and it turned out to be Musubi.

"Wow, Seishin. It's like you have seen a ghost." Musubi said.

"Oh, it's you Musubi. I thought it might be a ghost, but I am glad it's you." Seishin chuckled while he brushed his head.

"Nope, it's just me." Musubi said cheerfully.

"Where's Uzume and Ku?" He asked while putting his combat pass in his pocket.

"They're napping together in her room. They were like that after they finished lunch." She said.

"Wow, Uzume's one heavy napper." He said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"She told me that she's up for about four hours per day." She said.

"Is that normal for a sekirei?" He wondered.

"I don't know really. Every sekirei is born different; it's what makes us unique." She replied.

"Different, huh?" Seishin said as he remembered the sekirei he and Musubi stopped to save Kusano back in arboretum.

(Flashback)

"MBI choppers…" He said calmly as he watched them flying in the sky. "We should get going otherwise, they might catch us."

"They're not here for us; they're here for the scythe girl." She replied.

"I wonder why…" He wondered curiously.

"Every sekirei that was defeated and lost their symbols can't stay with their ashikabis." Musubi said. Seishin looked down after hearing what she said; fearing that it may happen to his sekirei.

(Flashback ended)

"Musubi?" He called her name. "Remember what you told me about sekireis not being with their ashikabis after they've been defeated…"

"Hmmm…" She wondered.

"Does the same rule apply to losing you and Ku, if you two've been defeated?"

"Yes… it does…" She said which shook Seishin. "For those of us who are born as sekireis, we must follow those rules."

"I see…" Seishin looked down as his hair covered his eyes while tightening his grip. "It's all part of the Sekirei Plan. I understand. When the game's over, everything ends; you, Ku, everything…" Seishin's eyes got all teary as he punched the floor, not leaving a hole. Seishin's inner hollow watched him and felt sympathetic for him.

_"Seishin…" _He thought as he looked down as well.

"No… it's not true…" Musubi hugged him as she cried as well. "This may be a game, but the feelings Ku and I have for you isn't a game. All we want to do is stay with you forever…"

_"Musubi…" _He thought.

"…and that is why, we won't lose. We'll win no matter what, Seishin." Musubi stood up, feeling determined. "We'll win the sekirei game, and when we do, we'll be together forever. I promise you, we don't lose; Ku and I, and maybe some sekirei you might merge with, we'll never give up."

"Thanks Musubi…" Seishin smiled as he held his combat pass and turned into a soul reaper. He stabbed the sheathed zanpaktou into a pillow and kneeled. "This I pledge… I shall protect you, Ku, and any other sekirei we add to our family. The Samayou family never broke a promise for many generations… and we never will. Trust me, I won't let you down."

"I know you will, Seishin." She smiled and hugged him until Miya arrived into the house.

"Hello, I'm home." Miya called out.

"Miya's back!" Musubi smiled as she runs out the room. "Here I come!"

Seishin chuckled as he returned to his normal clothes, but the visitor was upset that Musubi was close to him.

"Dammit! Why does that girl get close to Seishin like that, unless…" She said as she then felt her sekirei symbol glowing. "My sekirei symbol's burning; I guess the only way to solve the mystery of the bond between a sekirei and ashikabi is by using my own body."

The red-headed sekirei blushed as she held her breasts as she pondered over the thought. Meanwhile Musubi arrived to where Miya is, as she asked her for an errand.

"Musubi could you do me a favor?" Miya asked. "Could you run to the market to pick up some groceries?"

"Sure, no problem." She replied.

"Oh, but it will be…" The red-headed sekirei said as she watching them while formulating a plan to stall her. "Because, number 88: Musubi; you're my enemy now. The gloves are off and I do fight pretty dirty."

She finished making the preparations for stall Musubi and laughed as the entire computer screens turn red while the MBI satellite out on the earth's orbit and aimed down on Musubi.

A while later, Musubi was on her way back from the market while she's reading over the list.

"Well, that's about all that's said on the list. I can't wait to see what Miya would make! What could possibly go wrong?" Musubi was excited to see it happen until she sensed something was going to attack her. A barrage of lasers was fired from the satellite down on Musubi as she ran and evaded each laser.

The red headed visitor laughed at her running from the lasers.

"Me and my big mouth!" She cried. "Looks like I'm gonna have to explain my lateness to Miya."

Back in the inn, Seishin sat with Kusano as she grew sleepy.

_"The life of an ashikabi may be tough, but at the same time; pretty fun." _He thought.

_"…and you're gonna enjoy this life, as well as being a soul reaper." _His hollow thought. _"You're one unique person, Seishin."_

Miya opened the door and saw Kusano reading a book whilesitting next to Seishin.

"If you like, you can take your bath now, Seishin." She said.

"Ok, thanks Miya." Seishin replied as Miya took Kusano to her room.

"As for you Ku, you can take a bath with me later." Miya said.

"Ok!" Kusano said excitingly.

"_I hope Musubi will be alright." _Seishin thought.

_"It's Musubi we're talking about, she's strong. It's not like she's running away from several lasers."_

_"I hope you're right." _He said as he got in the bathroom.

Back in the computer-filled room, the red headed woman watched Musubi continued running from the lasers.

"The MBI military satellite is pretty impressive." The red headed sekirei said. "It should keep Musubi occupied for a while. In the meantime, it's about time I get to work."

She took her glasses off as she got up and began heading to the bathroom, where Seishin's in. Meanwhile, Seishin relaxed himself in the bathtub.

"If Ku didn't have a bad dream last night, then what did she see?" Seishin pondered as he got out the tub to get himself cleaned up. He then heard the sliding doors open and close; Seishin sensed someone coming in.

"_I sense someone in here with you." _His inner hollow said and he nodded.

"Hello, is someone in here?" He said. "Musubi! Miya!

The female visitor didn't answer but she appeared behind Seishin, kneeled down behind him and pressed her breasts on his back. Seishin turned around and saw the red headed girl.

"Wh-who the heck are you?" Seishin blushed. Then he started crawling backwards to the walls while having his towel around his waist. She slowly followed Seishin.

"My name is Matsu; sekirei number two." She said as she took her towel off and showed him her breasts.

"Mama-" Seishin said as he got a slight nosebleed.

_"Mia!" _Seishin's inner hollow finished what he said after he got a large nosebleed.

Matsu blushed and smirked at the red headed soul reaper as she giggled.

To be continued…

* * *

**Taka2012: How do you think of this chapter, Seishin?**

**Seishin: It's like you said, although I didn't know my hollow did a nosebleed, especially a massive one.**

**Musubi : Wow! Looks like you found the ghost, Seishin.**

**Seishin: Yeah, but I didn't expect the ghost to be a girl! *Blushes a lot until Matsu appeared behind him and hugged him tightly, pressing her breasts against his arm.***

**Matsu: I can't wait to experiment with you next chapter, Seishin… *She grinned as her glasses began shining.***

**Seishin: Oh, mama-mia... *He grew nervous.***

**Taka2012: Ok… *Turns to the viewers, chuckling nervously* Well, then you already know what may happen on the beginning of the next chapter, as well as another sekirei who knows how to get any ashikabi wet… and I meant with numerous amounts of water. Anyway, until then readers… Taka2012 signing off…**


	6. Chapter 5: The Sekirei of Water

**(I don't own all of Sekirei, just the OC. This is a harem. I hope you like it.)**

**Taka2012: Hey guys, it's Taka2012 and I'm debuting two things that are happening in this chapter. Previously from Chapter 4, Seishin encountered the "ghost" of Maison Izumo; which turns out to be the computer hacking super genius, Matsu: Sekirei #02.**

**Matsu: I know! And this time I will make that hot soul reaper mine… *She chuckled as her glasses began shining again.***

**Seishin: This is my first milestone as an ashikabi. My first time getting nervous from a sekirei that wants to be winged by me. **

**Taka2012: You're about to have another milestone soon.**

**Seishin: …and what will that be…?**

**Taka2012: Let's say, a certain blonde hair sekirei that speaks like William Shakespeare wants to kill you…**

**Seishin: *Gulps nervously* Mama-mia…**

**Musubi: Anyway, let's get this chapter started!**

**Taka2012: Yeah, let's begin. Good luck Seishin…**

**Seishin: Yeah, I'm gonna need it… **

* * *

**_Sekirei EX: Ashikabi from the Soul Society_**

**Chapter 5: The Sekirei of Water**

Previously from chapter 4; Seishin was taking a bath and unexpectedly, a girl with long red hair and glasses appeared behind him while wearing a towel. She pressed her breasts on his back, causing him to blush. As he turned around, he saw her and nearly panic from seeing her almost naked.

Wh-who the heck are you?" Seishin blushed. Then he started crawling backwards to the walls while having his towel around his waist.

"My name is Matsu. I am sekirei number two." She said as she took her towel off and showed him her breasts. "Sorry about that, sort of… Anyway, nice to meet you." She crawled up to him a little more, causing her large melon shaped orbs to jiggle.

"Holy…!" Seishin blushed as Matsu showed him her large breasts. Seishin's inner hollow got a nosebleed and passed out from the sight of her endowed breasts.

Not long after Matsu introduced herself to Seishin in the bathroom, Musubi arrived back with the groceries. The downside was that her clothes were damaged from the evading of the lasers from the MBI military satellite.

"I'm home!" She said.

"Glad you made it back ho—" Miya's shock interrupted her sentence as she saw Musubi's clothes ripped from her evading the barrage of lasers. "My goodness, what happened to your clothes?!"

"I'm not really sure." She said. "While I was shopping, something fell out of the sky."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Miya wondered.

"Nope…" She replied. "…and I think I got everything—" Musubi paused to check her grocery bag and realized she forgot something. "Oh, no! I forgot the cabbage and the daikon radishes. I better hurry and go get them."

Before Musubi was about to run back to the market, unaware of her ripped clothing, Miya stopped her by placing her hand on her shoulder. Musubi turned to see Miya expressing her calm, yet scary look on her face.

"Not so fast, I think there is a better attire for you to wear other than what you have on right now. Don't you think, Musubi?" She said as she showed her demonic visage to her.

"Uhh, right. Sorry, Miya." She said, chuckling nervously after realizing her ripped clothes and Miya's visage.

"Why don't we take a break from shopping, while you go get freshened up, ok?" Miya chuckled calmly.

"Ok, Miya. I will." Musubi replied as she went up the stairs.

Back in the bathroom, things got a little "steamy" as Matsu continues to flirt with the crimson headed shinigami. Seishin blushed heavily as she grew closer to him; each inch the red headed female made, her breasts jiggle.

"Seishin Samayou, 19 years old." She described Seishin's bio. He was surprised that she knew him so much. "A family of three, your parents had moved to America to help with your relatives and your grandfather was a soul reaper, which makes you a soul reaper as well. You're highly skilled in college, achieved honors since first grade. "

"All in all, you're an interesting man… Successful, skilled, full of ambition; a kind of man I like… A man that will be my ashikabi…My master." Matsu stared at Seishin with eyes filled with love, longing and a deep lust for the young shinigami taichōu.

_"Wow, Seishin… You're getting the hang of being an ashikabi and you already got a sekirei that wants you… and I really emphasize the word __WANT__…" _Seishin's inner hollow said as he chuckled while wiping the blood off his nose.

_"Gah dangit, hollow! You're embarrassing me again!" _Seishin thought while blushing a darker shade of red. "_Besides, I'm not the only one embarrassed this time; I sensed you had a gigantic nose-bleeding moment as well!"_

_"Toushe…" _His inner hollow replied.

"Please satisfy me by cooling my hot body with your DNA, Soul Reaper Captain." Matsu placed her hands on Seishin's chest as she pants slowly and blushes heavily. As she grew closer to kissing the crimson haired shinigami, a familiar voice rang both his and Matsu's ears.

"Hello; is someone in the bathroom?" Musubi said as she entered the bathroom and saw Seishin and the visitor that almost made Seishin her ashikabi.

"Musubi!" Seishin was astonished to see her, but blushed that she's in the same bathroom with him.

"Hey, Seishin." She said cheerfully. But Matsu was expecting her return.

"I see you have finally came, my enemy." Matsu declared as she fixed her glasses on her face while she made a wry smirk. "…and you have done that 300 seconds earlier than I anticipated. Impressive, however it was already confirmed in my plans!"

Matsu chuckled as she got up and pulled out a net gun out of nowhere. Seishin was rather surprised on how she brought a net gun into the bathroom.

_"Where have she been keeping that?" _Seishin's hollow said as he watching what's happening in Seishin's inner world.

_"Hollow, you DEFINITELY don't want to know! Please don't think about it." _Seishin replied astonishingly while blushing madly.

Musubi was caught off guard as Matsu fired her net gun at her, snaring her in her trap. Matsu chuckled as she watch Musubi squirm in the hard to break net she's in.

"Musubi!" Seishin cried then turned to Matsu. "What the heck did you use?"

"My special synthetic fiber net never lets me down." She explained. "No one has ever escaped it once it snares an opponent."

"Aw, it won't come off!" Musubi exclaimed as she struggled to break free.

Matsu made a naughty chuckle as she turned around and looked down at Seishin with her glasses gleaming in the steam, as he blushed and growing nervous. Seishin shuddered and felt a chill through his spine as he watched her looking down at him.

_"Mama-mia…" _He thought as he wimpered.

"Now that she's out the way, let's bind our love contract." Matsu said as she slowly advanced towards the crimson haired shinigami. "Aw, don't be so scared silly. I promise I'll be gentle with you." Matsu continued to look at him with eyes filled with love and a longing lust that she have been craving since she first saw him on the computer.

"_Oh, kami! If there's hope left for me, please give me a sign… ANYTHING!" _Seishin thought as he closed his eyes from the love-lusting Matsu and cringed while she advances towards him more. Just as he was going to be seduced by Matsu, a katana blade appeared by the side of her neck.

Everything got silent all of a sudden; Matsu, Musubi, and Seishin froze in their places as the person, who managed to stop Matsu from attempting to make out with Seishin, was none other than the landlady, Miya.

"I thought there was a little too much noise up here for anyone to be, other than bathing…" Miya said as she looked down at Matsu; expressing her calm yet scary smile and displaying her demonic visage. "You do realize that sexual relations are forbidden within Maison Izumo, don't you?"

"Yo—Yokatta…" Seishin said to himself as he fell back, hitting the bucket with his head and spilling the soapy water on his face and some in his mouth. Seishin immediately spat the water out in disgust. "Gah dangit, soap in the mouth! Soap in the mouth!" He cried while spitting out the remnants of soapy water he had used. Then unexpectedly burped out a bubble. Seishin's inner hollow laughed at what happened, but he hit his head with his hand to shut him up.

A short while later after what happened in the bathroom, everyone including Matsu is in the living room. From there, Matsu began apologizing to everyone.

"I'm sorry for spooking you all this time. Let me reintroduce myself, I'm Matsu." She said while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Matsu is another resident of ours. She lives in room 201." Miya explained.

"Room 201? Where is it?" Seishin wondered.

"Matsu, kindly show them where your room is located?"

"Yes, right this way, Seishin." Matsu said as she went upstairs. Seishin, Musubi, Miya and Kusano followed. When they got upstairs, Miya pointed to the wall on the right side of the stairs. A minute later, Matsu opened the trap door entrance.

"Ta-da." Matsu said as she smiled calmly while showing them her room. Musubi squealed in amazement while Seishin remained dazed. "What do you think?"

"There was a hidden door in this house?" He asked then turned to Kusano. "Then that must be the ghost that you had seen, huh, Ku?"

Kusano nodded.

"That was definitely me. I had to live without anyone noticing me." She said as she playfully stuck out her tongue.

"But why would you do that?"

"Oh, you know. There was a lot of drama when I left MBI and they have been chasing me ever since. Hence the living-behind-the-secret-wall-thing and whatnot."

"What? Being chased?" Seishin wondered as he was then interrupted by Miya.

"That's right. My husband said to never turn anyone away." She said to Seishin. "You see, he constructed this door as a joke, but you see that it's quite handy."

"I see." Seishin said while pondering. "Since Matsu had worked with MBI before that incident and assisted with making that door for her, that means your husband worked for MBI, correct?"

"How did you get the answer right?" Miya was astonished, so was Matsu, Kusano and Musubi that he came up with the answer so easily.

"Simple really. Matsu worked with MBI for some time and you told me that your husband helped build that room for her, so by putting the pieces together between what you said and what Matsu said, it all became clear. Before our husband died, he first met Matsu and got acquainted with each other."

"Wow!" Matsu said while looking at Seishin with her eyes shaped like hearts and held her hands folded together in front of her. Kusano and Musubi were impressed at his detective skills.

"Matsu's right, you are a intelligent man." Miya said and giggled. "But if she's causing trouble, then I'm gonna have to kick her out of here." She said when she displayed her demonic visage while expressing in a calm manner. Matsu grew very scared at that fact.

"No, please don't kick me out. I swear I won't bother anyone ever again." Matsu begged for Miya's forgiveness.

"How can I be sure that you won't do it again?" Miya asked as she looked down at her.

"I give you my word." Matsu bowed then turned to Musubi, Seishin and Kusano. "I hope you'll forgive me for my actions, Seishin. Excuse me…" Matsu returned to her room and closed the door behind her.

"I forgive you, Matsu." Seishin smiled warmly as he went outside for sword training with Miya. Musubi and Kusano followed him curious enough to see Seishin's sword fighting skills.

Meanwhile later that night, Akitsu stood on top of a building; watching over the highway. Then Mitsuha landed next to her, unsuccessful in her search.

"How'd it go?" She asked Akitsu and she shook her head in disagreement as a response. Mitsuha sulked a little as they were unable to find neither Yukari nor seki Shiina since their encounter earlier that day.

"Yeah, same here and I looked all over the place too." She continued. "I can't believe we lose that sekirei to a random person on the street. How we're going to explain that to our master?

"When a sekirei and an ashikabi are destined to be together, there's nothing in this world that would keep them apart." Homura appeared before them, looking up at the two other sekirei.

"It's you…" Mitsuha said.

"That's what makes the bond between the two so powerful." Homura stated. "Trying to control when sekireis emerge values their true purpose. They are NOT your possessions."

Homura's words struck the blonde haired sekirei like daggers hitting the dartboard as she grew irritated at what she said.

"It's none of your business!" Mitsuha rebuked. "After all, the only reason you even care is that you're the only one who haven't even merged yet!" Mitsuha took her whip and used it to wrap Homura. She then turned to Akitsu and nodded at her; allowing her to unleash a field of ice to trap the flame wielding sekirei.

"If it isn't the discarded one… We meet again." Homura declared as she looked up at the ice wielding sekirei. Akitsu, despite her sleepy expression, watched down at the flame wielding sekirei.

"We may have lost number 107, but it looks like there's room for you, Homura." Mitsuha said. "You'll love being winged by our master and I'm sure he'll love having you as his sekirei."

Homura glared at Mitsuha knowing that she wouldn't go with someone who forces a sekirei to emerge against its will.

"You amuse me; you really think you have won blondie? Think again!" Homura said as she enveloped herself and the whip in flames. Mitsuha let go of the whip after she felt her hand burn a little. Homura formed another fireball and fired it at the two girls, startling mostly Mitsuha. She glared at Homura for failing to capture another sekirei.

"Alright, fine! I'll let you go this time, but this isn't over! Let's go, Akitsu." Mitsuha fled off by jumping over the building behind them. Akitsu, who stared at Homura with her emotionless expression, followed afterwards.

"Wait!" Homura said as she felt a little pain from overusing her firepower a little; she kneeled down in the consumed smoke.

Meanwhile in Yukari's house long after being chased by Mitsuha and Akitsu, she and her friend, Shiina stayed in her room.

_"Man, this is my highlight of my life so far…" _Yukari thought as she looked slightly at Shiina while blushing. Shiina chuckled at her. _"I bumped into this pretty boy, encountered two other girls that want to take him by force, saved them by running away and taking a train, and now here we are…; here in my room with him. How am I gonna tell Seishin about this…?"_

Yukari continued to think of what to do for the time being, until she noticed Shiina blushing and clenching his hand to his chest.

"Something wrong, Shiina?" She wondered.

"I-I think that I am your sekirei." He said which made Yukari caught off guard and blush a darker shade of red. "Please mark me… please…?" Shiina leaned in a little and slightly puckered his lips together.

Meanwhile in the center of town, Homura walked into an empty alleyway and sat down against the wall. Smoke seeped out of her body as she endured the pain from her powers slowly growing out of control. She removed the facemask that concealed her nose and mouth so she can catch her breath.

_"_I barely even used my full power. Damn this body of mine…" She said. "There's no choice, I gotta call Takami." She took out her phone. However due to her powers growing unstable, her phone was burnt to a crisp. "At this rate I'll be nothing but ashes when the morning comes. Self cremation… What a way to go… If only the rain came down…"

Homura sighed and looked down knowing there might not be any hope left for her since her powers growing unstable, until a downpour of water was poured down on the grey haired sekirei. Then a familiar voice rang her ears.

"Thou art pathetic, Homura." Homura looked up slightly only to see the same long blonde haired sekirei with the Shakespearean accent from before. She stood before Homura with her hands on her hips and the remnants of her water levitating around her, glistening through the night sky and neon lights.

"Tsukiumi…" She said.

"Tis only by my hand thou shall die." Tsukiumi stated. "I shall not permit thee to close thine own eyes from this world."

Homura closed her eyes and chuckled.

"I'm sure it was a lovely speech, but your panty shot did distract me." She said with a slight blush on her face.

"Thou art a loathed serpent." Tsukiumi said as she bent towards Homura, after she covered her hands over her skirt. Homura then put her face mask back on as she got back up.

"You do realize sekireis are at their most powerful when they're with their ashikabis when they're emerged?" She stated. "So why haven't you?"

Tsukiumi scoffed at what Homura said as she slightly turned her head away. "Thou shall hold the glass upon thine own visage." Tsukiumi said.

"Sadly, I am defective." Homura said while she looked at her hand as a little bit of smoke seeped out of her black glove. Then she looked up back at Tsukiumi. "To be strong, you need an ashikabi. Once you allow him to mark you, then you will become st-"

"How dare you speak of such things, Homura!" Tsukiumi rebuked. "Ashikabis are nothing but vile monkeys. I will never allow such a thing to… to…" Tsukiumi blushed a darker shade of red.

"To what?" Homura wondered as he looked at Tsukiumi feeling embarrassed. She immediately turned away to hide her embarrassed face.

"To… To violate me like that!" She said while clenching her right fist in a cartoon-like gesture. "But lately, I have been feeling strange. Within me, it feels like there are butterflies dwelling the left of my bosom. That means… I know this… and thou shall pray mercy for the ashikabi this denotes…" Tsukiumi turned to Homura with anger in her eyes. "For when he's uncovered, I shall bring him death!"

Back at Maison Izumo, Seishin and Musubi were already in bed. However, Seishin couldn't sleep since he could stop thinking of the moment he met Matsu in the bathroom. Seishin blushed a dark red from remembering that moment.

_"Yep that's what she said exactly … Oh, man…__"_ Seishin thought as he was about to fall asleep, until someone opened the door.

"Who's there… Kusano, is that you?" Seishin sat up and instead of Kusano, he spotted Matsu on his futon. Seishin was immediately spooked by her appearance. "Matsu! What the heck are you doing here this late at night?" He whispered.

Matsu smirked as she slowly took her glasses off.

"I can't believe how I was so unprepared that I almost forgot. The most important part of all…" Matsu whispered as she placed her hands on his cheekbones, making Seishin blush. Then she leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips as her gold wings were revealed to the red headed shinigami.

"Y-Y-You came here just to…" Seishin blushed looking at Matsu who smiled calmly at him and giggled.

"I'm looking forward to experimenting you a little more in the near future… and the time after that." Matsu winked at Seishin as she was about to leave his room until Miya came in; feeling slightly angry.

"Lately visits will not be permitted in this house!" Miya's sudden presence spook Seishin and Matsu up.

_"Holy sh—!" _Seishin inner hollow was also shocked and almost gave him a heart attack from that sudden moment.

"Matsu, because of this, you will not have breakfast in the morning!" Miya said.

"Miss Miya, please forgive me!" Matsu begged.

"The same goes for you, Seishin!" She looked at him.

"What! But I didn't do anything! Aw, mama-mia!" Seishin groaned. Luckily the only person who was asleep through that moment was Musubi as she calmly tossed and turned on her futon.

Meanwhile on top of the MBI Building, Takami was standing next to the CEO of MBI, Minaka. The two watched down on the arboretum as it was nothing more than dead trees.

"It seems that the treatment in the arboretum was handled quite well ever since we've released number 107." Terumi said.

"I can't believe I spent all that time planning for that event, only to have it ended so plainly." Minaka said. "I was expecting more like a battle to the death or something like that…"

Takami remained not amused from Minaka's predictions. Ignoring what he said, she looked at the map of Tokyo on her phone.

"So far, only 90% of the sekireis have been emerged." She said which made Minaka chuckle.

"It's all in the timing, my dear." He said which then caught Takami's attention.

"What is it you're trying to say, Minaka?" Takami wondered.

"Oh, how it excites me to see the next big chapter is about to begin. I am looking forward to it with big interests." Minaka chuckled as it echoes from the top of the building where anyone can hear it. Takami, on the other hand, face-palmed herself knowing that she will regret finding out what may happen in the near future.

The next day came as the sun has hit the Maison Izumo Inn. Seishin blushed as he has not only Musubi in his room, but Matsu and Kusano.

_"I am so dead…" _Seishin thought while growing slightly nervous. _"Just one more sekirei and that's it…__" _

The second person who woke up was Matsu. She looked at him with lust in her bedroom eyes while blushing.

"Rise and shine, Sei-shin." Matsu said while playfully teasing his name a little. "How about a good morning kiss from yours truly?" Matsu slowly leaned in closed her eyes and puckered her lips as she was ready to kiss the crimson haired shinigami. Seishin blushed a shade of red that matched his hair color as Matsu grew closer to him, until Musubi got up sleepily and accidently got in Matsu's kissing range.

_"The day never came when I saw two girls… kissing… in my room!" _Seishin thought as he got a nosebleed._ "Until today…"_

_"Whatcha talking abo-" _Seishin's inner hollow was asking Seishin until he looked at a screen he made with his own energy and noticed Matsu and Musubi kissing. He took a second to see what happened until he got a nosebleed afterwards.

Musubi woke up from her sleep after she accidently kissed Matsu; she broke the kiss. "I'm not Seishin… but good morning." She said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Matsu blushed while she slightly hid her face away from Seishin. "I wonder how what happened if sekireis really got together?" She said naughtily to herself which made Seishin ponder on that as well. He blushed even more and got another nosebleed then he immediately covered his nose.

"If that happens, I'm going to wind up dead due to the constant nosebleeds." Seishin said to himself while some of the blood that came out his nose; leaked out his hand.

After a moment to get cleaned and dressed, Seishin and his three sekirei went into the dining room as they began eating breakfast with Miya and Kagari

"It feels weird to eat my meals in front of others since I've been used to eating them in secret." Matsu said while she was eating the cooked fish and a bowl of white rice. Thanks for letting me eat with you. You guys are the best!"

While Seishin's eating as well, he then noticed that Uzume didn't come down. Feeling concerned, he asked Matsu.

"Do you know where Uzume is? She didn't come down to eat her breakfast."

"She's upstairs sleeping." Matsu replied. "I know she hasn't been coming home lately. I hope she's ok, though."

_"Í hope she'll be alright." _Seishin thought, until he noticed Miya feeding Kagari for her. He slightly chuckled until he noticed that her hands were bandaged.

"Kagari are you ok?" He asked. "Your hands are bandaged. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright, it's just a burn though." She replied.

"Ok, I guess. " Seishin said continued eating his breakfast. "

After breakfast, Musubi was outside training with Miya, perfecting her skills as a fist type. Seishin on the other hand is with Kusano while she's napping. He took his combat pass out and turned into a Soul Reaper. He sat down in the floor with his legs crossed; his zanpaktou on his lap, took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and began his Jinzen(Sword Meditation).

As he was meditating, instead of being in his inner world with his inner hollow, he was in a dream. In his dream, he saw a long blonde haired woman wearing a white underdress and a black cape-like dress. A slight breeze flowed through him and her.

"Thou have come at last…" She said.

"Who might you be?" Seishin wondered. "Are you a sekirei?"

"I hope you ready ashikabi…" The blonde haired female turned around and looked at him with a grumpy look on her face as she pointed at him. "For death!"

"HOLY SH—" Seishin immediately woke up, fell backwards; head first on the floor and his zanpaktou's hilt landed on his head. "What the heck was that?! "

Seishin's cell phone began ringing; he picked up his phone and notices that it was a voice message. He opened the inbox and noticed that it was Yukari who sent a message to him.

_"I have some unexpected things to take care of, but I may visit you later. I'll call you or text you, sometime." _was the message she sent.

"It's cool with me, Yukari…" Seishin said softly then he heard Kusano wake up. "Sorry to wake you up like that, Ku. You ok?"

"I'm fine, big brother." She said as she hugged him and went to find Miya.

Seishin chuckled for a minute until he remembered that dream.

"_Everything ok, Seishin?" _His inner hollow asked.

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_He replied. "_I'm just a little stunned about that dream I had."_

_"It's the one where you met that long blonde haired girl right? The one with that Shakespearean accent?" _The hollow asked, describing the dream

_"Yeah." _He replied.

_"It wasn't a dream… Its vibes were like when you met Kusano for the first time." _His hollow said.

_"You're right about that." _Seishin nodded as he got up and returned his zanpaktou into its sheath. "_It's unnatural to have something like that happen during my jinzen. Maybe my ashikabi potential is just as strong as my soul reaper powers."_

_"You may be right." _His inner hollow agreed. _"We do need some help to figure this out."_

_"We better talk to Matsu about this. " _He said. _"She can tell me a little more of the Sekirei Plan and that girl I saw._

_"Ok, I'll let you do that. Call me if you need me for something.' _His hollow replied as he ended the communication. Seishin gripped his combat pass, turning him back to normal and left for Matsu's room. When he got in, he asked her to tell him about the Sekirei Plan.

"The Sekirei Plan is actually a game where all 108 of the sekireis are released into the capital." She said. "That's when they all fight for their chosen ashikabis until there's only one left. Minaka Hiroto is the game master. He's the monster that controls the largest globel conglomerate: MBI.

"So he's the one who made this city a stronghold for MBI, huh?" Seishin wondered.

"Yes." Matsu replied. "As long as we, sekireis remained here in this city, neither us nor our ashikabis will leave." She brought up the images of him merging with her, Kusano and Musubi onthe computer. "So far the only important thing that's happening in the Sekirei Plan right now, is for us sekireis to emerge with our ashikabis; now that's nearly done almost all of them are currently winged."

"So once all the sekireis have been emerged, the real game will finally begin."

"Yep, all sekireis will battle until there's only one left…" Matsu said. "…and the last sekirei will be given a grand prize from MBI." Matsu began to laugh and envision what the prize would be. Seishin looked down as he tightened his grip.

"Matsu… I- Is there anything I can do about this?" Matsu stopped what she did and saw Seishin looking down. His hair covered his eyes and his right fist was clenched tightly. "I don't care about a war or anything else… All I care about is seeing my friends safe and out of harm's way. I can't bear seeing you all fight to the death. I… I don't want to lose the ones I cared about."

Matsu went up to Seishin and held his hands in hers. Then she looked up in his calm eyes that are slightly teary.

"I'm here for you now. Everything is going to be ok and will be." Matsu smiled at him showing that she cares for him as well.

"Thank you, Matsu." Seishin said as his smile returned.

"You're very welcome." She replied as she took her glasses. "Thank you for helping me emerge, Seishin. You need to be a bit more confident in yourself, ok?"

"Ok." Seishin nodded until he remembered that dream he had when he was meditating. "I almost forgot, while I was doing my sword meditation, I had a dream and it shows a girl wanting to kill me."

Matsu was surprised about this.

"A girl in your dreams wanting to kill you, huh? What does she look like?"

"She had long blonde hair, wearing a black cape-like dress with a white underdress, and she's always grumpy looking."

Matsu immediately began looking up what Seishin described on her computer.

"Before you met Kusano, you saw her in a dream, correct?" She wondered

"Yes, that's right." Seishin replied.

"So it wouldn't be out of the question that a sekirei responds to her ashikabi unconsciously, even though you merged all three of us.'

"What happens when an ashikabi merges with more than one sekirei?" Seishin wondered.

"An ashikabi's power grows for each sekirei that person marked." She replied while she continued searching on the computer. "At the amount of power as an ashikabi and a soul reaper have, it's possible to have you connect to a sekirei with a higher level.

"I see." Seishin was surprised that he could be able to have a potential to have higher level sekirei respond to him. Matsu immediately stopped searching, now that she found the sekirei that Seishin described and is now in shock.

"Oh my gosh." Matsu gasped. "Seishin is this the person you saw in your dream?"

Seishin leaned closer to the screen.

"Yes, that's the one."

"This isn't good, no; it's far from good…" Matsu said. "Seishin, her name's Tsukiumi; Sekirei number nine. A water sekirei who's infamous for her absolute hatred for ashikabis. She's very dangerous."

"Mama-mia…" Seishin face-palmed himself.

"If you have reacted to her as her ashikabi, you must have damaged her pride and wants to eliminate you." Matsu said which had spooked him.

"What should I do?" He asked.

"We have to make our team stronger, in order to win the game." Matsu said as she looked down feeling more nervous. "But out of all other sekirei, number nine; the ashikabi hater had to be the one responding to you…"

"Everythin's going to be fine." Musubi appeared with Kusano behind Seishin, as she showed a strong sign of determination. "I promise you everything's going to be ok."

"Really, what made you th—" Seishin was interrupted by the sight of Musubi's hickeys. "Mama-mia, what happened to your head?"

"Turns out the landlady's strong." Musubi chuckled. Seishin chuckled nervously."

_"Go figure…" _Seishin's inner hollow face palmed himself while shaking his head.

"Alright then…" Seishin stood up and took his combat pass out. "I've gotta find her and have her join us.

"Seishin…" Musubi said as she saw Seishin's determination awakening.

**(Now Playing – Bleach Theme: Chokkaku)**

Seishin gripped his combat pass tightly as it glowed a light blue. It enveloped his arms and body in the blue aura. Then as the aura returns into the combat pass, Seishin appeared in his shikakusho, wearing his haori around his shoulders and his zanpaktou, Reddnouva awakened without a sheath, appeared on his backside.

"Or at least, try… Either way, I'm going."

"But you'll get killed out there." Matsu said while feeling worried.

"Matsu, I'll be fine." Seishin smirked showing ambition. "I'm a Soul Reaper Captain. I'll survive anything."

"Just simply talk to her." Musubi said while Kusano's nodding. "I'm sure you'll come to an understanding. Use your words as your fists."

"Theoretically speaking, I'll take your word on that." Seishin nodded while being confused at what she meant.

Matsu smiled as she saw Seishin's ambition and Musubi's words of wisdom brighten the room.

"Ok, I'll help ya out by using the surveillance satellites." Matsu said while she began bringing up the map of Tokyo. "Musubi will use her athleticism to run around and search around the areas the satellites picks up."

"I know; while Musubi's doing that, I'll be bait for Tsukiumi, until she shows herself. Sekireis react when an ashikabi's nearby, so knowing Tsukiumi, the more I search, the closer she'll be."

"Wow, Seishin. You are pretty smart." Matsu complemented. "I can see that you have taken some time off from college with that amount of intelligence."

"What can I say; I'm a quick learner on many things." Seishin chuckled modestly then turned to Kusano. "I may need some assistance. What do you say, Ku. Wanna come with me? Kusano smiled, nodded and hugged Seishin. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Alright!" Matsu cried excitedly. "Commencing Operation: Kill or Be Killed!"

"Uhh, Matsu… We need to come up with a better name than that…" Seishin replied after he face palmed himself.

**(Song ends)**

A while later, Seishin and Kusano are outside walking through the sidewalks searching for Tsukiumi.

_"__Getting anxious on finding Tsukiumi, Seishin?" _Seishin's inner hollow asked.

_"Yeah, I am." _Seishin replied. _"I want to have her join us. I'm willing to risk anything to save her."_

_"I hope you know what you're doing." _His hollow felt concerned.

_"I'll be alright." _Seishin replied. "_What could possibly interrupt our search for Tsukiumi?" _As both Seishin and Kusano walked through the alleys, they heard a cat meowing. Seishin looked up and saw a cat jumping from the rooftop in his direction. Before the cat hit the ground, Kusano used her plant powers to create a small vine to catch the cat.

"Wow, nice catch, Ku." Seishin complemented her as she smiled. Then he heard a familiar voice nearby.

"Great catch, kid!" Seo appeared on the roof the cat had jumped. He smirked at Seishin and Kusano.

"Hey, Seo!" Seishin greeted.

Meanwhile on the rooftops of one of the building in Tokyo, Tsukiumi watches over the area in search for her new ashikabi, Seishin as she was ready to end his life.

"This feeling… it continues to swell." Tsukiumi said to herself as she clenched her right hand. "Damn that ashikabi. It is by thy hand that thou shall fall!

After she finished talking to herself; the lightning twins, Hibiki and Hikari appeared behind her.

"What feeling are you talking about?" Hikari asked which got her attention. "You haven't been winged yet, haven't you?"

"I know you two." Tsukuimi glared while scowling at the girls. "You were those beastly pair that goes after the unwinged sekirei. Most foolish cheaters! Does thou want to win that badly?" She rebuked.

"What did you just say to us?" Hikari asked feeling infuriated.

"Yeah, I caught every other word of that." Hibiki said. "But no, we're not trying to win. We're just trying to eliminate all of the unwinged sekirei in this game."

"If thou want a duel, very well." Tsukiumi said. "I've been growing bored. Come forth, villains!" Tsukiumi taunted both Hikari and Hibiki to challenge her. Hikari was the first to attack with her lightning bolt, but it was deflected by Tsukuimi's water wall. Tsukiumi smirked at the two girls.

**(Now Playing Bleach OST – Stand Up Be Strong)**

"So tell me… Are we thus matched…?" She rhetorically asked.

"Crap, she's stronger than we thought!" Hibiki said as she stood back a bit.

"Water Celebration!" Tsukiumi launched a beam of water to the two lightning twins as it hit them, causing them to fall off the roof.

"This is bad; we just picked a fight with Sekirei#09." Hibiki said.

"What! She's a single number?" Hikari asked.

While Hibiki and Hikari are currently retreating, Seishin, Seo and Kusano were traveling down the sidewalk.

"A missing cat, huh?" Seishin asked.

"Yeah… It's my client's pet, and it almost got away from me too." Seo replied. "I thought I have to find a look alike and pull the ol' switcheroo, but you sure save me that trouble." Seo paused and sensed Seishin's ashikabi potential. "So, another sekirei joined your team, huh?"

"How'd you know?" Seishin asked astonishingly.

"I can always tell." Seo replied. "I bet it's Matsu, huh?"

"Yes, and I bet you're the one who helped make that door for her." Seishin said. "Since you're friends with Takehito after all."

"Yep, you hit the nail on the head like always, kid." Seo smirked.

"Seo!" Hikari cried as she and her sister landed behind the three of them.

"Hey girls! I found our little money maker. Now we don't have to worry about food for the next three days." Seo said.

"This isn't the time for that! We are being chased!" Hikari replied.

_"Seishin above you!_" Seishin's inner hollow warned him. He looked up and spotted Tsukiumi jumping down. Seishin pushed Kusano to Seo and used flashstep to evade it. As Tsukuimi and Seishin locked eyes onto each other, her reactions to Seishin grew stronger and stronger.

"It's you…" He said as he got Tsukiumi's attention. "The one I saw in my dream."

"Bastard…" Tsukiumi mumbled as she got back up while she charges her attack. "Why thou… Thou art he… I know thou seek to defile me, yet all thy grant is suffering! …and thou shall only be relieved through death!"

Seishin stood up and gripped his zanpaktou from behind his back. He looked dead in her eyes as he held his zanpaktou firmly in his right hand.

"Heh… this is going to be a tough challenge, but I'll endure it." Seishin said. "Let Operation: Save Tsukiumi commence."

**(Song Ends)**

* * *

**Taka2012: Well, Seishin… This is going to be tough. **

**Seishin: I know. Tsukiumi is indeed a tough one to defend against. I don't want to use my full power in this fight.**

**Matsu: You are strong to handle against her, since you're a Soul Reaper Captain. As long as you hold back a large portion of that power of yours.**

**Musubi: I'm rooting for you, Seishin! *She cheered***

**Kusano: Please win, big brother. *Hugs him***

**Seishin: *Hugs Kusano, Matsu, and Musubi* Thanks girls.**

**Taka2012: Well, Seishin's going to face Tsukiumi. I know he'll save her. Until then, Taka2012 signing off.**

***Somewhere in the city, Tsukiumi waits for Seishin while she crossed her arms.***

**Tsukiumi: Where art thou, ashikabi…? Our time to duel is at hand…**


	7. Chapter 6: Clash! Seishin VS Tsukiumi

**(I don't own all of Sekirei, just the OC. This is a harem. I hope you like it.)**

**Taka2012: Hey guys, it's Taka2012 and you guys have been waiting for this fight as much as I have for a while, so... *Tears my clothes off and appeared wearing a boxing referee's outfit; I grabbed the mircophone dangeling in the sky as I stood in a boxing ring* In the left corner we have the Soul Reaper from Shibuya and the ashikabi of 3 sekirei. Please welcome the one, the only: SEISHIN SAMAYOU!**

**Seishin: *Arrives to the corner in his soul reaper form* Alright! I am READY!**

**Taka2012: AND, In this corner, we have a sekirei with fierceness in her eyes and an endless supply of water to boot. Please welcome the Queen of the Torrents, The sekirei with the tsundere personality, Welcome the one the only: SEKIREI #9 - TSUKIUMI!**

**Tsukiumi: *Appears in the right corner, charges her water attacks* I shall destroy thee, Seishin; only then, I shall be releaved! **

**Taka2012: In the words of Michael Buffer, to start this chapter off... "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"**

* * *

**_Sekirei EX: Ashikabi from The Soul Society_**

**Chapter 6: Clash! Seishin VS Tsukiumi**

Previously from chapter five; Seishin, Matsu, Musubi and Kusano began their plan to get the water sekirei, Tsukiumi on their team. While Seishin and Kusano are wandering the streets looking for the water sekirei, they encountered Seo after rescuing a cat. Meanwhile, Hibiki and Hikari challenged Tsukiumi in battle; they then retreated after they noticed that she's strong.

"Seo!" Hikari cried as she and her sister landed behind the three of them.

"Hey girls! I found our little money maker. Now we don't have to worry about food for the next three days." Seo said.

"This isn't the time for that! We are being chased!" Hikari replied.

_"Seishin above you!_" Seishin's inner hollow warned him. He looked up and spotted Tsukiumi jumping down. Seishin grabbed Kusano and used flashstep to evade it. As Tsukuimi and Seishin locked eyes onto each other, her reactions to Seishin grew stronger and stronger.

"It's you…" He said as he got Tsukiumi's attention. "The one I saw in my dream."

"Bastard…" Tsukiumi mumbled as she got back up while she charges her attack. "Why thou… Thou art he… I know thou seek to defile me, yet all thy grant is suffering! …and thou shall only be relieved through death!"

Seishin stood up and gripped his zanpaktou from behind his back. He looked dead in her eyes as he held his zanpaktou firmly in his right hand.

"Heh… this is going to be a tough challenge, but I'll endure it." Seishin said. "Let Operation: Save Tsukiumi commence."

**(Continuing with Bleach OST – Stand Up, Be Strong)**

Tsukiumi charged at the crimson haired shinigami and unleashed a barrage of water attacks. Seishin; using his quick thinking; uses his zanpaktou to repel against her attacks while running off into the alleyway. Tsukiumi followed him into the alley and then fired another attack as Seishin clashed it with his attack, Sen Sanzu. The two stood their grounds, looking at each other.

"Tsukuimi, listen to what I have to say. Please!" Seishin cried.

"Not on thy life!" Tsukiumi replied. "Water Celebration!" Just as Tsukiumi was about to fire another attack at him, she took another look and noticed Kusano defending Seishin.

"I won't let you… I won't let you harm my big brother!" Kusano used her powers to cover the area with vines from the potted plant she carried. Seishin reach his hand out and tried to get her attention.

"Ku, don't do it. We need her right now. I don't want her to be defeated so that MBI would take her away." Seishin said as Kusano calmed down. Seishin got back up and step forward. He turned around and smiled "Thank you for defending me though. You did a good job."

"It's a child, but why is she…?" Tsukiumi wondered for a second until realized what happened between the two. "Indespicable fiend! Thou have sunk thy claws into a little girl like her?" She pointed her finger towards the crimson haired shinigami.

"What the heck!" Seishin said while yelling back in an angry cartoon gesture. "No, I didn't do such a thing like that!"

"Filthy man, what thou needs is a shower!" Tsukiumi summons a water tornado as it encircles around her. "Water Celebration!" She fired a larger beam of water towards Seishin.

"Kusano, move!" Seishin ordered Kusano to move out the way and threw his haori to her while he gathered his spiritual pressure into his zanpaktou as it heats up. "Honō Ryūjin!"

"_Seishin, that move is too risky! Don't do it!" _Seishin's inner hollow warned him but he didn't reply as Seishin unleashed a beam of flames from the tip shaped into a dragon's head with onepowerful swing. As it roared, it flew towards Tsukuimi's attack.

The two attacks clashed and steam covered the area as Seishin and Tsukiumi struggled to see which attack is dominant. Seishin's attack starts to get the lead as Tsukiumi was surprised to see Seishin as a strong rival like Homura.

"_This young man is incredibly strong, but thou mustn't underestimate me."_ Tsukiumi thought as she fights to regain control of the clash.

While Seishin's hanging on, something went wrong with his spiritual pressure. A slight pain surged through his body when his spiritual pressure dropped by 30%, causing his Honō Ryūjin to grow weaker. Tsukiumi saw this and took the advantage to win the clash. Seishin's attack was consumed by Tsukiumi's attack boosted by the steam covering the area as it struck Seishin, sending him flying into the hard wall of an empty building.

**(Song ended)**

"Big brother!" Kusano cried as Seishin got back up. His shihakushō was slightly ripped, exposing his left half of his chest and his arm. Some a little bit of blood leaked out but his arm was healed using his hollow regenerating ability which also drained some of his power as well.

"I'm alright, Ku…" Seishin said then looked at his hands. "_What the heck happened, my spiritual pressure dropped all of a sudden."_

_"It was from the time you've used the Saigo no Banningsouru against the Vanderich's main leader…" _Seishin's hollow replied. Seishin remembered how he defeated the leader.

_"Damn it, I forgot about that!"_ He replied while catching his breath.

"_Luckily you still have some of your spiritual pressure and the fact that a little bit of it will be restored if you don't battle. Sooner or later, your powers will be gone if you continue this."_

_"I know…" _Seishin replied. "_I know Ichigo and the other soul reapers will know of what happened. When the time comes, they'll know._

_"Seishin…" _Seishin felt concerned yet he agreed with what he said. "_I'm sorry, but it's risky to use your powers if your spiritual pressure gets used up all at once!_

_"Hollow… I don't care. All I care is saving Tsukiumi and any other sekirei I find. I'll do anything to save them, even lose my powers." _Seishin said as he ended his communication with his hollow when he got out of the rubble from the building he came out of. He looked at Tsukiumi as she stood on one of the vines Kusano made with her power.

"Knight, thou art proven to be an opposable fighter…" Tsukiumi said while she crossed her arms beneath her large breasts as she looked down at Seishin. "Before I give thee another taste, to what do thou want me to listen?"

"I want you to… No, what I meant to say is; I need you to join me… Please, be my sekirei." Seishin stood his ground while looking at the blonde haired sekirei before him.

"Wait… what did thou say?" Tsukiumi asked as she was surprised with Seishin's words. Little did neither Seishin nor Tsukiumi know, Seo with his sekirei; Hibiki and Hikari were watching them from the top of the roof of a building. Seo smirked to see what Seishin might do.

"I need you to join me, please!" Seishin pleaded.

"Have I gone mad, or did thou request me to be thy sekirei?" Tsukiumi clenched her left hand from Seishin's request.

"Yes, I did." Seishin replied. "We need your power."

"How could thou be so shameless in public…" Tsukiumi said. "…as much as I despise thee, I thought to spare my life… But now…" Tsukiumi clenched her fists while glaring down at Seishin

"_Seishin don't!"_ Seishin's hollow warned him; Seishin didn't listen as he tightened his grip on his zanpaktou.

"I will destroy thee!" Tsukiumi prepares for another Water Celebration attack. Seishin watched as he prepared himself for the upcoming attack.

"Uh oh, this girl's serious!" Hikari said while she watched the battle from the roof with her sister and Seo. Kusano watched Seishin carefully, wondering what he might do.

"My power may be slowly decreasing…" Seishin declared as he entered another fighter stance. "But I won't let it end like this… Sen...!" Seishin's zanpaktou began charging as it glows a white light to that of the sun.

"_Seishin!" _Seishin's inner hollow called his name when Tsukiumi fired her attack. Seo, his sekirei, and Kusano waited to see what may happen.

"Sanzu!" Seishin said as he fired a high density beam that's as strong as the sun and clashed it with her water attack. But due to Seishin's power dropping, it wasn't strong enough, yet it able to cancel out her attack. Seishin fell on his knees after using one of his strongest attacks. Kusano ran to him and hugged him, relieved he's ok.

"Your attack canceled my attack, but seeing that thou art exhausted. The next shot will be the end of thee." Tsukiumi said as she got back up from her previous attack.

"Go ahead then. Hit me with your best shot, but I'm not leaving until you listen to me! I'm begging you already!" Seishin looked up at her with a determined look, despite his fatigue from loss of energy. His words brought Tsukiumi to her knees and covered her chest as she felt the heat inside her grow.

_"Why… Why does my chest feel like this...?"_She thought. Ignoring the reaction, Tsukiumi charges her attack yet again, until Hikari called her out.

"Hey blondie! My sister and I aren't done with you yet!"

"You two…" Tsukiumi said. "Didn't thou learn thy lesson last time?"

"The only one that's going to learn something is you." Hikari said as she and her sister turned to their ashikabi, Seo. "Seo!"

"Yeah, yeah…" He replied sounding unenthusiastic. Tsukiumi was surprised that the twin sekireis she fought before already have an ashikabi.

"I guess I have no choice… " Seo said as he wrapped the two girls around his arms. "Seishin, you might want to cover the little girl's eyes… Things might get too hot to handle."

"Seo, just shut up and do it." Hikari said.

"What art thou going to do?" Tsukiumi wondered.

"Ku, whatever you do, do not look…" Seishin said as he covered her eyes while he and Tsukiumi watched as Seo kissed both Hibiki and Hikari, awakening their powers. After the double lip lock, Seishin took his hands off Kusano's face and stood up. Tsukiumi, on the other hand… is very, very confused at what had happened while blushing a dark shade of pink.

"Wh… What on earth did that human do to those twin strumpets?" She asked.

"Oh that? It's simple…" Hikari said.

"He empowered the both of us…" Hibiki added.

"…and now we get to use our power on you!" The girls said in unison as they prepared their incantations. "By the thunderstorms of out pact, our ashikabi's perils will be destroyed!"

"Damn, that's an incantation only emerged sekireis use." Tsukiumi said as she watched a surge of electric power in the sky as it charges up. Seishin remembered what Musubi told him.

"So that's their's…" Seishin said.

_"Seishin, that attack is strong enough to do more than damage that sekirei. How are you going to save her like this?" _Seishin's hollow said.

_"I guess have to take drastic measures…" _Seishin thought.

_"Seishin, your powers are weakening." _His hollow said._ "At this rate, your powers will be spent. _

_"I don't care!" _Seishin replied. _"All I care is saving the ones I cared the most and that's final!"_ Just as he was ready to use his bankai, he saw Hibiki and Hikari prepare their combined attack.

"Here goes! God's Song!" The lightning twins aimed their attack at Tsukiumi. Strong lightning bolts were fired towards her.

"Damn… I won't let them harm her!" Seishin immediately used his flash step and appeared in front of Tsukiumi. He pushed her back then formed a sphere shaped cage of flames. As the attack grew close, Seishin gripped his sword tightly with one hand while he placed his left hand over his face. The sound of the attack muted what Seishin mouthed before an explosion was resulted.

Watching from the Maison Izumo Inn, Matsu saw the computer alarms going off, displaying trouble in the city where Seishin's at.

"Oh, no!" Matsu cried. "I don't know what the heck's going on, but there trouble happening where Seishin's at. Musubi, do you hear me?" She called Musubi while locating where Seishin's at from her computer.

Out in the city, Musubi was looking for Seishin until she stopped and noticed a smoke cloud mixture of fire and lightning. Musubi got the feeling Seishin is in trouble, until she heard her phone ring. She managed to answer the phone.

"Musubi, if you're reading this, I'm sending you the coordinates. Seishin might be in danger. Hurry!" Matsu said on the phone. Musubi hung the phone up and she immediately went towards the smoke covered location.

Meanwhile, Tsukiumi woke up and saw the smoke clearing up. She then saw a figure wearing an ankle-length, flame-colored shihakushō with no coat sleeves; with a katana of the same color and wearing a dragon shaped mask with crimson lines around the eyes, snout and jaw line. She also notices the same long, crimson-colored hair.

"Damn it! Seishin blocked our shot!" Hikari said as she got discouraged.

"But the way he did it, did surprise us." Hibiki said; Seo noddes at her response.

"I did it... just in time…" Seishin said with a slightly distorted voice as he was catching his breath. As the smoke clears, Hibiki, Hikari, Kusano, Tsukiumi and Seo were surprised to see Seishin in his bankai and hollow mask.

"What did thou…" Tsukiumi said as she turned and noticed most of the alleyway was formed into a crater and the surroundings were mostly covered in charred markings.

"If Seishin didn't get in your way, you would've toast…" Hibiki said which made Tsukiumi surprised to see someone protect her. She turned to Seishin as he looked down at her as he deactivated his hollow mask.

"How…? What did thou do to save me…?" She asked him.

"Heh…" Seishin smiled warmly. "It wasn't easy, despite my power slowly decreasing, but I had to take drastic measures to save you…"

**(Flashback to the time Seishin saved her)**

"Here goes! God's Song!" The lightning twins aimed their attack at Tsukiumi. Strong lightning bolts were fired towards her.

"Damn… I won't let them harm her!" Seishin immediately used his flash step and appeared in front of Tsukiumi. He pushed her back then formed a sphere shaped cage of flames. As the attack grew close, Seishin gripped his sword tightly with one hand while he placed his left hand over his face.

"_Seishin…" _Seishin's hollow said as he saw the determined look in his eyes; he decided to help him out. "_Very well, let's do it."_

"Ban…!" Seishin's eyes turned black and his sclera turned gold while his zanpaktou glowed brighter and brighter. "Kai…!" Both Seishin and his hollow spoke in unison as the flame cage exploded into a swirling prism of flames and fired his Honō Ryūjin as it clashed with the girls' lightning attack, resulting in the explosion that had happened.

**(Flashback ended.)**

"…and that's how it happened." Seishin said while smiling. "I'm a soul reaper captain and I can handle pretty much anything. I hope you're ok though."

Tsukiumi looked at Seishin as she saw a sign of devotion in him, then he fell on one knee while using his zanpaktou to keep himself up as he was catching his breath.

"_This man… this shinigami captain, as he called himself; he protected me after all of what I have done to him…" _Tsukiumi thought then she sensed the lightning twins; Hibiki and Hikari as they prepare for their combined attack once again.

"Ready for more?" The girls said.

"Bringeth it!" Tsukiumi immediately charged towards the girls and launched her Water Celebration attack. The girls evaded the attack, only for it to hit Seo and made him lose the cat he was supposed to watch.

"Hey blondie!" Seo called out to Tsukiumi to get her attention as he jumped off the roof and grinded down a drainage pipe. As she turned around, Seo appeared behind her as he landed on the vine.

"Seo, that's enough. Leave her alone." Seishin called out to him.

"Stay back, fiend!" Tsukiumi threw a punch at his face, only to have it blocked. Seo gripped her and pinned her against the wall. She glared at him.

"So how are you going to pay me back, blondie?" Seo smirked at Tsukiumi.

"Get thy filthy hands off me." Tsukiumi said as she struggled to break free.

"Not after what you did…" Seo replied. "You made me lose that cat and smacked my girls around."

Tsukiumi growled at Seo and Seishin grew angry at what Seo's doing. Seishin tightened the grip on his zanpaktou and clenched his left fist.

"_Seishin, calm down…" _Seishin's left eye began to hollowfy as his anger builds up, from watching Tsukiumi struggling to break free.

"_My strength; why can't I summon it?" _Tsukiumi thought.

"If you're wondering about why you can't use your powers, my friend Takehito taught me an ability… One that cancels a sekirei's power." Seo smirked at her as he shifted his eyes towards Seishin.

"_I… won't…" _Seishin spiritual pressure and some of the debris around him slowly rose.

"_Seishin, please calm down." _Seishin's hollow begged him to relax, but to no avail.

"As for payback, I have an idea. I'm going to make you emerge and make you my sekirei." Seo said to her which struck Seishin's nerve. His eyes were widened at the sight it may happen. Tsukiumi struggled to break free but to no avail.

_"No… I don't want this vile man…__"_ Tsukiumi thought as she continued struggling. "_The man… The man I want to be with is…" _As Tsukiumi closed her eyes in fear, she then felt a sudden heat. Seo felt it too as they noticed little debris floating in the air, the two turned and saw Seishin enveloped in flames as his clothes and hair flow in the rise in reiatsu.

**(Now playing Bleach OST – Power to Strive)**

"Seeeooo!" Seishin roared as he glared at him with eyes of mixed emotions. Rage, courage, determination, pride; they were all mixed into one powerful emotion.

_"Seishin, please calm down!" _Seishin's hollow cried out to him but to no avail. _"Your power will drop even more is you continue like this!_

"_That ashikabi…" _Tsukiumi looked at Seishin.

"I never have seen this side of Seishin before." Hikari said as she and her sister watched him.

"I agree." Hibiki said. "Seishin's strong and persistant, too."

"Seeeooo!" He roared echoing the area around them. Kusano, Hibiki and Hikari all felt Seishin's anger from where they are hiding at. "Leave her alone; if not, I will strike you where you stand! She's not someone to be with you because… she's my sekirei and I vow to protect her with my life!" Seishin's zanpakou glowed and aimed it at Seo. "Now… Let! Her! Go!"

Seo and Tsukiumi saw the sheer determination in Seishin as she has found the ashikabi she was waiting for.

"You got guts for standing up for this sekirei here and to me, Seishin." Seo complemented. "I'll let you have her. You two are meant to be."

Seo smirked as he released his grip from Tsukiumi. Relieved to see the water sekirei safe, Seishin fell to his knees and catches his breath since he exhausted a lot of spiritual pressure.

**(Song ended)**

"Seo!" Hikari called him as she fired her lightning attack at him. "Don't you remember what you said, that we're the only ones for you and no one else?" Both she and Hibiki began charging their attacks once again. "Maybe we should jolt your memory to make sure you remember."

"Aww… crap…" Seo chuckled nervously until he was shocked again. Tsukiumi jumped off the vine and landed in front of Seishin.

"Soul Reaper." She called to Seishin. "Did thou call me 'thy sekirei', correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied.

"Then thou must take the responsibility…" She began blushing in front of him.

"I'm sorry?" Seishin asked until he was doused with her water attack.

"Thou called me 'thy sekirei' am I correct?!" Tsukiumi asked him aggressively.

"Yes, I did call you my sekirei." Seishin replied as he wiped the water from his eyes. "Thanks for the water by the way."

"Thou has courage. Thou has protected me twice… from those twins and their ashikabi."

"It's no problem." Seishin replied. "Seeing you safe is my reward."

"For a knight, thou art a man of honor." Tsukiumi continued. "My heart that once clambered so loudly; is finally at peace for the first time. Tell me thy name and purpose?"

"My name is Seishin Samayou, Soul Reaper Captain of the Gotei 15." Seishin introduced.

"Thank you." She complemented.

"I know we don't know each other, but I want you to join me." Seishin requested. "I saw you in my dream and I do want a sekirei like you by my side. I vow to protect you and I will never break that promise. Please, join me…"

Tsukiumi blushed at Seishin's words and that it touched her heart.

"Thou has said enough…" Tsukiumi took a moment to regain herself and then she looked at him. "Very well. I, Tsukiumi shall accept your request… by proposal of marrage."

"What?! Marrage Proposal!" Seishin blushed from what Tsukiumi said.

"You did call me thy sekirei, correct?" She asked while aggressively gripping the collar of his shihakushō.

"Yes, I did." Seishin replied, while feeling slightly nervous. "_Wow… and I thought Miya and Captain Unohana were scary enough… Mama-mia…"_ He thought.

"Seishin Samayou…" Tsukiumi addressed. "From this day on, only one person gets to kill thee… and that person is me. Remember that…" Tsukiumi closed her eyes and immediately pressed her subtle lips against his as her sekirei symbol was shown and her blue wings began shining.

_"What is this feeling…?"_ She thought. _"It's so warm and so strong… So this is an emergence." _Tsukiumi enjoyed the feeling of being emerged. Then she stood up and looked at him.

"Tsukiumi…?" Seishin called for her attention. "I promise you this… I vow that I shall protect anyone I cared with my life. My clan has made several promises throughout the generations and they never broke any promises. I, one of the later generations of the Samayou clan, promise that I will protect everyone… even you."

"I thank thee, brave shinigami." Tsukiumi replied. "I know thou will succeed; after all thou art my ashikabi, as well as my husband."

Seishin smiled and blushed, agreeing with Tsukiumi as he returned to his shikai state. Kusano popped out of the bush of leaves, and ran to hug him as she smiled. Tsukiumi noticed her and struck a small nerve.

"I'm glad you're safe, big brother." Kusano said making Seishin smile.

"As I sense, that little girl's a sekirei." Tsukiumi said while holding in her anger. "But since she's merely a child and isn't a challenge to me… since I am his true wife."

"Seishin!" Musubi arrived beside Seishin, happy to see he's ok. "Thank kami, you're alright."

"I'm fine. Thanks, Musubi." He happily replied. "I want you to meet Tsukiumi and she's going to be living with us for a while."

"Ahh! Please to meet you, Tsukiumi!" Musubi greeted Tsukiumi, even though she's growing angry from seeing that Seishin has more than one sekirei.

"Tell me, right now... Alongside me, how many sekireis does thou possess?" She asked growing irritated out of jealousy.

"Right now, only three—" Seishin's phone rang; he answered it and notices that it's Matsu.

"Seishin are you alright?" She said. "All I see right now, are a bunch of trees in the area you're in."

"Correction… make that four." Seishin replied and chuckled nervously as Tsukiumi reached the pinnacle of her jealousy.

_"Uhh, Seishin… you might want to run." _Seishin's hollow suggested; Seishin nodded as he noticed Tsukiumi very jealous and irritated.

"Kusano… I think you might want to stay with Musubi, ok…? Meet me at Maison Izumo" He suggested.

"What will you do, Seishin?" Musubi wondered.

"Water…!" Tsukiumi charges her attack at Seishin.

"Oh, simple; I'm gonna… RUN FOR MY LIFE!" Seishin started running.

**(Now playing random chase music – Yakiety Sax by Boots Randolph)**

"Celebration!" Tsukiumi fired her attack at him, only to have it missed when Seishin used flashstep. She immediately chased after him while firing her barrage of attacks. Seishin used flashstep and appeared on top of the roof as he ran across buildings. Tsukiumi pursued him. "Get thee back here, Seishin!"

"I have a feeling things are going to be very good." Musubi said to Kusano.

"I just merged with Tsukiumi and now she wants to kill me again! Mama-mia, why am I that POPULAR?!" Seishin yelled while Tsukiumi continue chasing him.

"Get thee back here, Captain and face thou punishment like a man!" Tsukiumi yelled while she continued chasing him for over an hour and a half through almost half of Tokyo. Eventually, Tsukiumi caught up to Seishin and soaked him to the very bone.

**(Song ended)**

Meanwhile, Seishin, finally dried up from his chase, was walking back to the Inn with Musubi , Kusano, and the newly emerged Tsukiumi; on the way, he told Tsukiumi and Musubi his life's tale as a Soul Reaper. Miya and Kagari were outside hanging laundry. Miya began to feel worried for Seishin and his sekirei.

"They haven't been home yet. I hope nothing bad happened." Miya wondered and Kagari chuckled.

"You sounded like their mother just now." Kagari said while smiling, which caught Miya's attention.

"Hmmm… What did you just say?" Miya asked as she showed, once again, her calm but scary smile.

"I meant… their big sister." Kagari said while she turned her head away from Miya sight. "_Don't look at her face... Whatever you do, don't look at her face!" _Kagari said as that was the only thing repeating in her head to remind herself.

"I guess you're right…" Miya said.

_"Yokatta…" _Kagari thought as she was relieved.

"I give them advice and helped them in any way…" Miya smiled calmly. "So in a way I am like a big sister to them."

The peace soon ended as the front door opened and familiar voices echoed through the halls of the house. Miya and Kagari heard everything.

"We're home, Miya!" Musubi yelled out.

"Seems like the three of them have just arrived." Miya said as she went to the living room, only to be surprised to see Seishin, Musubi, Kusano and their newest sekirei, Tsukiumi. "Make that four."

"Sorry for the late return, Miya…" Seishin said. "Let's just say, our return was slightly delayed on account of so much falling gallons of water." He chuckled nervously.

"…and look, we brought a guest." Musubi said.

"Perhaps, you care to introduce me to her, Seishin?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Right." Seishin nodded. "This is Miss Miya, she the landlady of this place."

"Pleasure to meet you…" She said while smiling. "…and who might you be?"

"Well, she is…" Seishin was trying to get his words together until Tsukiumi spoke in his place.

"I'm his wife." She said.

"WHAAAAAT?" Seishin asked astonishingly while blushing slightly.

"His wife?" Miya asked.

"Of, course. We are connected now and that means I'm his wife." Tsukiumi explained.

"It does?" Musubi asked confusingly while Kusano grew jealous at what happened, until Musubi now understands what Tsukiumi said really means. "Wait, hold on a minute… If that's true that would make me his…"

Seishin blushed a lot at what's going on. His inner hollow chuckled at him.

_"Well, Seishin… you got yourself four wives: Musubi, Kusano, Matsu and now, Tsukiumi." _He said. _"You got yourself quite the harem going on." _

_"Gah dang it hollow, will you stop trying to embarrass me?!" _Seishin replied to his hollow, though he continued teasing him playfully. Until he noticed Kusano hugging his leg and repelling Tsukiumi.

"He is mine, foul brat! Unhand him!" Tsukiumi barked at her though all Kusano did was try to repel Seishin with her foot. Seishin chuckled nervously until he turned to Musubi who seemed slummed out at first.

"Is everything ok, Musubi?" He asked.

"Yes, Seishin…" She said. "Because, I just found out that I'm your wife too!" She immediately wrapped her arms around him which made Seishin blush madly. Tsukiumi watched in anger as her hair and clothes were rising like it was caught in an updraft.

"No, now get thee away from him this instant!" Tsukiumi barked. "Thou tramps are not his wives!"

"Can't we all just get along, just this once?!" Seishin started whining while in the middle of the girls' grope-fest. Matsu was out in the hall watching the whole thing as she snickered at Seishin. Kagari was behind her.

"This is so hilarious. It's like watching a soap opera." She said.

"Why aren't you getting into that fight, Matsu? You love Seishin, don't you?" Kagari asked while she crossed her arms and leaned against the walls.

"I have my own way of seducing that shinigami, so I don't have to be in the middle of it." Matsu replied. "In this soap, I don't have to get dirty… at least not yet…"

Matsu laughed while Kagari face-palmed herself.

"That sounds so wrong in so many ways…" She said and then she looked at Seishin as he was in the middle of a tug-of-war with Musubi pulling his right arm, Tsukiumi pulling his left arm and Kusano pulling his pant leg a little.

"_Tsukiumi hated ashikabis with a passion, yet you got her to emerge… Seishin, I am very impressed." _Kagari thought.

"Fools, it's time to settle this!" Tsukiumi declared as she charged her water powers.

"Ready when you are!" Musubi said as she and Kusano prepares to fight, until Miya stepped in and tapped the two girls on the head with a dust beater.

"Violence is forbidden in Maison Izumo, do you girls understand?!" Miya declared.

"She's good." Tsukiumi said as she placed her hand on the spot on her head Miya hit her at.

"I'm sorry, Miya." Musubi whined while covering the spot on her head with her hand as well. "It won't happen again…"

"…and what about you…?" Miya asked Tsukiumi with her calm and scary smile on her face.

"They said whilst in Rome, doest as the Romans; so I'll obey thine laws here…" She replied while holding in to her pride despite her nervousness.

"Uhh, Miya… I know this may seem awkward but…" Seishin stammered.

"The Sekirei Plan, Seishin?" Miya said which caught Seishin by surprise.

"How did you – Wait…" Seishin paused for a minute to put the clues together to form the answer. "Let me guess… Your husband knew of the Sekirei Plan since he had worked with MBI and you knew Ku was a sekirei since I brought her in.

"Seishin… how did thou know of that so easily?" Tsukiumi asked

"Yeah, everyone kept on asking me that same question, Tsukiumi." He replied as he blushed while brushing the back of his head. "Let's just say, my times at college and at the Soul Society got me that much intelligence in investigation.

_"He's good…" _Tsukiumi thought.

"That's correct; I know that Ku's a sekirei as well as the Sekirei Plan…" Miya replied and then turned to Tsukiumi. "…and since you're one of the sekireis too, welcome to Maison Izumo." Miya smiled.

Tsukiumi stook up like a soldier with her hands on her hips, causing her breasts to jiggle for a second.

"Thy name is Tsukiumi; sekirei and Seishin's wife." Tsukiumi introduced herself.

"I'm his wife, too!" Musubi cheerfully declared, which Tsukiumi got irritated at what she said.

_"Mama-mia… This is going to be a long day ahead of me…" _Seishin thought while he chuckling nervously. As Tsukiumi looked away for a second, she noticed Kagari as she walked off.

"Could thou be…?" Tsukiumi asked, catching Kagari's attention. "Thou look so familiar…" She kept on pondering. "Perhaps it was a chance resemblance…"

_"Oh, Kami…" _Kagari thought while she face-palmed herself. "Yes… My name is Kagari, it's nice to meet you. Please excuse me; I have some work to do. See you around." Kagari replied as she turned and walk off towards her room. Matsu noticed something wrong so she went to find her before Seishin and the others noticed.

"Kagari, I know those burns are still affecting you but if you should—" Matsu suggested.

"Save it… If you think I should be an emerged so my powers would stabilize, you're sadly mistaken." Kagari replied while she endured the pain in her body. "I'm a defective sekirei; no one wants me and I don't want anyone… All I want to do is kill that one man…"

"Yeah but Kagari…" Matsu tried to reason with Kagari but she declined the suggestion.

"Tell Miya, I won't be here for dinner, ok?" Kagari said as she left for her room.

Meanwhile in Yukari's room, her new friend Shiina; also known as Sekirei #107 is currently taking a shower. Yukari; on the other hand; sat by the bathroom doorway as she blushed a light pink.

_"__I really want to peek at Shiina, but..." _She thought while resisting her urges to peek. She banged her head with her hands lightly for a few seconds. "_But I can't! I know I let him stay here last night but I still can't believe that I'm alone with a boy!"_

**(Flashback)**

"I... I think that I am your sekirei..." Shiina said as he looked up at her with his big blue eyes; blushing. Yukari blushed a light pink on her cheeks as she looked at him. "Please mark me... Please?" Shiina brought his lips together as he wants her to kiss him.

"Whoa, what do you mean 'mark'?" She asked.

"The seal; the symbol that proves that I am your sekirei." He replied. Yukari got a slight nosebleed the second he replied.

"Whoa, hold on." Yukari said. "What you're saying is making me confused." She took a deep breath. "First off, tell me about this 'sekirei' stuff."

"The Sekirei Plan; that's the name of that game that's happening right now, in this exact city." Shiina explained. "...and the sekireis were released to find our destined ashikabis; masters that can help awaken our powers."

_"Normally, I wouldn't believe a story that may sound crazy, but coming from him, I believe all of it."_ Yukari thought.

"My name is Shiina, number 107." He introduced. "...and I believe that I might be your sekirei."

"You might...?" Yukari asked.

"I only said that because my body's reaction hasn't confirmed you as my ashikabi yet..." Shiina replied. "...and in order to confirm it, I need to do mucosal contact with you."

"Mucosal Contact?" Yukari wondered. "You mean like kissing?"

"Yes, but I can do more if you want me to." Shiina slightly begged.

**(Flashback ended)**

Yukari sat beside her bed; pondering over what Shiina told her, until she heard the door open and saw, Shiina wearing a pair of pajamas. She was easily surprised from that moment.

"Thank you for letting me use your shower." Shiina complemented. Yukari got a nosebleed seeing him in pajamas and passed out. Shiina looked confused as he walked towards her a little. "Something the matter?" He asked.

"No, I'm just great." She replied as she chuckled nervously while holding her nose, preventing any nosebleeds from happening again.

"_I really hope no one finds out about this, not even Mom or Seishin." _Yukari thought, until she thought of an idea.

"You ok?" Shiina asked.

"Yeah, I am." She replied. "Hey, why don't we go shopping tomorrow, Shiina? I don't have any boy clothes for you and I'm guessing you want a new set of clothes."

"Yes, but what if someone tries to catch me again?" Shiina asked while feeling worried.

"It's no problem..." Yukari said. "...because I already got a plan." She smiled and chuckled.

Later during dinner at Maison izumo; Seishin, all of his sekirei, and Miya sat in the living room as they began eating dinner. The only one who broke the silence was Tsukiumi as she discovers whose Seishin's third sekirei before her.

"What! Did thou say she was thy sekirei, Seishin?" Tsukiumi asked as she pointed at Matsu.

"Yep…" Seishin nervously brushed the back of his head. "Matsu is my third sekirei before I met you."

"Yep, he's right." Matsu chuckled. "Nice to finally meet you, fellow wife."

"He has but one wife, and that wife is me!" Tsukiumi declared. Then Uzume arrived to the living room after hearing the commotion.

"Wow, Seishin. You are becoming a ladies' man." Uzume complemented. "I can't believe you got four sekireis falling for you."

"Come on, Uzume… You're trying to make me blush." Seishin replied being modest.

"Seishin! Don't tell me she's another of your sekireis?" Tsukiumi asked fiercefully.

"No, she's not my sekirei. Really!" Seishin replied while hold his hands out. Uzume chuckled at the two of them.

"Seishin's right. My ashikabi doesn't live here." Uzume replied to Tsukiumi.

"Well then, my name is Tsukiumi. Pleased to meet you." She greeted.

"Likewise, my name's Uzume." She replied. "Good luck in this competition here; you're going to need it."

"Uhh, Uzume… Please don't you're making things worse…" Seishin tries to reason with Uzume, luckily Tsukiumi remained calm.

"Hah… They're not worthy to be my competition, Seishin." Tsukiumi said. "Because I am the one true wife among them." She made an adamant grin on her face with a gleaming smile.

"I'm his wife too, you know!" Musubi said with Kusano joining in the argument.

The girls began arguing over who's a better wife for Seishin, Miya, Uzume and Matsu giggled, and Seishin face-palmed himself.

_"Mama-mia… This is going to take a LOOONNNG while for them to get along with each other…"_ Seishin thought while his inner hollow laughed at what's happening. Then he noticed Musubi attempting to help feed him.

"Here you go, Seishin." She said while holding some food in her chopsticks. "Say ahhh…"

'Understand this, Seishin. My life will be forfeit, if thou let Musubi feed thee!" Tsukiumi said while holding in her anger, despite the fact she broke her chopsticks.

"Thanks but I'll be fine when I'm eating by myself." Seishin said while he was going to eat his rice until Kusano tries to stuff a sausage in his mouth.

"Stop! Thou art only a child!" Tsukiumi barked though Kusano didn't listen. Uzume and Miya chuckled at what's going on.

Later on, Musubi and Tsukiumi went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"That Seishin… " Tsukiumi said. "I was offering my wifely duties and help wash Seishin's back, but he refrained." "I wanted to share bath and birth with him."

"What does sharing birth mean?" Musubi wondered.

"Thou loon, it means when a man and woman sleep cocooned…"

"Ehh…" Musubi remained confused.

While Musubi and Tsukiumi were taking their bath and Matsu remained in her room, Seishin and Kusano were sitting outside watching the night sky.

"Ahh-choo!" Seishin sneezed. "I'm starting to get a cold. Man, Tsukiumi did hit me with a lot of water, to the point I can feel the cold through my bones. Talk about being water-logged."

"Big brother, which one of us you like the best?" Kusano asked.

"That's a very good question, Ku…" Seishin said when he chuckled while he brushed his head. "But honestly, I like all of you equally. You, Matsu, even Musubi and Tsukiumi; I like all of equally and I'm proud to always be here to protect you. All of you picked me; a soul reaper captain with a kind heart to others and for that, I want to help repay you all for what you have done.

Seishin smiled as he looked at the moon shining over them, Kusano then smiled as she hugged Seishin from behind and kissed his cheek. Seishin blushed a light shade of pink from her kiss.

"This is for being my big brother; I love you so very much." Kusano said.

"Aww… I love you too, Ku" Seishin smiled.

"Big brother?" She asked which got his attention. "Promise me that you'll stay with me forever?"

"That I will do, Ku." Seishin smiled and chuckled happily.

"…and then when I get bigger, please make me your wife?" She asked him which made Seishin blush a dark shade of red.

_"I hope Musubi and Tsukiumi didn't sense this coming…" _Seishin thought as he chuckled nervously. As for Musubi and Tsukiumi who were washing up in the bathroom, they unfortunately sensed what had happened.

"I just got the unmistakable feeling that someone got the better of me." Tsukiumi announced as she felt that sudden disturbance run down her spine.

"You did?" Musubi asked as she felt the same thing Tsukiumi felt. "So did I."

Ironic, isn't it...? Meanwhile at MBI Headquarters…

"I just confirmed the emergence of Number Nine." Takumi announced.

"Then it's time…" Minaka said as he made a slight chuckle. "At last, 90% of the sekireis have finally been emerged. MBI have already seized most of this capital and in a matter of hours, we'll control all of the Japan. Sekirei will fight among each other in a battle to the death! Takumi, commence stage two of the Sekirei Plan immediately! Ah, such a fitting stage to the next chapter that's about to unfold!

Minaka made his maniacal laugh as it echoes the area around the building as Seishin's life as an ashikabi took an unfortunate turn for the worse.

* * *

**Taka2012: Something bad is going to happen, now that Minaka prepares Stage two of the Sekirei Plan... whatever that is.**

**Seishin: Whatever it is, I know it doesn't have to do with me and my sekireis…**

**Taka2012: At least you got 4 sekireis that wants to be your wives.**

**Tsukiumi: Only one, Taka, and that role belong to me!**

**Musubi: Hey, I'm his wife too! *Grabs Seishin's left arm***

**Tsukiumi: Unhand him, Musubi! Seishin is thy husband! *Grabs Seishin's right arm as they got into a tug of war for Seishin's affections; Kusano grabbed Seishin's leg, joining the competition. Matsu and I chuckled.**

**Seishin: *Saw me laughing* So you find this funny; huh, Taka…?**

***I stopped laughing.***

**Matsu: You better start running kid.**

**Taka2012: Yeah, I should, Matsu… **

**Seishin: Girls, can you please let go of me? I have something I gotta do. *The girls let go of Seishin as he looked at me.***

**Taka2012: Uh, oh… I better get to running. Readers, I hope you like this chapter and more will be up- *Seishin began beating me up; Musubi and Tsukiumi stood in front of the camera.***

**Tsukiumi: Taka and thy husband art busy at the moment, so we'll finish what thine has started. On behalf of Taka2012; thy am Tsukiumi, here with Musubi as we bid thee a good morrow. *She bowed.***

**Musubi: *Jumps in front of her* Bye, bye for now. *Waves at the camera***

**Tsukiumi: Musubi!**


	8. Chapter 7: Phase Two Begins

**(I don't own all of Sekirei or all of Bleach, just the OC. This is a harem. I hope you like it.)**

**Uzume: Hey guys, I'm Uzume and I'm filling in for Taka2012, he's healing up from his fight with Seishin. Taka left me a note; remind you viewers that he made some changes to this story, than what was made in the anime. He also told me that there is also one of the three sekirei in this chapter that will remain unwinged until the time is right. Hmm... I wonder who could that sekirei be. Anyway, in the previous chapter, Seishin did the impossible; saving Tsukiumi, a sekirei who hates ashikabis with a passion…**

**Seishin: Yeah; and I was rather relieved about it too. Especially while my spiritual pressure was dropping in that battle.**

**Tsukiumi: Yes, thy husband is correct. If it wasn't for thou saving me from that vile ashikabi, Seo; thy life would have been in his. **

**Seishin: *Blushing* **

**Karasuba: Well, isn't that touching… *She appeared behind the group.* A sekirei feeling thankful for that ashikabi's heroic efforts. I may not know what you are, ashikabi… But one thing's for sure, you got skill and heart to save that sekirei.**

**Seishin: *Acting suspicious of Karasuba.* Thanks… er…**

**Karasuba: The name's Karasuba, and I'm the Black Sekirei. *Turns to the camera* Anyway, let's get this chapter underway… Enjoy the show, kiddies… *She made a wry smirk and chuckled***

* * *

**_Sekirei EX: Ashikabi from The Soul Society_**

**Chapter 7: Phase Two Begins…**

The story began with Minaka Hiroto looking out at the city from the top of MBI in the middle of the night while Takami Sahashi was on the phone with another member regarding the satellite.

"Thank you." Takami said as she hung up her phone. "The satellite's been reprogrammed and troops have been mobilized. Everything's ready now.

Minaka started chuckling after Takami's report. "The time has come…" He said.

"How could just stand there and laugh about this, Minaka?!" Takami barked.

"What are you so afraid of, Takami?" He asked.

"It's not that I'm afraid but I'm just fed up." Takami rebuked which caused Minaka to trip over and nearly fall off the building.

"Aw, come on Takami..." Minaka begged as he climbed back up. "You knew this was innevitable. It has been since we touched Kami's corpse. I'll never forget that day; that's when I became the game master!" He began laughing loud and maniacally.

_"That day..." _Takami thought as she began thinking of the day she and Minaka's lives changed.

**(Flashback)**

It was the year 1999; Minaka Hiroto and Takami Sahashi were on a large rock isolated off the coast of Japan. Minaka had black hair and wore a kamen rider like outfit with a red scarf around his neck. Takami had black hair as well; she wore her hiking outfit and carried a small red backpack.

"Takami, hurry up!" Minaka said. "You and I are the only people who found this island, we don't have time for lollygagging! We must go forth and –!" Before Minaka could finish his sentence, Takami threw a rock; that was a little larger than her hand, straight for his jaw. The impact the rock made, caused Minaka fall off a small hill of rock.

"_I don't know what's worse… Coming out here with him or listen to his constant yammering." _Takami thought as she saw Minaka got back up from his fall.

"Dammit, that hurt, Takami!" Minaka said.

"Then listen otherwise I'll throw another!" Takami yelled which made Minaka yield. Her hair covered her angered eyes while she clenched her fist. "This island was pushed from the depths of the ocean by a tremendous earthquake. We don't know is this place might even be stable to even walk across on. Yet you think that this is a playground and you're throwing all caution to the wind! To think that the most intelligent super genius in the history of the university is acting like a nutcase!

The second Takami opened her eyes, she saw Minaka continuing his quest. A nerve has struck her like a bullet through wood.

"Minaka!" She called his name as she pursued him. Ignoring Takami's callings Minaka climbed over another steep side of the island until he saw something astonishing.

"Takami, come here quick!" Minaka cried. "I found it! The King of Terror!"

Takami arrived next to Minaka and saw the crashed spaceship on the island. She was surprised that the spaceship managed to survive the crash landing.

"The King of Terror?" Takami asked.

"Nostradamus said that it would fall out of the sky at the end of the century." Minaka stated.

"Nostradamus, huh?" She asked.

The two entered the spaceship and saw that the electricity is still working after the impact towards Earth. As they walked down the hallway, they came across a door that can be opened by any hand signature. Minaka swiped his hand across the scanner and the door opened. As the door opened, the two discovered a capsule with a long haired, young female adult sleeping inside its liquid chamber.

"I must say… she doesn't look like the King of Terror." Minaka said as the two saw the female inside the capsule.

**(Flashback ended)**

The next day came as Seishin who woke up early once again; to his unfortunate discovery that he's in a rock and a hard place once again… well several hard places. Ironically the hard place was literally the soft skin of his sekirei allies asleep by his side. Tsukiumi and Musubi cuddling his arms while Matsu and Kusano cuddling his legs.

_"Wow, Seishin… Even in bed, those girls can't let go of you." _ Seishin's hollow said.

"_Hollow, just how many times are you going to embarrass me?" _ Seishin thought.

"_I guess for as long as I want to, kid…" _His hollow chuckled_._

_"Gah dang it!" _Seishin thought. _"What did I do to be back in between a rock and a hard place yet again…?"_

**(Flashback – Last Night)**

"Get thee away from him!" Tsukiumi shouted. "Only his real wife share his bed with him and that wife is me!"

"I'm his wife too, you know." Musubi replied with a smile on her face which got her and Tsukiumi into a staredown. Seishin; who's holding Kusano in his lap; was watching the argument and Matsu was behind him the whole time.

"_Mama-mia… They are still at it again…" _Seishin thought while chuckling nervously. _"Why can't we all just get along!?"_

_ "It's like they were destined rivals to win your heart, Seishin." _Seishin's hollow said. _"My, you are such a ladies' man."_

_ "Gah dang it, hollow!" _Seishin thought while feeling embarrassed. "Alright everyone, we should get some rest now."

Seishin got up from the floor and then picked Kusano up.

"What art thou doing, Seishin?" Tsukiumi asked as he saw Kusano being picked up.

"I'm taking Ku to Miya's room, so she can go to sleep." Kusano tries to shake off of Seishin, not wanting to go sleep with Miya.

"Thou art not sleeping here tonight brat, so go!" Tsukiumi barked at Kusano, which got her irritated.

"I was thinking the same thing to you, too..." Matsu said with her glasses gleaming once again as she chuckled.

"You have to get some rest too Matsu or you'll get in trouble with Miya again." Seishin said to her.

"Don't be silly, my fine red-headed Adonis." Matsu replied. "I have every reason to be here. I am simply here to observe the behavior of the two wild women here." She chuckled yet again.

"_Has it ever occurred to you that Matsu can sometimes be a little creepy when her glasses gleamed?" _Seishin's hollow asked him.

"_Mama-mia... I have the disturbed feeling that I know how this is going to turn out in the end..." _Seishin thought.

**(Flashback ended.)**

"_In the end, you gave into their pleas for them to stay in with ya." _Seishin's hollow thought.

_"Yeah..." _Seishin replied. "_But then again... it's not bad. My sekirei are enjoying their rest with me."_

_ "It may be true..." _His hollow said. _"But what if something unexpected comes your way?"_

_ "Hollow, just relax." _Seishin replied. _"It's not like Miya could open the door unexpectedly, look at me with glowing red eyes and carrying a deadly weapon that could make me feel like I am in a horror film..."_

Seishin's irony came true when he saw Miya looking at Seishin and his sekirei with her creepy smile that brings shivers down his spine, glowing red eyes, and carrying a knife in her hand.

"Morning Seishin..." She greeted.

"HOLY SH—!" Seishin was pinned against the wall when he saw Miya after he jumped out of the covers, waking his sekirei. He clenched his right hand to his heart, breathing heavily as he almost got a heart attack.

"I see you forgot one of my cardinal rules; elicit relations are forbidden here in Maison izumo." She reminded.

"Whatever you do, don't go Michael Myers on me, Miya. I'm begging ya here!" Seishin begged. "Please put the knife down; this is not what you think."

Miya chuckled as she lowered the knife in her hand while she turned her attention to Kusano and the other sekirei

"Even Ku, huh?" Miya asked while Seishin chuckled nervously.

Later that morning, Seishin and his sekirei got dressed and went down into the living room; just as Miya finished making ideas for new rooms for the girls.

"I have decided to give you all specific rooms for where you'll be staying for now on." Miya explained. "Ku, you'll be sleeping with me like you have been."

Kusano groaned with displeasure from Miya decision.

"Meanwhile, Room 204; which has been vacant for a while, will be shared with Musubi and Tsukiumi."

"HUH?!" The girls cried.

"But I'm his wife; separating from one's husband is unfathomable!" Tsukiumi exclaimed.

"I'm his wife, too." Musubi joined in.

"Shut up!" Tsukiumi said to Musubi

"Ladies, I already made my decision..." Miya said while displayed her signature demonic visage. "Is that understood?

Musubi and Tsukiumi both saw the mask and grew nervous from it. The two yielded and gave in to her demands.

"Yes, Miya." Musubi agreed.

"Yes, it is..." Tsukiumi joined in. "...and I shall obey thou laws here."

Seishin chuckled nervously from seeing Miya's visage. Meanwhile, Matsu was monitoring the scene from the comfort of her room. She chuckled from looking at the defeated faces of Musubi and Tsukiumi.

"Now that those two are out of my way, there's nothing that stops me from going into Seishin's room." Matsu said to herself, until Miya appeared in front of the camera Matsu hid in the living room. Her scary yet calm smile and her demonic visage appeared beside her while she stared down Matsu through the camera. Matsu grew very nervous from the sight of her visage.

"That's goes for you too, Matsu." Miya said.

"O-Ok..." Matsu replied nervously then alarms began going off on her computer. She closed down the surveillance video and looked at the map of Tokyo showing pinpointed areas where MBI troops are being deployed to. "Troop deployments are changing... and rapidly too. I wonder why...?"

While Matsu continue searching on the computer to find the reason why MBI troops are changing their deployment, Tsukiumi, who's leaning against the wall; was feeling a little frustrated that Miya gave the girls their own separate rooms than to sleep with Seishin in his room.

"That wench..." Tsukiumi was venting out her anger while her arms were crossed under her breasts. "So why is it that I, his real wife, get kicked out of his room? Honestly, the nerve..."

Just as Tsukiumi was about to continue her thinking elsewhere, she heard Miya talking to Kusano and Musubi; so she began eavesdropping inconspicuously from behind the stairway.

"I'm about to do a little shopping. Would you water the garden while I'm out?" Miya asked the girls.

"Sure, have a safe trip." Musubi replied.

"Bye, bye Miya." Kusano joined in.

After Miya left, Tsukiumi hid herself behind the stairs once again before she was spotted.

"I wonder where Tsukiumi is at." Musubi wondered.

"I don't know." Kusano replied.

"If we could get her to help water the garden a little, it could get the job done quicker and it'll be a lot of fun, too." Musubi suggested; Kusano nodded, agreeing to the idea. Tsukiumi overheard the girls and decided to leave while they haven't seen her yet.

"So they expect me to use thy powers to help with their chores, do they? What am I, a human water sprinkler?" Tsukiumi asked herself. I need some time alone from the house." Tsukiumi sighed as she opened the side door and decided to step out for a bit. She noticed Seishin in his soul reaper uniform training; she remembered the time Seishin saved her from Hibiki and Hikari and their ashikabi Seo. She smiled at Seishin before she took off. _"Seishin, thou art indeed an honorable protector... I am glad to be thou sekirei."_ She thought.

"_Seishin, do you feel something?" _His hollow asked.

_"Like what?" _Seishin wondered as he stopped his training.

_"Like a dark presence approaching Maison Izumo..." _His hollow replied.

_"Really?" _Seishin asked. _"I don't sense anything, but I'll take your word for it."_

_"Ok, but be careful..." _The hollow finished his conversation while Seishin resumed his training.

Meanwhile, in the middle of one of the streets of Tokyo; not too far from Maison Izumo, a red Ferrari was parked on the side of the street. In it was a brown haired man wearing a blue business uniform and an unwinged sekirei. The sekirei has long light grey hair that's tied into a ponytail and grey narrow eyes displaying an exhausted look; while wearing an all black leather top with a matching miniskirt and stockings. She wore her grey haori with a black sekirei crest printed on the back over her shoulders like it was a cape. The sekirei got out of the car, ready to go on an eccentric walk.

"Just call me when you are done." He said.

"I will, Natsuo." She said. "This shouldn't take too long; I'm just going to check up on an old friend." The grey haired sekirei left to head to Maison Izumo; at that same time, Seishin suddenly stopped his training when he sensed the dark presence his hollow sensed earlier.

_"That must be the presence my inner hollow was talking about..."_ Seishin thought. "_It's so dark like the midnight sky, and filled with hatred like a thick fog that couldn't be cut through with the strongest sword. I better lay low for the time being."_ Seishin took his combat pass and returned to his normal self.

Meanwhile Musubi and Kusano are outside watering the garden. Kusano wanted to play with the water.

"Come on, Ku." Musubi chuckled as she turned the hose's aim away from her. "You know I can't let you have it. If I did you would get wet."

Kusano stopped to look at the woman standing by the entrance; Musubi slowly turned around to see who's at the entrance; gets surprised and redirected the hose away from the visitor. Unfortunately, Musubi accidently aimed the watering hose at Kusano, getting her wet. Irony, isn't it...?

"Hehe... You're scatterbrained as always, huh Musubi?" The visitor named Karasuba said.

"Ahh, Karasuba!" Musubi cried in amazement as she remembered her "old friend" Karasuba. Karasuba simply smiled to see Musubi doing well. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well I heard a rumor and I wanted to come check it out for myself." She replied. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, not at all. Come in!" Musubi said as she invited Karasuba inside the house. Seishin was just passing by until he noticed the light grey haired sekirei standing outside the inn.

"Oh, hello. You must be a friend of Musubi." Seishin said as Karasuba and Musubi smiled at him.

_"Seishin..." _His inner hollow interrupted him.

_"Yes, I know, hollow..." _Seishin mentally replied. _"That dark presence is coming from the grey haired sekirei."_

"Yes I am, my name is Karasuba..." Karasuba greeted. "...and may I ask your name?"

"Yes, Seishin Samayou is my name." He replied with a calm smile. "I see you're a little damp. Please come in and Musubi will help you with a change of clothes until your clothes dry."

"Thank you very much, Seishin." Karasuba replied as she followed Musubi inside. Then Seishin's inner hollow spoke.

_ "So far, she doesn't know your secret. When she leaves, make a clone using your zanpaktou's power to spy on her and see how strong she is."_

_ "Understood..." _Seishin thought.

Meanwhile in Musubi's room...

"Here, you can wear my clothes until your clothes are dried." Musubi said. "I'm sorry about what had happened earlier."

"Don't be sorry, Musubi." Karasuba replied as she wore Musubi's white robe. "It's ok. Anyway; that guy downstairs, is he your ashikabi?"

"Uh-huh" Musubi replied.

"That's good. I got plenty of time to find my ashikabi." Karasuba said.

"I see. I wish you luck on finding your ashikabi." Musubi said.

"Hehe. Thanks Musubi." Karasuba chuckled. "Congrats on defeating Number 43."

"Number 43?" Musubi wondered who's that until she realized that it was the scythe wielding sekirei. "Oh, her! The mean one who carried that scythe. She was such a bully!"

Karasuba chuckled as she turned around to face her. "You haven't changed a bit, Musubi. Anyway, I came here to remind you."

"Remind me of what?" Musubi wondered.

"Our promise; you remember that, right?" She asked.

"Of course I do!" Musubi replied.

Meanwhile, Seishin and Kusano were coming up the stairs with some food in a plate; until Matsu opened her room door and noticed Seishin.

"Psst, Seishin." Matsu called him which got his attention. "Come here a second."

"What's up, Matsu?" He asked.

"I heard voices; who's here?" She asked.

"It's an old friend of Musubi's." Seishin replied.

"A friend?" She asked; wondering whose Musubi's friend is. Until the two heard Musubi's room door open and noticed the two girls coming out. The second she saw Karasuba and she looked back at Matsu, she immediately returned into her room. "What's she doing here?! Oh no; she saw me didn't she?"

"Excuse me, Seishin..." Karasuba called him. "I should be getting ready to go."

"Oh, ok then." He replied. "Have a good day then, Karasuba."

"Likewise, ashikabi." Karasuba smirked as she followed Musubi to the door. Tsukiumi returned home a short second later as the two girls arrived outside.

"Aw, I wish you could stay a little longer." Musubi said.

"Sorry, but my ride back to work is coming. Take care, Musubi." Karasuba said as she departed.

"Bye!" She replied as she watched Karasuba leave. Tsukiumi shifted her glare at Karasuba; she remained quiet. As she left, she stopped only to look at Homura who was standing above the inn. She remained smiling as she continued on her way back to the meeting place.

_"Sekirei number four, Karasuba..." _Homura thought. _"MBI's hound, also known as... The Black Sekirei."_

Unknowing to everyone, Seishin was watching her leave. With a glare at her, he took out his combat pass; turned into his soul reaper form, and summoned his zanpaktou.

"Honō kurōn..." He whispered as his zanpaktou made a faint glow and created a duplicate of himself while wearing his hollow mask using the mixture of his shadow and little bit of Reddnouva's flames. "I want you to check on out guest who had left. I have a feeling there's more to her than meets the eye."

The clone nodded and left using flashstep; pursuing her through the rooftops. Seishin returned to his normal form as he went to his room. Before he returns to his room, he went to check on Matsu.

"Matsu, the coast is clear. Karasuba's gone." He said. "... and I know, she can't be trusted."

Matsu opened her room door and looked at Seishin.

"How did you know?" Matsu asked him.

"I have a way with seeing inside the people I meet." Seishin replied." Despite her calm look, her eyes tell those eyes, is a soul filled with hatred."

"You're rather instinctive aren't you, Seishin." Matsu complemented him.

"It's a gift." Seishin replied modestly until he and Matsu heard her computer alarm going off. "What's going on?"

"Seishin you have to hurry and see what's on TV!" Matsu said

"What's on TV?" He asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that it's involving Minaka." She replied.

"Ok." Seishin said as he rushed to the living room.

Meanwhile in the living room, he, Tsukiumi, Kusano and Matsu arrived to the living room, only to see, Minaka broadcasting to the viewers.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Shinto Teito, this is Minaka Hiroto; President of MBI speaking. I am here to announce that MBI have seized the capital; as of now, the entire city is under our control."

"What?!" Seishin said angerly. "The entire city; what the hell?!"

_"Calm down, Seishin." _His inner hollow said.

"...with MBI at the helm, we'll usher in a new age of the gods that begins here!" He continued. "Even though there's a change of management, there's no need to worry..."

While Minaka continued talking, Musubi just arrived to the living room.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" She wondered until she noticed Minaka on TV. "Oh, the professor." She said happily.

"...However when in leaving, you will be inspected by MBI personnel, before being allowed to pass."

Hearing what Minaka have said have irritated Tsukiumi as she gritted her teeth and tightened her grip in her right hand. She quietly left the room afterwards.

_"Thou have done it, Minaka..." _She thought. _"I won't forgive you for what you did..."_

Seishin; on the other hand grew angered that he nor any ashikabi couldn't leave the capital.

"That confirms it; Phase two of the Sekirei Plan has been initiated." Matsu said.

"Phase two?" Seishin asked. "What does that mean?"

"Come with me, Seishin. I'll tell you more when we get to my room." She said.

Seishin nodded as he followed Matsu; Kusano and Musubi noticed his hands clenching tightly displaying something worrying about him. Both she and Musubi followed him as well. When Seishin and the girls arrived to Matsu room, Matsu immediately got on her computer and pulled up information regarding the Sekirei Plan.

"Here's all the proof I need..." Matsu said to Seishin as she pulled up the map of the capital of Tokyo. "Take a look at the map I found on their server. As you can see, Seishin, the city is covered by rivers; MBI troops were deployed to block every bridge that leads out of the capital."

"I'm guessing to keep us ashikabis and sekireis in the city, am I correct?" Seishin guessed.

"Precisely." Matsu replied. "Because of this, we have to prepare..."

"For what?" He wondered as Matsu turned to his attention as she fixed her glasses.

"For war, Seishin." She replied which surprised Seishin a little.

"...and I'm guessing Minaka turned this city into a battleground for all Sekirei and Ashikabi alike." Seishin guessed again as he clenched his right hand even tighter and, though he's in his normal state, his right eye hollowfied. Kusano and Musubi noticed his anger growing and tried to calm him down.

"Yes..." Matsu replied.

"Damn him... Damn that MINAKA!" Seishin got up enraged as he stormed out of Matsu's room.

"Seishin!" Musubi cried as she saw him storm off. Matsu felt Seishin's pain as she sighed and looked back at her computer while Musubi and Kusano went to find him.

Meanwhile, the clone Seishin made with his zanpaktou continued to follow Karasuba as she was on her way back to work, until she encountered Miya. The clone stopped and watched what's happening.

"Well, well..." Karasuba said. "Cozy little place you got there. Maison Izumo, right?" Miya glared at her with cold eyes. "Don't worry; I didn't harm anyone or anything, at least not yet."

"I'll let you go this time..." Miya replied coldly. "But the next time you step foot near my home, I won't be as forgiving."

Karasuba chuckled at her remark.

"You haven't changed a bit; you're still the same after all these years; scary and serious." She said. "But tell me, are you as fast?" As Miya and Karasuba crossed paths with each other; within the blink of an eye, the two veterans readied their stances... even though they don't have their weapons. The clone was mesmerized at the speed of those two.

_"Those two are fast!" _The clone thought. _"Since Karasuba's a sekirei, then does that mean, Miya's a sekirei also? I better keep a close eye on the two."_

"I guess I was right." Karasuba chuckled. "Too bad I didn't bring my sword, because that white radish you got there wouldn't stand a chance."

Miya glared at her and then pointed the radish at her.

"Get out of here!" She said coldly. "Your repulsive visage is too much for me to stomach anymore."

Karasuba smirked as she picked up the apple that fell out of Miya's basket and cleaned it off with her sleve..

"It's just like I said; you haven't changed at all, Number One. Scary and serious." She turned away and started walking. "Next time, bring a sword because I'm sure I'll bring mine."

Miya turned away and walked off as well, but just as Karasuba was going to bite the apple she took, a kunai with a note attached to the handle grazed her right cheek and pinned the apple to the ground with incredible speed. Karasuba rubbed the blood off the wound while she picked up the note attacked kunai. She then read it aloud to herself.

"I knew you were a threat since you entered the inn, Karasuba... If you harm either Miya or my sekirei, you will experience MY scary side and suffer within the flames of a thousand suns... THIS IS MY FINAL WARNING. _S.S._" Karasuba read the letter; then turned to her right to see the clone of Seishin standing above the roof of a house.

"Best be warned, sekirei of darkness..." The clone said while wearing the hollow mask. "I got my eyes on you." The clone dissolved into flames and disappeared with the breeze. Karasuba smirked as she then turned and continued walking off.

_"Looks like that ashikabi Musubi got, has some tricks up his sleeve." _Karasuba thought. "_He has a strong sign of seriousness in his eyes. I better keep my eyes on him as well." _She chuckled.

Back at Maison Izumo, Seishin was outside on the roof, meditating while in his Soul Reaper form; trying to relinquish the stress he got.

_"Damn that Minaka." _Seishin thought. "_He never told me about the Phases of the Sekirei Plan. I took him for granted and he left me in the dark with secrets he didn't tell me. Damn it!"_

_ "Seishin, calm down. Please..." _Seishin's hollow said.

_"How should I, hollow?!" _He replied.

_"Getting angry right now won't solve problems." _His hollow said. _"You promised that you will protect the sekirei you care for. Even if it means being in the middle of a war, you must keep your word."_

Seishin sighed and took a deep breath. _"Very well, hollow." I'll accept the responsibilities."_

_"Good choice, kid." _His hollow replied. Suddenly, his phone began ringing; it was Ichigo.

"Yo, it's Seishin."

"Hey Seishin, sorry for the other day; several hollow attacks were happening around Karakura Town as well as going to Hell to save my sister from Kokutō." Ichigo said.

"Wow, Ichigo... You are one busy man." Seishin replied.

"But not to worry, we'll come see you soon." Ichigo said. "Also, I know about the Sekirei Plan and whatnot. Yoruichi told me and the others about it, it's cool with us. Any friends of yours are friends of ours."

"Thanks, Ichigo." Seishin smiled. "Alright, call me when you're on your way here."

"Will do, Seishin." He replied. "Later."

Seishin hung his phone up; then he sensed the information his clone had possessed after he stopped meditating. Seishin got back up and looked at the sky.

_"Looks like I got a new mission on this vacation: Protect the sekirei. Heh... Cliché..." _He thought. "_Time to prepare for war, I guess..."_

Musubi arrived outside and found Seishin standing on the roof. She jumped up and landed beside him.

"Seishin!" Musubi cried.

"Musubi..." He said. "Where's Kusano?"

"She's asleep." She replied.

"What about Tsukiumi and the others?" He asked.

"Tsukiumi; I don't know exactly, but Uzume had to go take care of something. She'll be back in a while." She answered.

"Then I guess this place is mostly empty." He said.

"Seishin, there's something I have to tell you and only you..." Musubi said.

"It involves your sekirei friend, Karasuba... right?"

"Yes." She replied. "She and I made a promise back then; long before I became your sekirei and it was something I vowed to keep."

**(Flashback)**

It took place few weeks ago; Musubi and Karasuba were on the beams of an incomplete building, watching over the city.

"Humans are such an unnecessary species..." Karasuba thought aloud.

"Well the ashikabi I'm going to meet is human..." Musubi said. "...and I know he's warm, kind and caring; so you're wrong. Humans aren't unnecessary at all, Karasuba."

"I don't agree, but I know Yume would agree..." Karasuba replied.

"Yume?" Musubi wondered.

"Well, then let's put it to the test." Karasuba suggested. "The next time we meet, we'll fight to see which of us is stronger."

"But what will fighting each other prove, Karasuba?" Musubi asked.

"If you win, then what Yume said was right..." Karasuba said. "But, if I win..."

**(Flashback ended)**

"That's the promise we made, Seishin." Musubi said. "Me and Karasuba vowed that the next time we meet on the battlefield, we fight until either one of us is the winner."

"Musubi..." Seishin said.

"Don't worry, Seishin..." Musubi continued. "I will win and prove Karasuba that she's wrong. But that's not all, I promise that I'll save all the sekireis and return them to their ashikabis."

"You're really going through with this to the very end, huh Musubi?" He said.

"Oh, Seishin... I just have so much love for you!" She said. "Not only me; but Matsu, Ku, and even Tsukiumi loves you, too!"

Seishin blushed a light pink and chuckled then Musubi took his hand and set it between her chest; feeling her heartbeats.

"Do you feel this, Seishin? My heart's beating so fast; and it's all because of all the love I feel here." Musubi smiled and closed her eyes. "I know the others felt the same thing as well, Seishin; and I want Karasuba to feel it too.

"I see..." Seishin began smiling at her.

"I know it's hard to do; maybe even impossible, but I'm going to give it my all to show Karasuba that love is stronger." Musubi looked at him smiling with ambition.

"I know you can do it, Musubi." Seishin replied while smiling. "You, Ku, Tsukiumi, Matsu and any other sekirei we meet are strong willed. You all got that burning flame of determination; the same flame of ambition my family carried for generations. I'm with all of you to the very end; not as an ashikabi, not as a Soul Reaper, but as your friend... well, husband in Tsukiumi's terms."

"Seishin, that's very sweet of you. Thank you so much." Musubi smiled and chuckled happily.

Later that afternoon; on the city rooftops, Tsukiumi was watching over the city as MBI helicopters were flying around. A calm breeze flowed through her dress while she remained standing with her arms crossed under her breasts.

"Thou must be kidding..." She said to herself.

"You shouldn't surprise yourself." Homura appeared behind her; Tsukiumi turned to see her. "Turning the city into a battlefield is all part of Minaka's plan."

"Hmph, I make it a habit not to have time to fight against convalescences." Tsukiumi said while looking away.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I didn't come here for a fight, Tsukiumi." Homura said.

"Then leave now." Tsukiumi replied.

"Since the Sekirei Plan have progressed to Phase Two, that means ninety percent of the Sekireis have already emerged." Homura continued.

_"Did I cause this by becoming Seishin's sekirei?" _She thought as she realized what Homura said.

"Something wrong?" Homura asked.

"No..." Tsukiumi said as she regained her train of thought. "Besides of thy business. If thou has no intention of battling, then keep thyself away from me." Tsukiumi walked off then jumped off the building as she left got home.

_"That's gonna be hard to do since we live in the same house, ironically." _Homura thought as she watched the MBI choppers pass through the city. _"MBI really stepped up another level; they're guarding all exits across the capital. If any sekirei or ashikabi ever try to leave the city, it's game over."_

Later that afternoon, Yukari was traveling to a nearby clothing store, with her friend Shiina, who's disguised as a girl by wearing an all while summer dress. Yukari explained what she and Shiina were going to do yesterday in her room.

"A-Are you sure this could work, Yukari?" Shiina asked. "I feel kinda stupid."

"Of course this could work!" Yukari replied while smiling. "People can totally mistake you for a girl in that getup."

"O-Ok." Shiina replied as he continued walking with her; but unknowing to them, another ashikabi was watching them. It was the same brown haired ashikabi with the white suit who tried to forcefully emerge with Kusano a long time ago and next to him was a tall and calm sekirei with messy silver haired and grey eyes. He wore a black shirt with a slight opening in the middle of it, long black pants with matching boots and an orange scarf.

"Hmmm..." The brown haired ashikabi wondered.

"Someone you know, Mikogami?" The sekirei asked.

"Just a little bird that was flown away from me, Mutsu..." Mikogami replied. "But he haven't emerged yet."

"A sekirei?" Mutsu asked.

"Once I set my sights on it, I want it." Mikogami said.

"That's such a bad habit you have." Mutsu said calmly as he smirked with his eyes closed. "So what are you planning to do anyway?"

"The last two times, I sent sekirei to retrieve him, but they failed." Mikogami answered. "So this time, I'll do it myself."

Later that evening at Maison Izumo; Seishin, Musubi, Kusano and Tsukiumi were in the kitchen, but something funny had happened that surprises even the young crimson haired shinigami: Tsukiumi... in a French maid outfit.

"Grrr... What is this?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Uzume said it was a French maid outfit." Musubi replied until Tsukiumi grabbed her by the collar and shook her like a rag doll.

"I know what it's called thou simpleton." Tsukiumi said. "But I want to know why am I dressed in this attire?"

"Because Miya doesn't want your dress to get dirty when you go to the market." Musubi replied.

"S-Shopping?" Tsukiumi was speechless about what Musubi said. "Why must I do such a menial chore, Musubi?" Tsukiumi resumed shaking her even more which got Seishin a little nervous. Musubi would answer her question but she passed out from all the shaking; right before Miya stepped in.

"Here you go, girls." Miya said while holding two baskets in her hands. "You two have fun, now."

"Why should I go shopping?" Tsukiumi asked.

Miya chuckled as she raised her index finger and waved it a little; at the same time, her demonic visage appeared. "Those who can't work; can't eat... Got it...?"

Tsukiumi grew a bit nervous and released Musubi from her grip.

"Y-Yes..." Tsukiumi replied nervously.

"First one gets home from shopping sits next to Seishin." Miya suggested. Tsukiumi agreed to the idea and Musubi, who was unconscious for a moment, regained consciousness and locked eyes with Tsukiumi. The second they agreed, the girls grabbed the baskets and ran out the house; leaving a trail of dust behind them. Seishin remained dumbfounded at what had happened. Miya came up to Seishin from behind.

"Something the matter?" Miya asked Seishin.

"You look so calm despite a war going on, Miya." Seishin replied.

Miya chuckled calmly. "It's ok... Let's just enjoy it while we can, ok Seishin?"

"R-Right..." He replied.

That night; in a small park not too far from the Boarding House, a fight broke out. A female sekirei with short black hair, dark eyes, wore a purple dress that exposes her stomach, and the number 72 was tattooed on her upper left arm was facing a mysterious sekirei. The sekirei she's facing was wearing pure white silk with a long white veil surrounding her body.

The black haired sekirei used her knives and her swift speed to try and take her down, but the veiled sekirei used the white silk as a weapon and evaded each of her attacks. Suddenly the veiled sekirei appeared behind her; before the black haired sekirei could react, she was struck by the veiled sekirei's barrage of attacks. As the Number 72 falls down; wounded, the Veiled Sekirei appeared above her and placed her index finger on her sekirei symbol.

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled." The veiled sekirei said her incantation causing a bright flash and her sekirei mark vanished.

Meanwhile, another sekirei wearing a slightly revealing short purple Chinese dress was sitting on the beams of an unfinished building drinking a bottle of Sake and watching the city. She then felt a slight change to the wind.

"The breeze has picked up." She said. "A strong wind's about to blow through this city."

* * *

**Uzume: So, Seishin. Whatcha think of this so far?**

**Seishin: Looks good to me. **

**Uzume: I wondered who... Wait! Seishin, let's read over this chapter until we figured out what Taka means.**

**Seishin: Right. *The two read through the chapter until they found the answer.* Uzume...**

**Uzume: Seishin, one of the three sekirei Taka left on this note was...**

**Seishin and Uzume: Karasuba?! WHAT THE F—**

***Musubi took the camera and went to another place before Seishin and Uzume go ballistic***

**Musubi: Well, I never knew Karasuba's the one sekirei Taka's talked about. I wonder who the other two are. I guess we'll find out later. On behalf of Taka2012, who will be back next chapter, this is Musubi signing off. Bye Bye! *Waves to the camera with Kusano next to her.***


	9. Chapter 8: The Mysterious Veiled Sekirei

**(I don't own all of Sekirei or all of Bleach, Only the OC. This is a harem; I hope you all like it.)**

**Taka2012: Hey everybody, Taka2012 here and I'm fully healed from my pummeling punishment from Seishin, LOL. I am here with Miya for the time being, also I want to thank Uzume for taking my place while I was getting healed. Anyway, in the last chapter Minaka initiated Phase Two of the Sekirei Plan since 90% of the sekirei population's been emerged. Seishin couldn't accept it, but he decided to go with it, thanks to his inner hollow. **

**Miya: Seishin's a good kid; I know he'll make the right choices.**

**Taka2012: *Nods at Miya then turns to the camera* Anyway, in this chapter, which I will tweak a bit, it's about an ashikabi and his sekirei with their plan to escape the capital, but was foiled by the Disciplinary Squad. While at the same time, mental nosebleeds-a-plenty will happen, the debut of Uzume's ashikabi and who's pulling the strings; forcing Uzume. **

**Miya: I hope Seishin's alright after all of that happening at once.**

**Taka2012: Trust me, Miya. Seishin's strong; he'll be alright. *Turns to the camera.* Anyway, since we met the Black Sekirei, Karasuba, we'll meet a few more sekirei we haven't met. I hope you'll be in for the ride, folks.**

**Miya: Please enjoy this chapter everyone. *She smiled with her eyes closed.***

**Taka2012: Yeah! Let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

**_Sekirei EX: Ashikabi from the Soul Society_**

**Chapter 8: The Mysterious Veiled Sekirei**

** The story began the day after Minaka initiated Phase Two of the Sekirei Plan; highways were backed up due to MBI blocking every exit of the capital as they inspect every person as they pass. While the commotion's happening, a young man with messy brown hair, green eyes and wearing a black jacket, a white shirt with blue pants. His shy companion is a fairly short and petite young girl with blue eyes while wearing a long sleeved blouse with a white collar, matching ruffled skirt and knee high boots. The two were passing through MBI soldiers inconspicuously until one of them notices them.**

"Hold it!" **One of the soldiers called out to them as he approached them. Before he got closer, the two started running.**

"Don't look back, ok!" **The young man said while his companion looked back as they continued running, until someone stopped them dead in their tracks. Another sekirei that has disheveled grey hair, narrow eyes and snow white hair. She appears to be wearing a tattered kimono over her bandaged body while wielding a pair of gauntlets with sharp scythe like claws. She looked at the two with a small wry smile.**

"If it isn't Number 95; Kuno, I presume..." **The reaper like sekirei said.**

"Who the hell are you?" **The young man asked.**

"T-That's the B-Blue Sekirei." **Kuno repliedas she grew scared of the reaper like sekirei.**

"Just a warning; you can continue if you want, but you're gonna get past me if you want to succeed." **The reaper like sekirei readied her claws, preparing to battle them.**

"Haruka, let's go!" **Kuno said while pulling his arm.**

"No, Kuno, we came this far for this!" **The young man named** **Haruka replied as he resisted Kuno pulling him.**

"Yeah, but come on!" **She cried as tears were shedding. **"I'm begging you; if we don't leave now, we're going to get killed!"

** Haruka turned to see the guards catching up to them, and then looked back at Kuno. His mind was racing; trying to decide what to do: Evade the sekirei in front of them and risk getting killed or retreat for now. Unable to find an escape, Haruka chose to retreat by jumping off the bridge and running down the riverbank. As the guards took an alternative route, the grey skinned sekirei watched the two as they continued running and smirked.**

"Heh... Run away, little children." **She said. **

** Little did the Blue Sekirei know, Homura was watching her while standing on the light post with ease.**

_"Sekirei number 104, Haihane..." _**Homura thought. **_"I didn't expect the Disciplinary Squad to appear. Damn Minaka... He's playing hardball."_

**Meanwhile at Maison Izumo; Seishin and his sekirei were cleaning the bathroom. Seishin was wearing only the pants of his Shihakushō, exposing his well built muscles, and his sekirei; Musubi, Kusano, Matsu and Tsukiumi were wearing swimsuits. A lot of laughter came from Kusano and Musubi filled the room while they were playing with the water hose.**

"Ready Ku, here it comes!" **Musubi said as she sprayed the hose on her, irritating Tsukiumi at the process.**

"What is the meaning of this nonsense?!" **Tsukiumi yelled. **"We are supposed to clean the bathroom! Cease this foolishness at once!" **Matsu blushed and chuckled as she eyed on Seishin's chiseled features while her glasses gleamed.**

_"I've never seen Musubi and the others in their bathing suits before..." _**Seishin thought while eyeing Musubi and Matsu for a second. **"Not bad at all."

_"You're lucky, Seishin..." _**Seishin's hollow thought. **"_What else can possibly go wrong?"_

**Little did he and his hollow, Tsukiumi noticed him blushing a little while cleaning the floors and snuck up behind him unexpectedly.**

"Seishin..." **Tsukiumi said with an angered look, which spooked him easily. **"Pray tell, what art thou staring at?"

"N-Nothing...?" **Seishin blushed while looking at the side where his scrub broom fell. **

"If thou wish to stare at other women's breasts, then..." **Tsukiumi blushed and pondered. She then looked up at Seishin. **"Why don't thou look at mine?" **She asked while wearing a dark blue two piece swimsuit.**

"Uh, uh, uh..." **Seishin blushed a dark red; at the same time, his inner hollow got a nosebleed from Tsukiumi's offer, until Matsu grabbed his head, shifting his attention to her.**

"What about mine, you handsome shinigami?" **Matsu's breasts jiggled in front of him while she wore an orange two piece swimsuit. Once again, Seishin's inner hollow got another nosebleed at the same time the young shinigami blushed.**

_"Nosebleeding... Can't stop...!" _**The inner hollow thought while Seishin mentally chuckled.**

"What about mine, Seishin?" **Musubi asked as she twirled around, showing the full view of her pink two piece swimsuit. Seishin felt a nosebleed coming on, so he tried to hold it.**

_"If this keeps up, this bathroom will have one other thing to clean up... my blood!" _**Seishin thought feeling very uncomfortable. Suddenly Seishin was grabbed by another pair of hands. It was Kusano in her one piece swimsuit with the number 108 on it.**

"How about mine?" **Kusano said while joining with the other sekirei. Seishin looked dumbfounded and fell down in a cartoon-like gesture. Miya came into the bathroom a minute after and saw Seishin on the floor and the bathroom, spotless.**

"Wow, you all did a good job with cleaning the bathroom." **Miya said jovially. **"Especially you, Seishin." **She looked down at him.**

"Thank... you, Miya..." **Seishin responded feeling dazed.**

"Hurry up, everyone." **Miya said. **"Dinner's ready."

**Musubi cheered enthusiastically, Tsukiumi and Kusano got into a staredown and Matsu chuckled while poking the nearly conscious Seishin on the floor.**

**A while later, Seishin was wearing his crimson shirt with black flames on it with black jeans. He went to check on Matsu if she's coming down.**

_"I haven't felt so much blood coming out all at once..." _**Seishin's hollow said. **

_"Now you know how I feel..." _**Seishin said.**

_"If this happens, I'll be in a coma due to loss of blood." _**The hollow grew very nervous. **

_"Hehe..." _**Seishin thought as he knocked on Matsu's door.**

"Come in!" **Matsu said.**

"Hey, Matsu. Heading down to dinner?" **He asked.**

"Yeah, I will be down in just a second." **She replied while she was searching for something on the computer.**

"Whatcha looking at?" **He wondered; Matsu's glasses gleamed while looking close at the screen and chuckled.**

"I've discovered the MBI Ultra-secret databank." **She replied.**

"Really?" **Seishin wondered.**

"Yeah..." **She replied. **"It was very difficult to break in, but wait until you see what they got." **She brought up a separate window for Seishin to see. **"Here are all of the sekireis that have been emerged and their ashikabis. This shows all their wins and losses; and there are sekireis whose powers is still dormant.

_"Interesting..." _**Seishin's hollow grew interested as he watched what's going on through his mind.**

"One more thing and this have got me worried." **Matsu continued as she showed a sekirei that was defeated by an unidentified sekirei.**

"An unidentified winner?" **Seishin wondered.**

"There's an unspoken rule in battle, Seishin. Even some sekireis that hated each other should follow..." **Matsu said. **"When the battle's over and the defeated sekirei's symbol was removed, The winner should stay until MBI comes to retrieve her. It's like a final curse when we face another. However, that sekirei that fought this one here did not follow it; she just left."

"I see..." **Seishin replied with a serious look on his face.**

"That's not all; there were two others that were abandoned the same way." **Matsu said. **

"Was it the same sekirei, Matsu?" **He asked.**

"Possibly..." **She replied. **"I don't get it; this doesn't make any sense at all." **She began pondering over that conundrum that happened.**

"Maybe some are ruder than others, I guess..." **Seishin crossed his arms in front of his chest. **"I understand that the winner supposed to stay with the defeated sekirei, until MBI comes. I'm guessing the reason is to confirm who the winners of those matches. Those that are disobeying that rule defeats the whole logic."

"There's something suspicious going on here..." **Matsu said.**

**Meanwhile, Musubi went to Uzume's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.**

"Uzume, lunch is ready." **She said. Unfortunately there was no answer. As Musubi opened her room door, she noticed that Uzume's not in her room. **_"I wonder where she could be."_ **She thought.**

**Meanwhile, Uzume was in a hospital checking up on a young girl, who's sick and lying in bed. She got on her knees and placed the girl's hand on her cheek.**

_"Chiho…" _**Uzume thought as a tear ran down her face.**

**Back at Maison Izumo, Seishin was helping with hanging up laundry while Miya was cooking in the kitchen. She returned a short while later to see Seishin's progress.**

"Thank you so much for doing this, Seishin." **Miya said. **"I really appreciate your hard work."

"It's no problem, Miya…" **Seishin replied as he smiled calmly. **"I'm glad to help you out."

"Big brother!" **Kusano called him as he got her attention. She appeared next to Miya wearing a mouse costume. **

"Aw, you're so cute, Ku." **Seishin smiled and watched her. **"First a wagtail, now a mouse. I bet Uzume gave you that costume"

"Cheep, cheep." **Kusano replied, imitating a mouse as she nodded.**

"Well aren't you such a cute little mouse…" **Miya smiled at her as Kusano looked at her and continued imitating a mouse.**

"I wonder where she got all those costumes; first the maid uniforms, now this." **Seishin wondered. **"Come to think of it, Uzume and I haven't talked very much…"

"Maybe you should, Seishin." **Miya suggested as she got up and chuckled. **"You are so silly, boys get so nervous around girls they have a crush on."

**Seishin blushed a light red on his cheeks and then looked to the side.**

"Gah dang it, Miya!" **He said feeling embarrassed.**

** Miya then sat down as the breeze slowly picked up.**

"Well, Seishin; I don't know much of the details about this, but I did ask her once and she said that she made those for one special person…" **Miya continued.**

"Just one…?"

_"Strange… who could be that one person?" _**Seishin's hollow thought.**

**(Flashback) **

** Miya remembered the time Uzume told her about the costumes she made as she appeared with the same mouse costume Kusano wore.**

"Oh my gosh, you should have seen it and she loved it!" **Uzume said enthusiastically. **"I really wish you could have seen her smile!

**(Flashback ended)**

"That's it… She only did it to see her smile." **Miya resumed. **"From everything she told me, this person's been in the hospital for a while and uzume gets to see her occasionally.

"I feel sorry for her." **Seishin looked down. **"Do you think it might be her ashikabi, Miya?"

"I don't really know, Seishin." **She replied. **"She hasn't spoken about that to me, but I know their bond is very strong."

"I believe so…" **Seishin said.**

** Miya then got up and walked in with Seishin.**

"I better get dinner ready…" **Miya said. **"Our shopaholics should be here very soon."

"I say seven seconds should suffice." **Seishin said as he heard running footsteps growing louder and louder, nearing the inn. **

** Musubi and Tsukiumi were neck and neck with each other as were reaching the finish line. However, Musubi's speed bested Tsukiumi's in a millisecond.**

"We're back from the store!" **She cried.**

"I failed… for the third time so far." **Tsukiumi said as she fell on her knees.**

"Welcome home, girls." **Seishin kindly greeted their return.**

"I'm so excited, I won again!" **Musubi said jovially.**

"Curse you!" **Tsukiumi growled. **"Tis false! No skills are compared!"

"So..." **Musubi said. **"A loss is a loss, Tsukiumi." **Musubi chuckled which made Tsukiumi squirm with anger.**

"Umm... excuse me, girls..." **Seishin interrupted them.**

"What do you want?"**Tsukiumi and Musubi said in unison which spooks Seishin a little.**

"I need to talk with the two of you, real quick." **He replied. **"Come with me to Matsu's room, so Matsu and I can talk with you." **Tsukiumi and Musubi wondered what Seishin want them to talk about so they went and followed him.**

**Back at the hospital; Uzume, who had dozed off while holding Chiho's hand against her cheek, was waking up and getting ready to return home.**

"I have to get going, it's getting late. I'll see you soon, Chiho." **Uzume leaned in and kissed her cheek. To Uzume's surprise, Chiho began to wake up.**

"Uzume...?" **Chiho called out to her. **

"Sorry, did I wake you?" **Uzume smiled and asked.**

"No, it's ok..." **Chiho replied weakly. **"What were you doing just now? How long were you here?"

"Oh, not too long." **Uzume said.**

"Are you ok?" **Chiho asked. **"Were you crying?"

"No, don't be silly." **Uzume said while faking a smile.**

"I'm sorry, Uzume..." **Chiho said. **"I wish there was something I can do. As an ashikabi, I am truly sorry."

"It's ok, Chiho." **Uzume replied while holding her hand to her face. **"You have nothing to be sorry for. As long as you're alive, everything's ok."

**Later that same night in Maison Izumo, Seishin Musubi, Tsukiumi and Kusano are all with Matsu in her room explaining what she told him to the other girls.**

"So that's pretty much all in a nutshell at the moment, girls." **Seishin said. **"This sekirei seems to be very dangerous.

"He's right." **Matsu included.**

"... and better to be safe than sorry; maybe you should not stand out so much, to avoid any fights against sekirei that are more dangerous." **Seishin said. However his words were to no avail as he saw Musubi and Tsukiumi all fired up to face against the mysterious sekirei.**

"How dare that monster defile the sacred battle?!" **Tsukiumi said while tightening her grip in sheer determination. **"It's despicable!"

"Whoever that person is, that person has some incredible strength!" **Musubi said eagerly. **"I would love to fight someone that powerful!"

**Tsukiumi's and Musubi's burning will to fight grew stronger and stronger, ignoring Seishin's idea to stay safe.**

"I did say it was dangerous..." **Seishin explained, but no avail. **"Oh, what else could happen next?"

**Unfortunately to make matters worse, Kusano grew eager to fight the mysterious sekirei. Seishin was surprised to see even Kusano wanting to fight as well.**

"Aw, Ku... Not you, too..." **Seishin whined as he watched Kusano's burning will to fight. Matsu smirked and chuckled at him.**

"You are some master, Seishin." **Matsu chuckled.**

"First Miya, now you..." **Seishin replied feeling embarrassed. **"All I wanted is to see you safe!"

"Aww, you don't have to worry about us, sweetie." **Matsu replied. **"If things get worse, we could retreat and start things fresh the next time."

"I see..." **Seishin nodded. **"As long as you girls will be safe. If things get worse, I'll come and save you all."

"I believe you will, Seishin." **Matsu smiled. **

**A short while later, Seishin was in his room, sitting in the middle of the floor as he was finishing his jinzen training. **

_"Bond, huh...?" _**Seishin thought as he remembered what Miya said. **

_"Thinking over the bond between ashikabi and sekirei?" _**Seishin's hollow asked. **

_"Yeah..." _**He replied.**

_"Remember what Miya and what you said to Seo, Seishin." _**Hollow replied. **_"Keep those words in mind during your life as an ashikabi. Your heart is pure and strong willed... Use it to make the bond with your sekirei stronger. With you and your sekirei working side by side, you're set."_

_"Hollow... Thanks for the pep talk." _**Seishin said as he smiled.**

_"Tis a pleasure, Seishin..." _**He smiled back. **_"I am your hollow after all."_

**While Seishin was meditating, the door was opened and closed. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that Tsukiumi was in his room.**

"Tsukiumi..." **Seishin said as he got back up and placed his already released zanpaktou on his back. **"Is everything ok?"

**Tsukiumi stood in front of him with her arms on her side and blushing while looking to the side of the room.**

"Yes, Seishin. Everything's fine." **She replied. **"I want to know if... if thou worries for me?"

**Seishin blushed, took a deep breath and nodded. **"Yes, I do worry for you; along with Musubi, Matsu and Ku. I'll be devastated if anything happen to all of you."

"I see..." **Tsukiumi replied. **"I appreciate thy worry for me along with the others. Indeed, when thou worry for a sekirei, the heart reflects."

_"It does...?"_ **Seishin wondered. **_"I never knew about that." _

"Never thee mind, Seishin." **Tsukiumi said. **"There is no cause for worry... I am the strongest after all."

**Seishin nodded and smiled a little. **

"You're right, Tsukiumi." **He said**. "I believe in your power; in all of the power you girls have. I shall lend you my power as well. Not as an ashikabi, or a Soul Reaper; but as a friend to you all. You have my word, Tsukiumi."

**Tsukiumi smiled at him then she leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. **"Thou still has no need to worry, though. But I believe thou will; thanks for those bold words, Seishin.

**Seishin watched as Tsukiumi left his room; though he continued to think over the words he and Miya said, Seishin took his combat pass out from his side pocket and returned to his normal self. As he opened the door; getting ready to leave his room, Musubi was standing outside his room, smiling. Confused, Seishin closed the door.**

_"Musubi... at my room door... Without knocking?" _** He thought. **_"I must be hallucinating..." _**Seishin opened the door the door again and saw Musubi at the door, patiently waiting for him.**

"Uhh... Hi, Seishin." **Musubi greeted.**

"HOLY - -!" **Seishin cried until he stumbled to regain his steps but fell on his back and then catches his breath afterwards.** "Wow... you're here."

"Yep, I did." **She replied. **

"For how long were you standing out there?" **He wondered.**

"Not long, actually." **She replied. **"I wanted to check to see if you're coming down for dinner?"

"Yeah, I am." **He said as he chuckled nervously. **

**A minute later, Seishin went down the stairs; with Musubi following him. Meanwhile, Seishin's inner hollow was watching the whole thing. He smirked, knowing something Seishin didn't know. **

_"Looks like someone's jealous..." _**He thought and then chuckled.**

**While the two were coming down, Matsu was watching them as well. She chuckled at Seishin's reaction.**

"This is like a soap opera!" **She whispered jovially until she, along with Seishin's inner hollow suddenly noticed Musubi's Bear Visage behind her calm smile. **

"HOLY-!" **Both Matsu and Seishin's hollow both screamed from the Bear Visage; Matsu hid beneath the stairs and Seishin's hollow hid behind a building, both catching their breaths. Seishin felt a random chill down his spine.**

"That was weird..." **Seishin said. **"I just felt a chill down my spine."

_"I felt it too..."_ **Both Seishin's hollow and Matsu thought at the same time. **_"Something very dark and fierce was just there."_

"Is dinner ready yet?" **A familiar voice rang Marsu's ears as she turned to see that it was Uzume.**

"Hey Uzume." **Matsu greeted. **"When did you get back?"

"Oh, umm... A while ago." **Uzume replied.**

"You've been gone a lot, though." **Matsu said. **"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, my job's just working me a lot." **Uzume replied with a suspiciously unnoticeable calm smile. **"But anyway, what's for dinner? I am sooo hungry." **She said as she went to the living room. However Matsu caught a glimpse of blood on the back of Uzume's right pant leg.**

_"Blood...?" _**Matsu thought as she grew suspicious of Uzume. **_"Something suspicious going on here and I'm going to get to the bottom of this..."_

**After dinner, Tsukiumi and Musubi were in the bathroom getting cleaned up.**

"...Got that? She'll be busy by tomorrow." **Tsukiumi said to Musubi.**

"Got it." **Musubi replied. **"I can't wait!"

"Hey, guys. Is it ok if I can join you?" **A familiar voice rang Tsukiumi's and Musubi's ears; it was Uzume as she arrived to the bathroom and began undressing.**

"Oh, hey Uzume." **Musubi replied. **"Come on in."

**Uzume suddenly notices the blood on her pant leg after she finished undressing.**

"Oh, no!" **She said astonishingly. **"Did I get that when I got changed?"

"Uzume...," **Musubi called her. **"Do you want me to wash your back?"

"Sure." **Uzume replied as she quickly hid the blood stained pant leg.**

**As Uzume joined the girls in getting cleaned up, random conversations were made. From their plan to face the mysterious sekirei, to who will be Seishin's wife in the future.**

"Thou art mistaken; I am his only true wife." **Tsukiumi said. **"Mistress is thou art called, Musubi."

"I'm his wife too, Tsukiumi." **Musubi replied.**

"Little thou know; in shogun harems, only the top ranking woman is his true wife." **Tsukiumi explained. **"Not only that, but she also runs the place." **Uzume overheard what the girls are saying while relaxing in the bathtub.**

"Seishin would never tie his hair up in knots like that." **Musubi said.**

"I never once thought of Seishin as a common samurai...;" **Tsukiumi replied. **"However, he would go to great lengths to save us. I consider him a shogun than a samurai."

"What's a shogun?" **Musubi wondered.**

"Thou simpleton..." **Tsukiumi replied which made Uzume laugh.**

"You two are cracking me up!" **Uzume said with a smile on her face, which got the two girls attention. **"Thanks for that; I needed it, especially after today. I wish it could always be like this; us just being silly together."

"What means of those soft words; does thou have thine own ashikabi?" **Tsukiumi wondered. **"Besides we musn't forget, we are to duel one day." **Uzume looked down a little.**

"Yeah, I know; duel... That's cute." **Uzume made a quick smirk and turned around; hiding her saddened reaction from the girls.**

"Are you ok?" **Musubi asked with concern.**

**While Uzume was bathing with Musubi and Tsukiumi, Matsu snuck into the bathroom and took a small gander of the blood stain on Uzume's pant leg. Elsewhere; Hayato Mikogami with his sekirei Mutsu were riding in a white limo through the night.**

"Are you sure?" **He wondered. **"Are you sure the one who killed Mitsuha was the Black Sekirei?"

"That's right; it's been confirmed." **Mutsu calmly replied. **

"Those damn Disciplinary Squad." **Hayato said; biting the tip of his thumb. **"What the hell are they're trying to do to me; ruin my position?"

"I think they're trying to win the game." **Mutsu replied. **"They're in this game too, you know."

**Hayato calmed down a bit but still kept his serious look on his face.**

"Mutsu, tell me all you know about the young girl and that sekirei that's with her." **He said.**

"Number 107..." **Mutsu said. **"He has not been emerged yet by that girl; Akitsu's checking up on them."

"So we're missing one then... Intresting..." **Hayato said as he made a small smirk on his face.**

**Back at Yukari's place, Shiina looked out through the window, hoping no one isn't around where he is at the moment. Yukari arrived, carrying some food for the two of them.**

"Hey, are you hungry?" **Yukari asked.**

"Yeah, thanks." **He replied as he walked away from the window to join her. Yukari gave him a bowl of rice along with some soup greens and some meat she made.**

"Here you go, Shiina." **Yukari said as she handed Shiina the bowl of rice; the two blushed as he touched her hands getting the bowl. **"Wow, awkward; I meant to let go. Sorry bout that." **She chuckled nervously. **"Anyway, tell me more about this person you're looking for. She's like a sister to you, right?"

"Her name is Ku and I've been searching for her for a long time, now." **Shiina replied. **"I was looking for her even when that sekirei with a whip chased me."

"...and it happened before we bumped into each other, huh?" **Yukari said; Shiina didn't speak, all he did was look down at his food. **

"Yes..."

"Well then, let's get moving." **Yukari suggested. **"I want to help you find her. If I was lost, my brother would be there to help me."

"You have a brother?" **Shiina asked which Yukari replied with a nod.**

"Well, two people. They would always be there for me, when I am lost or hurt." **She said as she remembered a moment when she was lost and alone in a forest. **"It didn't matter the situation, they'll be there regardless. I remember one time when I was lost in a dark forest..."

**(Flashback)**

** Yukari; when she was younger was lost and alone in a dark forest. She sat by a tall oak tree as she cried, until Minato and Seishin; who were also younger as well arrived to save her.**

"Minato, I found her!" **Seishin cried as Minato ran to where Seishin and Yukari is.**

"Yukari." **Minato called her which got her attention. He held out his hand and she took it as she got up. **"Let's go home."

"Yokatta... I'm glad she's safe." **Seishin said as he smiled and hugged Yukari before she got on Minato's back.**

**A short while later, Seishin followed Minato as they walked home while he carried Yukari through the forest path.**

**(Flashback ended)**

"I didn't realize at the time but, Minato was just as scared of that forest as I was." **Yukari said.** "Seishin, on the other hand was rather used to dark places, but he was happy to see I was safe as well. The two of them always keep me safe."

**Shiina were amazed of Yukari's story. Yukari noticed Shiina looking at her as she blushed and chuckled.**

"But that was before Minato became the intelligent guy in college today and Seishin more of a mature independent." **Yukari continued. **"Sorry about that, I bet Ku's waiting to find her big brother as well, just like I did."

"I hope not..." **Shiina replied as he smiled a little. **"I hope someone found her and kept her safe and I know it's someone like you." **Yukari smiled.**

"Yeah, me too." **She replied. **"We'll continue looking for her, first thing tomorrow ok?"

"Right." **Shiina replied.**

** As the two began eating dinner, Akitsu inconspicuously watched Yukari and Shiina. The next day, Uzume had gone to the hospital to visit Chiho, who was still sick. However; as she was about to leave, another person appeared behind her. A tall, slim, black haired man wearing a black suit with a white shirt, a blue tie and glasses appeared behind Uzume.**

"Excellent work out there." **The young man said. **"They said that the kill you made was instantaneous. I suppose we should expect nothing less from a sekirei in such a favored position, or you know Mr. Higa holds you in the highest regard."

"Cut the crap already, Kakizaki..." **Uzume said bluntly. **"Just show me the next target."

"Number 95, Kuno." **He said as he gave her a picture of her with her ashikabi Haruka.** "The thing to keep in mind is that her power is rather unique."

"I don't care." **Uzume bluntly replied as she snatched the picture from him and stormed off.**

"I believe you're forgetting something..." **Kakizaki said while he fixed his glasses. **"Your own ashikabi doesn't have much time left."

"I know..." **Uzume said without looking back as she left the hospital.**

** Meanwhile; back at Maison Izumo, Tsukiumi and Musubi were on the roof watching over the city, preparing for their departure.**

"Let's go!" **Tsukiumi said.**

"Right!" **Musubi replied.**

"You know what you guys are going to do?" **Seishin asked as he stood beside them.**

"Of course we are." **Tsukiumi replied. **"She who defiles our sacred law of battle shall now be forgiven."

**Little did the three of them know, Kagari was watching outside through an open window. **_"Interesting, a guardian doesn't seem necessary right now; since Musubi and Tsukiumi are taking are of things for the moment." _**She thought.**

"Oh, how could I forget...?" **Tsukiumi said as she turned to Musubi with a smirk.**

"Huh?" **Musubi wondered what Tsukiumi meant until Tsukiumi makes the first move of attack.**

"Water Celebration!" **Tsukiumi called her attack and unleashed it at Musubi. Musubi read her attack and evaded it by jumping up and landed behind Tsukiumi. Then the two of them clashed attacks; Tsukiumi using her water as a shield blocking Musubi's punch. **"Well done, you have passed my test. I shall place my trust on thee."

"I'm guessing that was an exchange or something?" **Seishin asked.**

"You are very much correct, Seishin." **Tsukiumi replied as the girls prepared themselves for their mission after they said their goodbyes to Seishin.**

_"I hope they'll be alright..." _**Seishin thought as he watched them leave.**

_"Knowing Musubi and Tsukiumi, they'll be just fine." _**Seishin's hollow replied.**

** Meanwhile, Haruka and his sekirei Kuno are on the run again; this time... it's the mysterious Veiled Sekirei that's pursuing them.**

"Damn, she caught up to us!" **He said as he defends Kuno.**

"Step aside, ashikabi; it is not my intention to harm humans." **She said.**

"Screw that!" **Haruka rebuked. **"I won't let you have your way and harm my girl!"

` "Very well, you both shall walk to your graves hand in hand." **The Veiled Sekirei raised her right hand and launched her veil towards the two in a swift motion. **

** Haruka hugged his sekirei in fear, while tears ran down Kuno's face. Then in a small instant, Kuno released a strong scream whose echoes not only signal Tsukiumi and Musubi of where the Veiled Sekirei is located, but stunned the Veiled Sekirei as well.**

"Heh, now did you see that; that's what I'm talking about!" **Haruka smirked as he tookhis earplugs out his ears. **"Yeah, the Deadly Siren Song!"

"Haruka, isn't there something else we should call that move?" **She asked.**

** Though Kuno's song did stun the Veiled Sekirei, it wasn't enough to stop her as she slowly got back up. She then launched her veil attack again, but just as it was going to his Kuno and Haruka, Tsukiumi's attack blocked it just in time.**

"I'm number nine, Tsukiumi..." **She introduced. **"Let us battle of thou dareth."

"...and I'm Musubi, sekirei number 88" **Musubi joined in. **"This is going to be fun!"

"Who the hell are those people?" **Haruka wondered.**

"Villain, thou shalt step forward and unveil thyself." **Tsukiumi addressed.** " Declare thy number and thy name!"

** The Veiled Sekirei remained unspoken.**

"She remained still; this is most interesting..." **Tsukiumi said as she smirked.**

"She's so strong..." **Musubi smiled as she felt eager to fight. **"I can't wait!"

"We've heard about the reprehensible sekirei haunting the capital..." **Tsukiumi explained. **"This despicable creature dueled without identification and abandoned her opponents upon death. Art thou she...?"

_"No please..." _**The Veiled Sekirei thought. **_"I don't want to fight them yet..." _**The veiled sekirei remained unspoken but deep down, she know them and doesn't wish to fight them. **

"If thou will not respond..." **Tsukiumi raised her finger towards her and charges up her water attacks. **"Then I shall unveil thee myself!"

"I don't know what's going on, but this is our chance to escape." **Haruka said **

"Haruka, I can't get up..." **Kuno whinned; Haruka sighed and helped her up, but they heard footsteps from behind as another sekirei arrived to the battle. A black haired sekirei wearing a short purple Chinese dress, revealing her cleavage and her belly while carrying a bottle of wine in her hand appeared behind Haruka and Kuno. **

"This is going to be good..." **She said.**

** To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Tsukiumi: What is the meaning of this? Why is this "To be continued"?**

**Musubi: I don't know, but I am looking forward to that fight next chapter!**

**Taka2012: Well, Tsukiumi and Musubi... Long story short, you will have your fight next chapter as well as the debut of another sekirei who might interrupt the battle, but will soon realize she's an ally.**

**Tsukiumi: *Scoffs* Very well, Taka. I shall wait until the next chapter is ready.**

**Musubi: Okey Dokey, Taka.**

**Taka2012: As for Seishin... he's bound for a nosebleed at the wrong place and time of when it happens. Hopefully things will be resolved. Well, part 2 of this moment will resume next chapter. Until then, this is Taka2012...**

**Musubi: Me, Musubi...**

**Tsukiumi: ...and I, Tsukiumi...**

**Taka2012: ... are signing off. See you next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: Haruka and Kuno

**(I don't own all of Sekirei or all of Bleach, Only the OC. This is a harem; I hope you all like it.)**

**Tsukiumi: Greetings, fellow readers... Tis I, Tsukiumi, taking Taka2012's place as he is getting some new ideas for our upcomings with thine husband, Seishin.**

**Taka2012: *Out of breath from running.* Tha... Tha... Thank you, Tsukiumi for taking my place.**

**Tsukiumi: Tis a pleasure, fellow sekirei fan. **

**Musubi: Ready to continue our fight with the mysterious Veiled Sekirei?**

**Tsukiumi: I am ready; let us continue our duel!**

**Taka2012: Y-Yeah... *Still catching my breath* Le... Le...**

***Tsukiumi fired a small squirt of water from her finger into my mouth***

**Taka2012: Thanks again Tsukiumi. I needed it. Anyway, there's going to be new sekirei meeting Seishin as well as someone needing help, which means... Another person's gonna keep Seishin's secret as Soul Reaper. Along with random fanservice moments and Matsu's attempt to "experiment" with him, Seishin will have small dreams about the Veiled Sekirei, but it will leave him with questions about who she is.**

**Tsukiumi: Taka let us continue this chapter and our duel with this Veiled Sekirei.**

**Musubi: Yeah, I'm getting excited for this fight!**

**Taka2012: Wish granted, girls. On with the show!**

* * *

**_Sekirei EX: Ashikabi from the Soul Society_**

**Chapter 9: Haruka and Kuno**

In the last chapter, Haruka and Kuno were being chased from the Mysterious Veiled Sekirei, until Tsukiumi and Musubi arrived in time to stop her. Another sekirei wearing a short Chinese dress while carrying a bottle of sake arrived to see what's going on. Here is the conclusion of the fight between the three sekirei.

"Water Celebration!" Tsukiumi was first to attack as she fired a beam of water from her fingertip. The Veiled Sekirei responds by using several layers of her veil to block Tsukiumi's attack. "Well, thou art quite impressive..." She complemented the Veiled Sekirei.

"Oh, wow...!" Musubi squealed in excitement. "We're actually fighting a strong opponent."

"Tis true... But still, let us test that." Tsukiumi said as she charges up her next attack. Little did she, Musubi, Haruka and Kuno didn't noticed the other sekirei in the purple dress walking towards the Veiled Sekirei.

"The sekirei there has no words of righteousness." The black haired woman said as she casts a small aura of wind. "Some are better than others, but that's all..."

Meanwhile, Tsukiumi prepares to launch her next attack.

"Water Dragon!" Tsukiumi launched yet another beam of water, but this time it formed the shape of a dragon. The Veiled Sekirei gasped in shock at Tsukiumi's attack, but just as things are going well for Tsukiumi, the same black haired woman with the short Chinese dress got in the direction of Tsukiumi's Water Dragon. Astonished, Tsukiumi immediately canceled her attack; sparing the Veiled Sekirei.

"What the devil art thou doing?!" Tsukiumi asked the balck haired woman. "Does thou wish to die?"

"I was just passing by." She said. "But I do have a problem with unfair battles here."

"Say again?" Tsukiumi said. "Thou callest me unfair; but how? I gave my identification when this duel began, you methook."

"But there are two of you here..." The black haired woman replied; Tsukiumi then realized that Musubi's in on this battle as well.

"Musubi..." Tsukiumi called her.

"Yes?" She asked eagerly. "Is it my turn yet?"

"One on one battles are the Sekirei laws of battle..." Tsukiumi replied. "Why don't you go fight that girl behind us?"

"Right; that makes sense." Musubi replied as she turned around and looked at Kuno and Haruka.

"There... thou art satasified?" Tsukiumi asked with her arms crossed beneath her breasts while she casts an aura of streaming water around her that made both her hair and her clothes gently float under the updraft. "Now shall we continue with our duel?"

As Tsukiumi prepares her fight with both the black haired sekirei before her and the Veiled Sekirei, Musubi approaches both Kuno and Haruka.

"Hi, I'm Musubi; number 88. It's a pleasure to meet you both." She introduced and bowed.

"Yeah... right back at ya." Haruka replied as he brushed his head.

"Thanks..." Musubi replied. "So ya ready to fight now?"

Kuno looked at Musubi nervously and notices two differences between the two sekireis: Large breasts and a well rounded rear.

"I can't do this!" She whined. "This girl won in everything possible."

"I can't really argue with that..." Haruka replied sheepishly and then turned to Musubi with a serious look on his face. "My name is Haruka Shigi; an ashikabi and this is my sekirei, Number 95, Kuno. I'm sorry, but we refuse to fight you or anyone else. We don't give a crap about the Sekirei Plan nor anything else related to it."

Back to the battle between Tsukiumi, the Veiled Sekirei and the Black haired sekirei...

"Water Dragon!" Tsukiumi released another beam of water shaped like a dragon, but the Veiled Sekirei blocks it once again with her veil as a shield. Tsukiumi landed back on the ground and aimed her finger at the Veiled Sekirei; charging up her final attack. "This will finish it!"

However, the same black haired sekirei walked back into the center of the battlefield again, checking to see if there's any sake left.

"Awww... it's empty already?" She said.

"Keep thee out of this, cur!" Tsukiumi barked.

"Your social skill seriously needs work..." The black haired woman said. "Do you know how silly you sound? Please do you think I would leave her side like this? As the black haired woman placed her hands on the Veiled Sekirei, flower petals were blown around her and the battlefield.

"What!?"Tsukiumi barked back at her.

"Let me tell you something, no one except Number One and The Gamemaster orders me around, got that?" The black haired woman announced.

"What art thou...; a sekirei?" Tsukiumi asked as she covered her face from the wind.

"I'm Number Three, Kazehana..." She inrtoduced as she blew a kiss. "Surprise..." The wind and flower petals consumed her and the Veiled Sekirei from Tsukiumi's sight until the two vanished.

"Dami it, they got away!" Tsukiumi said. "So that's Number Three... She's strong as what she seems to be." Suddenly she forgot about Musubi; she turned to find her, but she wasn't around as well as Haruka and Kuno. "Musubi! Damn it, where art thou gone to?"

While Tsukiumi started searching for Musubi; Kazehana along with the Veiled Sekirei were on the rooftop, away from any other sekirei searching for them.

"Why did you save me?" The Veiled Sekirei finally spoke.

"I have recognized you, from before." Kazehana replied. "So, how's Miya doing?"

"Damn, how was I able to trick others like that? Why should I expect anything less...? You are number three after all." The Veiled Sekirei removed the veil covering her face; revealing her true identity which is: Uzume. She then stood up and looked at Kazehana as she wishes to fight. "I am Sekirei number 10: Uzume. Let's make this battle official."

Kazehana didn't say a word, but looked at Uzume, though she doesn't feel like fighting her. Meanwhile at Maison Izumo, Seishin was about to do some laundry as he carried his futon out the room.

"I wonder where are Musubi and Tsukiumi are right now."Seishin said to himself. "I hope they're not hurt or anything..."

_"If you know those girls better than you think, then you know that they are alright."_ Seishin's inner hollow replied from his inner world in his mind; watching what's happening to Seishin.

As Seishin was about to head downstairs, Matsu came out of her room.

"Hey, Seishin." Matsu greeted then asked. "What are you doing with all of that stuff?"

"Oh, nothing much; just doing some laundry and other chores for Miya." Seishin replied with a smile. "If you have any clothes that nees to be washed, feel free to add them on here."

"I don't really understand." Matsu wondered.

"Since all of this started when I had lost my job reciently, I have all this free time on my hands." Seishin replied. "I wanted to help out here as much as i can,though."

"Your acts of kindness never cease to impress me, Seishin." Matsu said as she starts to undress herself. "You really need to stop putting yourself down like that; like I said, you have alot to be proud of. You're a great guy with a strong will to help."

"Aw, thanks 's very sweet of yo-" Seishin smiled until he got surprised when Matsu took off her dress in fromt of him. "What the heck are you doing!"

"I'm giving you my clothes, silly!" Matsu replied as she appeared wearing her bra and panties.

"I meant after you wore them!" Seishin immediately held his nose; trying not to get a nosebleed; however, his inner hollow wasn't lucky as he saw Matsu nearly naked in full view and got a nosebleed with the force of a rocket blasting off. He then passed out.

"Oh, I forgot; Musubi and the others are out of the house right now..." Matsu smirked as she fixed her glasses. "This is a perfect time for an experiment."

_"Oh, kami... Not again..." _ Seishin thought as he blushed a dark red and slowly retreated from Matsu who was moving towards him.

"This is going to be so much fun..." Matsu smirked and chuckled. "Just stay still for a minute."

"Aw, come on Matsu..." Seishin whined as she then wrapped her arms around the shinigami's neck. Miraculously Kagari, who was looking for her arrived in time before things got worse.

"Sorry; I got here at a bad time, didn't I?" She asked.

"No, you came up at a good time." Seishin replied as he freed himself from Matsu and picked up the laundry. "I gotta get back to my chores, so have fun!" Seishin quickly ran off with the laundry in hand, leaving Matsu with Kagari.

"Aw; you're such a coward, Seishin!" She yelled.

"You're not gonna run around in that, aren't you?" Kagari asked.

"I was in the middle of an experiment." Matsu replied, then she got an idea. "But since you're here, would you like to help me?" She chuckled

"Would you like to experiment with fire instead?" Kagari asked as she lit a flame from her finger and slightly grazed Matsu; clothes and all.

"Forget it I was just kidding, jeez..." Matsu replied.

"My mistake..." Kagari said as she placed her hand on her chest. "Anyway, do you have any medicine?"

"The medicine I hae won't heal you, but lessens the pain for a short amount of time." Matsu replied.

"At this point, any amount of time would be most helpful." Kagari said.

"Oh, no. Does this mean your body's still unstable?" Matsu asked.

"Yeah and for the first time, it seems I can't recover from it." Kagari replied.

Matsu gasped and asked. "Does that mean that... you know..."

Kagari was surprised from what Matsu said and decides to head downstairs.

"Never mind, I'll get the medicine later." She said.

A short while later, Seishin was outside beating the dust out of the carpet; while doing so, he also remembered what Matsu told him. Everything was rather quiet until a familiar voice rang his ears.

"Seishin!" Musubi cried.

"Huh?" Seishins wondered. "That sounds like Musubi."

_"Seishin... look up..." _Seishin hollow said which made Seishin look up and to his surprise, he saw Musubi falling down towards him.

"Look out, Seishin!" She cried.

"Aww, crapbaskets. Deja vu..." Seishin said before Musubi crashed into him. As he regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was Musubi's panties near his face.

"Sorry... are you ok, Seishin?" Musubi asked.

"Yeah... never better." Seishin replied feeling slightly dazed.

"Good, I'm gonna need you to come with me, Seishin." She said.

"W-where are you taking me?" He asked.

"You'll see..." Musubi replied as she took Seishin's hand and started running while he was flinging around like a kite in the harsh winds. Matsu was watching them from the window as the two left.

A while later, Seishin and Musubi arrived to his old apartment.

"Why are we at my old apartment?" Seishin wondered.

"I have some people I want you to meet." Musubi replied as she went up the stairs. "Come on!"

"O-Ok..." Seishin followed her upstairs. When the two arrived upstairs, Musubi knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" The young man asked.

"Hi, it's me Musubi." She replied which made the young man answer the door. Seishin then saw a young man almost equal to his age; with brown hair, a white undershirt with a blue unbuttoned shirt over it. beside him was a petite girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a long sleeved blouse with a white collar, matching ruffled skirt and knee high boots.

"Nice to meet you two; my name is Seishin Samayou." He greeted. "I used to live here not too long ago."

"You must be that guy the land lord was talking about..." The young man replied. "The one who scared him pretty well with that scary looking mask."

"Hehe..." Seishin chuckled feeling a little embarassed after remembering that moment. "I guess I did, didn't I?"

"Seishin, I would like you to meet, Number 95, Kuno..." Musubi said. "She's a sekirei, like me, and this is her ashikabi, Haruka Shigi."

"An ashikabi, huh?" He rhetorically asked. "That's pretty cool."

"So you're Musubi's ashikabi?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, I am." Seishin smiled a little as he replied.

"Since he's an ashikabi, the two of you won't have to worry anyone." Musubi continued. "I know Seishin will find a way to help you two out. If anyone can find a way, Seishin's the one."

Back at Maison izumo, Tsukiumi returned but still looking for Musubi and the first one to ask where she is was Matsu.

"Matsu, where's Musubi?" Tsukiumi asked. "Do you know when she is due?"

"I'm not sure when she is due..," Matsu replied while she's searching for information on the computer. "But I did see her with Seishin going out somewhere."

"What?!" She asked while clenching her fist as she struck a nerve."Where did they go?"

"No, idea." She replied. "Why and what's wrong; did something happen?"

Several minutes have passed when Tsukiumi explained her fight with the mysterious Veiled Sekirei.

"The Veiled Sekirei?" Matsu asked and Tsukiumi nodded. "I can see why you're worried." Matsu then remembers the same blood stain on Uzume's pants the other night.

"I'm quite certain; she's the person behind those sekirei attacks." Tsukiumi stated.

"Let's see..." Matsu began searching for information on the computer regarding Number 95 and the Veiled Sekirei. "So Number 95 was hunted by the Veiled Sekirei and then left with Musubi, correct?"

"Yes, but she's impossible to fight." Tsukiumi said.

"What do you mean?" Matsu asked. "Why would Number 95 not be able to fight?"

"She is as frail as a wilted flower." Tsukiumi replied then wondered. "Where for did Minaka release her on this planet?"

"Even she is one of the possibilities for the future..." Matsu replied. "It's what the Sekirei Plan is; we have no control over it."

"Sophistry!" Tsukiumi cried as she stood and clenched her left fist. "I'd expect nothing less from one who doesn't know how to fight!"

"Physical fights aren't just the only way to win sekirei fights, you know... Especially in a battle royale." Matsu replied. "You need to have both your strength and smarts to win a battle."

Hearing what Matsu have said definitely ticked Tsukiumi off; the vain on the top left of her head was starting to pop out.

"Curious; why is my patience most fervently removed, when in the company of thine detested presence?" Tsukiumi rhetorically asked.

"Whatever you said Tsukiumi, I feel the same way." Matsu said as she, too got irritated as well. The two stared at each other angrily as they were going to have a fight, until Kusano appeared while holding her potted plant to quell it down.

"No..." She whined. "Stop it; no fighting!"

Tsukiumi and Matsu grew instantly nervous from Kusano using her "green thumb" and the two tried to calm her down.

"Right, we get it." Tsukiumi said to Kusano. Matsu, on the other hand, screamed. "Now, please put that away."

A short while later, Kusano took Tsukiumi and Matsu out of the room they were in and took them to the bathroom.

"Let's take a bath together and be friends again, ok?" She asked with a smile. Matsu and Tsukiumi were unable to understand how they were defeated by a little girl with a potted plant.

"I have failed..." Tsukiumi said

"Everyone loses to crying kids." Matsu joined in.

Little did Matsu and Tsukiumi know; Miya originally told Kusano to stop them, as she was hiding behind a wall by the stairway and chuckled.

Back at Seishin's old apartment; where Haruka and his sekirei, Kuno are hiding at...

"The landlord comes in and talks on and on..." Haruka said. "It's not like I could care for all of that stuff."

"I know; I remember..." Seishin chuckled while shaking his head. "It's such an absolute drag! He comes in, all willy nilly and complains for no reason!"

"I know right?" Haruka said. "...and I wanted to relax during my time off from college after passing so many classes at once at Shinto Teiho University!"

After hearing what Haruka said to Seishin, he then noticed that Haruka's life is much similar than his, excluding his double life as a Soul Reaper.

"My Soulmate!" Seishin cried tears of happiness in a cartoon gesture, which left Haruka rather confused. Then he realizd what he just said was randomly messed up. "No homo, of course."

A minute had passed after Seishin told Haruka about his times in college.

"No way!" Haruka cried. "You passed all your classes before you had moved here?"

"Yep and we're both ashikabis... Imagine that." Seishin chuckled.

"You see, Seishin. Even chance encounters are part of your destiny." Musubi said to him. "It's not just some accident that you two are ashikabis, who live in the exact same place... and what's better, you two passed college."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Musubi." Seishin smiled.

While Musubi was talking with Seishin, Haruka looked at the differences between Musubi and Kuno. Musubi got more of the busty physique while Kuno is more petite.

"The only difference is that my sekirei isn't confident." Haruka muttered.

"Anyway, Musubi said you two needed my help." Seishin said. "Whatcha need help with?"

Haruka looked at Seishin then looked back down; deciding to tell him or not.

"I know I'm not supposed to tell others, but you seem pretty cool and honest..." Haruka said. "It seems dangerous but are you willing to keep this secret?"

"Of course, he's good at keeping secrets." Musubi said.

"Yes, Haruka." Seishin said. "I'll keep your secret."

"The problem is that we don't want to fight; that's why we always run away." Haruka explained. "Actually Kuno's too weak to fight and her only power is her loud voice. It's nothing when facing against strong warriors. Which is why we want to drop out of the Sekirei Plan completely... We want out; out of this city."

Seishin's eyes were wide open from Haruka's decision and remained speechless for a second.

"You're serious; you two wish to leave this city?" Seishin asked.

Back at Maison Izumo, Matsu and Tsukiumi are in the bathroom freshening up still; waiting for Seishin and Musubi to return.

"Seishin and Musubi are running pretty late." Matsu said.

"It is quite rude." Tsukiumi said while rinsing her hair. "For how does he wish to follow her?"

"Tsukiumi, just a thought." Matsu wondered. "Maybe you shouldn't bathe with other ashikabi's sekirei anymore."

"Why not?" Tsukiumi asked as she turned her attention to Matsu.

"Because you'll be defenseless..." She replied then turned her attention to Kusano who's covered in bubbles. "That goes for you too, Ku. You need to be prepared at all times; the battle already begun and it's inescapable. For now, we must be on our guards."

Back at Seishin's old apartment...

"So you want to escape from the capital?" Seishin asked.

"That's right, Seishin." Haruka replied.

"I see; since your previous attempts were backfired due to the MBI troops and maybe some other sekirei trying to stop you, you may need my help with finding a way out." Seishin suspected.

"You are correct about what you said, Seishin; especially when there are other sekirei trying to stop us." Haruka replied as he remembered the silver haired sekirei carrying gauntlets with claws on them. "Another sekirei got in our way when we were on the bridge; but according from Kuno, she's part of a team ordered by MBI to kill any sekirei, leaving the capital."

"Ashikabis, too?" He asked until he remembered what he and Matsu once talked.

**(Flashback)**

"I'm guessing to keep us ashikabis and sekireis in the city, am I correct?" Seishin guessed.

"Precisely." Matsu replied. "Because of this, we have to prepare..."

"For what?" He wondered as Matsu turned to his attention as she fixed her glasses.

"For war, Seishin." She replied which surprised Seishin a little.

"...and I'm guessing Minaka turned this city into a battleground for all Sekirei and Ashikabi alike." Seishin guessed again as he clenched his right hand even tighter and, though he's in his normal state, his right eye hollowfied. Kusano and Musubi noticed his anger growing and tried to calm him down.

"Yes..." Matsu replied.

**(Flashback ended)**

"I get it, now." Seishin looked down a little with his serious look then got up and looked at him. "Ok, Haruka... I will help, but I am going to need to talk with my other sekirei at Maison Izumo. They also know of one other secret I have but I also need you to not tell anyone else except me, my sekirei, or some of my friends."

"What secret?" He asked.

"This..." Seishin replied as he took his combat pass out his pocket.

"What's with that medal in your hand?" Haruka wondered.

"You'll see..." Musubi replied as she, Haruka and Kuno watched what Seishin's going to do. Seishin gripped his combat pass tightly in his hand as it glowed light blue. The blue aura stretched out and covered his arms, chest and the rest of his body; in a few seconds the aura was retracted back into his combat pass as he appeared in his soul reaper uniform and haori.

"Whoa!" Haruka was astonished as he moved back. "Just what are you, Seishin; some kind of superhero?"

"Something like that, Haruka." Seishin replied. "I am a Soul Reaper Captain of Squad 15 in the Gotei 15."

"A... Soul Reaper?" Kuno repeated. "What is that?"

"I'll explain..."Seishin replied as he kneeled down. "It all starts when a hollow attacked my home..."

Seishin explained his life story and what a Soul Reaper actually does. Time was passed as it got dark after he explained everything. Haruka and Kuno were surprised and impressed at Seishin living a double life as a Soul Reaper, yet live a normal life.

"I never seen someone balance one's normal life and the life of a hero... until now." Haruka replied. "Ok, Seishin; Kuno and I shall keep your secret."

"That means a lot, Haruka." Seishin smiled. "Tomorrow, we'll go visit another ashikabi friend, Seo. We'll discuss your reasons and see what we will do to help."

"Seishin, thanks." Haruka complemented him.

"It's no problem."Seishin then turned to Kuno. "Kuno... I may not know much about you, but I know one thing: You never gave up on finding your ashikabi. Your indomitable spirit is the one thing that's strong. You and Haruka are meant to be together."

Kuno shedded tears of joy when she heard Seishin's motivating words; she got up and hugged Seishin.

"Thank you, Seishin..." Kuno said while smiling. "Thank you so much..." Haruka and Musubi smiled at Seishin's motivation. A short while later, Seishin and Musubi are standingoutside the apartment.

"I never thought I would find another ashikabi who share the same things I have, except the life of a Soul Reaper ya know." Seishin wondered and smiled a bit.

"Yeah." Musubi replied. "Also it was really neat to see how close they became after all the troubles they've endured."

"I agree..." Seishin looked down. "I hope I am able to help them enough... My spiritual pressure is already half since my fight with Tsukiumi. My powers are bound to be depleted until it's gone."

"It'll be ok, Seishin." Musubi placed her hand on his arm. "You are still strong; I know you will do well."

"I hope so..." Seishin replied. "Anyway, let's head back home. I hope Tsukiumi and the others aren't mad at me."

Musubi nodded as she held on Seishin's shoulder as he left using flashstep to return to Maison Izumo. When the two return, irony smacked Seishin hard like a ton of bricks as he saw Tsukiumi and Kusano mad at Seishin, returning home late.

"Thou art late, Seishin!" Tsukiumi said as she and Kusano are in their sleeping gowns.

_Mama-mia... Is irony going to smack me every time in this story...?" _Seishin thought while he brushed the side of his head. His inner hollow chuckled at his remark.

"Hey guys we're back. What's going on?" Musubi wondered.

"Have thou been in secretive behavior with Musubi?" Tsukiumi asked as she and Kusano both gripped on his shirt.

"What the heck; no!"Seishin replied. "I didn't do such things with Musubi!" He turned to Musubi. "Come on Musubi, vouch for me before these girls continue shaking me down until my head snaps off or worse?"

"Ok... Well, we had a nice secretive talk." Musubi said to the girls, which they thought of the wrong idea of what she meant.

"No! That's not what she meant!" Seishin said growing nervous then he turned to see Tsukiumi and Kusano's anger reach new lengths. "Aw, crap..."

_"Wow, Seishin... I feel deeply sorry for what may happen." _Seishin's hollow said with a chuckle.

_"Dang it hollow!" _Seishin thought feeling more embarrassed than nervous then suddenly he felt Tsukiumi grip on his shirt more as she pinned him on the floor.

"Then what did that all mean?!" Tsukiumi grew aggressive as she slammed his head on the wooden floor and Kusano biting his leg.

"Gah dang it, Tsukiumi... Ow! If you continue this... Ow! I'm going to get...Ow! A concussion..! OW!" Seishin cried while his head was slammed against the floor. "...and Kusano, stop trying to eat my leg!"

_"Mama-mia..." _Seishin's hollow thought while he face-palmed himself as he watched Seishin getting shaken by Tsukiumi and gnawed by Kusano.

"WHY...MEEE!" Seishin's voice echoes the night through the walls of Maison Izumo as the camera pans up to the view of the , Uzume and Kazehana; both drunk from overdrinking sake were walking back home... Somewhat...

"I can't walk!" Said a drunken Kazehana.

"Me either!" Uzume replied in the same manner as Kazehana as the two are arriving to Maison Izumo. Meanwhile, Seishin was fast asleep after enduring all of the shaking Tsukiumi gave him and the last of his time doing his Jinzen. Inconspicuously, Kazehana and Uzume arrived to his room by mistake.

"We're here!" Uzume continued. "Did I leave the bed spread out?"

"I'm sleepypants..." Kazehana said as she took her clothes off which got the drunken Uzume amazed.

"Wow! Your breasts are gigantic!" Uzume cried; Kazehana chuckled and agreed as the two drunken girls went to sleep.

In Seishin's subconscious; instead of him training with his inner hollow, Seishin appeared in another dream but as an astral appearance. He was in Shinto Teiho, before he moved there; the sky was clear and blue and the temperature was warm.

"Where am I; is this Shinto Teiho?" Seishin asked himself then he noticed a hospital. "But why am I at a hospital?"

Seishin began walking towards the hospital; as he got inside, he was suddenly inside another room and he saw the Veiled Sekirei sitting next to a young bedridden girl with blonde hair. She smiled at the Veiled Sekirei as she left. He quietly approached her at the same time his inner hollow appeared beside him.

_"Is this young girl that sekirei's ashikabi?" _He wondered.

"I don't know, exactly..." Seishin replied as he saw the young girl looking down. "It's possible but this is just the first dream. I have a feeling I'm going to have more later..."

As Seishin was going to leave the hospital he heard a man's voice out in the hallway. He and his inner hollow went to the door and pressed their ears against it.

"This sekirei's your next target." Said the voice. "Need I forget, your ashikabi doesn't have much time left? If you want to see her safe and alive, keep killing those targets.

Seishin growled as he gripped his zanpaktou. As Seishin's hollow was about to place his hand on his shoulder, Seishin immediately opened the door and a bright light shined down on him and his hollow; immediately ending his dream.

Suddenly, Seishin woke up as the sun light shined down on him. As Seishin was going to get up using his hands, he then felt two soft pillows on both sides. He turned to see what he's feeling; suddenly he noticed Uzume and Kazehana sleeping while they were almost completely naked. Then his face began glowing like Ruldolph's red nose.

_"Oh... My... Kami..."_ Seishin's hollow said as he got a nosebleed with the force of a volcanic eruption.

Seishin starts to hyperventilate; he was about to scream but he managed to cover his mouth but he then began run around the room in a frenzy with his eyes closed. It went on for a few minutes until he smacked his head hard into the door and fell down. Then he got a big nosebleed; Tsukiumi and Musubi rushed to see what's happening.

"Art thou in pain?!" Tsukiumi cried.

"Are you alright?!" Musubi asked him.

"Oh yeah... Other than having a spaz attack, getting a nosebleed and smacked my head against the door so hard that I got a hickey the size of my fist, I am peachy keen..." Seishin sarcastically replied nasally while holding the bridge of his nose.

"W-What's going on...?" Uzume asked as she woke up.

"Uzume?!" Seishin cried. "What the deuce?!"

"Seishin!" Tsukiumi looked at Seishin angerly. "What is the meaning of these tramp's presence?"

"How the heck should I know?!" He replied as he got up. "I woke up, saw these two girls in my room, I ran around my room in a spaz attack and got a nosebleed AFTER getting my face smacking hard against the door! I am just as surprised as you are!"

Kazehana woke up afterwards enduring a slight hang over.

"Mmm, I drank too much..." Kazehana said as she turned to look Seishin and the others. "Oh, my goodness..." She smiled feeling slightly embarassed.

"Thee, what art thou doing here?!" Tsukiumi asked in total astonishment.

"Your voice, can you please turn it down a bit?" Kazehana asked while holding her head, enduring her hangover.

"Umm... excuse me..." Seishin called out to Kazehana while he smiled a little and brushed his head. "I'm sorry, but can I ask what your name is?"

Kazehana said as she blushed from looking at the crimson haired shinigami while touching his cheeks. "That hair; that face, those eyes, the firey will in them, and that unique personality... You have the resemblance of a handsome man with a will to protect. My name is Kazehana." She smiled softly at him.

"M-my n-name is Seishin S-Samayou." Seishin blushed at her complement and introduction until he was smacked in the face with Tsukiumi's Water Celebration. Then he fell back on the floor.

"Step away from her; she is allied with the Veiled Sek—" Tsukiumi was interrupted by a sudden tap to the head with a ladle; she turned and saw that Miya is right behind her. "Landlady..."

"Did you forget that violence is forbidden in Maison Izumo..." Miya said displaying her calm, yet disturbed to others, smile. Then turned her sight to the almost completely naked Kazehana. "That goes for you too; you know the rules as well, Kazehana."

"It's been a long time, but I'm guessing this is Maison izumo?" Kazehana wondered while rubbing her head.

"What means this?" Tsukiumi wondered.

"Do you know this lady, Miya?" Musubi wondered.

"Yes, she used to live with us." She replied as she turned her sight to Uzume. "Are you the one who brought her here, Uzume?"

"Maybe...?" She replied then chuckled while rubbing her head.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Miya said. "Well, I am releaved you two are home safe, now go get dressed; we don't want Seishin to get lustful urges, ok?"

"Mama-mia, Miya!" Seishin cried feeling embarrassed. Meanwhile, Tsukiumi was talking to Uzume as she was getting herself dressed.

"So tell me, thou aren't acquainted with her?" She wondered.

"Yeah." Uzume replied. "We just ran into each other; isn't that funny?" She chuckled. "It was by total accident."

"Yeah, it was an accident." Kazehana joined in sheepishly.

Elsewhere, Miya stood out in the halls overhearing the other sekirei, becoming suspicious of Uzume a little.

"Tis enough." Tsukiumi said.

As Uzume finished chuckling, she remembered what really happened with her and Kazehana that day on the building's rooftops.

**(Flashback)**

"I am Sekirei number 10: Uzume. Let's make this battle official." Uzume said.

Kazehana didn't say a word, but looked at Uzume, though she doesn't feel like fighting her. Uzume; otherwise, was prepared to fight.

"I appreciate that, but not today, ok?" Kazehana replied as she turned away and declined the offer to fight.

"Not so fast!" Uzume cried as she attempts to attack Kazehana with her veil; however, Kazehana used her wind powers to block Uzume's attack, gracefully flipped over and appeared behind her, and was about to say her norito ; ending the match in an instant.

"Are you satisfied now, Uzume?" Kazehana asked. "It's done."

"No, it can't be..." Uzume said while not accepting defeat. "I can't lose, not yet."

"It seems that there is more to this, isn't it?" Kazehana wondered. "Well then, how about a trade?"

"A trade?" Uzume asked.

"Yes; I can forget this whole thing." Kazehana said. "All you have to do... is buy me some more sake." She chuckled.

"Ya know, it feels like you're the only one who is taking this rather serious." Uzume replied.

"What are you talking about?" Kazehana chuckled again.

**(Flashback ended)**

Meanwhile, Seishin along with Musubi, Tsukiumi, Uzume and Kazehana are all in the dining room discussing about Haruka and Kuno wanting to escape the capital.

"What means this?" Tsukiumi asked as she slammed her fist on the table. "They truly believe they can escape the capital like that?"

"Yeah." Musubi replied.

"Well, I know not why she wants to escape since she's a sekirei." Tsukiumi said.

"It's because she isn't safe, Tsukiumi." Seishin replied. "She isn't strong enough; not only that, she couldn't fight like you or Musubi. Haruka believes that escaping the capital is the only way she can safe."

"That's precious!" Kazehana cried as she felt the bond of what Haruka and Kuno have through Seishin's words. "Two lovers hand in hand; it's so sweet!"

"Shut thy mouth, Kazehana!" Tsukiumi barked at her.

"Cool down, blondie." Kazehana rebuked. "We're discussing matters of love!"

While the two girls were talking, Uzume looked down that her chances of terminating Kuno are shrinking. A short while after, Seishin went to Matsu to explain the situation.

"So number 95 and her ashikabi really want to escape the city?" Matsu asked.

"Yes..." Seishin replied then asked. "What do you think; do you think it's possible?"

"It's possible but not likely." Matsu said. "In order to do that, all of your sekireis must fight at full strength."

"There's more to this, isn't it Matsu?" Seishin asked displaying a serious look.

"Yes." Matsu replied. "But I'll tell you about this from when it all began."

"All began...?" Seishin wondered as Matsu brought up an image of an island off the coast of Japan.

"This is Kamikura Island..." Matsu explained. "It all started when two students who landed there without permission. They were there doing an investigation on how the island was suddenly arose from the bottom of the ocean near Japan. As they explored, they discovered a very special ruin."

"A ruin, you say?" He asked.

"That's what they said, but I think it was a missover." Matsu replied and continued. "It was way more advanced than human civilization. When they got inside, they found a room filled with creatures that look like human beings. Though their genetic structure is simular, their life forces are much stronger as well as each having a unique ability..."

"I assume those life forms are sekireis, correct?" Seishin guessed.

"Yes, that's exactly right." Matsu replied. "...and the student would go on to become the president of MBI."

Seishin's eyes hollowfied in anger as he knows who Matsu meant.

"You don't have to say it..." Seishin interupted. "It's that damned man, Minaka Hiroto..."

"Yes, it's him." Matsu continued. "Afterwards, Minaka turned MBI into a colossal enterprise; one that can easily buy out the capital, just by providing the slightest bit of the ruin's ultra advanced technology to society. His main reason for doing this..."

"Was to initiate the Sekirei Plan." Seishin guessed.

"You need to know this, Seishin..." Matsu turned to look at him. "He chose the capital, Shinto Teiho as a battleground. He wants all ashikabis and sekireis to fight here. You cannot retire from the game without his permission or assist others. Fleeing the capital is serious treason for us both. Doing that will make MBI our enemy; you need to think about that before doing this, Seishin..."

Seishin tightened his right hand's grip in anger despite not showing a hint of anger. Then he smirked showing that he had made his choice.

"If MBI try to stop us, I'll stop them..." Seishin stated. "I'll beat down any one working for MBI... anything to help Haruka and Kuno."

"Seishin, why do you want to do this?" Matsu asked.

"I made a promise ever since the day I made Musubi emerged..." Seishin replied. "I promised that I will protect her, you, Tsukiumi and Ku, as well as others; that include Haruka and Kuno. When a Samayou makes a promise, that promise is kept until the very end. Trust me, Matsu. I will help them out and overcome MBI, powers or no powers.

Seishin turned into his Soul Reaper form using his combat pass as he turned to leave Matsu's room.

_"Seishin..."_ Matsu thought.

Elsewhere in MBI's main building, Karasuba was relaxing in a bathtub almost as long as the room. Then a tall young man with blue eyes wearing a navy blue business suit walked in to check on the unwinged sekirei.

"Hey there, I heard something interesting today." He said. "Blue said that she saw a sekirei and her ashikabi fleeing the city. I mean really... Can you imagine that?"

"...and so what happened, Natsuo; did Blue killed them?" Karasuba asked.

"Not quite." Natsuo replied while smiling calmly. "Blue said that she found them to be quite interesting; so she let them go."

"Well, Blue knows what she's doing." Karasuba replied.

"Is that so?" Natsuo rhetorically asked.

"It's about to get more interesting; just wait..."Karasuba continued.

"I see..." Natsuo agreed. "Then I am looking forward to this."

"Yes... So do I." Karasuba said as she smirked.

Back at Maison Izumo, Seishin was on top of the roof, with his zanpaktou in its shikai. He glared at MBI from far distance; his eyes slowly hollowfied.

"It's time we get some help..." Seishin said as he calls Haruka on his phone.

_"_Hello, it's Haruka." He said.

"Haruka; you and Kuno get ready... We're going to see a friend of mine." Seishin said.

"Who's your friend and can he be trusted?" Haruka wondered.

"He can be trusted." Seishin replied. "Just be ready, I'll be there with Musubi and another sekirei friend in an hour. It's time we plan for the escape."

* * *

**Taka2012: So, Seishin, you think you can help guide Haruka and Kuno escape the city.**

**Seishin: Yes, I know we can succeed in this plan. We'll need all the help we can get. I may be a Soul Reaper captain, but you know what they say... Everybody needs help.**

**Musubi: Yes, I am ready to help Haruka and Kuno! *She slammed her fist in to her other palm, eager to fight.**

**Kazehana: So am I. Seeing true love running from the law gets me excited!**

**Taka2012: Well it's official. Next chapter is their plan for the escape. Until then, this is Taka2012 with Seishin, Musubi, and the fabulous Kazehana... *Kazehana interrupts me by hugging me tightly with my face buried in her breasts***

**Kazehana: Awww, aren't you so sweet? *Hugs me more***

**Seishin: Anyway, we'll be signing off now. See you then...**

**Musubi: See you later! *Waves at the camera.***

**Kazehana: *While burying my head in her breasts, she winks and blows a kiss to the camera* Ta ta for now!**

**Taka2012: *My voice was muffled as Kazehana was hugging my head in her cleavage, started blushing red until I passed out***

***Meanwhile Tsukiumi was watching all of us, feeling bitter about the escape plan.* Rapscallions ... *She silently stormed off***


	11. Chapter 10: Discussing The Plan

**(I don't own all of Sekirei or all of Bleach, Only the OC. This is a harem; I hope you all like it.)**

**Kazehana: Hey boys and girls, I'm Kazehana and I'm here on Taka2012's behalf to share Seishin's adventures with you. *Winks to the camera* It's going to be filled with love, romance, action and adventure!**

**Seishin: That may be true, Kazehana; but we're just going to a friend's house to discuss about the plan.**

**Haruka: Yeah, we are.**

**Seishin: Anyway fans, we're discussing the plan with Seo with his sekirei: Hibiki and Hikari. Not only that, something very random is bound to happen. If you seen the anime then you know what part I'm talking about. Plus, some familiar faces are coming in this chapter to assist with me, Haruka and Kuno. I hope I have enough power to help you guys out.**

**Musubi: I know you can do it, Seishin.**

**Kuno: I know you'll help us out, Seishin. You and your sekirei are the inspirations we need to succeed.**

**Seishin: Thanks, you guys. *He smiled***

**Kazehana: *Smiles at us and then turns to the camera* Ok, time for the show to begin. Have fun cuties! *Blows a kiss to the camera***

* * *

_**Sekirei EX: Ashikabi from the Soul Society**_

**Chapter 10: Discussing the Plan**

The chapter begins with Seishin arriving at Seo's bright and early; with Musubi, Haruka and Kuno. Kazehana joined along with the trip. He knocked on the door awaiting an answer.

"Who is it?" Hikari asked.

"It's me, Seishin." He replied. "Musubi, Kazehana, and I brought Haruka and Kuno here with us so we can talk to him. It's important."

Hikari and Hibiki opened the door and welcome them in. As they waited for Seo to show up, Haruka and Kuno explained how the two met.

**(Flashback)**

It was a cold winter day; snowflakes were slowly falling down all over the city. Kuno was outside; sitting by a blue wall while blowing hot air on her cold hands.

"_That day, it had to be the coldest and grayest of the year."_ She thought. "_My hands and feet were so numb from the cold, because I couldn't find my ashikabi._

**(Kuno's Flashback)**

Kuno remembered the time she was chased by the lightning twins, also known as Hibiki and Hikari.

"Hey get back here!" Hikari cried as she and her sister pursues Kuno. "Trust us; this is for your own good, so let us defeat you!"

Kuno ran as fast as she can from the lightning twins, but she tripped over a loose edge of the sidewalk and fell on her face and knees. As she got up, her eyes grew a little teary from the impact.

"I'm sorry to see you like this..." Hibiki said showing sympathy to Kuno. "We'll end this quick and painless."

Just as Hibiki and Hikari were about to make their move, Kuno made a loud ear splitting cry; loud enough for her to make her escape before the girls could open their eyes.

"Damn it, she disappeared!" Hikari said, surprised that Kuno escaped.

**(Flashback ended – Other Flashback resumes)**

"_I can't fight other sekireis; I'm not strong enough..." _Kuno thought. "_All I can do is cry; I'm not good at all. I'm hopeless and pathetic."_

A sign of hope began to shine down on Kuno as she saw a young man with brown hair wearing a brown winter jacket and a scarf. It was Haruka Shigi carrying a bag of steamed meat buns while looking at her.

"Hey...I have seen you sitting here for a while, miss." He said feeling slightly nervous while brushing his head. "You look like you were crying for a while, so... these are for you." He handed her a bag of steamed meat buns. "They're great on cold days and they'll make you feel better, but you need to eat them while they're hot, ok?"

Haruka smiled at the young girl as tears began running down her face.

"Thank you..." Kuno said as she cried while looking at the bag of meat buns; Haruka tries to cheer her up a bit.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry." Haruka said feeling sympathetic for her.

"_Those meat buns warmed my whole body, just as his gesture warmed my heart."_ Kuno thought.

"You take care of yourself, ok?" Haruka said with a smile as he left. As Kuno watched him leave, her heart began to respond to Haruka's gesture. Because of that, she have found her destined ashikabi. Kuno followed him and stopped him be slightly tugging on his scarf.

"I finally found you..." She said. "You're him, you're my ashikabi."

**(Flashback ended)**

"Wow!" Kazehana cried as she smiled. "What a great story; it's so romantic! One moment you're out freezing in the streets and next you're with your beloved ashikabi. You shouldn't be ashamed of not wanting to fight, Kulo."

"It's Kuno..." She corrected her while feeling nervous.

"I don't care." Kazehana replied; still feeling the love as she twirled around the room. "A sekirei's true nature isn't fighting, it's love!"

"Hey, Seishin... Why is she here?" Haruka asked him while he chuckled nervously.

"Yeah..," Seishin replied. "I told everyone the escape plan and she tagged along apparently."

"So..." Seo appeared while smoking a cigarette. "These two kids wants to escape the capital and you agreed to tag along with this, I can understand that but..." He turned to Seishin after taking a deep breath. "YOU COULD HAVE COME ANYTIME EXCEPT THE CRACK OF FREAKING DAWN!"

Seishin's hair was stood up straight after Seo's yelling, despite him remaining calm. he immediately fixed it in an instant.

"I apologize about that, Seo." Seishin chuckled.

"Ah, it's cool; I couldn't blame ya for being under MBI's watch." He replied. "Yeah, I'll help you guys out with the escape, but there's gonna have a catch to this, if you know what i'm saying..." Seo rubbed the tips of his index and thumb, signaling Seishin that he want money.

"Mama-mia..." Seishin sighed; Haruka struck a small nerve.

"What! You charge to help others?!" He yelled.

"A kid like you wouldn't understand." Seo gloated. "Adults like myself don't work for free."

"I am not a kid!" Haruka rebuked.

While the two are talking, Seishin took his phone out, knowing that there comes a day something like this may happen when he's with Seo. He called the one person he know that can pursuade Seo to help them for free.

"Seo, it's for you..." Seishin handed Seo the phone and put it in his ear.

"Hello...?" He said.

"Hello, Seo..." A familiar female voice answered; one that shook Seo to his core as it made him drop the cigarette he had in his mouth. Then a demonic visage in the shape of a demon mask appeared behind him. He quickly replied to her.

"No I'm not being a scoundral, I swear." He replied.

"Seishin, who did you call?" Musubi wondered.

"I figured Seo would pull a trick on us, so I called Miya to help us." Seishin replied as he smiled calmly.

"Nice one!" Musubi complemented.

"Hehe..." Seishin chuckled and replied. "Thanks."

_"Seishin, you might want to watch Seo..." _His inner hollow reminded him just as Seo hung the phone up. Unfortunately, by the time he could react, Seo began choking Seishin.

"You bastard!" Seo cried. "Where did you get off, pulling a dirty trick like that?" Seishin's inner hollow was rolling on the floor, laughing hard at Seishin being choked after calling Miya. Elsewhere, Matsu watched what's happening in her room with Tsukiumi through his room.

"That Seishin... I think he hast gone insane." Tsukiumi said as she remembered what he told her and the other sekirei the other day.

**(Flashback)**

"Since that's the only way to stay together, I thenk we're going to help." He said. "I know it's risky, so if you don't want to join me I'll understand.

"I want to help with the escape plan, Seishin!" Musubi volunterly joined in; Kusano agreed and wishes to join him as well.

"You can count on me as well, Seishin." Matsu said. "I'll provide you with all the technological assistance I can supply."

"Thank you so much." Seishin smiled.

Tsukiumi, however, remained quiet; not wanting to go with the plan.

**(Flashback ended)**

"Trying to help someone escape, because she couldn't fight... it's madness, I tell thee." Tsukiumi said as she clenched her hands tightly.

"Trust me, I know." Matsu replied. "I warned him about the risks and dangers he's about to face. but in the end, he still wishes to go forward with it.

"Ah; well if thou art keen with this plan either, why art thou taking part in it?" Tsukiumi wondered.

"Well, because the first thing for a sekirei is to do their best for their ashikabis." Matsu replied.

"No, thou art wrong!" Tsukiumi rebuked. "The first thing a sekirei does is to fight until there's only one left, not to hide thyself in a plade like thou have. if that don't make any sense, then thou art not different than those two!"

Tsukiumi stormed out of Matsu's room, not accepting that there's more to life for sekireis than just fighting. Matsu ignored what Tsukiumi said as she continued readying herself for the escape plan.

_"The only one who is not different than those two, Seishin's willing to help is you Tsukiumi..." _Matsu thought.

Meanwhile, Tsukiumi was sitting by the side door venting her anger out, until Miya stepped in.

"Oh, there you are, Tsukiumi." She said getting her attention.

"Oh, hey landlady." Tsukiumi replied; she began explaining about the escape plan to Miya. "This makes no sense to me..." She continued. "I can'y fathom what Musubi and Number three art thinking.

Miya giggled. "I don't think they are thinking; I think it's their gut reaction. THey saw someone in trouble and they want to help them... and in the case of that scared girl, who's wants to escape as well."

"No, that's wrong!" Tsukiumi rebuked. "A sekirei must stay and fight; if she tries to escape than she..." Tsukiumi's eyes began to tear up. However, Miya know what she's saying.

"Tsukiumi are you saying that you're jealous that she's getting a happy life instead of you?" Miya asked causeing Tsukiumi to blush.

"What art thou saying?!" Tsukiumi tries to find an excuse to cover her reasons, however she has no choice but to tell Miya her secret."Oh, well; thou art right... Number 95's feebleness do annoy me, but I do envy her for the new life she and her ashikabi will soon have."

"Is that why you have ambitions to become the strongest sekirei?" Miya asked.

"For the longest time, I wanted to become the strongest sekirei just to prove that i don't need an ashikabi to do so. But now... I wanted to be the strongest so I can live happily ever after with Seishin." Tsukiumi replied as she blushed and looked to the side while crossing her arms while thinking about Seishin. "Please don't tell this to Seishin, I beggeth you!"

"Your secret's safe with me, Tsukiumi." Miya replied as she giggled. "But if you to continue until you're the last sekirei remaining, shall we start training?

"Training?"Tsukiumi was astonished that Miya would invite her to train with her.

"Well, come with me to the back; I would love to see how good you are." Miya said to her. Tsukiumi nodded and followed her.

Meanwhile back at Seo's; him, Seishin, Haruka and the others looked at the map, planning on which route to take.

"The capital is divided into four areas aroung Teiho Tower." Seo explains. "The South, East, and West are controlled by three ashikabis. Knowing you two, you met one of them before; remember the sekirei that went for the green girl."

Seishin remembered the scythe weilding sekirei from the night he saved Kusano then looked at him with a serious cold look. "I remember that sekirei Musubi defeated."

"That was number 43, Yomi." Seo replied. "She was the sekirei to Hayato Mikogami, he controls the south. The Western part of the capital is owned by a guy name Sanada, but I don't know much about him. Anyway, the East is controlled by Higa; he's opposed to the Sekirei Plan. He also got other ashikabi who follow him; he's a pretty cunning guy at the same time dangerous."

Seishin's left eye hollowfied in slight anger, Musubi and Haruka try to calm him down.

"Hmph... I see." Seishin replied as he remembered the first dream he had one night ago. Seishin's inner hollow sees what's going on with Seishin's mind and decides to let him have time to himself. He went to the corridors of Seishin's mind, preparing.

Meanwhile Uzume was at the hospital again talking with her friend, Chiho. While she was talking to her remembering a funny moment, she sensed Higa approaching.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get something to drink." She said.

"Ok." Chiho smiled as she watched Uzume leave.

As Uzume grabbed a drink from the vending machine, Kakizaki appeared behind her.

"What..." She bluntly addressed.

"We heard you've lost your target." He said.

"Someone interupted me." She replied.

"Hmmm... I'm giving you one last chance; if you blow it, that's it." He ordered.

"Understood." She replied bitterly as she walked off with her drink.

"Don't forget that your ashikabi's life rests in Higa's hands." Kakizaki repeated; he smirked as he walked past an old man reading a newspaper.

"You and Higa really like manipulating other sekirei, huh sonny?" He asked.

"Hmph... if it means us reaching victory, than yes." Kakizaki replied as he walked off.

"Then I guess you and Higa are just as pathetic than I thought..." The old man put down his paper at the same time his voice changed back into his original hollowfied voice; revealing himself to be Seishin's inner hollow.

"What?" Kakizaki rebuked. "What did you say?!" As he turned around, the old man that turned out to be Seishin's inner hollow disappeared without a trace. He fixed his glasses and walked off "Hmph must had been my imagination."

Back at Seo's...

"We should avoid any ashikabi controlled areas just to be safe." Seo said.

"Since the South, East and West sections of the capital are blocked, then why the North isn't blocked?" Seishin wondered.

"Because in the North lives a terrifying monster that all ashikabis fear the most." Seo replied. Seishin wondered who he's talkin about until he realized that one person all ashikabis except him are afraid of.

"Hey, Maison Izumo's in the North as well." Musubi said.

"_Miya.. of course." _He thought and then chuckled.

Back at Maison Izumo, Tsukiumi began her training with Miya. Miya took her katana out and readied herself.

"Here I come." Miya said.

"Then bringeth it on!" Tsukiumi replied as she charges her water powers. "Water Celebration!" She launched a stronger beam of water; almost the same amount during her fight with Seishin, towards Miya. However, Miya stood her ground and using her unsheathed sword, she split the beam of water in half without it touching her.

Tsukiumi was astonished by the potential of strength Miya possessed. Miya made a slight giggle at her and then with a sting of her sword, she made the ground before her explode, forming a dust cloud. The result of that shockwave was not only powerful but it caught Tsukiumi off guard.

"_She's strong!" _Tsukiumi thought as she covered her face using her arms to block the dust, until Miya appeared beside her.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent." She said as she made one quick slash at her didn't wound her. "If you don't you'll leave yourself exposed." As she slammed the hilt of her sword down, Tsukiumi's clothes were instantly torn to shreads, revealing her almost naked body to the world. "You don't know how to use your power properly yet, but it seems I have lots to teach you." She giggled.

_"Landlady, just who art thou...?"_Tsukiumi wondered after seeing just how strong Miya is and then looked at the crater she made.

Back at Seo's...

"Scary as she is, they won't be bothering her..." Seo continued.

"Which means, the only way to escape is through the northern part of Shinto Teiho." Seishin guessed and then smirked. "Interesting."

"Your quick sleuthing never cease to impress me, Seishin." Seo complemented him and then continued. "Ok, in the northern part of the capital there's a river that separates us from the outside; once we cross it, you're out of MBI's reach."

"So how will we get through out?" Haruka asked. "MBI got the bridges blocked, not only that, but the river's too deep to cross."

"If MBI already got the bridges blocked, that means no other exits are available for any ashikabi to escape; not the train stations, boats, busses and various others transportations."

"Correct; which means the only way to exit the capital is a railroad bridge, closest to the main bridge." Seo said. "There are guards blocking it, but there are no checkpoints."

"That's a relief." Haruka replied.

"However there are two other things that are bothering us." Seo replied. "MBI's main satellite; once that thing locks on you, its laser will blow you up to kingdom come."

"I'll have Matsu help us out with that." Seishin suggested. "She's a genius when it comes to technology."

"I can't imagine the potential of your sekireis, Seishin!" Haruka said enthusiastically. "We'll need all the help we can get. Thanks!"

"No problem." Seishin replied.

"Well there is one other problem, Seishin." Seo interrupted. "We gonna deal with MBI's hounds... sekireis also known as the Discipline Squad."

"Discipline Squad, huh?" Seishin wondered. "Explain..."

Seo nodded.

"The Blue Sekirei, the Red Sekirei, and the Black Sekirei; that's the Discipline Squad." He replied. "Their main purpose is to stop sekireis and ashikabis from escaping the capital... and kill those that attempts to"

"One of them tried to stop us the other day." Haruka said.

"They're not easy to fight against." Seo said. "You best be on your toes."

"Don't worry, I'll take them on."Musubi smirked as she tightened her fists, eager to face them.

"I may be low on power, but I'll do my best to assist." Seishin said as he held out his combat pass.

"Ok, here's the lowdown; we're going to start the escape tomorrow night." Seo said.

"We're doing this so soon?" Haruka asked.

"Three ashikabis in the same place and yet one of us is a soul reaper?" Seo rhetorically asked. "There's no way MBI noticed us already. That's why we need to do this quickly before they find out."

"Didn't think it's going to be so easy..." Haruka said as he aimed his sight down at his legs.

"_Haruka..." _Seishin thought.

"I'm so sorry..." Kuno spoke; breaking the silence as tears ran down his face. "You wouldn't have to risk everything if I wasn't so weak."

"See, I told you." Hikari said with a calm smirk. "This wouldn't have happen if me and my sister should have defeated you that day."

"That's right." Hibiki said.

"But if she was defeated she wouldn't have found her ashikabi." Musubi said. "Like Seishin said; your Your indomitable spirit was the only thing that made you continue until you found your ashikabi."

"Yeah, Kuno." Seishin agreed as he smirked and gave her and Haruka a thumbs up. "Don't think you're weak, you are a strong spirited sekirei. Haruka felt that about you the day you two met. He'll risk anything for you, just as i will risk anything to protect the ones I cared."

"Thanks, Seishin." Haruka replied as he turned to Kuno. "Now please stop crying, ok?

"Ok; thank you so much, you two." Kuno replied as she wipped her tears. "I needed that motivation."

"Ah, it's love!" Kazehana cried jovially. "The power of love is incredible, isn't it?!"

Everyone, including Seishin all chuckled nervously.

"I'm surprised to see you with these guys; it's been a while Kazehana." Seo said.

"Likewise, Seo." Kazehana replied.

"You two have met before?" Seishin rhetorically asked. "Small world we have here..."

"Anyway!" Seo interupted. "I'm not happy about getting paid but I am happy to help out with the escape. So, ready to help kick some MBI butt?"

"I'm ready if they are." Seishin answered; Haruka, Kuno, and Musubi all agreed as well.

"Well, I wish you luck, Seishin." Kazehana complemented him with a wink, which made him blush.

"T-Thanks, Kazehana." Seishin replied.

"You're welcome, cutie." She replied back and chuckled.

"But before we begin the plan, there's something I have to say to all of you." Seishin said. "Haruka and Kuno, Seo, Hikari and Hibiki; I did tell you about my life as a Soul Reaper, but not to you, Kazehana. But i will tell you all as well as some bad news on why I am losing power."

Seishin explained the story to everyone about his life as a Soul Reaper from the very beginning to the very day he won a war using a forbidden move that he used with the full power of his zanpaktou: The Final BurningSoul. Everyone was surprised that the Soul Reaper Captain is losing power all this time. Matsu, who also watched the whole thing was surprised that his powers are almost gone.

"So you're saying you used a forbidden move to win a war at the cost of your powers, correct?" Seo asked.

"Yes..." Seishin replied. "When I used that technique, I lose my powers as a Soul Reaper. A high risk, high return move that's powerful than any sekirei's norito.

"Then the entire plan's a bust..." Haruka said.

"No, Haruka." Seishin interupted. "I used that attack for a reason; to save my friends and all the lives in the Soul Society. I may be low on power now, but I will risk any and everything to save all of you; even lose my powers completely."

"Seishin..." Kazehana looked at him with concern.

"The plans continues, and mark my words Haruka, I will get you and Kuno out of the capital." Seishin looked at him with the flames of ambition burning in his eyes. Haruka and Kuno nodded; so did Musubi and Kazehana

"Ok!" Hikari cried "Let the plan begin!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone agreed.

Later that evening, Seishin took Musubi, Haruka and Kuno to Maison Izumo via flashstep. From there he gave them a tour as well as introducing to the landlady; Miya, and his other sekirei, Kusano and Matsu. He would have introduced them to Tsukiumi, but she wasn't around. Then, he took Ku, Musubi, Haruka and Kuno to Matsu's room.

"Incredible!" Haruka cried jovially.

"Seo e-mailed me an outline of the escape plan and finished reviewing it a few minutes ago." Matsu said.

"So hacking in should be a breeze for you, huh?" Seishin asked.

"Of course!" Matsu replied. "There's nothing I can't do!"

"That's good." Seishin said with a warm smile on his face.

"However..." Matsu interupted. "There's a time limit on how long I can hack the satellites."

"How long exactly, Matsu?" Seishin asked.

"The last time, I hacked into one satellite." Matsu said "But since I am hacking all of MBI's satellites, it's going to take roughly an hour."

"So we have to escape the city in sixty minutes?" Haruka asked himself. "It doesn't look like a lot of time."

"I know, Haruka." Seishin said. "But I know we can do this... together."

Haruka looked at Seishin and then nodded. Then Kazehana arrived in Matsu's room after the conversation.

"Hey guys!" She said. "The preparations for the party are all done!"

"Party? What party?" Seishin and Haruka wondered as they all followed Kazehana into the living room where the party she said is held at.

"Here's to Haruka and Kuno, wishing them for their successful escape!" Kazehana announced as they all start the party. Haruka and Kuno remained not amused and Seishin chuckled nervously.

"Hey, Seishin?" Haruka called him. "Have you thought about coming with us?" That one question did surprise him as he never thought about escaping the capital as well. "Don't you want to escape MBI's game? Think about it; on the outside you could live a happy life with all of your sekirei."

"Honestly, I never thought about that, Haruka." Seishin replied then sensed Tsukiumi outside the doorway of the living room. "I'll be right back."

Seishin got up and went out into the halls where Tsukiumi is at.

"Tsukiumi?" Seishin called her as she was about tp walk off.

"What is it; why is it so noisy in there?" She asked.

"Kazehana has thrown a farewell party for Haruka and Kuno's escape tomorrow night." Seishin replied. "You're more than welcome to join us."

"Hah, nonsence." Tsukiumi replied; Seishin then noticed she was coving her left breast.

"Are you hurt?" Seishin wondered. "I can heal you if you want."

"It is nothing for thee to worry over, Seishin." She answered back. "No need to use up your powers."

"Look, I know you don't want to help with the escape plan, but if you could just reconsider—"

"No!" Tsukiumi replied. "Once made, I will never go back on my word."

"I know, but if we get attacked by the Discipline Squad, Musubi will be the only one to fight against them." Seishin replied. "I can help but my powers are nearing their limit. If anything happens to either her, me, or Haruka and Kuno, my promise will be broken and I will never forgive myself."

Tsukiumi closed her eyes as she understood what Seishin had said. Then she looked up at him as she was about to ask him a question

"Seishin... Tell me; is it the plan thou art feeling concerned or is it thou promise to protect us and thou allies?"

Seishin was surprised at the question Tsukiumi threw at him. He looked down as he couldn't think of an answer. Meanwhile, Uzume arrived home as the party continued.

"I'm home!" She announced as she heard laughing and talking in the livuing room. "Huh, that sounds like a party."

"It is and you're just in time too, Uzume." Kazehana arrived while carrying a bottle of Sake between her breasts. "Come on and join us."

"What are we celebrating?" Uzume asked.

"Oh, just a farewell party." Kazehana replied. "For Seishin's new friends, Haruka and Kuno. They're leaving town tomorrow night."

Uzume was surprised that her chances of eliminating Number 95 have already began slipping away.

"Sorry, I'll pass on the party." Uzume said as she was about to head up the stairs.

"I'll let everyone know..." Kazehana replied as she looked at her. "You're being forced against your will aren't you?" Uzume turned to look at her with anger in her eyes. "The person forcing you to do those things, I wonder what they're trying to gain from all of this?

"Shut up..." Uzume rebuked coldly at Kazehana. "Don't bring that up again..."

"Things will get scary, right?" Kazehana said. "Anyway, I'm overdue for sake... Later." She winked at Uzume and returned to the living room. Uzume; with some tears running down her face went up to her room.

Back to Seishin's conversation with Tsukiumi...

"I am sorry, Tsukiumi..." Seishin said. "I never meant to say things that would hurt you." He placed his hand on her shoulder to cheer her up. But Tsukiumi gently took his hand instead.

"Seishin..." She said his name. "It's been a while since we've been married... Tell me... Does thou with to make love with thy wife?" She asked as she placed his hand on her unclothed breast.

Seishin blushed a dark red from two things: The one question that shook him to his very core and the other was the feel of Tsukiumi's breast. His heart began beating hard and slow as he looked right into her blue eyes. Without a word, the two closed their eyes and leaned in as their lips met. Tsukiumi's wings began to shine in the dark halls. Before things grew intimate, Matsu appeared in the halls drunk, looking for the crimson haired Soul Reaper.

"Hey!" She said in a drunken voice immediately spooking Seishin and almost made him almost hollowfy. "Kazehana brought us some more sake!"

Seishin chuckled nervously while blushing as he watched Matsu returned into the room. Then turned to Tsukiumi who was also blushing at what just happened.

"An impulse..." Tsukiumi said then turned to yell at Seishin while blushing heavilly. "It was an impulse and nothing more of that and if thou does not forget, I will murder thee!

...and with that, Tsukiumi moved away from Seishin and ran to cool herself down. Seishin turned and looked at his hand while blushing.

"I felt them... Oh, mama-mia..." Seishin's face glowed brighter than Rudolph's red nose. Then Seishin's inner hollow arrived to check on him.

"_Did I miss anything, Seishin?" _The hollow asked. But as a reply, Seishin made a nosebleed in front of him and Matsu and passed out. "_Great kami, not again!"_

At the same time, Miya was passing by until she heard some splashing sounds in the bathroom. Miya knows it was Tsukiumi.

"I have not even warmed the bath up yet!" She cried. "You must be freezing!"

"No, trust me it's fine." Tsukiumi replied. "It's the perfect temperature; I need to cool off.

At least Tsukiumi's cooling down... literally. The Farewell Party continued all night; the sekirei, excluding Seishin, Haruka and Kuno all enjoyed it to their heart's content. The next day, Seishin was in his room asleep; with Kusano, Matsu and Musubi with him. Déjà vu all over again. The only thing that woke Seishin up was a phone call. He picked up the phone and checked that it was Yukari.

"Hey, Yukari." Seishin asked. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I could say the same for you, Seishin." Yukari replied. "I've been busy looking for something, so sorry, I haven't visit ya yet. I'll pop in sometime soon; take care!"

Yukari hung the phone up as she and Shiina continued walking around. Unknowing to them, Mutsu and Akitsu were following them.

"We make our move tonight, ok?" Mutsu told Akitsu and her reply was a simple nod.

Back at the Inn, Seishin looked at his sekirei and began thinking over what Haruka suggested. Elsewhere, Kagari was washing her face, but her powers grew unstable a bit and calmed down afterwards.

"Damn it!" She said.

"Good morning, Kagari." Miya greeted her from behind feeling concerned.

"It sounds like you guys had a party." Kagari said.

"I wish you were here that night." Miya replied.

"Yeah, but I had more than enough parties at my job." Kagari lied while drying her face with a towel.

"You've taken a lot of time off, haven't you?" Miya asked her.

"I've been a little out of shape, reciently." She said.

"Then that means your powers are growing more unstable." Miya replied which surprised Kagari.

"What does that mean?" Kagari asked.

"I can tell just by looking at your body."Miya replied.

"It's not completely decided yet, Miya." Kagari said as she walked off.

Meanwhile, Musubi in her training uniform was out back as she saw the crater Miya had made the other day. The minute she saw it, she grew very excited.

"Wow, you're so incredible Miya!" Musubi cried. "You really are the strongest! You inspire me to never lose to anyone!" Musubi's burning ambition to become strong made her display her power by punching the spot Miya made the crater and made an even bigger crater. Seishin smirked at Musubi as he too is ready to handle anything; powers or no powers.

"_You've haven't talked to me in a while, hollow." _Seishin said."_Everything ok?"_

"_Well you needed time to prepare for the escape, so I went to do a little training myself." _He replied. "_You're still going through with this, huh?"_

"_Yeah, I am..." _Seishin replied.

"_Well, I wish you luck, King." _He said. "_I'll lend you all of my power; it should restore your power or at least halfway."_

"_I'll need all the help I can get... Thanks, hollow." _Seishin replied as he felt his hollow restoring his powers.

Meanwhile, Tsukiumi was laying on the rooftop of the boarding house, until Kusano came up using her power to form a beanstalk to see and talk to her.

"Kusano, what does thou want?" Tsukiumi calmly asked her.

"You know what, you're not his wife." Those words Kusano said surprised Tsukiumi. "Someone who can't help big brother's wishes can't be his wife. She can't and that someone is you!" Tsukiumi grew angered by the words Kusano has said. "You may be bigger and faster than me, but at least I'll use my powers to help him and that's why you can't be his wife because you such a self centered jerk!"

Kusano walked away from Tsukiumi and lowered the beanstalk she made. Tsukiumi made a smugged angered look and resumed to laying on the rooftop until nighttime falls when she returned inside. Seishin, Kusano, Musubi, Haruka and Kuno arrived outside Maison Izumo.

"Ready to do this, guys?" Musubi asked feeling excited for the plan to begin.

"I am..." Seishin nodded as he took his combat pass out. He then turned to the house, only to see that Tsukiumi wasn't able to come. He looked down a bit until Haruka called him.

"Seishin, we owe you a lot for all of this." Haruka said. "Thanks so much."

"It's no problem, you guys." Seishin replied.

"Have you decided on my offer, Seishin?" He asked.

"I have thought over it, but right now we have to get you guys out of the capital." Seishin replied.

"I guess the Escape Plan is about to begin." Haruka said.

"Yeah..." Seishin replied.

"You're going to need some help too, Seishin." A familiar voice said. Seishin turned to see a tall young man with orange spiky hair and a shihakushō carrying a long cleaver blade of a zanpaktou on his back.

"Ichigo!" Seishin cried in excitement. "Man, am I glad to see you!"

* * *

**Taka2012: Well, this is it... The Escape Plan's about to begin.**

**Seishin: Yeah, I wish Tsukiumi reconsidered...**

**Musubi: I know, but don't worry, we'll make it through together.**

**Ichigo: Yeah, I finally arrived after being out for a while due to hollow attacks.**

**Seishin: I am glad you arrived. We'll need all the power we can get. By the way, how did you know about this?**

**Matsu: That would be me... I hacked one of the satellites and sent a secret email to this guy named Urahara; and before you asked. I found his name under your bio, Seishin.**

**Seishin: Matsu, ya sneaky little girl. LOL... Thanks.**

**Musubi : Well, ready to start this plan, boys?**

**Everyone: Ready!**

**Taka2012: Well, Chapter 11 begins the Escape... Be ready for it. Until then this it Taka2012, with Seishin with his sekirei, Haruka and Kuno, and Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Orihime and Yoruichi... Signing off.**

**Everyone: See you next chapter!**

**(I also want to give a shoutout to Phen0m20 for his story Tell Me. Read his story and you'll see that his story inspired me.)**


	12. Chapter 11: The Plan Begins

**(I don't own all of Sekirei nor Bleach. It's a Harem and I hope you like it.)**

**Hollow Seishin: Hello everyone. I am Seishin's inner hollow...; No everyone, I don't have and name and I choose to keep it like that. Anyway, I am here on Taka2012's behalf to show you this chapter. Seishin, his sekirei (excluding Tsukiumi until later), and Haruka with his sekirei Kuno are preparing to initiate the Escape Plan. To make it even better: Ichigo are joining the fight. This is the first of Seishin's toughest moments: Helping Haruka and Kuno out, and stopping the Discipline Squad; while his spiritual pressure is limited. Next chapter will resume with the commentary at the end of the story; I wish you luck you guys. One last thing, like Karasuba; Benitsubasa and Haihane are also unwinged, until when the time is right. Anyway, roll the chapter...**

* * *

**_Sekirei EX: Ashikabi from the Soul Society_**

**Chapter 11: The Plan Begins...**

The chapter begins when the Blue Sekirei named Haihane was watching the city through the window of MBI's bathroom while Karasuba was relaxing in the bathtub.

"We just got word that sekireis and ashikabis are teaming up." Haihane reported. "They are heading towards the North."

"How interesing..." Karasuba said calmly with her smirk on her face. "Go handle it

"Red is heading there as we speak." Haihane said.

"Aw, you want Red to have all the fun to herself?" Karasuba asked teasingly with a small hint of seriousness.

"I'll head there too... Sorry." Haihane replied and left.

"Now that's more like it; the third generation Discipline Squad hard at work." Karasuba said.

"So you're a member of the second generation am I correct?" Natsuo asked while he was sitting on the sidelines sipping on a glass of wine.

"Yes, I was..." She replied. "But there was only two of us. Myself and another sekirei; Number Eight, the so called Sekirei of Fate: Yume. " She began reflecting back to the time that she was on one of her recient missions when she and Number Eight went to rescue another sekirei. In a secret base in the desert. "Our mission was to rescue another sekirei, but then she sacrificed her Tama to the one she rescued.

**(Flashback)**

The flashback took place outside the base as Karasuba finished slaughtering all the guards and Yume arrived beside her carring the hatchling in her arms.

"It seems her sekirei tama's been destroyed." She said. "That hatchling's done for."

Yume didn't say anything but tears began running down her smiling face. She turned to the hatchling and smiled.

"There's one unfufilled wish I have left and I want you to fulfill it." Yume said. "Somewhere in the world there's a special person you are destined to meet. I want you to spread your wings and find them... and then fall in love."

Yume placed her hand on the baby's chest.

"Yume wait...!" Karasuba cried as she knew what she's going to do. She immediately ran towards her, but it was too late. She stopped and watched as a pink light filled the area around them; she gritted her teeth at what Yume had done. "What are you doing?!"

**(Flashback ended)**

"This sekirei, Yume; she had to be pretty strong right?" Natsuo wondered. "She was in the Dicipline Squad?"

"Yeah, she was." Karasuba replied.

"It's a shame she's dead..." He continued. "We could've used her."

"Oh, yeah..." Karasuba said. "It's a shame, all right. Especially for me, because i wanted to kill her with my own two hands." She chuckled as she looked at her tightened fist and then she looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder if Musubi will survive tonight...?"

Meanwhile in the city, Kazehana was sitting on the edge of a building while drinking her sake. As she felt the calm breeze flow through her skin and hair as she prepares to watch the escape plan come to action.

"Ah, what a pleasent wind..." She said with a small smile on her face. "A perfect touch for a young couple to enjoy spending their new lives together." As Kazehana watches down at the light filled city, Homura appeared beside her as well. "Ah, so you're here to watch this too, huh?"

"Of course, sekireis and ashikabis working together to escape the city is indeed history in the making." Honura said. "I couldn't resist watching this happening, no matter what. So, why aren't you there helping with the escape? You sounded pretty excited last night, Kazehana."

"I was, wasn't I?" She chuckled. "If I go and help, then I wouldn't be able to see him."

"See who?" Homura wondered which made Kazehana giggle.

"Seishin..." She replied. "I'm looking forward to see what he can show me tonight, ever since he saved Tsukiumi..."

**(Flashback)**

Kazehana appeared on another building as she saw Seishin as a Soul Reaper fighting against Tsukiumi in the alleyway. The two had clashed; Seishin with his Honō Ryūjin and Tsukiumi with her Water Celebration. A small smile was on Kazehana as she was amazed at how strong he was; giving his all to save her.

_"That young man..."_ She thought. _"He's determined, strong, protective, full of ambition... Someone who is willing to risk anything, even his own self, to protect those he cares."_

She continued watching the fight up to when Seishin was about to protect Tsukiumi from Hibiki and Hikari's combined attack: God's Song.

"Here goes! God's Song!" The lightning twins aimed their attack at Tsukiumi. Strong lightning bolts were fired towards her.

"Damn… I won't let them harm her!" Seishin immediately used his flash step and appeared in front of Tsukiumi. He pushed her back then formed a sphere shaped cage of flames. As the attack grew close, Seishin gripped his sword tightly with one hand while he placed his left hand over his face. The sound of the attack muted what Seishin mouthed before an explosion was resulted.

As the smoke clears up, Kazehana saw Seishin in his bankai with his hollow mask on for a few seconds.

_"I like this guy..." _Kazehana thought. _"He's quite the popular enigma that I'm curious to know more of..."_

**(Flashback ended)**

A smile was shown on her blushing face as she watches Seishin in action. Meanwhile, Seishin in his normal clothes while holding his combat pass in his hand is with Musubi, Haruka and Kuno by the lake, hiding behind the bush. They watched the MBI troops on one of the main bridges, waiting to see when's the good time to begin the plan. He also remembered what he told Ichigo earlier.

**(Flashback)**

"Ichigo, I need you to head to the Soul Society to meet with Rukia and Yoruichi." He ordered.

"Why, Seishin?" Ichigo asked. "Why you need me to go meet them?"

"They're going to bring some support." He replied. "Knowing them, some of the captains."

"Ok... but what should I tell them?" Ichigo asked.

"Tell them not to interfere." Seishin said. "It's my fight, so I have to do this. I can't risk anyone from the Soul Society being in the middle of this fight."

"What about your powers?" Ichigo asked.

"I rather lose my powers than to see my friends being caught in the crossfire!" Seishin replied which shook Ichigo. "If you want to help out with the plan, the best thing you can do is to tell the others not to interfere! Trust me, Ichigo." He then thought about it and then nodded after seeing Seishin's ambition in his eyes.

"Ok; but you better stay alive, Seishin." Ichigo said. He nodded as he opened a Senkaimon to the Soul Society and Ichigo ran inside.

**(Flashback ended)**

_"I hope this plan will end will succeed with the Soul Society and all I cared being a burden." _He thought.

_"Feeling nervous?" _Seishin's hollow asked.

_"No, I'm not." _Seishin replied, which made his inner hollow smile.

_"That's good." _Hollow replied. _"A sharp mind and complete focus makes you a brilliant fighter, Seishin. Remember that."_

_ "Yeah, I know." _Seishin responded with a smirk._ "Especially how the plan starts..." _He remembered what to do after Seo explained it to them.

"Here's the plan: Matsu's gonna hack into the satellites, but she can't control them for too long. Once she's in, we only got an hour or less to get Haruka and Kuno out of the capital, so this is how it's gonna go down..." Seo said as each scene of event was made. "Kusano are gonna create a diversion on the bridge; something that will get their attention..." Kusano used her powers to have vines sneak up on the guards inconspicuously. "Meanwhile we'll take out the railroad's electric substation, stopping the trains. The trains won't be running for a while after this. On Matsu's signal, run like hell and get to the railroad bridge, Seishin."

"On my mark..." Matsu said. "4, 3, 2, 1... Commence the operation, now!" Matsu clicked the Enter button on her keyboard, as she successfully hacked the satellites once the clock struck 12:00 midnight.

**(Now playing – Moscow Intro with New Divide/Bleed It Out/What I've Done Mashup by Linkin Park)**

"Alright, are you ready?" Seishin asked Musubi, Haruka and Kuno, who are next to him, and Ichigo with Kusano through the communicator. They all nodded.

"Let's go!" Musubi cried as she carried Kuno on her back and ran ahead. Seishin turned into his Soul Reaper form and followed Musubi with Haruka running beside him.

Meanwhile, Seo with Hibiki and Hikari are preparing their part of the escape plan... by frying the railroad systems.

"Alright girls... Fry the place." The girls nodded after he kissed them.

"By the thunderstorms of our pact, our ashikabi's perils will be destroyed!" The girls said their incantations, preparing their ultimate attack as purple lightning was formed around the two girls who jumped into the sky. "God's Song!" They announced their attack as they launched their attack on the railroad's substation. Meanwhile the guards on the bridge then heard the faint booming sound from the lightning.

"What was that?" Guard #1 asked until the two encountered Kusano; standing in front of them, who looked worried. "Hey, there... What are you doing all alone this late? Did you lose your mommy and daddy?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

Kusano shook her head, disagreeing until Guard #2 found Kusano on the scanner.

"Hey, wait!" Guard #2 cried. "That little kid's on the checklist! She's a sekirei!"

Kusano smiled as she used her powers to tangle the guards and the tanks up.

Seishin saw Kusano making quite a flashy way to start the plan. He smirked while running to the bridge.

"Way to go, Kusano!" Seishin cried.

"Good luck big brother!" Kusano gave him thumbs up from the bridge.

"Seishin, attacking MBI troops will get you into a load of trouble!" Haruka said. "You should just run and hide while it's safe!"

"Who cares!" Seishin replied while smirking. "Stopping MBI in its tracks and getting you guys out of here is by far my biggest highlight as an ashikabi. Seeing this happen gets me so fired up! Speaking of which..." Seishin jumped up and drew his zanpaktou out, ready to summon it. "Erupt... Reddnouva!" Seishin and his sword were enveloped into a flame shaped arrow. After another second, he appeared carrying a large flame-colored cleaver blade with a flame shaped hilt and a dragon's mark wrapped around the blade.

"So that's your zanpaktou, huh?" Haruka asked as he looked at his large blade. "How were you able to carry it with one hand? It seems rather heavy."

"Hehe... I'm strong enough to carry a two handed blade like my zanpaktou with ease." Seishin replied.

"I gotta say, Seishin... You're one hell of a guy!" Haruka complemented him.

"Thanks, Haruka." Seishin chuckled happily.

While Seishin, Haruka and the sekireis are heading to the bridge, Uzume; under the alias 'The Veiled Sekirei', was watching them from one of the tall metal towers not far from the railroad bridge. Kazehana and Homura heard sirens from the building they're on.

"I guess he's not trying to make it inconspicuous, huh?" Homura said.

"Looks like Seishin's going to send the two off with a bang." Kazehana replied until she felt a strong change in the wind. "It seems the winds have changed… from a gentle breeze to a strong gust".

**(Song ended)**

Meanwhile at MBI, Takami went to report Minaka who was standing outside, looking at the city like usual.

"I just got reports that the surveillance satellite systems have gone down." Takami reported until she then got another phone call. "Takami... What there was an explosion? Alright, calm down and tell me what happened?" Minaka smirked and made a slight chuckle knowing what's happening. "I'll call you back in a minute."

"Did they mention the checkpoints?" Minaka asked. "The Northern one the sekireis just attacked?"

"You sneaky bastard..." Takami grew suspicious of Minaka. "You know about this the whole time?"

"My dear Takami... Of course I knew; I am the game master of course." He replied. "...and as such I have to check on the players' improvised moves. It makes the game far more exciting and enjoyable."

Meanwhile back at Maison Izumo, Matsu was watching the positive results of the plan in action. Seishin called Matsu a second after.

"All of the trains have stopped." Matsu said.

"Excellent." He replied. "What about the checkpoints?"

"Another success!" She replied. "All of Ku's and Ichigo's attacks have..." She was interrupted by unexpected obstacles arriving. "That's strange, MBI troops are moving pretty fast to your current locations." She gasped meaning that MBI's becoming aware of the plan. "Abort the mission! All of you deviate from your current positions, now!"

"What?! Abort the mission?!" Seishin asked. "Where?"

"Anywhere!" Matsu replied. "MBI must have figured out the plan and they're about to intercept you!"

"Oh, no!" Seishin cried as he turned to see a tower of vines on one of the check pointed bridges. "Kusano!"

Kusano waited inside the tower of vines, unaware of more MBI tanks heading her way. Meanwhile Minaka watched as the tanks passed by the tower to the Northern side of the capital.

"Oh, those players... If they can make improvised moves, then so can I." He chuckled.

One of the waves of MBI troops arrived to Seo; trapping him and his sekirei in front of the smoke covered building that was once the railroad electrical substation.

"Damn... this place is crawling with MBI troops by the second!" Seo said while he's on the phone with Matsu. "We're completely surrounded."

"Just hang on, I'll try to find an escape route." Matsu replied.

"Don't worry... We'll make one, Matsu." Seo replied back. "Make that my girls can—" Seo was immediately shocked by their lightning attack by accident.

"Sorry about that." She said. "Our aim was off."

"Just a little bit?!" Seo rhetorically asked. "Crap, you not only fried me, but you also fried my phone, too!"

"Seo, can you hear me?" Matsu tried to call him but she didn't know the phone line with him was disconnected. Then Seishin called her.

"Matsu..." He said. "Keep track of the others, I'm going for Kusano."

"Seishin, that's crazy for you to do such a thing!" Matsu replied.

"Matsu, the only thing that would be not only crazy but unforgivable is leaving Ku behind!" He replied.

"But the Discipline Squad might be there!" She said. "They will kill you if you do this!" Seishin didn't say a word as his eyes was covered by the bangs of his hair. Matsu remained on the line for an answer.

"Matsu... My parents and my friends taught me one thing... Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Seishin replied to a now speechless Matsu. "I'm going after Kusano, and I don't care what may happen to me. I made a promise to her, saying that I will do all I can do to protect her and all of my friends."

"_Seishin..." _Musubi thought while she, Haruka and Kuno looked at Seishin, as they saw his determined look on his face.

**(Now playing Bleach OST – Ichigo's Theme: Number One: 30-second piece)**

"If the Discipline Squad are there, I will fight them; powers or not. I will not stop until my friends are safe... Only then, I shall die with honor as an ashikabi... and a Soul Reaper." Seishin said as he ended his communication with Matsu. She then thought over what Tsukiumi said and what Seishin said while looking at the computer screens; without a word, she pondered. Seishin's inner hollow saw the whole thing from his mind. He smiled as he saw Seishin's determination displaying.

_"It's time..."_ He thought as he disappeared into the catacombs of Seishin's subconscious.

"I'm going with you" Musubi said to Seishin. "Let's do this, Seishin."

"Ok, Musubi." Seishin replied. "Haruka, you and Kuno head to the bridge. We'll catch up with you when we have her."

"Got it." Haruka replied. Suddenly, Matsu called Seishin once again.

"There's a change in plans, Seishin." Matsu said.

"What do you mean, Matsu?" He asked.

"The four of you must get to that bridge as fast as you can." Matsu replied.

"What about Kusano?" He asked, almost yelling to the phone.

"Just leave her to me; I'll get her out of there." Matsu replied as she ended her communication with Seishin and punched in a code to bring her vehicle of choice out.

Meanwhile, Tsukiumi was still lying on the roof of the inn.

"Why does this irritates me so much?" She said to herself. "I have nothing to do with anything after all."While Tsukiumi continued doubting herself, she then felt a tremor around the inn. "What's going on?" She wondered as she sat up. Suddenly, in the backyard, the ground split, revealing a secret door as it opened up, it revealed Matsu; wearing a biker outfit revealing her cleavage and her stomach down the middle, on her crimson red motorcycle.

"Hang on, Ku; I'm coming to get you!" She said while revving her motorcycle up, until Tsukiumi called her.

"Wait, Matsu!" Tsukiumi cried. "Didn't thou once said, thou can't leave Maison Izumo?"

"Yeah..." Matsu replied. "Seishin's powers are dropping fast, yet he's risking everything to save his friends. If he can take such risks, I can too." Matsu smirked as she drove off to Kusano's location. Tsukiumi grew a bit more irritated as someone like Matsu, who would be safe indoors, would go out to take part of the action. Miya, on the other hand saw Matsu leave and smiled knowing that Seishin's determination is playing a key part in each sekirei's lives.

Meanwhile Seo was hiding in another alleyway from MBI, until one of the troops appeared and trapped Seo. But then Hibiki and Hikari arrived to save him.

"Don't let your guard down; there's more where they're coming from." Hikari said.

"I know." Seo replied. "I hope Seishin's luck doesn't run out..."

**(Song ends)**

Meanwhile, Seishin, Musubi, Haruka and Kuno arrived to the entrance of the railroad bridge but remained hidden so MBI troops won't find them.

"So far we're clear." Seishin whispered.

"For us..." Musubi said. "But what about poor Ku?"

"We just have to have faith with Matsu." Seishin said. "I believe she'll make it." Musubi smiled at his reply.

Meanwhile, MBI troops arrived to the vine tower on the bridge; they were loaded with Tear Gas Grenade Launchers, ready to fire.

"Big brother..." She whimpered; almost getting ready to cry. "Please come save me..."

As the troops were getting ready to fire on their command, they heard a faint sound coming from a motorcycle.

"What was that?" Asked the squad general. Unaware of where the sound's coming from, he then saw one of their tanks explode before their very eyes. Then more tanks explode in a chain reaction; as the troops look up, they saw Matsu on her motorcycle, flying over the other troops using one of the exploded tanks as a ramp.

The troops began to open fire on the rogue sekirei, only to miss their shot as Matsu gracefully evades the bullets with ease and arrived in front of them. She then brought out her bazooka, aimed at them and fired a smoke bomb at them as she went to rescue Kusano.

"Ku, it's me!" She cried. "I've come to rescue you!"

"Matsu!" Kusano smiled as she ran to her, got on her motorcycle and drove off. She then called Seishin afterwards.

"Ku and I are out, Seishin." Matsu reported to Seishin.

"Alright, Matsu!" Seishin cried until he realized something. "Wait, you're with her? Isn't that going to be a little hard to be in the middle of crossfire?"

"I've come too far to turn back now, Seishin." Matsu replied. "I kept myself away from the action for too long. It's about time to attack time head on... and speaking of head on; are you ready Ku?"

"Yes!" She nodded.

"Then open fire!" She said to Kusano as she fired a capsule with one of Kusano's plants in it. As it lands by a MBI troop's feet after turning to see what it is, it turned into large vine towers like the one Kusano made and more were made in every block.

"We'll wreak havoc so much that sekireis are the least of MBI's worries." Matsu said as she smiled.

Meanwhile at MBI, they have gotten several emergencies. From water main breaks to strange vegetation appearing in different parts of the capital. Back to the bridge's entrance, Musubi knocked out all of the guards blocking it.

"I'm sorry I had to do that; but please take a nap for the moment, ok?" Musubi said to the unconscious guards.

"Alright, let's go!" Seishin said to the others as they began their run down the railroad bridge.

Elsewhere, the sounds of police sirens reached Yukari's house. Yukari was waking up from the loud sounds, only to see Shiina looking through the window.

"Hey, what's going on outside?" Yukari asked as she got up. "Huh, what is it?"

"It's Ku..." Shiina replied as he saw many large vine towers.

"What?" She asked astonishingly. The two immediately got dressed and left the apartment. "You're sure it's her?"

"I have no doubt." Shiina replied. "It's definitely Ku, I can tell."

As the two ran down the street, they were inconspicuously spied by Hayato Mikogami and his sekirei: Mutsu and Akitsu from the comfort of his car.

"Well they came out just in time..." Hayato smirked.

Back on the bridge, Seishin with Haruka, Kuno and Musubi are halfway across but somehow, Seishin grew less fatique due to some of his power lost while in his soul reaper form. Haruka was the first to notice. Musubi and Kuno noticed it a second afterwards.

"Hey Seishin, you ok?" He asked.

"It's my power decreasing..." Seishin replied. "But don't worry about me, you guys. Right now we're almost there; we have to keep moving."

"Are you sure?" Musubi asked him; feeling concerned.

"Trust me. If we don't keep moving now, the Discipline Squad will stop us." Seishin said as he got back up and continued running. Musubi and the others followed.

"Alright, just a few more feet!" Haruka said. "We're almost there!"

"Right!" Musubi said. "We're gonna make it!"

Seishin smiled until he sensed a disturbance.

"Everyone stop!" Seishin cried as everyone immediately stopped running.

"What's up; why'd we stop?" Haruka asked him.

"That's why..." Musubi said as she and Seishin got a serious look on their faces.

"Speak of the fricken devil..." Seishin said as he grabbed his zanpaktou from behind his back and held it tightly in his hands. As they saw two unwinged sekireis standing before them; one with pink hair, wrapped into a ponytail, wearing a kimono like shirt with one sleeve missing. The other has grey hair while wearing a tattered kimono over her bandaged body and claw gauntlets on her hands.

"Well, well, well... A bunch of runaways, huh?" A mysterious voice rhetorically said. "Good, cause runaways are our specialty."

"Oh no... it's them." Haruka said.

"It's good to see you again; I am sekirei number 104: Haihane, the Blue sekirei." Haihane introduced with a wry smile on her face.

"...and I'm number 105: Benitsubasa, the Red sekirei." She introduced as she stood beside them.

"It's the Discipline Squad..." Haruka said as he grew scared of them.

_"So that's the Discipline Squadthat Seo mentioned before, huh?" _Seishin thought.

"My name's Musubi, sekirei number 88!" She introduced as she positioned her stance, preparing to fight them. "So which one's gonna go first?"

"This is going to be fun." Haihane chuckled as she looked at her with her narrow eyes.

"Wait, she's not even scared of us and neither is that ashikabi of hers..." Benitsubasa interrupted her as she glared at Musubi. "I don't like that at all."

"Here I come!" Musubi cried as she charges at Benitsubasa. The two exchanged near missed blows all around the bridge until they returned to their original positions.

_"So fast..." _Seishin thought. _"They're just as fast as I am when I use bankai."_

"So you're a close range fighter, just like me...?" Benitsubasa said. "This should be fun. I heard about you from Black; she was talking about you all the time."

"Hmm, who's Black?" Musubi asked wondering who Benitsubasa was talking about.

"Karasuba, also known as the Black Sekirei!" She said. "Don't you get it?!"

"Know what?" Musubi asked feeling more confused about Karasuba's nickname. "I don't get it!"

"This girl's a total airhead!" Haihane laughed. "Benitsubasa, ask her another question."

"No!" Benitsubasa cried. "I wasted enough time talking to this idiot, here!" Seishin's look grew more serious as he glared at Benitsubasa.

"Hey, you shouldn't be calling people idiots here!" Musubi said to her, which made Haihane laugh so much her sides hurt. Benitsubasa, on the other hand grew irritated at her reply.

"That's it...!" She said angrily. "Nobody makes me look bad." Benitsubasa charged at Musubi with intense speed and sent Musubi flying with an uppercut.

"Musubi!" Seishin cried as he looked at her. His tension grew as he gripped his zanpaktou tightly in his right hand. Benitsubasa jumped above Musubi and pummeled her with a series of punches.

"This is what happens when you mess with me!" Benitsubasa cried as she delivered the last punch, sending Musubi into the ground. As she landed, she looked at Seishin, Haruka and Kuno with a smirk. "Which one of you is next?"

**(Now playing Bleach OST – Stand Up Be Strong; chorus sings when Seishin activates Bankai.)**

"Haruka..." Seishin called him.

"Yeah, Seishin?" He asked until he was suddenly holding Seishin's haori.

"Hold that and stand back..." Seishin replied as he looked at him with a serious look. Haruka and Kuno nodded as they stood back; Seishin walked forward and looked at Benitsubasa.

"Well, well, well... we have a redhead in black pajamas carrying a big sword." Benitsubasa said sarcastically. "Ooh, scary..."

"...and you're a flat chested, pink haired Oompa-Loompa wearing a kimono." Seishin rebuked and continued in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, I'm terrified..."

Haihane laughed hard from what he said to Benitsubasa.

"That's it!" She growled. "No one makes fun of me and gets away with it!" She charged at Seishin, attempting to lay a punch on him, but he immediately used Flash Step before her eyes. She immediately stopped as she was surprised that Seishin vanished before her eyes. She turned to Haihane, wondering where he is.

"Benitsubasa, behind you!" Haihane cried; Benitsubasa turned around only to receive a kick in the face from Seishin who was balancing himself on the hilt of his zanpaktou. Benitsubasa flew back to where Haihane stood.

"Damn you..." She growled. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am Seishin Samayou, Soul Reaper Captain of the Gotei 15," He introduced. "...and this 'airhead' you called her, is my sekirei."

"Soul Reaper Captain?" Haihane wondered then smirked. "Hmmm, how interesting...You're the second person who got on Benitsubasa's nerves and the first human to lay a move on her. That display of strength and speed definitely means you're pretty strong."

"Hmph, thanks." Seishin smirked and replied to Haihane's complement.

"Soul Reaper or not, no one makes fun of the Discipline Squad and gets away with this!" Benitsubasa said as she got up and glared at the crimson haired shinigami.

"We have no time to deal with the likes of you, Discipline Squad; I have some friends that wants out of the Capital whether you like it or not." Seishin said as he roared while charging his spiritual pressure and formed a cage of flames.

"What the hell is he doing?" Benitsubasa wondered as she and Haihane looked at Seishin.

"Something tells me he's about to get serious." Haihane replied to her.

_"I only have very little power, but enough to use this. Well, you know what they say: Desperate Times calls for Desperate Measures." _Seishin thought as he finished charging his spiritual pressure "Alright, time to rev it up! Bankai!" A bright flash covered the battlefield.

Meanwhile while the battle's taking place, Tsukiumi was watching over the city from the rooftops of Maison Izumo, until she felt a a familiar feeling Seishin felt.

"This unease that plagues me so..." She said to herself. "Is this what Seishin's feeling as well?"

While she continued watching the city, Miya arrived outside; only to see her.

"Tsukiumi?" She called, getting her attention. "You want to become the strongest so you and Seishin can live happily ever after, right?"

"Don't speak of such things, Miya." Tsukiumi said. "Thou promised not to."

"Well, Musubi, Ku, and Matsu are all fighting for his affections just as much as you... but they're out there helping him out while you remained here." Miya said to her as she remembered what Matsu and Ku said to her. "In a way, they're ahead of you.

Tsukiumi gasped as she fell back on the roof, shocked to hear what Miya said.

_"They're ahead of me...? Impossible!" _Tsukiumi thought until she remembered what Seishin told her. She struggled to make a decision until she then heard a loud noise. She got back up and saw a prism of flames at the railroad bridge. "That looks like... Seishin awakening his Bankai." She quickly turned to Miya, who smiled as she gave her a simple nod, and began heading to the bridge by jumping over several rooftops to get there. _"Seishin, thy husband... I am on my way! I'll show them that i am his real wife, not any of them!"_

Just then, a senkaimon opened on top of a building near her. Ichigo with Renji, and Rukia came out.

"We made it." Ichigo said. "I hope we're not too late, Seishin."

Back at the bridge, a cloud of smoke covered the area. As the smoke dissolved, Seishin appeared wearing an ankle-length, flame-colored shihakushō with no coat sleeves and carried a katana of the same color and mark of the dragon.

"What the hell was that?!" Benitsubasa said. "... and what's with the change of clothes?!"

"Your new to the Soul Reaper business so, I'll tell you what this is." Seishin said. "This is my Bankai, Banningsouru Reddnouva. Don't let the sword's appearance fool you, it's much dangerous than you think."

"That's it!" Benitsubasa charged towards Seishin and attempted to throw a powerful right hook at him, but Seishin countered it with his free hand. Suddenly Haihane appeared and strike him down with her claw gauntlets but Seishin evaded it using flash step. Seishin appeared beside them and strike them down with his zanpaktou but Haihane used her gauntlets to clash with Seishin's zanpaktou while Benitsubasa attempts to hit him again from behind. Seishin anticipated the attack and used flashstep to dodge her, making her hit Haihane by accident.

"Damn it, he's fast!" Benitsubasa yelled. "I could hardly hit him."

"Where did he go?" Haihane wondered while holding her nose.

Seishin appeared behind Benitsubasa, catching them by surprise and with a swing of his zanpaktou he used the force from his swing to blow the two girls to the other side of the bridge. Musubi got back up, in time to see Seishin make his move.

"You ok, Musubi?" Seishin asked.

"I am now." Musubi replied. "Thanks for saving me."

Seishin smiled and nodded. Then he turned to Haihane and Benitsubasa as the two started running towards him while he charged his power once more.

"I got you, Seishin!" Musubi cried. "Bear Palm!" She gathered her energy into the palm of her hand and then thrusted her palm forward, releasing a powerful condensed shockwave that sent Benitsubasa and Haihane flying away a little more. "Now Seishin!"

"Got it, Honō Ryūjin!" Seishin cried as he was about to unleash his strongest attack, but his spiritual pressure have just reached his limit. Seishin froze for a second and then he slowly falls to his knees as he felt his power drop to only five percent. _"Damn... not now!" _

**(Song ends abruptly and another song plays: Bleach OST – Incantation: Part C_Opus2)**

Musubi saw Seishin falling as she catches him.

"Seishin, are you alright?" She asked. "What happened?"

"My powers... " Seishin groaned in pain. "They're spent. I don't have enough to make one final move."

While Musubi helped Seishin up, Benitsubasa and Haihane got back up; Benitsubasa grew furious at Seishin and Musubi's counterattacks.

"Now you've done it..." She said. "Now you REALLY made me mad! I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with the Discipline Squad!"

"Musubi, get moving." Seishin said.

"But what about you?" Musubi asked feeling worried about him.

"Protecting Haruka and Kuno is more important than my safety." He replied. "Go protect them; I'll be alright."

"For making a fool of us and striking the both of us down, you receive the Punishment of Death!" Benitsubasa cried as she charges for her attack.

"Musubi, go now!" He cried.

"Extreme Quake!" Benitsubasa announced her attack as she punched the ground before them, creating a shockwave that shatters the bridge in half. Seishin and Musubi were caught in the attack, separating themselves in the blast. Musubi landed on the bridge safely, but as she was looking for Seishin, Benitsubasa arrives and resumes attacking her; pinning her against the metal support bar of the bridge. Seishin was hanging on the bridge struggling to get up using what's left of his strength, but the toll of his power and while in Bankai state prevents him from moving. As for his zanpaktou, it landed beside Haruka.

"Damn it..." He muttered as he continues trying to climb back up using only his will. Suddenly he heard Musubi getting beaten by Benitsubasa. "Musubi, hang in there!"

Musubi heard his voice as she was being choked and immediately countered by using her legs to wrap Benitsubasa's head, twist her around, and kicked her away.

"Seishin, I'm here! Give me your hand!" Musubi cried out to him, however, Benitsubasa stopped her in her tracks by stepping on his right hand. Seishin cried out in pain from the feeling of her boot on hes strained body.

"I wonder how long he can hold on like this." Benitsubasa chuckled as she looked at Musubi with a wry laugh. "If you take one step closer, he falls."

"Seishin, hang on!" Haruka cried.

"What do you think I am doing in the first place?!" Seishin replied.

"Unlike our last encounter, I won't let you escape this time..." Haihane said to Haruka and Kuno with a smirk on her face.

"Stay right there, ok?" Benitsubasa said to Musubi with a malicious smile on her face.

"If anything happens to Musubi, Haruka and Kuno, I will never forgive you!" Seishin said to Benitsubasa.

"As if you have any choice in the matter, red head!" She replied then turned to Musubi. "Now, let's begin..." She charged at Musubi with high speed and delivered an intense combo of kicks and punches to the now-helpless sekirei.

"Musubi!" Seishin cried as he heard Benitsubasa's psychotic laughter as she attacks Musubi. Then she formed a stance and scooped her hands into a tai chi like position and gathered her energy up for the finishing move. Seishin managed to get back up on the bridge using his will alone; only to see Benitsubasa making the finishing blow with a shock on Seishin's face.

"Pulverizer!" Benitsubasa punched Musubi's back, releasing a shockwave of her own. It not only ruined her clothes, but it critically damaged her. Musubi fell on her back, but then turned to see Seishin and struggled to crawl towards him.

"Hang on, Seishin..." She said weakly as she moves closer to him. "I'm coming."

"Musubi, you're hurt." Seishin said. "You need to get out of here." Musubi shook her head, denying his order.

"I could never leave you, Seishin." Musubi said with a smile. "You're my ashikabi; my entire life and more, and I'm happy to be yours."

As Musubi reached her hand out to Seishin and him, the same, Benitsubasa appeared with her malicious smile on her face as she made the fatal blow on Musubi's back, immediately terminating her. The pupils of Seishin's eyes have shrunk at the shock of Musubi defeated and her sekirei crest disappeared.

**(Song ended)**

"Man she was annoying... and dumb, too!" Benitsubasa said with a loud maniacal laugh.

"Musubi... MUSUBI!" Tears were running down Seishin's shocked face as he saw Musubi's lifeless body before him. His eyes were covered by the long bangs of his hair as he silently sobbed until he stopped.

To be continued...

**(Song Ended)**


	13. Chapter 12 (Final) - Trancended Fate

**I don't own all of Sekirei nor Bleach. It's a Harem and I hope you like it.)**

**_Sekirei EX: Ashikabi from the Soul Society_**

**Chapter 12(Final): Transcended Fate**

* * *

"When people are protecting something truly special to them, they truly can become...as strong as they can be."  
― Masashi Kishimoto, _Naruto_

* * *

The story resumes when Musubi was defeated by Benitsubasa in front of Seishin who was now powerless. He cried while holding her lifeless body in his lap.

"Musubi..." Seishin said while his hair was covering his teary eyes. "If I had just a bit more power... I would have saved you."

"Give it up; her sekirei symbol's gone..." Benitsubasa said as she walked up to Seishin gripping the collar of his shihakushō. "Just as you're gonna be, redhead." She chuckled.

"Stop it, now!" Haruka cried to Benitsubasa until Haihane got in his way.

"Don't worry, boy; you'll be joining him soon." Haihane said as she raised her arm, ready to attack Haruka.

"Kuno move!" He cried as Haihane attempts to kill Haruka, but he managed to pick up Seishin's zanpaktou and defended himself. Haihane smirked and made several quick attacks that disarmed Haruka and wound him at the same time.

"Haruka, no!" Kuno cried and doing so triggered Seishin's remaining spiritual pressure. Haruka, Kuno, Benitsubasa and Haihane saw the crimson flames seeping out of Seishin. Benitsubasa immediately let go of him and then he slowly began getting up.

"Hey... washboard," Seishin calmly called Benitsubasa. "...remember what I said about me not forgiving you if anything happens to Haruka, Kuno, and Musubi?"

"What the hell?" Benitsubasa said. "Don't you dare make fun of me, ya mere monkey!" She charged at Seishin and attempted to kill him, but Seishin immediately caught the punch.

"When a Samayou makes a promise... That promise is kept." Seishin said while he placed his left hand over his face. "I don't care if anything happens to me... But I will never forgive those who had harmed my friends!"

"Just what the hell are you?!" Benitsubasa asked as she struggled to break free from Seishin's grip.

"I... am just an ashikabi from the Soul Society..." Seishin summoned his dragon shaped hollow mask in a clawing fashion and roared hard and loud.

Elsewhere, Ichigo with his friends are nearing the bridge. Rukia sensed Seishin's low spiritual pressure to when he summoned his hollow mask.

"Ichigo." Rukia called him.

"I know, it's Seishin." He said.

"This isn't good." Renji said. "His power's dropping hard and fast!"

"We have to hurry and fast!" Ichigo cried. "Seishin is in severe trouble!" Ichigo, Tsukiumi and the others all used Flashstep to head to the bridge faster.

Back on the bridge, Seishin just summoned his hollow mask and the countdown until his powers completely out begins.

"Nice mask, freakshow!" Benitsubasa teased him but didn't affect him at the slightest.

"Ikou!" Seishin said as he charged at Benitsubasa with incredible speed and struck her with mach speed punches and then roundhouse kicked her to a beam on the bridge.

"Benitsubasa!" Haihane cried until she spots Seishin, only to get pummeled by his barrage of punches. Then punched her towards Benitsubasa.

Seishin continued pummeled them both with such amazing speed. _"Now's my chance!" _Seishin used flashstep and appeared beside Haruka as he took his zanpaktou back. Haruka was astonished at Seishin's new mask.

"Seishin..." He got Haruka's attention; he turned and looked at him with his black eyes and gold pupils. Everything slowed down between the two of them.

"You did a great job defending Kuno, Haruka." Seishin said. "I am glad I met a friend like you... You are a strong ashikabi; I'm glad Kuno found you" Seishin gave Haruka and Kuno a thumbs up which shook them, before he used flash step. He appeared before Haihane and Benitsubasa as he raised his zanpaktou. "Sen Sanzu!" Seishin unleashed a condensed beam of augmented energy from his zanpaktou at the girls, but as it was getting close to the two, it ultimately failed as his 10 seconds with his hollow mask ran out, causing his attack to cancel out.

**(Song ends and now playing Bleach OST: Stand Up, Be Strong)**

Haihane and Benitsubasa were shocked that his power had run out, but then smirked as that gave them the opportunity to strike back.

" Heh... You said that you'll beat us to a bloody pulp in 10 seconds." Haihane said to Seishin then she chuckled as it turns into a loud laugh. "But it seems you broke your promise."

"But I do give you credit, you were the first ashikabi who could ever inflict such damage on the two of us." Benitsubasa complemented him. "As a reward, we'll make your trip to the afterlife an enjoyable one." She smirked and then turned her eyes to Haihane as she charged at Seishin with quick speed.

"Talons of Execution!" Haihane quickly used her claws and critically damage Seishin's arms and torso all around. Benitsubasa followed with a barrage of punches and kicks that can make Seishin cough up blood and then made a powerful punch in the ribs, nearly killing him. The impact of the attacks sent the now-slow and powerless Seishin to the edge of the bridge. He slowly pants as he struggled to move.

"Still alive, huh...? I shall change that." Benitsubasa chuckled as she cracked her knuckles in her right hand.

_"It's no good...I'm completely drained..." _Seishin returned to his shikai state. Then Benistubasa saw his zanpaktou and picked it up. A wry smile appeared on her face.

"Instead... I'll end your life by killing you with your very own weapon." Benitsubasa gripped Seishin's sword in her hands and charged towards him with the tip of the sword aimed at him.

Just as she was going to end Seishin's life, a torrential wave surrounded the bridge; inside and out. Then a beam of water smacked her away. Seishin turned to see a large spout of water coming out; as it subsides, another of Seishin's sekirei appeared. It was sekirei number nine: Tsukiumi.

"Thou sekireis who shamelessly did the bidding for MBI..." Tsukiumi said. "Thou shall be disciplined, not my friends!"

"Tsukiumi... She made it; I'm glad." Seishin said and then whinced in pain from the wounds he got.

"Wait, she with them too?" Benitsubasa wondered as she was getting back up. Just then, Tsukiumi turned her attention to Seishin, who is wounded and Musubi, who was defeated.

"Musubi! Seishin!" She cried. "What happened?"

"My powers are spent..." He said. "As for Musubi, she was defeated by those two."

"Just who the hell are you; butting in like that?" Benitsubasa said as she brushed her head.

"This girl was my friend..." Tsukiumi said as she got up and glared at them. "How dareth thee do this?!" Tsukiumi's anger caused the water to surround her and the bridge while her clothes were flowing in the updraft. "I am Number Nine: Tsukiumi; your foe!"

"Crap, she's a single number!" Benitsubasa cried.

"Water arrows!" Tsukiumi formed several small balls of water to float around her, and then launched them at Benitsubasa with swift speed. However she evaded them by moving and jumping all around the bridge.

"Tsukiumi, behind you!" Seishin cried. As she turned, Haihane jumped in front of her and slightly damaged her clothes using her claws.

"Do you think you'll be able to stop the two of us, like that?" Benitsubasa smirked.

"The next time, I'll rip more than your clothes off, blondie." Haihane said as she prepared for battle.

"Hmph, thou liketh sharp things...? Then, thou art gonna love what my landlady have taught me to wield." Tsukiumi said as she formed a blade of water engulfing her right hand in it. "Behold my Water Blade; it is the sole sword I will use on thee!" Tsukiumi charged at them with intense speed.

Meanwhile, Homura and Kazehana watched the fight getting intense from that same building.

"With the Discipline Squad, Seishin doesn't stand a chance." Homura said as she sounded worried.

Just then, Kazehana sensed Uzume nearing the bridge. She smirked as she got up from the floor.

"I'm outta here." She said. "I like watching the fight from afar, but watching it up close is even better. Ciao." She winked at Homura and then left for the railroad bridge.

_"Be careful, Seishin..." _Homura thought.

Back on the bridge, Tsukiumi's fight against Benitsubasa and Haihane grew intense; attacks were clashed and shockwaves were resulted between the Water Sekirei and the Discipline Squad. Seishin, nearly passed out from all the damage and blood lost, warched the fight with the remains of his strength.

_"Musubi... Seishin..." _She thought. _"If it wasn't for my foolish pride, I would have been here. Forgive me, both of you..."_

Seishin felt Tsukiumi's pain through his heart as she knows how sorry she is.

_"Tsukiumi... I forgive you..." _He thought_. __"As my duty as a Soul Reaper, I shall help you out. No... Matter... what..." _Seishin struggled to get back up, preparing to go aid Tsukiumi.

Meanwhile, Haihane evaded most of her attacks as she jumped to the top of the bridge. As Tsukiumi attempts to make the fatal blow, Benitsubasa attempts to counter her attack. Little did she know, Seishin aimed his index finger towards Benitsubasa. Despite his vision getting blurry, Seishin locked on to her.

"Hado... number 31... SHAKKAHO!" Seishin fired a red ball of energy at Benitsubasa,but instead of a ball of energy that was charged and fired, it was a small crimson beam that was fired. Seishin was shocked that he fired his very first Cero _"No way! I can fire a cero... Without hollowfying?!"_ The beam went towards the pink haired sekirei as it slightly missed her, though it grazed her face while Tsukiumi struck her with the blade. As Tsukiumi and Benitsubasa landed, she felt a wound on her hip, below her chest.

_"With a guy like that Soul Reaper could score a sekirei like Number nine..." _Benitsubasa thought as she turned to see Seishin on one knee catching his breath, struggling to get back up.

"I may have hit her, but at least, Tsukiumi got her more than me..." Seishin said as he chuckled while catching his breath. Suddenly he noticed Benitsubasa looking at him.

"You know what, kid... you'll become such a threat if I left you alive." She said. "You even left me a scar on my face with that last attack. Sorry, but it's time to end you once and for all!"

** (Emotionally Dramatic Moment – Now playing "Byakuya" from Naruto OST)**

"Seishin!" Tsukiumi cried as she runs for him, until Haihane appeared and fought her. As the two fought, Haihane managed to trap her, by cutting the bars above her and trapped her in it.

"Tsukiumi!" He cried. Meanwhile Uzume arrived to the bridge, but Kazehana arrived in time to stop her.

"Kazehana!" She cried.

"Not yet..." Kazehana said.

"But if things get worse, they would..." Uzume was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"Just wait." Kazehana replied. "She's not here yet and there's something about that Soul Reaper that's different than any ashikabi I met. Something good's bound to happen in this battle."

With those words, Uzume waited.

"Sorry, but Seishin's a bigger threat than you..." She smirked wryly.

"Don't you lay a hand on him!" She cried until Seishin interrupted.

"Tsukiumi!" He said while his bangs covered his eyes. "There comes a chance in one's life that one reaches his limits... That time is today, unfortunately. You and Musubi, even you Haruka and Kuno put your lives in danger to help me I may have failed in protecting Musubi, but I won't stop helping you with this plan until the very end, but don't worry... They haven't seen the last of me... not by a long shot!"

He smirked as he gave her a thumb up while tears ran down Tsukiumi's face. Haihane and Benitsubasa stood and looked at Seishin as he drew his last breath.

"Time to end this..." Benitsubasa said.

"Let's!" Haihane agreed as the two charged at him.

"Seishin, NO!" Tsukiumi cried as she watched her ashikabi one last time.

"Now, Claws of Execution!" Haihane cried as she spun herself around in a tornado as she mercelessly shreaded Seishin's body and then made a downward cut on Seishin's torso. As Haihane jumped, he saw Benitsubasa in her tai chi pose as she prepares her finishing move. Ichigo and the others arrived in time, only to see Seishin's last stand.

"SEISHIN!" Tsukiumi, Ichigo, Rukia and her friends, and Haruka with Kuno all screamed his name as Benitsubasa struck him with the fatal blow.

"Pulverizer!" Benitsubasa punched Seishin's torso, releasing a shockwave of her own. It not only ruined his soul reaper uniform and the wrap that kept his hair in a ponytail, but it critically damaged him. With a cough of blood, Seishin drops his zanpaktou, causing it to shatter into pieces and falls off the bridge into the water. As he falls deeper into the water, the only thing he didn't hear were the cries of his friends calling for him.

The other 13 captains along with Yoruichi arrived out to see Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, but at the same time, they saw Seishin fall by the hands of the Discipline Squad.

"Big brother!" Rukia cried.

"Byakuya, Yoruichi, Toshiro, everyone!" Ichigo said.

"What happened here?" Byakuya asked in a cold expression. "We can't sense Seishin's power."

"Seishin's spiritual pressure had dropped to zero," Rukia replied. "...yet he pushed himself to help his sekirei."

"Sekirei, huh?" Shinji wondered as he smirked. "So those women that were beside Seishin; the ones Yoruichi told us, are sekirei? I didn't think Seishin would be such a ladies' man.

"It's time we stepped in and handle this problem ourselves." Byakuya said as he slowly drew his zanpaktou, until Ichigo stepped in his way.

"You mustn't interfere, Byakuya!" Ichigo cried. "Seishin doesn't want you to interfere with his fight. He wants to do this with his team." Byakuya glared at Ichigo, then Rukia joined the conversation.

"Seishin had fallen, in case you forgot, Ichigo." Byakuya replied. "Someone as weak like him isn't fit to handle something like this."

Ichigo growled and pointed Zangetsu at Byakuya's throat from his response.

"Don't you dare call Seishin weak, Byakuya!" Ichigo rebuked. "I know Seishin longer than you had. I seen him survive things like this, endured such hardships and pains to get this strong. He's not someone you should take lightly! Now like I said, Seishin wants to do this alone with his sekirei. Now stand down!"

"Please big brother," Rukia pleaded. "You must not join this fight. Please reconsider."

After doing some thinking and remembering all the fights Seishin had endured and survived up to the final war, Byakuya closed his eyes and turned away.

"Do as he must." Byakuya replied.

"Thank you, big brother." Rukia said with a smile. Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"What, that's it?" Soi Fon asked. "You're gonna let Seishin go through with this?"

"Throughout my time in the Soul Society, I have seen only two people with such intensity that has no limits." Byakuya said. "Ichigo is the first one who has it. I should know, he defeated all the captains and me as well as Aizen when he had the Hogyoku..."

"...and the other one was the only one who had defeated Juha Bach pushing his powers and his will to survive to his limits, to protect all of us... and that one is Seishin Samayou. We should trust the young Ryoka, more." Yoruichi said as she smirked.

Soi Fon didn't say another word, but after hearing what Byakuya and Yoruichi said, she understood it. Elsewhere, Yukari and Shiina walking through the vine infested streets, Kusano and Matsu made. The two continued their search for Kusano.

"Are you sure?" Yukari asked.

"I'm positive." He replied. "Only Ku has the ability to do something like this."

As the two continued walking, Shiina suddenly stopped as he heard a motorcycle nearby. Somewhere but not too far from the two of them, Matsu and Kusano arrived in the middle of the street.

"The satellites won't be under my control for much longer, we better check up on Seishin." Matsu said.

"What's up?" Yukari asked.

"I can feel her." Shiina said. "She's nearby."

"Come on... pick up..." Matsu said as she tried to call her but there was neither an answer nor a voice message. Just then, Kusano sensed someone as well. "Seishin's not picking up; he must be in some kind of trouble—" She paused. "Hmm... something wrong, Ku?" Kusano shook her head. "Then we got to hurry to the bridge; hold on!" Matsu and Kusano revved off to the railroad bridge, just moments before Shiina arrived. But they were stopped by Hayato Mikogami and his sekirei Mutsu.

"Who are you?" Shiina asked woth a shocked reaction. Hayato didn't answer as he walked towards Shiina and placed his hands on him.

"Hey, you!" Yukari yelled. "Get your hands off him!"

"It's strange you're so passionate about him, little girl..." Hayato said calmly with a smile. "Yet you left him unemerged."

Yukari then looked around and saw Mutsu walking towards her, blocking her way to Shiina; and Akitsu from the other day, preparing to attack her.

"It's you!" She said. "You were one of the sekireis that were chasing him the other day." Meanwhile Hayato grew closer to Shiina as he struggled to free himself.

"Your mine now and your friend's history, my little bird." Hayato said; at the same time, Mutsu got in Yukari's way, drew his sword and cut down a large vine, making her chances to save Shiina grew less.

"This isn't good... Not good at all..." Yukari said as she tries to think of another plan.

Everything grew quiet on the bridge when one man was defeated by the Discipline Squad and had fallen to the ocean. Haihane and Benitsubasa smirked as they saw a spot of blood on the ocean's surface; Tsukiumi wept as her ashikabi had fallen, Musubi remained lifeless, Ichigo and his friends remained away from the battle and Haruka with Kuno beside him were saddened to see it happen before their very eyes.

"About time that punk of an ashikabi had learned to shut up, even if it means doing so by force." Benitsubasa said as she placed her hands on the back of her head.

"Hmph..." Haihane smirked as she nodded. Then turned to see Tsukiumi trapped under a pile of metal from the bridge she had cut down and Haruka and Kuno not too far behind from the Water Sekriei. "What should I do with the single number and the two previous escapees?" She asked.

"Heh... Go and have fun." Benitsubasa replied. Haihane smirked as she charged at Haruka and Kuno.

"Kuno, run!" Haruka cried. "You have to get out of here! Don't worry about me, seeing you safe is more important!"

"No... I'm going to fight them." Kuno said as it surprised Haruka; her sekirei symbol. "Seishin and Musubi taught me about courage and how I should stand up and face my problems head on. You're precious to me, Haruka... and I love you so very much..." Kuno placed her hands on his face and pressed her lips against his. Then her wings were shown. "By the song of my pact, my ashikabi's perils will be illuminated!" As she stood and looked at Haihane running towards her, she closed her eyes and began singing with a voice of an angel. With that, Haihane fell on her hands and knees as the song struck her.

"What the hell...?" Haihane said. "My strength, it's draining away."

"She's singing?" Benitsubasa watched Kuno sing as also affects her inconspicuously.

"Her voice is beautiful..." Haihane said as she fell on the floor and then imagined it to be a field of flowers. "That must be her special power...

"That's right!" Haruka said. "You're hearing Kuno's secret weapon: The Mellow Mellow Song!"

"Haruka, please... You had to call it by such a silly title?" Kuno asked. "Call it the Swaying Song instead."

"It's so comfortable right now..." Haihane said. "Instead of disciplining you two, all I want to do... is sleep..." Haihane closed her eyes and dozed off.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep on me!" Benitsubasa said to her until she felt the music affecting her. "This can't be... The song's affecting me as well?"

As Kuno finished her song, she coughed out a lot of blood as she fell back. Haruka rushed to her aid just in time.

"Kuno, please say something!" Haruka said.

"I finally did something useful did I, Haruka?" She said.

"Yeah, you did really well, Kuno." He smiled. "Just promise me not to sing that long again."

"But I will do it to save you..." Kuno replied. "Even if it hurts me a little."

"You moron, your song accomplished nothing!" Benitsubasa said.

"Thou art wrong..." Tsukiumi said while being trapped under the metal rubble. "She managed to stop thou even for a bit. It seems her ashikabi's bond, Musubi's strive, Seishin's courageous influence and her sheer will gave her the strength to stand up to thou trollops."

"Oh, please... All she did was delaying her inevitable defeat for a second." Benitsubasa said to Tsukiumi as she was about to charge at Haruka and Kuno. "No one can stop the Discipline Squad; they're all but weaklings and monkeys to me!"

"Kuno watch out!" Haruka pushed Kuno out the way as he took the punch from Benitsubasa for her. He flew to Kuno and landed beside her while holding his slightly broken arm. She and Haihane appeared before the wounded Haruka and his sekirei.

"Say goodbye, number 95." Haihane prepares to make the finishing blow.

"It's time we end your pitiful lives right here, right now!" Benitsubasa said as she prepares to use her Extreme Quake on them.

"Kuno!" Haruka cried.

"Haruka!" Kuno cried as she rushed.

"Someone, help us... please!" Tsukiumi cried out.

**(Playing Naruto OST – Experienced Many Battles)**

At the battle was happening, elsewhere Seishin is still in the ocean, unconscious. The surroundings were a mix of navy blue and red clouds of blood; his red hair flowed as he sank deeper into the cold abyss. His eyes were closed, his mouth was slightly open, his flame-colored shihakushō was torn and mostly shredded, and his severely wounded body was cold and lifeless in the dark ocean. As his body rests on the ocean floor, flashbacks of his days as a Soul Reaper and his time as an ashikabi were played through his head, and then he heard a faint voice getting louder... calling him.

_"...shin..." _The voice said as it got louder._ "Get... shin... Seishin, get up" _Seishin slowly opened his eyes and saw his inner hollow before him. When he opened his eyes, he was in his inner world covered with water.

_"Hollow...?" _He asked. _"What happened? Am I... dead?"_

_ "I managed to possess your body at the last second before those two finished you off." _He replied. _"But your powers are all used up."_

_ "I see, I am glad you're able to save me... Thanks." _Seishin said until he noticed he's slowly fading. _"Hollow, you're fading away!"_

_"Yes, only because I gave you all of my spiritual pressure throughout the mission..." _He said._"But it's ok... I am happy to help you get this far."_

_"How will you help me now?!" _Seishin thought as tears start to come out of his eyes. _"You are like a brother to me; I don't want you to leave me!"_

_"Don't worry about me, Seishin..." _He replied._ "All that matters is that I want to see you succeed." _He smiled down on his face as he patted his head. _"Seishin... remember the time you used the Final Burning Soul against Juha Bach?"_

_"Yeah, I remembered it..." _He replied.

**(Flashback)**

Seishin remembered the war against the Vandenreich; the war had ended with Seishin defeating Juha Bach using the Saigo no Tamashīomoyasu. The attack was so devastating that it left a three mile gap on the ground as thin as the walls of the sereitei, as well with cutting Juha's right arm and half his body. Seishin watched as Juha slowly began to disintegrate while the skies turned grey and started raining.

"Another Soul Reaper… from another royal family I never heard until now defeated me." Juha complemented as he was breathing slowly.

"I'm only a Soul Reaper, Bach..." Seishin replied coldly. "Royalty, Fortune, Fame... they don't matter to me. Seeing those I cared live is all I am happy to have as my reward; even if it costs me my powers or my life."

"You are a brave man, Seishin..." He said as he was almost completely disintegrated. "You won the war; it was an honor...fighting you." He finished his final words as he was turned into spirit particles.

Seishin turned his emotionless frown into a smile as he was happy to see everyone and everything in the Soul Society safe. As Ichigo, the other captains, lieutenants and the other soul reapers rush to Seishin with cheers of joy; Seishin turned and gave them a thumb up before he passed out from his power depleting.

**(Flashback ended)**

_"How could I never forget that moment, hollow?" _He said.

_"Seishin, throughout your many battles, you bear the bonds of many people you care for. There are moments that people had sacrificed their lives, but their will, their spirits are still alive... in you." _Seishin's hollow said which shook him as he remembered those he knew; his friends, his family members, even his sekireis who are helping him out. Then he remembered one thing he said to Matsu.

**(Flashback)**

"Matsu... My parents and my friends taught me one thing... Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. If the Discipline Squad is there, I will fight them; powers or not. I will not stop until my friends are safe... Only then, I shall die with honor as an ashikabi... and a Soul Reaper. "

**(Flashback ended)**

_"Your right..." _Seishin replied. _"I can't give up! I will continue fighting them and save Haruka and Kuno. I won't stop... Until my friends are safe!_

_ "That's the Seishin I know." _Hollow replied and nodded until he stabbed Seishin with his zanpaktou. He was shocked to see his hollow do such a thing like that. He thought it had hurt, but it somehow didn't.

_ "I-It didn't hurt..." _Seishin said. _"Wait... Hollow, you kept the Final Burning Soul?!"_

Hollow smiled and nodded when he petted Seishin's head as he was almost disintegrated.

_"Once you grab hold of my zanpaktou..., you'll regain the power you once had..." _He said. _"We may not see each other again, but I know you'll be able to protect those you love... I am happy to aid you through. This is something you were born to do, something that's worth fighting for... Protect those you care. You can do it... I know... you can..." _As his hollow was fully dissolved, Seishin silently cried as he looked at the zanpaktou he left stabbed in him.

(Song ended and then playing Epic Dramatic Hybrid Action – This Is Why I Was Born by Vivien Chebbah)

Then he remembered the good times he had with both his Soul Reaper friends and his sekireis; each of those moments left him a smile on his face. Suddenly, he heard Tsukiumi's voice as he suddenly woke up underwater and notices all of his scars Haihane and Benitsubasa made on him are healed and his hollow's zanpaktou stabbed in him.

_"Tsukiumi..., Kusano..., Matsu..., Musubi..., everyone..., even Haruka and Kuno." _Seishin thought. _"You all gave your all to help me out...; even when I am nearing my limits. Now... it's time I return the favor." _He gripped his hollow's zanpaktou and then a bright light covered the ocean. Ichigo and the other Soul Reapers notice the ocean glowing and the torrent began swaying hard like an earthquake was attacking the capital.

"What's going on; is this a tremor?" Tsukiumi asked as she looked around as the waves shook the bridge.

"What the hell's going on here?" Benitsubasa asked as she tries to hold her ground.

"Is this an earthquake?" Haihane asked. Suddenly, a tornado of flames and steam was formed from the ocean between the broken gap of the bridge.

**(Now playing Climax of This is Why I Was Born For)**

As the tornado of flames water and steam was formed; Tsukiumi, Haruka and Kuno, Haihane and even Benitsubasa were surprised to see one man who was once defeated standing once again. He appeared in his Bankai form; the right half of his shihakushō was ripped off, exposing his toned chest. His hair was wild and long without the ribbon to keep it in a ponytail; and his zanpaktou had taken the form of a custom made combination of a daito and a katana, yet it kept the flame colored design and the dragon head shaped hilt as it was fused with his right hand like a glove.

**(Song ended)**

"Seishin... You're alive!" Haruka cried.

"Impossible!" Benitsubasa cried. "Haihane and I had killed you"

"No matter how many times you try to kill me, I still live." He said. "When people are protecting something truly special to them, they truly can become... as strong as they can be. Musubi, Tsukiumi, Matsu and Kusano... even Haruka and Kuno all became strong, because they all have something truly special to them, something that's worth fight for; and I am here now... ready to finish what's started."

Elsewhere, Kazehana and Uzume saw Seishin from the bridge. Uzume was surprised to see the red headed shinigami standing strong and tall.

"Is that Seishin?" Uzume asked. "He looks different."

"I told you there was something unique about that Soul Reaper," Kazehana said. "...and it's that unbreakable will to persevere; the will to protect those he cared."

_"He really is a Soul Reaper." _Uzume thought._"...and I thought he was joking. Man I have really underestimated him. On top of that, he looks really hot with his hair out like that."_

Back on the bridge...

"Seishin..." Tsukiumi called to him, he turned his calm expression to her.

"I know you were worried about me, Tsukiumi..." He replied. "But like I said, they haven't seen the last of me... not by a long shot." A smile was shown on his face as he looked at her.

Ichigo and the other soul reapers were astonished to see Seishin in the same form he was in since the Vandenreich war.

"Is that..." Toshiro asked astonishingly.

"It's Seishin." Ichigo said. "He's in his Final form; before he uses the Final Burning Soul."

"Seishin, huh?" Kenpachi joined in. "He looks completely different; just like when you fought Aizen, Ichigo." He sported a wide grin. "I'm going to enjoy seeing his power in action."

"Wait! You mean the form he used to defeat Juha Bach, back in the Soul Society?" Soi Fon wondered. "How did he get that power again?"

Ichigo looked at Seishin on the battlefield to try and sense his hollow or spiritual pressure. "His hollow..." He said. "Seishin's hollow must had gotten a sample of his final form and kept it in him for that long a while! He must have sacrificed himself to give Seishin that power."

"Seishin..." Yoruichi said as she and the other captains watched him.

"I don't know how you managed to survive redhead, but I'm gonna make sure you won't ever come back!" Benitsubasa charged at Seishin as she attempts to use her Extreme Quake attack on him again, however Seishin blocked her attack and canceled her shockwave by placing his hand in the attack's way.

"Is that all...?" Seishin asked a now shocked Benitsubasa.

"H-How...? How did you do that?" She yelled. "I know you could have dodged it, but not only you caught my Extreme Quake, but canceled it? Impossible! Seishin didn't say a word which made her agitated. "Haihane!"

Haihane jumped over Benitsubasa and attempts to strike him with her claws, but Seishin; just by shifting his sight up to her, he swung his sword and clashed with her. Haihane was astonished to see Seishin match her speed with any sign of him holding back.

"You're fast, but you won't stop my Claws of Execution!" Haihane cried as she spun herself around in a tornado, attempting to mercilessly wound Seishin's body, but Seishin didn't flinch at the second.

"Seishin, get away now!" Tsukiumi cried, but he didn't reply. As she grew closer to Seishin, he reached his left hand out and in an instant, he grabbed Haihane's arm in the smallest opening he spotted and twisted it around so her hand could touch her shoulder blade. Tsukiumi, Haruka, Kuno and the Soul Reapers were shocked at Seishin's newfound strength.

"If that was the only thing you can do, Haihane, then you know I won't fall for it twice." Seishin said as he pushed Haihane away and then kicked her in the face, sending her to Benitsubasa.

"How did you become so strong?!" Benitsubasa cried out.

"My loving bond with my sekirei and my friends are the reasons I am strong." Seishin said as he pointed his left thumb to his chest. "As long as I shall live, I shall continue to protect those I love... even if it costs me my very life!" Just then, Musubi's body began glowing; he turned to see what's going on before he was engulfed by the bright light. Meanwhile in the vine covered streets of the capital, Shiina suddenly heard a voice from far away.

"I... heard a voice." He said.

"A voice?" Yukari wondered.

"Mutsu, you know what to do!" Hayato ordered him.

"I'm sorry, little girl, but you must be eliminated." Mutsu said as he prepares to kill Yukari.

"Watch out!" Shiina cried as he pushed Hayato away and rushed to save her from Mutsu. He pushed her down the street beside a vine and the two looked into each other's eyes.

"Yukari..." He said.

"Yes, Shiina?" He asked.

"I just wanted to tell you... that I love you." Shiina smiled with a warm blush on his face. Yukari blushed and smiled at the young man as well.

"I love you too, Shiina." She said as the two slowly leaned in and kissed, awakening his wings. _"My first kiss and with such a gorgeous guy!" _Yukari thought.

"Damn it!" Hayato cried. "He was almost mine if that girl didn't interfere!"

"Well sucks for you, pal!" Yukari said as she smirked and then turned her attention to Shiina. "Shiina, you know what to do!" Shiina nodded.

"By the corpse of my pact, my ashikabi's perils will be withered!" Shiina announced his incantation. "World Zen Garden!" He unleashed a violet aura that swirled around him and Yukari as its power made the vines around them decompose.

"We gotta go!" Mutsu said as he grabbed Hayato and retreated; Akitsu followed them. As Hayato and his sekireis have retreated, Shiina's powers have subsided.

"We did it!" Yukari cried as she raised her fists in the air.

"Yes we did." Shiina smiled. "I'm glad to have you as my ashikabi, Yukari.

"...and I am glad to have you as my sekirei, Shiina." The two embraced themselves in a hug then looked at the night sky. _"I hope Seishin's alright..."_

Back to the battle on the bridge, Seishin heard a female voice in his subconscious.

_"Love..." _The voice said._"Please teach love to all the little birds... Please, you must."_

Seishin regained his consciousness and sensed a disturbance; he saw Musubi's body glowing as she slowly levitated. He couldn't believe it at first, but he saw Musubi alive once again and her wings were shown, but something was different about her. Her sekirei symbol was tattooed on her stomach, as well as a different number.

" No... No this can't be!" Benitsubasa cried. "I already killed her! How can she still be alive?!"

"Musubi..." Seishin said as he was surprised then he paused. _"No, this isn't Musubi, her spirit's similar to hers, but more mature..."_

"Love... Whoever stands in the way of love shall answer to me! I am Number Eight, the Sekirei of Fate, Yume!" She said as she readied herself to fight while covering her exposed breasts with one arm.

"Yume..." He wondered as he saw the mysterious sekirei stand before him.

"Wow... I must have hit you so hard, you have gone crazy..." Benitsubasa said.

"Crazy?!" Yume rebuked. "The only thing that's crazy is seeing the Discipline Squad go to such deplorable lengths like bullying others. As you senior, you two should need discipline, not them!"

"That's right!" Seishin said in a calm voice. "It's time you girls get disciplined and Yume and I shall be the ones to do so."

"Is that so?" Benitsubasa said. "Well you'll never get the chance! Haihane!" She and Haihane charged at him and Yume. Seishin readied himself until Yume stopped him.

"I'll take this from here." Yume assured Seishin without looking at him. Seishin nodded as Yume charged condensed energy into her right palm and the Yin and Yang symbols appeared in her eyes. In an instant, Yume used what seems to be a stronger version of her Bear Palm as a beam of light was fired creating a strong shockwave that not only shook the ocean around the bridge but freed Tsukiumi of the metal debris trapping her. Ichigo and the other Soul Reapers were astonished and awestruck, even Kenpachi who smirked, at Yume's power rivaling him, Ichigo and Seishin.

"Those sekirei Seishin has definitely are strong!" Kenpachi said. "Looks like I got more rivals to fight against alongside you, Ichigo."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not fighting you again?!" Ichigo replied with his signature scowl. Kenpachi laughed and Ichigo facepalmed himself. "Come on, let's go see Seishin." He said as he and the others used Flashstep.

Meanwhile Tsukiumi was getting up after surviving the reaction from the beam Yume fired. Just then she heard a motorcycle reaching her. She turned to see that it was Matsu and Kusano arriving.

"I saw that beam; is anyone hurt?" Matsu asked.

"No, but it seems both Seishin and Yume are even stronger than they were before.

"They are...?" Matsu turned her sights to Seishin which made her blush from his muscular physique and then turned to Yume. "Is that... Musubi?"

Meanwhile Yume, while covering her exposed breasts was walking towards both Benitsubasa and Haihane while the girls are trying to get back up.

"But how...?" Benitsubasa was awestruck at Yume. "You weren't this strong before!"

"Who... or what are you?" Haihane asked while remaining astonished.

"I am the Sekirei of Fate, Number Eight: Yume." Yume repeated. "I'm an MBI affiliate, a protector of the S Plan and chief of the Discipline Squad."

"The S Plan; I assume that's what the Sekirei Plan was originally called... ain't that right, Matsu?" Seishin turned his head a little as he eyed Matsu through his bangs.

"You're correct..." Matsu replied until she suddenly noticed that Seishin sensed her presence before she approached him. "Wait, howdid you know I was near you?"

"After discarding my spiritual pressure, my five senses and my physical strength had increased so I am able to sense where you or anyone else I know from within the capital." He replied. "I can even sense an old friend of mine becoming an ashikabi as well."

"Impressive." Matsu said. "Costly, but very impressive."

"Heh..." Seishin made a small grin. "Nice suit, Matsu; matches the motorcycle you rode on.

Matsu looked at her suit; then blushed and chuckled as she hugged his free arm smiling; trapping his arm in her revealing cleavage.

"I'm glad you like it, my shinigami Adonis." Seishin blushed at what Matsu replied as he smiled.

"Big brother!" Kusano appeared and hugged Seishin, happy to see he's alright.

"I'm happy to see you too, Ku." He said as he gently hugged her with his right arm.

Back to the battle...

"You're not the Chief of the Discipline Squad; Karasuba is, you whack job!" Benitsubasa said until she and Haihane were picked up from their ankles by Yume.

"When you're in the Discipline Squad, you have to have love in your hearts..." Yume said. "But since you two don't have any..." Yume started twirling around while holding the two girls in her hands. "I'll toss you right out!"

Yume threw them across the bridge further from her, Seishin and the others. Everyone, the soul reapers and even Seishin were astonished at her incredible strength.

"We had a hard time dealing with them, but both Seishin and now her dealt with them like they're houseflies." Tsukiumi said and then Yume turned to them while covering herself.

_"Yume..." _Seishin thought.

"There's so much strong and selfless love in all of you; you all care for each other, whether you're sekirei or ashikabi, you all exude so much love..." Yume said as she reached her hand out to touch Seishin's blushing face. "But you, Seishin... Your feelings for Musubi, Tsukiumi, Ku, Matsu and all of your friends; your warm and pure heart alone was the reason I was awoken. I am so incredibly touched."

Then all of a sudden, Yume placed his head between Yune's breasts which made the young red headed shinigami blush, Ichigo and the Soul Reapers astonished with their jaws dropped; except Kenpachi who grinned, and both his sekirei and friends gasping in shock.

"How dareth thee do that in front of his real wife!" Tsukiumi said in anger with Kusano snorting steam out of her nose. "Seishin, remove thy head off from her bosom posthaste!"

"It's pouring into me, the warmth of your pure heart...' Yume said. "It's like a beacon of light, I can see why Musubi, all of your sekireis, your friends, and even your Soul Reaper allies chose you as their friend." She released Seishin from her hug as he smiled and blushed at the complement.

"I had a feeling you would be such a hunk for the ladies, Seishin." Yoruichi said which made him blush more and chuckle.

"I can't believe you were able to attain this power once again!" Ichigo said to him. "How you feel?"

"I feel ...very happy, Ichigo." Seishin smiled as he looked at everyone. "Everyone, because of our bond, I was able to attain this power once again; despite the situation, you all were there to help, in spirit or otherwise... and for that I am eternally thankful." Seishin bowed.

"Don't get mushy on us, Samayou." Kenpachi said while scratching the back of his head. "Now that you got that power again, I can't wait to fight you once more." Kenpachi grinned.

"Gah dang it Kenpachi!" Seishin cried as he shows his scowl. "How many times have I told you that I am not fighting you again! I was lucky to survive our fight when we first met, but I am not repeating that moment again!"

Ichigo, some of the Soul Reapers, Seishin's sekirei, as well as Haruka and Kuno all laughed at Seishin's remark. Suddenly they all stopped as he and Yume sensed the same dark presence and turned to see a familiar face.

"The Black Sekirei!" Matsu said.

"Karasuba..." Seishin glared. "Ichigo, everyone... stand back." They all obeyed as Yume and Seishin walked forwards.

"What's different about that Sekirei, Seishin...?" Ichigo asked.

"She's like the female version of Kenpachi." Seishin replied.

"Hey, I heard that!" Kenpachi said.

Karasuba stopped abruptly in the center of the bridge as she sees Seishin and Yume before them.

"You're back..." She said. "Just like I thought."

"You're looking good these days, Karasuba." Yume repllied.

"Why, thank you..." She replied jovially with a small hint of seriousness in her voice. "I'm so happy to see you again; now there's something I needed to do." Karasuba's eyes opened and smile turned maliscious; Seishin anticipated what she was going to do to Yume as well as sensing Benitsubasa and Haihane charging back into the fight.

"Tsukiumi, Matsu. Kusano, Haruka, Kuno ...stay with Ichigo and the others." Seishin said.

"But Seishin..." Matsu tries to persuade Seishin but was interrupted when she saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Ok... but be careful." Seishin nodded.

"YUME!" Karasuba cried as she charged at Yume with her sword drawn out. She attempted to strike her down, but Yume was faster than her as she flawlessly evades Karasuba's attacks.

"I'm not gonna fight you Karasuba!" Yume said as she evaded her moves. "I'm too powerful, give up now!"

Karasuba continued trying to fight Yume; but just as she was about to make a fatal move on her, Seishin blocked her attack with his zanpaktou in the blink of an eye. Karasuba was shocked that someone is defending Yume.

"Get out of my way, boy!" Karasuba cried as she attempts to strike him down, but he counter matched her moves. Seishin didn't answer but he turned his head until his sights on Yume.

"Yume," Seishin said. "I know you won't be possessing Musubi's body for very long. But I want to say that it is an honor to meet you and to tell you that I won't let you down. I know of Musubi and Karasuba's destined fight and the reason Musubi's doing this. But I want to say that she isn't gonna be the only one who will help spread love to the other sekireis... I will do my part of helping them out as well. I promise you and I will do all I can to keep my promise.

Seishin smiled at her which made her smile as well. Tsukiumi, Ku, and Matsu smiled at what he said. Kazehana and Uzume were impressed at his speech.

"I'm glad, Seishin... Thank you, so much." Yume replied. Ichigo appeared a second after to rescue Yume.

"This battle's all yours, Seishin." Ichigo said with a smirk. "Show them what you got."

Seishin smirked and nodded as Ichigo left with Yume via flashstep.

"Damn you, Seishin!" Karasuba said as she attempts to do a forward stab at him; he evaded and gripped on to her sword tightly.

"If you want someone to take your anger out on, it will be me." Seishin said. "I'll let you two have your fight, but if you want to relinquish your anger; then pour it all out on me. I'll harbor all of your anger and hatred!"

**(Final Battle Music; Now playing – Worth Dying For by Rise Against)**

"With pleasure!" Karasuba and Seishin began their clash; sparks were made, shock waves were formed and bursts of wind were casted as Seishin and Karasuba fought with even strength. Then he sensed Benitsubasa and Haihane charging to attack him from behind.

"After what you, your sekirei and Yume did to us, we will never forgive you!" Benitsubasa said as she and Haihane joined the fight. "How will you fare against the three of us?!"

"Come on then..." Seishin calmly rebuked. "This will be all over... very soon."

Karasuba, Benitsubasa and Haihane began their fight against the lone Soul Reaper. Seishin clashed blades with Karasuba using his right hand fused with his sword, while countering Benitsubasa and Haihane's hand to hand combat with his free hand and both his feet. At the same time he easily found the tiniest openings to separate the three of them by performing counterstrikes like Marth from Super Smash Bros. Benitsubasa, Haihane and Karasuba all held their grounds while being a few feet away from him. Haruka, Kuno and Seishin's sekirei were amazed at Seishin's power.

"Wow..." Tsukiumi said. "Is that really my husband? He didn't fight like this when had our duel."

"Yeah," Haruka said. "How is he able to fight the Discipline Squad so easily by himself?"

"Seishin is an incredible fighter." Ichigo said as it got Tsukiumi and the others attention. "He was a Soul Reaper for a while; he fought against many kinds of enemies, keeping the peace to this world and the Soul Society. When he fights, he gives it his all to protect the people he cares... powers or not, he doesn't stop until he wins that fight. He's just like me in a way."

"Seishin... you're amazing..." Tsukiumi and Matsu said as they began blushing.

_"How can this be?" _Karasuba thought as she looked at him standing while glaring back at her through the bangs of his slightly messy hair._"Ashikabis and sekireis that oppose me always get eliminated... Yume was the only one who's equal to me in power. But now, an ashikabi like him? What is he?_

"If that's all you got... Then you three are no match for me." Seishin said which made Karasuba growl.

"Don't you dare make a mockery of me and get away with this!" Karasuba said as she Benitsubasa, and Haihane made one final charge at Seishin.

"I don't have time for this..." Seishin said as he used flashstep within a blink of an eye. The three of them all looked around for him until they found him 4 feet behind Karasuba. "It's time I end this... I've grown sick of the petty words you three are saying." Seishin raised his zanpaktou until the blade pointed up and in front of his face as a scarlet aura began surrounding him.

"What the hell is he doing?" Benitsubasa wondered.

"Is he...?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes... Yes, he is." Ichigo said.

"It's time I show you my true power..." Seishin said. "Saigo no Tamashī o moyasu."

**(Song ends and Climatic Moment begins – Now playing Bleach Hell Verse OST: Cometh the Hour Part B_ Opus 1) **

Seishin was engulfed in searing flames forming into 3 tornados; a powerful gust of wind surrounded the area;. As Seishin closed his eyes, he remembered the people he cared. Scenes of him, his hollow and zanpaktou, his friends and those memorable moments he had with them were played through like a movie projector.

**(In his subconscious)**

_"My friends... they all were there for me even when the going gets tough..."_ Seishin thought. _"When I am alone, they came to comfort me. When I am happy, they all laugh with me. When I am out on the battlefield, they are there to assist me. I am happy to have those that will always be with me. Thank you, everyone..." _He smiled calmly.

**(Regained conscious)**

The three flame tornados were formed into a one super tornado as it spun faster and faster causing the heat around it to get hotter and hotter. As Seishin opened his eyes the tornado dispersed in a shockwave; the heat reached his friends and his sekirei, but it didn't affect them; the Discipline Squad on the other hand saw the flames nearing them. They jumped back, despite the flames touching only a corner of their uniforms. Just then, they all saw Seishin but with silver hair that ran down his back to his rear, hardened scarlet gauze and bone fractures were wrapped all around his body and mouth, as it takes the form of a semo-hollowfied samurai. Scarlet markings were wrapped around his right arm and his corneas were gold as the sun itself.

"My Inextinguishable Burning Spirit... is hotter than a thousand suns themselves... Able to burn anything in its path." Seishin said.

"How can he possess the sun's power in his hand?" Haruka said.

"Seishin's zanpaktou." Matsu said. "He told me one day that his zanpaktou, Reddnouva was rumored to carry a power that rivals a thousand suns.

"A thousand suns?!" Tsukiumi asked. "How can Seishin wield such power?

"His inextinguishable will to succeed..." Byakuya said. "It's the very thing that gives Seishin the strength to wield such power and to go to such lengths, just like Ichigo Kurosaki here." Ichigo nodded. "His zanpaktou didn't harm you because your bond with Seishin made him your ally as well."

"Seishin, you're my inspiration." Haruka said.

"The Final Burning Soul..." Seishin said calmly. "I used this power once back in the Soul Society; with this attack, I had almost lost my powers completely... But I know using this move again will make me lose my powers for good. However, it's well worth the price to take you three down!"

"Such power!" Benitsubasa said. "But that alone won't defeat the three of us!

"We'll see about it!" Haihane joined in.

"This is the end of the line, ashakabi!" Karasuba along with Benitsubasa and Haihane charged at Seishin. He looked at the three of them as he raised his hand to the side as a katana made of flames came out of his palm. Then he grabbed the hilt tightly as he raised it up above him.

"Behold its power... Chōshinsei." Seishin said as he swung the blade downwards as it scarred the ground before him with a thin line. Benitsubasa and Haihane managed to evade it but suffered some damages. Karasuba on the other hand evaded it while using her sword to deflect it, however she was slightly damaged in the attack and the blade was cut in half. The attack stretched out for three miles. Elsewhere, Seo, Hibiki and Hikari saw the thin line of flames as it neared MBI's main tower until it vanished.

**(Song Ended)**

"Must be Seishin's doing." Hibiki said.

"That kid always surprises me with one thing after another." Seo said as he and his sekireis were looking down where the thin line was coming from.

"I hope Seishin and the others made it through." Hikari said.

Back on the bridge, Benitsubasa, Haihane and Karasuba got back up after seeing a thin line from the bridge to MBI. They turned to Seishin as he glared at the three of them.

"If Yume or I had defeated you, we would have broken Musubi's promise to fight you." Seishin said. "Besides Yume is powerful, just like she said Karasuba... and am I."

"I see your point." Karasuba said as she stood up. "You are the first ashikabi to have ever opposed and fought against us on equal terms of battle." She smiled calmly as she looked at her broken sword. "Very well, kid. I'll have Musubi and I have our destined fight, but if either of us wins... I'm coming for you."

"Sounds like a challenge..." Seishin said.

Until we meet again, Seishin Samayou." Karasuba smiled as she walked off.

"You haven't seen the last of us, Seishin!" Benitsubasa said as she appeared on top of the bridge with Haihane. "We'll get you and your sekirei too!"

"Whatever washboard. " Seishin said as he smirked and gave the girls the middle finger. Benitsubasa growled at his remark as she and Haihane fled off with Karasuba. The gauze and samurai armor then disintegrated; at the same time Musubi regained her consciousness.

"Hey, what happened here?" She asked.

"Musubi...?" He turned and saw her. "Is that really you?"

"Oh, hi Seishin!" She cried and smiled. Seishin smiled as a few tears ran down his face as he ran and hugged her.

"I am happy that you're alright, Musubi." Seishin said.

"Seishin are you alright?" Musubi asked him.

"I am now." Seishin replied.

"Seishin... we're gonna head back to the Soul Society and report what happened here." Ichigo said.

"What about my sekirei and my friends." Seishin asked.

"I think you got yourself some really good friends, Seishin." Yoruichi replied. "Knowing them, they'll keep their memories. "

The sekireis began cheering for Seishin's victory; Seishin smiled and bowed to them. Byakuya opened a senkaimon and then he walked towards Haruka and Kuno.

"You must be Haruka and Kuno, correct?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah...?" Haruka said.

"You have a strong will inside you; just as strong as Seishin's." Byakuya said. "You are a strong young man. Don't lose that will you have."

"Thanks mister..." Haruka replied as he shook his hand.

"It's Kuchiki... Byakuya Kuchiki." He introduced himself. "Until then, ashikabi."

"We'll see you in a little bit, Seishin." Ichigo said as he patted Seishin's head.

"Later, Ichigo." Seishin smirked as he watched him and the others leave. Afterwards he heard an alarm going off. "What's that sound?" He asked.

"Oh, no!" Matsu cried. "I don't have control of the Satellite anymore!" Seishin, Musubi, Kusano, Haruka and Kuno were shocked about that bad news. Just then, the satellite out in space was regained by MBI as it aims down and fires its laser.

"Run, now!" Seishin cried as he ordered everyone to run off. However, Haruka and Kuno were blown away by the force caused by the laser as they fall off the bridge.

"Haruka! Kuno!" Musubi cried as everyone saw them fall. Uzume and Kazehana saw the two fall and attempts to save them while Seishin and the girls were blinded by the laser's light. Just afterwards, Seishin caught them using Sonido and took them to the other side, using the remains of his spiritual pressure into his speed before the middle section of the bridge was destroyed.

"Seishin!" Haruka and Kuno said as they were caught by Seishin, just in time.

"Are you two ok...?" Seishin said as he was panting and catching his breath.

"We're fine, thanks for saving us." Kuno said to him.

"Seishin... are you still able to come with us?" Haruka asked. Seishin turned to his sekirei and back to the two of them.

"I would... but I can't" Seishin replied. "I have something I have to do here. I may not know what it is exactly, but I know that it's something me and my sekireis will find out soon... together."

"I see..." Haruka said as he nodded, then smiled. "Let's go Kuno." She nodded.

"Before you go, I have something for you..." Seishin said.

"What is it?" Haruka asked him, until he took out his Captain's Haori and put it on for him.

"You have a heart of a Captain, Haruka." Seishin said. "You risked yourself to help defend your sekirei... and for that you deserve my Haori."

"Seishin..." Haruka said as he accepted and put on the Haori. "I don't know what to say..."

"It's ok, Haruka." Seishin replied and smiled as he turned to Kuno. "As for you Kuno, your will to find your ashikabi is indeed powerful. Keep that Will of Fire burning inside and for that I want you to have this..." He gave her his lucky medallion.

"Seishin..." Tears ran down Kuno's face; she closed her eyes as she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much, Seishin."

Haruka also hugged Seishin as well. Seishin, still in his Final Burning Soul form, smiled as he was able to help them get out of the capital.

"You two... go on ahead and live your new lives together." Seishin said to them as they nodded and ran off.

"Seishin, thank you for everything!" Haruka said to him as they ran to the end of the bridge. Seishin nodded and used Sonido to arrive next to his sekirei. Elsewhere, Kazehana and Uzume watched how everything turned out.

"Wow!" Kazehana cried. "Talk about an exciting end to such an amazing love story!"

"Yeah... I guess so..." Uzume looked down a little, wondering how she's going to tell Higa what had happened.

_"For a Soul Reaper, you never cease to surprise me... Seishin Samayou..." _Kazehana thought as she began blushing while thinking about Seishin.

"Now that those two have gotten off safely, we should make a hasty retreat before MBI finds out." Tsukiumi suggested.

"You heard the lady, Ku." Matsu said to Kusano as she agreed with a salute.

"Let's go home, Seishin." Musubi said.

"Yeah, let's –" Seishin suddenly stopped mid-sentence as he felt the side effect of his Final Burning Soul form as it drained all of his shinigami powers up; turning his hair and eyes back to their normal colors suddenly. Musubi and the others suddenly noticed what's wrong with Seishin as he slowly falls forward head first into the ground and passes out.

"SEISHIN!" All of his sekirei cried out his name as Seishin slowly drifts off into his subconsciousness.

Everything went back to normal, since the Escape happened. Kusano's vines were completely gone, streets were being reconstructed and people were crossing the busy streets of Shinto Teiho once again. As for Seishin and his sekirei, they were all back at Maison Izumo. Matsu looked at Seishin's bio and found Kisuke Urahara's name and sent an e-mail to him telling him to come see Seishin. As he got and read the e-mail, Kisuke arrived to Maison Izumo to check on Seishin, giving him medicine and treatments to help him regain some of his strength. Musubi, Tsukiumi and Kusano sat with him all the time. Seishin's coma lasted for two weeks. On the following day of the third week, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Yoruichi arrived to Maison Izumo.

"Hi, landlady..." Ichigo greeted. "How's Seishin; is he well?"

"Yes, he's doing well." Miya smiled as she replied and explained. "After what Kisuke told us, his coma should be ending any minute now. You're welcome to see him if you want."

"That'll be nice. Thanks, Miya." Ichigo said as he and the others walked in.

In his room, Seishin was still asleep, but heard his sekirei and other people whispering over him. He slowly starts to wake up.

"Shh... I think he's waking up." Rukia said as he woke up.

"Hey, Seishin..." Musubi said. "You ok?"

"Tsukiumi, Musubi, Matsu, Ku...," Seishin said weakly as he sat up.

"Save your strength, husband." Tsukiumi said to him while placing her hand on his chest. "You're almost completely recovered."

"Yeah, don't strain yourself kid." Ichigo said.

"Even Ichigo, Rukia, Yoruichi, Renji, and the other Captains. What are you all doing here... and how long was I out?"

"You were out for quite a while, Seishin." Ichigo replied.

"Really? How long?" Seishin asked.

"Thou were unconscious for a fortnight, Seishin." Tsukiumi answered.

"Two weeks?!" Seishin cried as he was going to panic until Ichigo calmed him down.

"Old Man Yama called us the second he sensed something wrong with you, so we rushed over to check on you." Renji said.

"That's good..." Seishin said and paused suddenly. "How am I able to see you guys even though my spiritual pressure's gone?"

"It was Kisuke." Yoruichi said.

"Kisuke?" Seishin asked.

"Ah, but I can't take all the credit." "Kisuke replied modestly while he walked in the room while waving his fan in front of his face. "I had my new helper to help ya out."

"Helper...?" Seishin wondered until Matsu and Kusano entered. "Matsu... You helped?"

"That's right." She said. "Kisuke and I worked together on finding a way to restore your power while he's currently thinking of an invention to completely restore your powers."

"What did you do to restore my powers?"

"I stole a pint of your blood containing your spiritual pressure while you were asleep before the Escape." She explained. "While you were unconscious, Kisuke and I were working together and made this pill that carry your spiritual pressure. We were able to make only one for you. You ate it while you were asleep and your powers are restored."

"Matsu, thank you so much!" Seishin cried as he hugged her tightly. Matsu blushed and chuckled as she and all of the other sekirei hugged him.

_"I'm glad you survived it once again." _Hollow said.

_ "Hollow, I am glad to see you again!" _Seishin smiled.

_"Likewise kid." _Seishin's hollow said._"If it wasn't for Matsu and Kisuke's quick thinking, we would not have been reunited."_

_ "Yeah, I'm glad I have people I cared to give me the strength to fight once more." _Seishin said which made his hollow smile. Seishin then resumed his attention to Matsu after hugging her.

"Also..." She continued "There's also someone else here to see you. Someone named Yamamoto."

"Head Captain!" Seishin got up and rushed out the room; his sekirei and the soul reapers all followed him to the living room, only to see Yamamoto drinking tea with Miya. The two chuckled happily until the two see Seishin awake and standing.

"Oh, Seishin; I was going to call you down when you woke up, but it seems Matsu and the others got to it first." Miya said.

"Captain Samayou." Yamamoto said. "Nice to see you up and about."

"Head Captain." Seishin said as he was going to kneel but was interrupted by Yamamoto.

"No need to kneel, Seishin." Yamamoto said. "I came to visit where you live as well as checking how you're doing. After what Ichigo and the others had reported. You displayed such determination to protect those beings you call Sekireis."

"Thank you very much, Head Captain." Seishin replied with a smile and then asked. "What would you do with the ones I told my secret to?" Seishin's sekirei quietly peeked behind the cracked door to see what's happening.

"You showed a strong bond with those you met, Seishin..." Yamamoto answered. " You and your Persona of a Hollow risked all you two had to save those you cared since that fight on the bridge and for that; those you gave your secret to, won't have their minds erased."

"Yokatta, that's good." Seishin replied. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome, Seishin." Yamamoto replied as he handed him a new Captain's Haori. "You may still live your role as Captain while living your life as an ashikabi here, but the Soul Society needs your help for a bit, Seishin. Will you come with us?"

"Head Captain..." Seishin said his name as he donned the Captain's Haori on. "I wouldn't have it any other way; I'll be happy to assist." Yamamoto smiled as he agreed.

"Just next time, don't scare us with something like what had happened on the bridge." Rukia said as she lightly punched his arm.

"Yeah, I'll be careful." Seishin replied as he chuckled. Then Musubi, Tsukiumi and Kusano rushed to him, only to glomp him. However they began arguing over who's Seishin's real wife. Matsu chuckled at what's happening."Can't we all just get along already!?"

"...and the battle for Seishin's affections continues." Matsu chuckled.

"Definitely a ladies' man, Seishin is." Yoruichi said which made Ichigo, Renji, Miya and Rukia all laughed.

"Gah dang it, Yoruichi!" Seishin said feeling embarassed.

_"Yep... The harem hilariousness never ends for ya, Seishin..." _Hollow said with a chuckle.

_"HOLLOW!" _Seishin cried mentally feeling even more embarrassed.

**(Now Playing Bleach Opening Number 2: D-Technolite by UVERworld)**

Minaka was watching the city from the top of MBI headquarters. He smirked down at the city itself as he was impressed at what happened two weeks ago.

"At last, this particular round of the game has come to a close." Minaka said. "However..."

Meanwhile, Takami was in her office reading reports of Musubi's re—emergance.

"Number 88 had been reactivated?" She wondered. "This is going to take a while in this detailed investigation."

Then the camera pans to Hayato Mikogami with his sekirei Mutsu and Akitsu in his white limo as they were driving on the highway.

"Damn... Coming home empty handed is something I can't stand..." He whined while sitting back on the chair. "I hope there are more sekireis out there for me to add to my collection."

"Oh, stop being greedy..." Mutsu said. "You already got a time at home, ya know."

Elsewhere at MBI Headquarters, Benitsubasa was pissed off from what happened on the bridge.

"Damn it!" She said while tightening her gloved fists. "I'm gonna get that big breasted bimbo and that red headed Soul Reaper of an ashikabi!"

"Aw, are you jealous?" Haihane teased. "I'd be too if I had a B-Cup and that's with a padding bra."

"Shut up!" Haihane chuckled at Benitsubasa's remark, despite Haihane thinking of Seishin as she, too wishes to fight him again. "One of those days, I am going to get my revenge on them. I'll show them, I'll show them all!" Benitsubasa clenched her fist as she vowed revenge on Seishin.

Meanwhile Natsuo was in another room with Karasuba as she was polishing her repaired sword of hers.

"You seemed to be pretty happy about something." He said.

"You can tell, huh?" She replied.

"Yeah..." He said. "So what's it about?"

"Well let's just say, I'm looking forward to what's coming..." She smirked as she looked at the reflection of her the blade, thinking about Musubi, Yume, and Seishin along with what he said.

_"If you want someone to take your anger out on, it will be me. I'll let you two have your fight, but if you want to relinquish your anger; then pour it all out on me. I'll harbor all of your anger and hatred!"_

"It seems there's someone other than a sekirei, which you're interested in fighting against." Natsuo said.

"Yeah... and I am looking forward to my fight with him..." Karasuba chuckled.

Meanwhile while Uzume's talking to Chiho in the hospital, Higa and his assistant are outside the building talking about what happened on the bridge.

"So she assisted with Number 95's escape?" Higa asked.

"Yes..." Kakizaki said and then asked. "Shall I then terminate her, Higa?"

"No, not yet." Higa said. "She still has her uses."

Elsewhere in the city, Yukari and her sekirei Shiina are searching for Kusano; ...even if they had to beat many sekireis and kick any ashikabi she encounters in the groin to do so. Especially what happened to that poor short red haired young man and his sekirei.

"So tell me one thing?" She asked abruptly.

"Y-Yeah, what's that?" Said the young man as he looked up at her while enduring the pain in his groin.

"Do you know where we can find Number 108?" She asked.

Back at Maison Izumo, Kagari was enduring the pain in her body as her powers grew more unstable. Just then, Kazehana appeared out of thin air beside her.

"You should find an ashikabi soon, Kagari..." She said.

"I don't need one..." Kagari replied. "I'll be fine."

Kazehana sighed then looked down with a smile to see Ichigo, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Rukia, and Renji were all outside with Yamamoto and a senkaimon opened in front of the outdoor entrance. Seishin's Sekireis and Miya were all standing by the doorway. Seishin was halfway between the two groups. He turned to his Sekirei and Miya as he walked towards them.

"Miya, will you take care of them for me for a few months?" He asked.

"Of course, Seishin." Miya smiled at him

"Do you have to go, Seishin?" Musubi asked.

"Yeah, I do Musubi." Seishin said. "I have something important to take care of, but I'll be back though."

"I'm gonna miss you, big brother." Kusano said as she hugged him.

"Aww, Ku... I'm gonna miss you, Musubi, Matsu and Tsukiumi.

"Seishin, I shall miss thee the most." Tsukiumi said as she blushed while shifting her eyes up to Seishin.

"But we'll miss you more!" Musubi and Kusano said as they butt in Tsukiumi's way. She growled at the others. Seishin chuckled and turned to Matsu.

"Thanks for the help, Matsu." He said as he smiled.

"It's no problem, Seishin." She replied. "I shall wait until you return... and when you return... I can't wait to do some 'experiments' with you." Matsu blushed and chuckled while her glasses gleamed. Seishin blushed a dark red shade on his face.

"Ok, you guys... See you then." He said as he hugged all of his sekirei and then walked with the other Soul Reapers.

"Seishin, I will be coming to visit you the next time to see how you and your powers are doing." Seishin said, "I will also do a physical on your spiritual pressure, so I can think of something to invent and restore your power completely."

"Alright, then Kisuke." Seishin said.

"Look on the bright side, Seishin... At least you got a couple of hot women on your side," Kisuke said. "Caring for you... Loving you... Wanting every ounce of y—" Kisuke was interrupted by an incoming fist thrown at him. Kisuke evaded it and chuckled until he felt a strong kick in the groin. He chuckled nervously at them while Yoruichi gripped him from the collar and dragged him into the senkaimon.

"Nice one, Seishin!" Ichigo complemented him. Seishin chuckled as he walked alongside him while brushing the back of his head.

"Our bodies react when we meet out destined ashikabis..." Kazehana said. "Your time to meet one is drawing closer." Kagari gasped in astonishment after what Kazehana said. As she turned to Kazehana, she was already gone with the wind... literally.

Back to the top of MBI Headquarters...

"...As you can see, it's not over yet. In fact, the stories woven by the little birds have just begun and with so many players, the game gets even more interesting." He said as he looked at a photographic image of Seishin as a Soul Reaper from the Bridge Escape. "Especially our star player, Seishin Samayou, who is both an ashikabi and a Soul Reaper. I am looking forward to the next tale of that chivalrous swordsman and what he will do to make the game interesting... Until then, my pawns and little birds..."

Minaka ended his speech with his maniacal laugh while Seishin, who smiled at his sekirei beforei entered the senkaimon with his Soul Reaper friends.

**(Song ends)**

**_The End_**

* * *

**Taka2012: Well there you have it everyone, that's Sekirei EX: Ashikabi from the Soul Society.**

**Seishin: Yeah, That fight and how you ended the story is indeed something.**

**Musubi: I agree! You were awesome, Seishin!**

**Seishin: *Blushes and chuckles*Awww, thanks...**

**Tsukiumi: What's going to happen later, Taka?**

**Taka2012: Seishin returning, canon breaking, sekirei emerging by his hand, fourth wall shattering, you know the usual... with twists...**

**Tsukiumi: I see... I am looking forward to partaking in our next adventures.**

**Kusano: Me too!**

**Kazehana: Me too. I am looking forward to seeing more of that hot shinigami in action. *Looks at Seishin with a blush and chuckle***

**Seishin: *Blushes a shade of red that matches his hair***

**Miya: I can't wait until you return Seishin. *She smiled at him.***

**Uzume: So do I. *Kagari appeared and nodded with a smile***

**Matsu: As for me, I will be helping Kisuke with helping Seishin... as well as experimenting with him when he returns... *She chuckles with her glasses gleaming***

**Seishin: *Chuckles nervously and turns to me* Well Taka, shall we wrap this up?**

**Taka2012: Yeah... *Chuckles nervously* From all of us from Sekirei EX,This is Taka2012 with Seishin, his sekireis and friends... *Ichigo and the Soul Reapers, Seo with his sekirei, Yukari and Shiina, and Haruka and Kuno appeared* See you all on Sekirei EX II**


	14. Chapter 14 - Final Words for Sekirei EX

Hey everybody, Taka 2012 here and I want to say that it took me alot of months but I was able to get Sekirei EX made and on here. As you know after reading Chapter 12 that I am making Sekirei EX II. Right now, I am gathering ideas for the sequal along with some cliff hangers and canon breaking moments.

As I speak; with some reviewers' ideas: I confirmed Akitsu's defection from Hayato Mikogami and become Seishin's seventh sekirei and Seishin's inner hollow takes part in a fight or two. I won't spoil the rest of the story, but there will be parts that I will make that's different from the story, despite it following some the anime storyline.

Feel free to PM me to share some ideas to add to the story and I'll see what I can do. In the mean time, I will work on the prologue of EX II but I will work on the rest in the Summer. So, until we meet again, stay gold. Bang.

Taka2012 Signing off...

**Sekirei EX II: Coming Summer 2013**


End file.
